Longing
by Chelsea Lynn
Summary: Ichigo is glad to be back home with his friends. But when a new girl with dark secrets shows up in Karakura Town everything changes. His word is about to turn upside down. Full summary inside. Ichigo/OC Rated T-M for darker themes later.
1. Prolouge

_**I don't own Bleach or Tite Kubo's characters. I do own the plot and the OC's I have created however.**_

_**Summary: Ichigo is glad to be back home after the war in Hueco Mundo. But just when he starts to relax something unexpected happens. He comes in contact with a new girl with an extraordinary gift...but she also has darks secrets buried in her past. She will have to put all her trust in her new found love with Ichigo when Aizen shows up with plans for her. Her past is coming back in ways she never imagined. What will they do when all hope seems lost and the worst kind of betrayal is about to unfold?**_

_**Pairings: **_

_**Ichigo/OC/Hichigo **_

_**Uryu/Orihime **_

_**Slight OC/Rukia/Renji**_

_**Later: **_

_**Grimmjow/OC

* * *

**_

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed. It had been six months since the war ended, and not much was happening. He was itching for a fight. Even a human to human one.

Kuchiki Rukia chatted behind him, talking about the newest Chappy Item. She saw it at the mall last weekend and hadn't been quiet about it since. "It is soooooo cute!" She hugged her bag to her chest. Ichigo ignored her and continued walking. She hit over the head with her bag. "Are you even listening!"

He whirled around. "Damn it! What are you doing?" he was met with the petit, dark haired girl's hands on her hips. "Alright, I get it. It's really cute. I'll take you to the mall tomorrow and get it for you." He replied, slinging his bag over one shoulder.

She looked surprised. 'Really?"

"Sure." he shrugged. "But on one condition."

"What's that?"

He locked eyes with her and in a serious tone said, "You can't say one word about _anything _Chappy related until then."

Her face fell for a minute, then she punched her fist in the air. "Right. I can do that! My lips are sealed."

"That would be a first." The teenager muttered under his breath.

He eyebrow twitched. "That was that Ichigo?"

He flashed her a smile. "Nothing."

The continued walking home. Everything had been so quiet lately. Ichigo remembered something, what was that saying again? The quiet before the storm? He looked up in the sky. Aizen was still out there somewhere. And he was probably already rebuilding his army with the half functioning Hoykoga. He wondered how long he would stay in Hueco Mundo. He wasn't the type of guy that just rolled over when defeated. No, he made other plans. It was only a matter of time before he made another, of that, Ichigo was sure.

_**Later that night**_

Ichigo was laying across his bed when he felt it, a spiritual pressure spike. He sat up and looked out the window, the sun was setting and all the lights in the neighborhood were flickering on. He felt it again and narrowed his eyes. _It doesn't feel like a hollow or a shinigami, it could be a human. _He thought. It suddenly died down and he gave up. He'd worry about it tomorrow. Tonight he was going to do some homework and get some sleep. Tomorrow would just be another boring day as usual. Or so he thought.

* * *

_**A few blocks away**_

Taylor Kari sighed heavily as she unpacked her last suit case. This move had to happen. She had screwed up too much. Not only had she made herself suffer...she had made her brother suffer as well. Ever since they left America three years ago, things just kept happening. Things she was trying so hard to control...but couldn't. Iz wasn't with her because she had no control...

"Kari?"

She turned around to see her brother standing in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"You ready for tomorrow?"

"Hell no." she replied throwing a pair of jeans into a drawer. "But I'll live."

"Try not to do anything stupid this time okay."

She grinned. "I can't promise that."

He crossed his arms. "Kari. I mean it." He warned.

"Fine. Fine. I know this is the last straw. I won't let what happened in Tokyo happen here." She huffed with a little annoyance. "I promise."

He seemed to like her answer and left her room. She looked out into the night sky. "I really hope I can keep this one."

* * *

**First FanFic on Bleach...This first peek doesn't do the story justice it gets way better! I promise. Just give it a try. **

**Thank you for reading! hope you like it!**


	2. The New Girl

The New Girl

Ichigo

"Iiiiccchiiiiigo!" I heard Keigo's morning greeting all the way down the hall.

"Keigo. What's up?" I said, close lining him in the process.

He fell to the ground as usual holding his face in his hands. "Everything….is….good." he said getting up. He followed me into the classroom.

I sat down at my seat. Rukia came in and took the seat next to me. "Hey did you feel that spiritual pressure last night?" She whispered. I guess she had noticed it too.

"Yeah. It was strange." I noticed that I could still sense it in the distance. She gave me a look and I knew she was feeling it too. "Have any idea who it is?"

"Not a clue. It's got to be a human. That's the only explanation."

"What are you guys talking about?" Keigo interrupted. "Are you making secret arrangements without me? It's not fair!" He complained.

I frowned. "Oh Please."

Miss Misato came into the classroom then. "Okay everyone settle down!"

Everyone scrambled to get into their seats.

"I have an announcement to make."

_When doesn't she?_ I thought.

"We have a new student that will be attending our class from now on. She is from America so everyone be nice to her." She smiled and nodded to the door.

That's when I felt it. _The spiritual pressure from earlier. _

"This is Taylor Kari."

_It's her._

She walked in, confidence showing on her face. She swept her wavy brown hair behind her shoulder. "Hey."

The class responded to her greeting with ones of their own. I remained silent and just watched her as she asked our teacher where to sit.

"Behind Kurosaki." She replied pointing at me.

I felt my face grow hot when she walked past me and sat down. _What the hell is up with me? _

Rukia stared at her for a moment.

Kari must have seen her staring because she suddenly asked, "What are you looking at?"

"No-nothing." Rukia stammered and turned around.

_What is with this girl?_ I thought as I tried to focus on my studies. Whoever she was, I knew it was just a matter of time before she would be causing trouble. She looked like the kind of girl that didn't take any crap from anyone. But that wasn't really what I was worried about. I was worried about the trouble her presence would cause for the town. If she didn't stop releasing her spiritual energy, Hollows were bound to show up.

When the bell rang it startled me. I turned around to say something to her. I didn't know what to say exactly but it didn't matter because she was gone.

"Hey Rukia, where did the new girl go?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"Just wanted to talk to her for a minute."

"Oh really?" she eyed me suspiciously. "You just wanted to "talk" to her.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Oh Ichigo." She sighed. "You're hopeless."

"What?" I was confused.

She ignored me and headed outside.

"Rukia!" I yelled and chased after her. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were waiting for us.

"Did you notice anything about our new classmate?" Uryu asked me.

"Of course I did." I retorted. The damn Quincy still got under my skin at times.

"It seems that she has quite the energy built up."

Rukia nodded. "Yes, that's why we should keep our guard up. There's no telling when a Hollow will show."

"Well when they do we'll just have to take care of it." I smiled. The rest of them nodded. No matter how many Hollows came to my town I would always be there to beat them down. They were no match for me, or my friends.

"Well I have to go." Orihime waved to us. "Tatsuki and I are going to dinner tonight."

"See ya Later Hime." I called after her.

We all parted and headed to our own destinations. Mine was home where Dad continually tried to best me but never won and Yuzu and Karin tried their best to deal with his idiocy. It didn't matter really, we all loved him. he was just hard to handle sometimes.

The next few days went by without much trouble. The new girl was always the last one to class and the first one to leave. She kept to herself mostly and when the guys in the class hit on her, mostly Kiego, she would either ignore them completely or give them a sarcastic remark. We had heard she had gotten into some fights with the upperclassmen. By the sound of it, she'd won. I always tried to muster up the courage to talk to her. She was my partner a few times in class but we stuck to the subject topic. The only person she really talked to was Tatsuki and that was probably because they were the same. They were tough.

A week after her arrival things started to change. The moment that we had been waiting for had were walking home from school when we felt the Hollow. I ditched my body behind some bushes and took off. When we got closer I could feel a very familiar spiritual energy with it.

"Oh Great. It's after Taylor-san." I yelled to Rukia who was running behind me.

"Come on then!"

When we crossed the street we could see everything. Kari was standing in front of the snake-like Hollow. Its tail was wrapping around her lower body.

"Get back!" I screamed and lunged at the creature. It hissed and moved out of the way, letting go of Kari's legs. I looked down at her to make sure she was okay. What I saw shocked me. There was no fear in her eyes. They were set with determination. In her hands a small globe of orange light was shimmering uncontrollably. "What the hell?"

"Ryuu no Senshi" (Breath of Fire) she cried and released the fiery orb. It shot through the sky like a cannon and hit the Hollow in the face. Its mask shattered and it disappeared.

_How….how did she do that?_ I spun around to ask her but when I turned she was gone again. "Rukia! What the hell? Why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't see her leave!"

"Damn. What was that?" I asked scratching my head. 

Rukia sighed. "I have no idea."

_Could this get anymore complicated?_ I thought.

As I would soon find out, my life was about to become a lot more complicated than that.


	3. First Step Part one

Chapter 2 First Step-Part One

It had been three days since we saw Kari. She hadn't shown up to school. That was a little to weird to be a coincidence. I was a little disappointed when I had shown up the next day just to have the seat behind me remain empty. I wanted to ask her so many questions. I wanted to get to know her.

I wondered why she wasn't there. Maybe it was because she was scared. Or maybe it was because she had seen who we were and didn't want to talk to us. Either way she hadn't showed up.

Now here I was three days later, lying in bed listening to Rukia. She was sprawled out on the floor reading a manga and telling me something about Renji. But no matter how hard I tried to listen to her story I couldn't focus. All I could think about was _her._

"Ichigo what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked rolling over.

"You seem so distracted lately."

"Nah. I'm fine." _When I'm not thinking about her._

"Is it the new girl?"

I couldn't believe it. How did Rukia always know what was going on with me. "What? No way!"

She flipped a page. "It's no big deal Ichigo. I've been thinking about her a lot too."

"Really?"

"Sure. She has this strange ability and she hasn't been at school. It makes me wonder what is really going on with her."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." I said, closing my eyes. It wasn't a complete lie.

I heard her soul pager go off. "Huh?"

I sat up. "What's up?"

"Looks like some trouble just south of here."

"And I thought I was going to get some sleep tonight. Come on." I ditched my body and jumped out the window. It was a normal routine now. It wouldn't take much to dispatch a hollow. I'd be back home and in bed in no time.

I could feel it as we got closer. It was stronger than the one we dealt with earlier on in the week. But that was to be expected. Not all hollows are alike. But as we approached the apartment complex, I sensed something I wasn't expecting. Kari.

Her cries reached me a few seconds later. "Why don't you just go away?!"

The hollow roared in response. I was still a little ways off but I could see that the hollow looked similar to a spider. It had eight legs with razor sharp blades at the ends.

I watched as she ran down the street. "Come on you ugly thing." She taunted. "You want me? Come get me then."

The hollow bellowed.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. "Don't encourage it!" I jumped in front of the beast and drew Zengetsu.

"I can handle it thanks." She retorted and moved in front of me. Her hands formed a ball of fire and she screamed, "Ryuu no Senshi!" It flew out of her hands just as it had the last time. but this time the hollow was too fast and it crashed into the side of a building.

"Shit!" she cried and ducked as one of the legs came flying towards her.

I saw an opening and went to take it but she was in the way. "Get back!"

Rukia jumped in and cut off one of its legs. It shrieked with pain.

I took the opportunity to pick Kari up. I threw her over my shoulder and shunpo'd her across the street.

She hit me when I put her down. "I said I didn't need any help Kurosaki!"

_Wow she remembered my name. Wait. Why is she hitting me? _"What the hell? You need to back off and let us handle it." I said grabbing her arm.

"Let go. I can do it alone. I have fought creatures like this before." She spat.

"No. Stay here." My grip on her arm tightened as she struggled to get free.

"Why do you keep showing up like this? I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help! Now let me go!"

I did as I was told and I took a step back. _What is with this girl? _I looked past her to see the hollow rushing us. I opened my mouth to warn her but as I did blood splattered across my face. I stared in shock as a razor tipped claw stopped inches from my stomach. I watched as it retracted out of Kari's chest.

"Sh-sh-it." She stammered and spun around. Before I could do anything she let another orb of fire shoot at the hollow seconds before it made another assault, this time the claw ripped through her shoulder. I caught her as collapsed.

I heard the hollow hiss as it erupted in flames. "Rukia finish it off." I shouted. Kari needed help. I knew where the medical supplies were. I could do something about it before she lost too much blood.

_You don't need my help huh. _I thought as I looked down at her. She was gripping the sleeves of my robe tightly and gasping for air. I could feel her blood soak into my robe. Her once blue button up shirt was now torn and stained purple. She groaned and clutched at me again.

"Don't worry. We'll be there soon." I told her.

I jumped up into the window and kicked my body to the floor as I laid her down in my bed. I jumped back into my body noting to never kick myself out of bed again, and grabbed my shirt off the floor. I pressed it into her wound. "Can you keep pressure on this until I get back?" I asked her.

"Ye-Yeah." She replied, her hand replacing mine on the shirt. I ran downstairs and gathered up all the necessary items as quickly and quietly as I could. When I got back she was shaking.

"Hey now, it's okay. We'll get this cleaned up and I'll call Orihime."

"Orihime?" she whispered and her head fell back into the pillow.

_Shit. _I had to get the wound to quit bleeding and fast. There was only one way to get to it. "Sorry." I said as I popped open what was left of the buttons on her shirt. I pulled her up close to me to take the remainder of it off and tossed it to the floor. Her bra had been torn in two and it fell apart without my help.

Rukia appeared in the window. "Ichigo what are you doing?"

"Get in here and help me." I said, giving her a look.

"Right."

She helped me apply pressure to her chest and shoulder and I cleaned the wound. Kari moaned as started to regain consciousness.

"Call Orihime and tell her to get here as soon as possible." I told Rukia.

She disappeared leaving me alone with Kari. I changed out a towel and kept pressure on the wound in her chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down. My gaze followed hers.

I felt a blush forming on my cheeks as I realized just what she was looking at. She saw my face and tried to laugh. "What's wrong? Haven't you ever seen a girls skin before?"

_Yes actually. _"Oh Shut up." I was not about to talk about all of Yourichi's teasing at a time like this. I couldn't say that I hadn't noticed them but I was to worried about her losing blood to think about it.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a pain in the ass."

She smirked and looked out the window. A few minutes passed before she said anything. "I could've done it by myself you know."

"Hah. Looks like it." I regretted it the moment I said it. When I looked at her she turned away.

She looked sadly at my blood stained hands. "Ich-"

"Oh my!" Orihime interrupted as she came into the room. "Taylor-san you need to be more careful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." She smiled weakly. "What exactly is it that you do?"

"I reject time." Orihime said sweetly and took my place on the bed.

Kari looked impressed. "Wow. That's kinda cool."

"Thanks."

I watched quietly while Orihime healed her. _What was she going to say?_ I didn't know why it even mattered to me but it did. Everything this girl said or did mattered to me. But I couldn't even begin to understand why.

"That should do it." Orihime said after awhile. "Just get some rest and you'll feel much better in the morning."

"Thank you Orihime. You are amazing."

"Oh it was nothing. Nothing at all. No big deal really." Orihime babbled like she always did.

I handed Kari a clean shirt and she slipped it on. I followed Orihime out of the room.

"Thanks again Inoue." I said as I walked her outside. "You just saved her life."

"No Kurosaki-kun I didn't save her." she smiled. "You did."


	4. First Step Part Two

The First Step Part 2

I just stood there in shock for a moment. She laughed. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." I said and headed back upstairs. Rukia had gathered up all the bloodied towels, blankets, and clothes and had began cleaning them out.

"Need any help?" I offered.

"Nope. I got it. Go check on Kari and get some sleep."

When I opened my bedroom door she was sitting up.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

she turned to me and shrugged. "Guess I'm not tired."

I sat down at the end of the bed. She turned her gaze back outside. It was almost like she was looking for something. "Can I ask you something?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Sure."

"Why did you antagonize it?" I really needed to know.

She stared at me coldly for a few moments before answering. "I had to protect someone."

"Who?"

"None of your business." She snapped.

_Damn this girl is a viper. _"So you tried to lure it away from someone you love?"

"Yeah." She rolled over and faced the wall. "I just can't let people get hurt because of me."

_boy did that sound familiar. _"Yeah I know what you mean." I replied leaning aginst the window.

"My turn."

"Huh?"

"My turn to ask a question."

I smiled. at least she was talking to me. "Shoot."

"Who are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." I shook my head. _That was a dumb question. _

"I know _that. _I mean who are you exactly. You are different from everyone else. You and your friends. You are all different."

"Hah. That's a long story."

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

"You really want to hear it?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. After all I need to know about you if I'm gonna get you off my back next time one of those things shows up."

"And just when I was beginning to like you." I sighed.

She laughed. "Well I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

"I've noticed." I mumbled.

"Come on. Just tell me what you are at least."

I looked at her pretty face. All the scratches and marks of the night's battle were healed completely. Nothing was left as evidence of her encounter. She grinned again. Somehow she knew I'd cave. "Fine. You win. I'm a substitute soul reaper. Or shinigami. I help soul society fight and cleanse hollows. I also help souls cross over into soul society."

"So you are like the grim reaper?"

"The what?"

"You know. Bad ass skeleton-like-dude with a black cape and a reaping sickle?"

I shook my head no. What was with Americans? "Not quite."

"Well I guess it's kinda cool. You're sword was pretty bad ass. Even I have to admit that."

"Thanks."

"So those things I've been fighting…"

"Hollows."

"Whatever. What do they do exactly."

"Eat souls." She looked away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. What's going on."

"I said nothing."

I glared at her. She was hiding something. "I don't believe you."

"Just drop it!" she folded her arms across her chest.

This was hopeless. "Whatever I won't push it."

"That's a first." She retorted.

That did it. "Why you litt-"

"Just shut the hell up." she cut me off.

"That's my line!"

"You're so dramatic."

I wanted so badly to respond with a comment but I kept my mouth shut. This was going nowhere. I stood up and headed for my door. I'd be sleeping on the couch tonight. As I opened the door I heard her move. I stopped for a second. "Got something else to say smart ass?"

"Yeah actually." She said before turning her back to me. "Thanks Kurosaki."

I didn't say anything. I just left and shut the door behind me. There was something about this girl that made me crazy. It was like she wanted to make me mad and push me away; and then changed her mind at the last possible minute to say thank you. I leaned my head against the door. Something was defiantly going on with her. But I wasn't going to get it out of her without a fight. She was strong willed. Well so was I. I would find out just what she was hiding one way or another. I just hoped I could do it before her stubbornness got her killed.

I listened to her whisper to herself for a moment. She could be stubborn all she wanted. I would still be there.

"Kari. I _will_ protect you." I said turning away from the door. "Whether you want me to or not."


	5. Breaking the Barrier

Chapter 3: Breaking the Barrier

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" I heard my father yell before he pounced on the couch.

I rolled out of the way just before impact. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT!" I roared and blocked a kick to the head with my arm.

I flung him backwards into the couch. "I'm glad to see you still have those awesome reflexes. I'll get you next time!"

"Idiot." I sighed and headed to the kitchen.

"By the way," he said following behind me. "Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

_shit. I forgot about that. _"Oh uh just couldn't sleep so I crashed on the couch." _Lame._

"Hmmm. Okay!" he smiled. Rukia walked into the room already in her school uniform. "Rukia! How is my lovely daughter this morning?"

_God she's not your daughter. Why do you keep saying that?_

"I'm good Mr. Kurosaki." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad to hear it." he said and disappeared. I could hear him calling Karin and Yuzu.

"How's Kari?" I asked her popping some bread in the toaster.

"Don't know. I didn't check on her." She shrugged.

"I'll go see. We have to get her out of here before dad finds her."

"You worry too much."

I grabbed the toast and shoved it in my mouth. "Shut up." I mumbled and headed up the stairs. When I reached my room I knocked quietly. There was no answer so I slipped in. I was shocked at what I found. The room was empty and the bed was made. The curtains moved with the breeze coming through the open window. "Guess she bailed." I sighed and closed the window. That's when I noticed something lying on my pillow. It was a note.

Kurosaki,

Thanks for last night but I don't think I'll need your help anymore. I got it covered. By the way,

I couldn't find my clothes so I took some of yours. I'll return them later.

Kari.

I folded it back up and sat it on my desk. _God she gets on my nerves._

_Do I hint a bit of affection?_ The familiar voice of my inner hollow asked.

I groaned. I did not need him rambling inside my head. _Did I ask you to talk?_

_Do I need your permission to talk _king_?_

_Yeah. _He was getting on my nerves.

_Fine you don't need my help with love anyway. I'm just here for a good fight right?_

I didn't answer him. I got dressed. Before I left I took a look at my desk. The note was still lying folded where I had left it. I grabbed it, tucking it in my pocket and headed downstairs.

Rukia gave me a quizzical look. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed to the door. She nodded. "See ya later dad." I called.

When we safely away from my house she asked, "Where's Kari?"

"Hell if I know. She left out the window."

"She's got some nerve." She said clenching her fists.

"Calm down," I rolled my eyes, "At least she left a note."

She stopped walking. "A note?"

"Yeah."

I could hear her footsteps as she caught up with me. "What did it say?"

"She said thanks but I don't need your help anymore. Oh and I stole your clothes so I'll give them back later."

I could see her eyebrows crease as she frowned. "She's quite a handful."

_You have no idea._

Our seating arrangements got switched around due to the addition of two new students. Where all these kids came from was beyond me. I sat next to the window two seats back, Ishida sat behind me. Rukia was seated next to me with Orhime behind her. I couldn't help but be a little happy when Kari took a seat in front of Rukia. That all changed when she didn't even glance in our direction all morning.

_What is with her? Does she act like this all the time? It's like she wants everyone to think she's a badass. She has this barrier built around her, keeping everyone out. She acts like she doesn't need help from anyone._

_Maybe she doesn't.. _My hollow interrupted my thoughts.

_Dammit. I thought I told you to keep out of my head!_

_Sorry. I'm bored. The old man doesn't want to play poker with me anymore. _He said grumpily.

I sighed. _Why not?_

_Because, _I could hear a smile creeping in his voice, _I cheat. _

I rolled my eyes. I didn't have the time to mess around with him today. _Just find something else to do. I'm at school. Leave me alone. _

He grunted. _Fine. I can take a hint._

_About time. _

_I heard that. _

"Would you just shut up." I looked up to see my classmates staring at me. "Sorry." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"What was that all about?" Rukia whispered.

"Hollow." I mouthed pointing to my head. She nodded and turned her attention back to the teacher. I, on the other hand, turned mine back to Kari. She was flipping through the pages of her text book. She looked bored. I could feel the weight of her note in my pocket. It was almost like a burning. I knew it was just a trick of the mind considering the weightlessness of a piece of paper, but at that moment it was heavy, heavy with her words.

Thanks for last night, but I don't need your help anymore.

Why did that bother me? Was it because I was used to protecting everyone? I looked back at Orihime. She was drawing a picture of robots and flying cars. I smiled. She was the one person I went enormous lengths to save and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. It was worth the pain.

I glanced at Rukia. I had rescued her too. I had protected my friends and family. If there was anything I wanted to risk my life for it was them. So maybe that's why her words stung. She didn't want my help. Even if I thought she needed it. _Maybe I should just leave her alone and let her fight her own battles. _

I saw her stretch her arms out and saw her glance quickly back at me. Her eyes darted forward again when she saw me looking at her. _But there's no way I could just let her get hurt. Why won't she let us help? _Then I thought about her leading the hollow away from the apartments. _Maybe you are just like me. You are trying to save someone. Who are you trying to protect? _

The bell for lunch sounded and our classmates piled out into the hall. Our group of friends were the only ones left besides Kari, who was gathering up her things. I took a step forward.

But Orihime called out to her before I could. "Taylor-san how are you feeling today?"

She turned around and smiled warmly at her. "Much better. Thank you Orihime." Chad and Uyru looked puzzled. We hadn't told them yet. Oh well we would later.

"No problem." She laughed. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

I caught myself hoping she would say yes.

She declined replying, "Maybe some other time." She grabbed her books off her desk. "I have to catch up on some homework."

Orihime nodded. "Okay. See you later."

Kari half waved her hand and disappeared into the crowded hall.

"She likes to keep to her self huh." Rukia stated.

Chad nodded.

"She probably is more of the loner type. I heard that she has moved a lot and has attended six schools since middle school. That could explain her not wanting company." Ishida spoke up.

I found myself getting slightly annoyed. "Thanks for the wonderful info."

He ignored me and we headed outside to eat lunch. I needed to do something to keep my mind off her. There was just so much I wanted to know. I had never been this intrigued by anyone before. I wanted to help break her barrier. I wanted to be a part of her life. It wasn't like me at all. That's why it scared me.

We were walking home when she called my name.

"Hey Kurosaki!"

I turned to stare at her. She was running up the sidewalk to meet us.

Kari adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Can I walk home with you guys?"

"I guess." I said with a shrug. _She practically ignores us all day and now she wants to walk home with us?_

"Thanks." She gave me a half smile and walked alongside of Orihime and Rukia.

"Looks like she wants company after all." Uyru whispered.

"Yeah. Wonder why?" we fell in behind them. I listened half heartedly to their conversation about what malls Kari should go too and where the best restraints were. I zoned out until I heard my name.

"Oh Kurosaki. You can stop by my house on your way home. I need to give you your clothes."

Uyru raised his eyebrow.

I felt myself blush a little. _Did she have to word it like that? _"Yeah, uh sure." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Uryu jabbed my in the ribs with his elbow. "Why does she have your clothes?"

"Long story."

By the time I had finished telling him what happened we were at the apartment complex that we had been at the previous night.

"My home is this way." Kari said pointing at one of the buildings. Orihime and Uryu waved goodbye as Rukia and I followed her inside.

She lived on the second floor of the building closest to the street. When she opened the door a man wearing a business suit greeted us. he had brown hair the same shade as Kari's. His face was slightly more angular than hers though. He had to be a relative.

"Oh. E.J. I didn't know you were going to be home tonight."

"Well my meeting was cancelled. So I was able to come home early." He gave me a curious glance. "Who are your friends?"

"Well they aren't exactly my friends….they are in my class. They just stopped by to get something." She said shoving us inside the entrance. "This is my brother E.J" She told us with an annoyed expression. She pointed to Rukia. "This is Kuchiki Rukia.

"Nice to meet you." Rukia gave her best smile and a small curtsey.

He smiled brightly at her. "The pleasure is mine."

I choked back a laugh.

"And this is Kurosaki Ichigo."

I held out my hand. He took it. "Nice to meet you."

He gave me a wary look. "Nice to meet you too."

Before he took away his hand I had time enough to notice the burn marks scarring the insides of his wrists and part of his right hand. _Wonder what that's from. _

We heard a cell phone ring. E.J. fished it out of his pocket. "Please excuse me. I must take this call."

We nodded and he went into the other room.

"Is it just you and your brother that live here?" Rukia asked as we followed her into her bedroom.

"Yeah. But mostly me. He's gone a lot on business. Iz used to be stay with us too but….." I watched as her mind went someplace else. Then she snapped out of it. "Anyways…here." She said shoving a pair of my shorts and a T-shirt into my hands. "Sorry I took them. I just didn't know where mine were and didn't want to run around town in my underwear." She shrugged.

_That would have been a sight. _I shook my head trying to get the image out of it.

"Yeah that could have ended tragically." Rukia chuckled.

Kari laughed. "Yeah I would feel really bad if I gave some old geezer a heart attack."

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack." I muttered.

Rukia elbowed me.

"What?" I asked rubbing my side. Why did she always do that anyways?

"Well I think we should go Ichigo. Yuzu will probably be fixing dinner."

"Yeah you're right." I said exiting her room. "Thanks for giving these back."

She nodded. "No problem."

"Are you leaving so soon?" I heard E.J. ask as we headed for the front door.

"Yes. We need to get home." Rukia answered.

He shook his head sadly. "That's a shame."

_Ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick. _I thought. Was he really going to flirt with Rukia?

Rukia didn't seem to mind. "Maybe we'll come back some other time."

"I'd be most delighted."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

_My thoughts exactly._

"See ya at school Ka- Taylor-san."

I thought I saw her smile at me as I turned to leave. "Later Kurosaki."

As we walked towards my house I had to smile to myself. Maybe we could break the barrier after all.


	6. Longing Part One

_Longing Eyes_

_Kari_

"What is wrong with you?" I asked my brother after Kurosaki and Rukia left.

He shrugged his shoulders "What ever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean you loser." I rolled my eyes. "I'd be most delighted." I said imitating him.

"Oh you're not upset about me being nice to your friend are you?"

"_Nice _huh? More like hitting on her. And like I said, they aren't my friends, just some guys from school." I went into the kitchen and started loading the dishwasher.

He followed me and propped an arm on the counter. "Regardless, what's wrong with a little flirting? She's very attractive."

"She's a little too young for you don't you think?"

"No, 17 isn't young at all really."

"E.J. you're six years older than her."

"Age doesn't mean a thing when love is involved."

_Oh vomit. _I thought. "I think you were dropped on your head as a baby."

He smiled and handed me glass. "Probably."

I glanced out the window. I could see both of them walking past the gate. Ichigo was holding his phone out and Rukia was trying to grab it. she looked really pissed. I smiled slightly.

E.J. followed my gaze. "You sure they aren't your friends Kari?"

I glared at him. "I'm sure."

"Then why where his clothes here?"

I felt my face grow hot. _I didn't think he was paying attention. _ "What?"

"And you talk about me being flirtatious." He eyed me suspiciously.

I gritted my teeth, "It wasn't like that."

"It better not be."

_Why you hypocritical bastard. _"It's not! I ran into some trouble last night and got something on my clothes. He just let me borrow some."

He turned and headed out into the living room. "Yeah I'd stick to that story too."

"Damn you." I muttered. "It's the truth." Like I would ever do that with someone I just met. Especially _that _someone.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later. Try to stay out of trouble." E.J. called.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. See ya later."

I finished the dishes and went to my room. I threw myself on my bed and flipped on the T.V. I tried to pay attention to what was going on but nothing worked. I kept finding myself thinking about that damn orange haired boy. What was with him anyway?

Ever since I saw him that night he'd been a thorn in my side. It was like he had the urge to protect everyone. He couldn't help himself. Well I didn't need his help dammit. I had proven that I can handle it on my own numerous times.

"Ugh." I shoved my face into my pillow. I never had this problem in my other schools. I kept myself and didn't have friends. The last friend I had ended up spending a week in jail and I got a lovely ride home in a cop car. that was the extent of my relationships. They always ended badly. I wasn't about to start one up with him and his friends.

_Just because I walked home with them doesn't mean anything. I just wanted to give him his shit back. _I tried to convince myself. But somehow I knew it was more than that. i _wanted _to walk home with them. What was I thinking? I couldn't let myself get carried away. I already had let my guard down and I never did that. I never talked about Iz but somehow I had let it slip in front of him. I wouldn't do that again.

Even before the first night he tried to save me I could tell something was up with him. And now at school I could always feel his eyes on me; those eyes of his, intense and burning through me. When he was tying to save me they were the last thing I saw before I plummeted into darkness.

I had been looked at before, stared and glared at by others. I was feared and avoided. Boys and men alike had lusted after me from time to time as well. None of which bothered me. But his gaze…..did something to me. It was different from all the other looks. The only word I could use to describe it would be longing. It wasn't just when he looked at me. it was in his eyes when he looked at the world.

"Who are you Kurosaki?" I whispered. I stared out the window. The sun was setting and casting an orange glow in my room. "What do you want with me?"


	7. Longing Part Two

**Later that night**

The bottle of Corona fell to the floor. I couldn't keep my eyes open. That's exactly how I wanted it.

"_Kari where is brother? I want him to come home."_

"_He'll be here soon." I promised._

_I heard a muffled cry. "I'm scared."_

_I looked down at the sweet little girl with brown eyes and black hair. She was shaking again, tears streaming down my face. "It's okay. There is nothing to be scared of. I'm here now. I won't let anything get you."_

_She snuggled into my chest. I could feel her hot tears soak into my tank top. "Will you save me from the monsters?" _

_I felt the anger rise in my chest. "Yes. I will protect you from the monsters." _

_She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you Kari."_

"_I love you too Iz." I said and hugged her tightly to me. _

"_Iz! Where are you hiding?" A voice echoed in the next room. _

"_Ka-Kari." _

"_Don't worry. What did I tell you?"_

"_That you would protect me."_

_I kissed her forehead. "Exactly."_

_I shoved her into the back of the closet and shut the door behind me. I heard the thud coming down the hallway. The doorknob turned slowly as the fire exploded in my chest and traveled down into my hands. _

"_I will protect you from the monster."_

My eyes shot open.

"No!" I screamed and sat up, sweat pouring from my face. It had been a long time since I had had that dream. I looked down at my hands. Smoke was streaming from them. "Shit!"

My covers were scorched but not on fire. I threw them to the floor and stomped them just to make sure. "Son of a bitch!"

E.J. burst into my room. His hair was a matted to the side of his face and his pajama bottoms were bunched up, it looked like had a long night too. "What's going on?" he asked looking at me then down at the comforter on the floor.

"Nothing."

"Are you having nightmares again?"

"No." I lied.

"Damn it Kari. You know it gets out of control when you have them."

_It. meaning my gift. Or should I say curse. _"Well what do you want me to say E.J.?"

"I…." He began and then stopped when he noticed the empty beer bottle on the ground. "Kari. I thought you quit." He said

"I was just once okay!" I yelled. "Are you happy now? I had another dream about that night! It's not like I can erase it away like you do. Sometimes I need help."

"Kari…that's not…."

"Just drop it. I'm gonna be late for school." I said and grabbed my clothes out of the closet. I took a shower and left without saying goodbye to him. I couldn't look at him right now. I couldn't look at his disappointed and worried face again. I just needed to get to school and throw myself into my work. Maybe then I wouldn't have to think about the dream.

I got to school early and brought my book for me to read. I was caught by surprise when someone called to me.

"Good morning Taylor-san."

I turned to see Orihime waving at me down the hall. I gave her a slight wave and a quiet good morning. _I don't think I will ever get over being called by my last name._ if I missed anything about America it was hearing my first name.

I slumped down into my seat just wanted the world to disappear. I wanted to disappear. I opened my book and started to read. The words seemed to float off the page as I read. I couldn't concentrate. I reread the first paragraph three times before I gave up and rested my head on the desk. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I heard a few of my classmates in the hall. "Hey Ichigo. How's it going?"

"Well it would be better if someone hadn't broken my phone last night." He grumbled.

"You left me no choice." I heard Rukia declare triumphantly.

I opened my eyes to see them enter the class room. Ichigo looked at me and gave me a small grin. He passed by me and sat at his desk. I felt the heavy aura around me lift. I snuck a peek behind me. My eyes locked with his. His face flushed but he kept his gaze steady. The noise of the room was silenced as our stare continued. After a few seconds I looked away._ What is wrong with me?_

I knew he was probably asking himself the same question. I went through the rest of the morning without glancing back. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't let him into my world. What good would that do?

When it was time for lunch I couldn't get away. Orihime cornered me and I agreed to eat lunch with them. She was so sweet and cute how could I keep saying no to her. I spent lunch studying them. If I was going to be careful I needed to be able to read them.

Chad was quiet but I figured it was because he did a lot of thinking unlike Kurosaki, who blurted out whatever came to mind. He was hard headed and strong. He obviously wanted to protect everyone. Rukia was a mix of tough and cute. She looked like the type of girl that was up to no good but no one ever suspected a thing. I liked that girl……And so did my brother. Uryu was really smart but came off as cocky. He was one of those gets-on-your-nerves-easy kind of guys.

Then my eyes fell on Orihime, with that sweet innocent face and big eyes. She was the easiest to read. I could tell from the moment I met her. She was so caring. She had a big heart and looked at life as a glass half full. She loved her friends and she also loved….Kurosaki.

it was a normal thing in life for a girl to fall in love with a guy and never take her eyes off him. As we sat there she laughed at everything he said. Her eyes trailed his every move. When he talked to her and laughed at her cuteness, she always blushed a little. Every time he looked at her she smiled brightly. She adored him. The only problem with that was while she was always watching him….he was watching me.


	8. Too Close

Too Close

A week later.

I don't know why I kept eating lunch with them. They just made me laugh. And that was something that was rare in my life. I enjoyed their company. But most of all….I liked talking to Kurosaki. I found myself becoming close to him. Maybe too close. I would have to watch myself from now on.

I leaned my back against the tree. It was kind of nice really. Sitting here in the shade with a group of friends. It had been so long since I had even wanted to truly smile. But that is what was happening here. Before I knew it my guard was down again to this orange haired brat and his gang.

"So where did you live before here Kari-chan?"

I looked up to see Rukia smiling at me. "Huh?"

"Before you moved to Karakura Town, where did you live?"

I closed my eyes. "I lived in Tokyo for a year after coming to Japan from America."

"Why did you leave America?"

"Why did I leave…."

_The door creaked open. "Izuma? Come out come out where ever you are." A shadowy figure entered the room._

_Hatred and Fire burned my soul as I stood there in the dark room. A glow lit up the wall and I looked down to see flames sprouting in my fingertips. The door clicked shut. _

_The shadow spoke. "Playing a new game are we?"_

"_Damn you!" I spat. _

_The cold laughter echoed off the clean walls. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"_

"_As if!" I could feel the fire growing as the laughter continued. " It wasn't enough for you huh?" I screamed. "You had to go and do this too?!" _

_The figure stepped closer and the fire grew hotter in my hands._

"_Iz! Kari! Where are you?" I heard E.J.'s voice in the living room. _

_I didn't answer. I just locked eyes with the monster. He reached for me. "You little bitch." _

"Kari-chan? Hello?" I heard a faint sound and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

Ichigo's touch snapped me back to reality. "What? Sorry." I said shaking off his hand.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded concerned.

"Ye-Yeah. Of course." I smiled. "I was just day dreaming."

He shook his head. "You looked upset."

"I did?"

I looked around and they all nodded.

"Sorry." I mumbled and stood up. "Well time to go back to class." I hurried off. It was bad enough that I was having nightmares. Did I have to have day mares too?

"Hey wait a second." He jumped up and came after me.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" I snapped.

"What was that back there? What has you so freaked out."

"I already told you nothing."

"That's bullshit and you know it. What's wrong? You can tell me…. The look on your face…."

"It's none of your concern!" I quickened my pace. What did he know anyway? Nothing!

He grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. "When are you going to stop bottling everything up?"

"When you stop sticking your nose in everyone's business!" I cried.

He hung his head. "You know if you keep pushing people away," his voice lowered, "you're going to end up lonely."

_You've got some nerve! _"I don't care. At least I know I will never hurt me."

His eyes rose to meet mine. They were burning. "I'm not so sure about that."

We stood there in the school yard looking at each other for a few minutes before I backed away from him. "What do you know about it Kurosaki?" I yelled as I ran out the gates. I was going home.

He didn't follow me. I was relieved. But as I closed the door behind me a part of me wished he would have. That part of me wanted to tell him everything.

"No! I refuse!" I screamed at the empty apartment. "I won't let him in!"

I threw open the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of whiskey that I had recently hidden in the back. I poured a glass and chugged it. "I just want to forget. I want to forget about everything. Why won't you let me Kurosaki? Why do you want to know my nightmares?"

I was lying on the living room floor when the door opened.

"Oh Jesus. Kari!" I opened my eyes to see my brother's blurry face hovering over mine.

"Oh....Hiiiii….big brothhhher.." I stammered.

"Dammit. What did I say about this?"

I laughed and clung to his arms. "Neva...do dat….again?" I slurred.

"Come on baka." He said and lifted me into his arms. This wasn't the first time he had to carry me to my bed. I should probably be ashamed but at the moment I was too drunk to care.

"Arigato. Nii-san!"

"What would mother think of you?" He sighed and helped me into my pajamas.

I fell into the bed and brought the covers to my chin. "She would say 'I'm disappointed in you….Hikari.'"

He sighed again. "You really hurting that bad?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Then I think you should spend more time with your friends. You are always happier on days you talk to them."

I pretended to snore so he would just leave me alone. He muttered something and left closing the door behind him.

"I don't need friends." I whispered.

"_You know if you keep pushing people away you're going to end up lonely."_

I shut my eyes. "Why do you even care?"

The booze was wearing off. Just my luck. I thought about the last two weeks and how much everything had changed in that short time. E.J. was right. I was happier on the days I hung out with them. Even when I faced the creatures…hollows. even on those days, it was better if I had seen them.

Who was I kidding? It wasn't them that made me happy. It was _him_. _He_ was the reason for the smile spreading on my face. He was the reason for my retreating when things got tough. His snug smirk and cocky attitude! That bastard had my stomach doing summersaults.

He made me want to tell him about my past. But if I did would he run away? Would he hurt me too? Wasn't that the reason I kept people at a distance. I didn't want to be hurt again. And I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. That would be end result. Either I got hurt or he would.

_Wait. What am I saying? It's not like I have feelings for him. besides. Orihime is in love with him. He could like her, love her even._ I felt a pain in my chest._ He could defiantly be in love with her too. But then why does he look at me that way. I kind of like it. I liked his eyes on me. _Why was that_? _I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. _It's impossible. There is no way I could….._like _that jerk. _ I kicked my legs in anger. "Shit!" I cried. There was no denying it. I liked him….I liked Kurosaki.


	9. Why do you care?

Why do you care?

Ichigo

_I wonder if Kari's okay. She's been missing school again. I wonder if that my fault. _I was on my way home and couldn't shake the feeling that I had messed up.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

I looked over at Orihime. She was looking at me, a frown forming on her face. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, why."

"You are acting pretty funny lately." She said weakly. "I've been kind of worried."

"Really?" I rubbed my shoulder. "Sorry Hime. I've just had a lot on my mind."

She nodded. "Oh I see."

We walked in silence for a minute. Rukia was in the soul society for awhile so it had just been me and Orihime the last couple days. I guess I had been thinking about things too much if she was beginning to get worried about me.

She cleared her throat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Taylor-san?"

I stopped walking. "Huh?"

She stopped to look at me. I hadn't noticed before but she was shaking slightly. "Do you have…..feelings…for her?"

I was dumbfounded. Where had this come from? "I…uh...no….I don't have feelings for her…..Why would I like that brat?" I stammered. _I was just worried. That didn't mean I liked her right?_

She looked relieved. "Oh okay."

"Why?"

"Well ever since she's come here you've been acting a little funny. You always stare at her in class and when she's not at school you seem a little sad." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well…she is interesting….she has some strange power and I just want to know more about it."

"So that's why you stare at her?"

I could feel a blush creep on my face. "Ye-Yeah. I guess so."

"Okay." She smiled.

We kept walking. That was weird. Why did she care? I looked across the street and could see Kari's apartment complex. _I wonder if she's doing okay._

_Maybe I should check on her._

"Hey Inoue?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry but is it okay if we stop by Taylor's house? I want to make sure she's okay."

She looked taken aback. "Uh…yes. Okay."

She followed me across the street and up the stairs to her door. I knocked on it. I heard footsteps on the other side.

The door opened and Kari stared blankly at me. "What….What do you want Kurosaki?"

"Well we were walking by and wanted to see if you were okay. You've been absent the last two days."

"You didn't have to come. I am fine." She hissed and started to shut the door.

"Hey listen." I said putting my hand on the door to keep it open. "I don't know what's going on with you but I feel like it's partly my fault."

She laughed coolly. "Not everything has to do with you."

_Dammit. I'm trying to help. _"I know that. Just tell me if I made you more upset."

"You…you…Agh. You make me crazy!" she said and slammed the door and locked it.

Orihime and I stood there in shock.

"Ummm. Kurosaki-kun….what was that about?"

"I have no idea." _But I'm going to find out._ I shook my head. "Inoue, would you be okay to walk home the rest of the way by yourself?

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled. "Make sure she's okay."

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"No. No. No. it's okay. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

I could hear the disappointment in her voice but she walked away quickly. "Oh Okay. If you're sure."

"I am!" she called over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

She disappeared down the street and I turned my attention back to the door. I knocked on the door again. "Hey what is up with you? Let me in Taylor."

"No! Just leave me alone."

I was losing my patience. I banged on the door harder. "Kari! Open the damn door!" _oops. I didn't mean to do that. _It was the first time I had used her first name out loud.

I heard her draw in a breath. "What?"

"Ka-Kari," I said slowly, still unsure if I should call her that. "Would you just let me in please?"

I heard the door unlock and she opened it slightly. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong."

She blew a strand of her loose hair out of her face. "I'm really fine."

I stared into her green eyes. Maybe they were the real reason I stared at her. They were captivating. "I don't think you are."

"Kurosaki….You don't know anything…."

"But I could." I interrupted. "If you let me."

She sighed and shook her head. "Even if I did what good would come out of it?'

"You wouldn't have to carry your burden alone."

She opened the door wider letting me pass. She led me into the living room. I sat down on the couch. She sat on the love seat across from me. I noticed and empty liquor bottle on the table. So she had been drinking.

She drew her knees to her chest. "Why do you even care?"

_Good question. Why do I care? _"I...I don't know. I guess it's because I want to help."

She wrapped her arms around her knees. "Ever since you helped me the first night you have had this insane notation that I need protecting."

"Don't you?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Nope."

I nodded to the empty whiskey bottle on the table. "Sure looks like it to me."

She grabbed it up and stormed into the kitchen. I heard it crash into the trash can. "That is NONE of your business."

"What is going on? Why happened in your life that has made you drowned your feeling with booze?"

"I'm not drowning my feelings…"

"You are." I said standing up.

"No I'm not. You don't know anything about me!"

"I know that you're not as tough as you want everyone to think you are!"

She looked dumbly at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"You act all tough and have an attitude problem. You scare most people and never let people get to close. You are bitchy and stubborn as hell but it's all a face. You are putting on an act Kari!" I yelled. "You want everyone to think you're unapproachable so you won't have to deal with friendships. You want to keep your true feelings to yourself. But you don't fool me. deep down I know you aren't so tough and cruel. You have a soft side and have feelings. You just don't want anyone to know that and use it against you!"

_Wow. That surprised even me. _She just stared at me like I had smacked her.

"Listen. I don't know why you act like this but I want you to know that you can talk to me. I won't judge you. And I do want to protect you. It's just in my DNA." I stepped closer to her. "I want to help you, even if you don't want me too."

She shook her head. "I…I can't just let you in."

"What?" I asked.

"I can't just let you in my head! You've already made me drop my guard. I can't….I can't." she stammered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Why did you have to come here? Why did you have to be so concerned? Why do I want to tell you everything!

She started to fall to the floor but I caught her. She wrapped her arms around me. "Why Kurosaki? Why did you have to break me down?"

"I….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things."

"No… you were right." She buried her face in my chest and I sat on the kitchen floor holding her. "I do push others away. But it's just to protect myself….and to protect them."

"What? Why would you have to protect anyone?"

I heard the door open and we both looked up to see her brother staring at us. "What's going on here?"

Kari jumped up and out of my arms. "No-nothing."

"Yeah you're right. It looks like nothing." He said glaring at me.

I stood up. "Well I'm glad you are feeling better. See you at school tomorrow?" I looked at her hopefully.

She nodded. "Yeah. I will be there. Thanks for stopping by to check on me."

I smiled. "No problem."

I hurried out the door before her brother could jump to any more conclusions. When I got home I laid down on my bed. I had done it. I had broken her barrier. She was opening up. I felt happier than I had in weeks. But then a strange feeling came over me. _Why did I care?_


	10. Changes

Changes

"Morning Ichigo. Did you miss me?" I opened my eyes to see Rukia smiling at me.

"Yeah. Sure." I sat up and yawned. "How was soul society? Did you tell Renji about your little flirting episode with Kari's brother?"

"What? Of course not." She said. "That has nothing to do with him."

I got out of bed and put on a shirt. "Whatever you say."

"So anything happen when I was gone?"

_Yes. _"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She put her hand on her hip. "You don't fool me. What happened?"

"I went to Kari's last night."

"You horny bastard."

My mouth fell open. "It wasn't like that."

"Uh-huh."

_Why does everyone jump to conclusions? _"She hasn't been going to school so I went to see what was up."

"Any luck?"

"I think she's opening up to me."

She grabbed a pen and paper. "And how does that make you feel?"

"Shut up." I snatched the paper out of her hand. "I'm serious Rukia. Something is going on with her and I think she is finally letting someone into her world."

"And that someone is you?"

I nodded. "I guess it is."

"Hmmm. I wonder…."

"What?"

"Gotta go!" She said and headed out the door.

"Wait! Hey Rukia. What are thinking about?"

She smiled and ran down the stairs. "Oh nothing! See you at school!"

"She gets on my nerves."

I didn't have time to think about it. I was going to be late for school. Hopefully Kari would be here.

_So you going to see her again today? _

I sighed. _Speaking of people getting on my nerves. _

_You are aren't you? Kari right? _

Why did he have to pop up out of no where? _What's it to you?_

He snickered. _.she's cute. You should go for it._

_Shut up. _I grabbed my school bag and walked downstairs. Yuzu and Karin were already gone. They left me breakfast on the table.

"Thanks." I whispered to the empty house.

_You know….I think she likes you. _

_Huh? _

_Oh please. Like she's the kind of girl that cries in the arms of just any guy. She has a thing for you._

_Sure. Whatever. _

_King, just think about it. You never have any fun with the girls. If it were __**me **__I would have already hooked up with that ginger haired girl…she's obviously got the hots for you…..and maybe would have tapped that karate girl too. She seems like she's be kinky. _He said.

I rolled my eyes_. What are you talking about? _

_You know __**exactly**__ what I'm talking about. _

_I don't have time to talk to you about you're crazy ass fantasy's with my friends. _

_That's my point. They should be __**your**__ fantasies. You never let us have fun. _He pouted. _You should let me take over for awhile. _

"No way in hell." I

_Well I tried. _He said and remained silent.

"Jeeze that guy never gives up."

"Who never gives up?"

I looked up to see Kari leaning on the fence next to her complex. "No one."

"And you say I have issues. You're the one talking to yourself."

"I wasn't talking to myself."

She laughed. I liked her laugh. "Sure you weren't."

I stopped in front of her. "You going to school?'

"Yeah. I told you I was."

"So why are you just standing around here for?"

"I was….waiting for someone."

I smiled. "Oh really?"

She grinned and pushed herself off the fence. "Yeah…he's about 5' 9", really cocky, and has orange hair….have you seen him?"

I knew where this was going. "Nope."

"That's too bad." she sighed. "I was going to tell him something really important."

"Is that so?" i played along. "Well maybe i can relay the message for you?"

"Yeah….i was hoping to tell him in person...but I guess I could tell you instead."

"You could."

She leaned closer to me. "Well I was going to tell him…"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called from behind me. Kari looked kind of annoyed that she got cut off. I wondered what she was about to say.

I turned around. "Oh. Hey Inoue! Good morning."

"Good morning. Are you guys walking to school together?"

I looked at Kari. She shrugged, the annoyed expression vanished. "Guess so."

"Great! Are you guys ready for the big test tomorrow?"

"Shit." I shook my head. "I forgot all about it."

"I didn't even know we were having a test." Kari admitted.

I laughed. "That's because you've been cutting class."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." She retorted.

We walked the rest of the way to school in silence. I couldn't help but notice that the girls kept looking at each other and then looking at me. It was kind of weird. What was I going to do with them?

_I think you should take them both on at once. _

My face reddened. _Not that shit again. Leave me alone._

_Oh come on. I'm just playing with you. You don't have to get so embarrassed. _

_I'm not embarrassed. I just don't want your dirty thoughts in my head. _

_Technically they're your dirty thoughts too. _

_Jeeze._

I was still busy fighting with my inner hollow when I noticed that we were almost to the class room. Kari was laughing and talking to Orihime. _Maybe she really is changing._ I grabbed her arm before she entered the classroom.

I pulled her over to the window. "Hey. What was it that you were trying to say before?"

"Oh I was going to say…." She leaned in close to my ear and whispered. "If you tell anyone that I cried I'll kill you."

_Okay. Maybe not. _

_**After school.**_

She had been different today. She talked a lot more but she still had that attitude. I guess she couldn't change in one night right? I watched her as she left for the day. Something inside of me clicked and I found myself wanting to spend more time with her. I followed her out the door. There was one way I could get her to stick around.

"Hey Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to come over to my house to study later?" I blurted out. "I mean Rukia and Orihime will be there too."

She looked at me for a moment before answering. "Sure why not…E.J, will kick my ass if I fail another test."

"Great."

"Hey Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Here's my number." She said sticking a sticky note to my chest. "text me when they get there 'k."

"Uh…sure." I said taking the note off my chest. She left and I was standing alone in the hall. I smiled and added the number into my phone. My heart beat loudly in my chest as I hit save.

_What is going on with me? Why is my heart racing so fast?_

_You're an idiot._

Not him again_**. **__Screw you. _

_Have you really not noticed it yet?_

_Noticed what?_

_That you like her. _

I stopped in my tracks. _It crossed my mind._

_It crossed your mind? What is wrong with you?_

_Nothing. I just never had this….feeling before._

_What about….your friend…Orihime?_

That was unexpected. It was true that after I saved her from Las Noches I had some kind of feelings for her. But they weren't as strong as this. Nothing ever came of them. _That was….different. I care about Orihime a lot…but this isn't the same…..this is different. _

_Hmmm. Interesting. _

_Scheming again hollow?_

_Now why would you say something like that king?_

_I know you too well. _

His laugh echoed in my mind. Well _we'll see about that now won't we?_


	11. Stalker

_**A/N**_

**_Just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has read my story and likes it. It really makes me happy to be writing this. i would also like to say that you can feel free to leave reviews and make suggestions on what i should do better. thanks again for reading._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Stalker?_

I had texted her when Orihime showed up. She had responded within seconds. She'd be here soon.

"What are you so happy about?" Rukia asked looking up from her English book.

"Nothing."

"Sure." She turned to the other girl. "Doesn't he look awfully happy Orihime?"

She smiled. "Uh huh. You really do."

I leaned back on my elbows. "Huh? Well maybe I am."

I heard a knock on the door downstairs and then my fathers voice. "Well hello there. Are you the new girl Ichigo was telling me about?"

"That would be me." she laughed. "I'm Taylor Kari."

"So Kair-chan actually came." Orihime whispered so low I barely caught it.

It seemed kind of sad somehow. I could hear my father talking and got up.

I ran down the stairs before my dad could make a fool out of himself. Yuzu was making dinner and Karin was doing homework.

"Hey," I said when I reached them.

"What's up?" She smiled and then looked over at Yuzu. "Oh hey are these your sisters?"

"Yeah. That's Karin." I said pointing at her book covered face. She waved and mumbled a greeting. "And that's Yuzu."

Yuzu spun around, bowl in hand. "Oh hi! Nice to meet you!"

Kari smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you too." She glanced down at the bowl in Yuzu's hand. "You know if you need any help making dinner I can give you a hand." She offered.

"Oh no. it's fine." She laughed. "You're here to study right?"

"Right. But let me know if you change your mind."

"Okay. I will." She grinned. "I'll call you guys down when it's ready okay."

"Okay." We said and headed upstairs. _She really lit up when she was talking to Yuzu. That's strange. _

"Taylor-san nice to see you." Orihime said as we entered the room. Rukia smiled and scooted over to make room on the floor for us to both sit down.

"Nice to see you too Orihime, Rukia." She sat down between me and Rukia. "Sorry I wasn't at lunch today. I had to finish my paper for history."

"It's no problem."

After a half hour of hard core cramming we heard Yuzu call us downstairs. We piled around the table. It was kind of nice having us all there. The only ones that were missing were Chad and Uyru.

"So Taylor-san how long have you been in town." My father asked between bites.

"About two months." She said taking a drink.

"And you live with your brother?"

"Yeah. Just south of here actually."

"What does he do?"

I felt like he was interrogating her. "Dad.."

"It's okay Kurosaki." She flashed me a smile. "He's one of the CEO's in charge of Taylor Manufacturing Corporation."

Orihime gasped and Dad almost spit out his drink in surprise. "What? Did you say Taylor Corp?"

She shrugged. "Yeah."

He looked baffled. Quite frankly so was I. how did we not know this? "And how old is he?"

"23."

"Wow how did he manage to get that position?"

She seemed to look past him, her eyes glazing over slightly before answering, "It's my grandfather's company."

We all stopped eating and looked at her. I opened my mouth. "You're grandfather owns Taylor Corp?"

She just stared at me and nodded.

"I never would have guessed." I muttered.

She seemed uncomfortable with the situation so we stopped talking about it. instead we talked about school and how she was adjusting to town.

After we were done eating she took her stuff to the sink. "Hey Yuzu I'll help you clean up."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." She said and continued helping us clear the table. They laughed and talked while they cleaned. It was something that I hadn't expected from Kari. I was used to her anger and aggression. I wasn't use to her smile. And now that I was seeing it, I wanted to see it more.

She looked back at me, her lips curling into another grin. _This is starting to freak me out. She is like a different person when she's talking to my sister. She seems….sisterly? Was that the right word?_ I didn't know what was up with her.

"Ichigo we're heading back upstair." Rukia called.

"Okay." I turned to Kari. "Coming?"

"Sure."

That's when the night started to take a different turn. Kari had seemed a little tired when she got there but after dinner it was evident that she hadn't had enough sleep. We all were asking test questions and answering. When it came her turn she looked sleepily at Orihime and said "I give up."

Rukia chuckled and Orihime smiled. "It's okay Kari-chan. Maybe you need to go home and get some sleep."

Kari's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "No. I think I want to stay with you guys a little longer." She rested her chin in her hands.

I leaned back against my closet door. "You sure you don't want me to take you home?" I offered.

She shook her head again but swayed slightly. "I'm…..sure." she said, her head resting against my shoulder.

I smiled. "Okay,"

I could tell she was asleep within a few minutes because her breathing became deeper.

Orihime watched her. "Is her grandfather really the owner of Taylor Corp?"

"I'm sure he is. She doesn't have any reason to lie." Rukia commented.

"Then why does she live in an apartment?"

I shrugged slightly not wanting to disturb her. "Who knows?"

Orihime looked down at the hands in her lap. "I think she is hiding something."

I thought so too but I knew we wouldn't get it out of her for awhile anyways. "I think she'll open up with time." I finally said.

Rukia nodded in agreement. "I mean look at tonight. She was being really nice, especially to Ichigo's sisters. It wasn't like her at all."

"I guess you're right." Orihime said still not looking up.

I looked at her. She was acting really funny. She wasn't her normal bubbly self at all. The whole night she had kept quiet and stared at Kari and me.

_Is she jealous?_

_Wow you really are an idiot._ My hollow interjected.

_Not now hollow! You've kept quiet all night. I'd like to keep it that way. _

_I was observing._

_Observing what? _

_The situation. _

I could never get peace when I needed it. _What situation?_

_You'll figure it out soon enough. After all, it was you that lead that poor girl on._

_What? I lead…._I looked up at Orihime. She raised her eyes and held my gaze for a moment before turning away. _Shit. _

_Way to go Romeo. _

_Shut the hell up. I didn't mean to. _

_Hah. Don't make me laugh. You even shared a few kisses with that girl when you guys got back. But now you never seem to even look at her or hear her. You're mind is…..someplace else. _

_And you aren't helping. _I growled.

_I'm not here to help. _He snickered. _I'm here to take your place remember._

_Damn you…_

I was interrupted by the sound of Kari mumbling into my shoulder. "No.."

"Is she okay?" Rukia asked me.

"I don't know." I said trying to shake her slightly. But it ended up that her head fell into my lap. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

She didn't wake up. Instead she continued to mumble. I lowered my head to hear what she was saying. "Iz….No…stay away from her."

"Kari. Kari? Wake up." I said shaking her shoulders.

Her eyes fluttered and she griped my pants leg. Her hold was tight and it caught me off guard. "No…I won't let you….Iz run!" Heat spiked up my leg as her hands clenched even harder.

_What the hell?_ "Wake up Kari." I shouted pulling her up to my chest. Rukia and Orihime looked on in shock.

"E.J! No!" She screamed into my chest and flames shot out of her hands.

"Shit!" I yelled, still trying to revive her. Three things happened then. I threw off my shirt, Rukia stomped it out and Kari's eyes flew open in bewilderment when she saw what she had done.

"Ku-Kurosaki?" she said bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. She backed away from me and towards the door.

"Kari…it's okay." I stepped forward.

"What….have….I done?" She turned around and ran down the stairs.

"Wait!" I cried following her.

"Orihime grabbed my hand. "Wait Kurosaki-kun!"

I spun around. "I can't. I have to get her."

Rukia frowned. "Ichigo….I think you should give her some time to calm down. She's probably really upset."

"Well no shit. That's why I have to go after her."

"Just wait."

_I won't let her get away from me. She needs to know I'm going to be around no matter what. _"No. I'm going." I said and grabbed a shirt out of the closet.

I could hear Rukia and Orihime behind me, calling my name but I didn't care. I was going to chase after her. Her spiritual pressure was fading by the time I got outside. But I knew the direction it was coming from. It was in the opposite direction of her house.

"Kari. Where are you going?" I asked as I ran down the street.

I searched for her for over an hour. Before I knew it I was on the boarder of the next town. I felt her spiritual pressure fluctuate and headed that way.

I found her sitting outside in the shrubs of a small one story house. She was peering into the front window. I came up quietly behind her. She didn't seem to notice me. I looked into the window to see what she was looking at.

There were two girls around Yuzu's age sitting on the floor watching T.V. they were laughing. I could see that both of them had black hair. _Kari what are you doing? Who are these girls?_

I leaned up against a tree. "You know, I don't know about America, but in Japan stalking is illegal." I sighed. "Especially when you are watching strangers."

She looked up startled. At first she looked sad when she saw it was me then she narrowed her eyes and stood up. "First off you are the one that's stalking me. And second she's not a stranger." She looked down at the ground. "She's my little sister."

* * *

**Yeap some of the pieces are falling in place. What will happen next?**


	12. First Kiss

_First Kiss_

_Wow didn't see that coming. _My hollow and I thought simultaneously.

I groaned. _You better keep quiet from now on. _

_I won't interrupt. this is just getting interesting. _

I wasn't about to ask what he meant.

I turned my attention to Kari. "Your….sister?" I asked slowly.

She nodded and looked back at the window. "The one with short hair…..is Iz."

_Iz…..that was the name she was whispering earlier. _"You were saying her name earlier…."

"Yeah….I …dream about her." She said looking conflicted.

"Kari. What is she doing here?"

She turned from me. "I don't want to talk about it."

I reached out and grabbed her arm. "I've been chasing after you for an hour. You can at least tell me why your sister isn't living with you."

"I don't even know why you followed me." Her eyes bore into mine. "You shouldn't have."

"I….I don't care. Just tell me. You can trust me." I promised.

She looked down at the ground. "Fine. I'll tell you." She began. "But just why she is living here got it?"

"Yeah."

She stared at the window watching her sister. "About four months after we arrived in Japan my sister and I were on our way home from seeing a movie. Some thugs followed us and demanded our money. When I told them to get lost because I had none the leader grabbed me and said that I could make it up to him with my body….." she trailed off.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. _Bastard._

"I told Iz to run. What else could I do? I couldn't control my "power" and I didn't want her to be even more traumatized than she already was. She took off and I let my anger take over. I sent them flying with a fire blast. There was no way I was going to let them do that to me. I was fighting for my life in that alley. It was almost over when she showed up. I still have no idea what possessed her to come back…" Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"I sent one of the guys spiraling backwards and he crashed into her. I can still hear the crack of her head hitting the brick wall……..I called E.J. and he met me at the hospital. She was in a coma for a week. When she woke up……she didn't remember who she was…..The doctors told us she would probably remember with our help or with time."

"I made a decision then, I had done this to her. I had hurt everyone in my life and I didn't want to do that anymore. It would be better if she never remembered who I was…….We got in contact with my mom's old childhood friend. She had a daughter that was Iz's age. She agreed to take her in. E.J. gives her money every month to help support her financially. It was what we decided was best for her. She deserved better than us." she spoke the last part with so much sadness it hurt.

"Is that why you moved to Karakura? So that you could be closer to her?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"That's not the only reason….I had to leave Tokyo. I was getting into a lot of trouble….but I picked the town next to her….I guess I just wanted to be see that she was alright…..If she ever starts to remember…she'll probably end up hating me."

I lifted her chin up so that she was looking at me. "It's impossible. She'd never hate you. If she remembers she will know just how much you sacrificed to protect her."

"You….you really think so?" she asked.

Just then the front door of the house swung open and a middle aged woman and the two girls peered out into the dark yard. "Who's there?" The woman called.

"Sorry." Kari spoke. "Just lost my phone…my friend here threw it into your yard."

"Oh it's okay. You just gave us a scare."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

We turned to leave and the woman gasped. "Wait! Hey! I know you!" her words were directed towards Kari.

"You couldn't possibly." She laughed nervously and grabbed my hand. We started to run down the street.

I could faintly hear the two girls talking. "Who was that?" the long haired girl asked.

"Ka-Kari?" I heard Iz whisper.

_Did I hear that right? Did Kari's sister say her name?_ "Kari wait!" I said. "I think your sister said your name."

"It doesn't matter. Even if she remembers me I will just pretend to be dead so I can't hurt her anymore." She ran faster. "I can't bear hurting her anymore. Not after what has happened to us."

When we reached a deserted park she finally stopped running and released my hand. I couldn't help but think about what she had said. _Something happened before Tokyo. Something big. She said Iz was already traumatized and she couldn't control her powers. That means this started before she came to Japan. _"What happened to you in America?"

"That's none of your business!" she snapped. "Just leave me alone. I shouldn't have told you anything!" she started to sprint through the park.

I followed, "Why do you keep running away from me?" I shouted after her.

"Why do you keep chasing me?"

"Because you need someone to."

She stopped and spun around to face me. The street lamp lit up her face. It was furious yet beautiful. "No….i don't! I just don't get it. You're just like my brother, I hurt you and you keep coming back. I could have really hurt you! Don't you get that! I set your shirt on FIRE!"

"And a healer was nearby." I pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. I could have done some serious damage to you. Don't you care that you could've been killed?" Her eyes flashed. It just made her look that much more attractive.

I shook my head no. "I've been almost killed dozens of times."

"Ahh I give up!" She said throwing her arms in the air. "I just don't understand you." Her face softened.

I stepped closer to her. "That makes two of us."

"Don't joke Kurosaki. I'm dangerous."

"So am I." I took another step closing the distance between us. I heard her breath catch as she realized how close she was to me. I had the urge to kiss her. _Now is not the right time….or the right place. _I thought. "You don't know much about me either you know." I wanted her to know we were on level ground. I was carrying a secret too.

"I guess not. But I don't go chasing after you when you almost kill me."

"No…but you haven't had to yet."

"What?" she asked. "You are just…ugh…Just tell me something."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted you to know that it doesn't matter to me. What happened wasn't as bad as you think it is. I've dealt with much worse. But you ran away before I could tell you that I'll always be here for you….no matter what happens."

She looked up at me, our faces just inches away now. "You drive me crazy Kurosaki."

"You've said that already." I smiled. Our bodies were so close now they were almost touching. Her gaze still locked with mine.

"And I meant it." she said and leaned up, pressing her lips against mine. It wasn't my first kiss but this one was different than any of the ones preceding it.

At first I was frozen into place, but then I felt the warmth of her mouth and the touch of tongue brushing against my unmoving lips. I moved then, pulling her into me and kissing her back. I felt the tingling start immediately, coursing through my lips and down to my hands, which were gripping her hair and the small of her back. I took in everything in that moment, the smell of her shampoo, the taste of her kiss, the feel of her bare skin under my hands. I didn't want to stop.

But nothing lasts forever. I heard a muffled gasp and a stifled "No." from behind us and she pulled away.

I turned around to see long ginger hair disappearing into the darkness.


	13. Jealousy and Realization

**_This is in Orihime's POV just to see what else is going on at the time...

* * *

_**

_Jealousy and Realization_

_Orihime_

I had to admit that my first thoughts weren't whether Kari was okay. They were '_why is _he_ so concerned that she was okay?'_ It was her that set his shirt on fire after all. But that was the little devil's voice inside of me that wanted his undivided attention.

When Ichigo chased after her I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy. I had asked him to stay but he refused. He'd rather go after _her_. Ever since Kari had gotten here he hadn't been spending as much time with me. He would go straight home or walk with her. Before he would always take me home and even hang out for awhile.

I shouldn't be upset about it. Ichigo, Kari and I were friends, weren't we? So why was I feeling this way. I felt somehow….betrayed. I was being replaced before I even had a chance of being the one he truly cared about.

I felt horrible. I should be worried about Kari. She had really freaked out. But all I could think about was all the reasons Ichigo should stay away from her. I didn't want him to get hurt. At the same time I guess I didn't want her to get hurt either but my feelings were churning and not in a good bubbly way.

"Rukia we should go after them." I said getting up to leave.

"No. I think he has it under control. At least I hope so."

I reluctantly agreed and headed home. Rukia told me not to worry about him. But how could I not? He was the one I loved after all. And he was out there…..alone….or with her. Were they okay? Was he okay? She could be dangerous and he probably wouldn't defend himself against her.

_Stop Orihime. She is a good girl deep down. She is just troubled. You even saved her remember. She likes you. You guys have hung out. _

But As much as I tried to tell myself not to feel this way I couldn't deny it. I was upset. After I got home I picked up my cell. There was one person that would help me look for him. I couldn't feel his spiritual pressure and I knew someone who could.

He picked up the phone after the first ring. "Orihime what's wrong."

"Ishida-kun I need your help."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." I said and hung up. I wanted to find Ichigo. He could be fighting with Kari right now….she didn't want him to follow her so she'd probably be mad. I didn't like to see her angry. She was kind of scary. But then I thought of how she was with Yuzu. She really HAD acted different.

I hit myself in the forehead. _Stop thinking about her. You're just going to get upset. _But I couldn't help myself. I had spent all week watching just how interested Ichigo was in her. He had said he just wanted to know about her power. So I shouldn't worry. But why look so longingly at her. He hadn't looked at me that way since just after returning for Hueco Mundo.

I sank down to my knees.

All those times with him were forever implanted in my memories. He was my first kiss. My first dozen kisses. We never went all the way but it didn't matter. All those days spent with him were the best days of my life. I thought that we would be a couple, but it never seemed to go anywhere. We were getting so close…..but then….Kari showed up.

"Orihime?"

I looked up to see Uryu in the door. "Oh! Ishida-kun."

"Sorry did I startle you?"

"Oh no! Not at all! I was just…just thinking." I told him with a fake smile.

He knelt down in front of me. "What's going on?"

"Kari-chan….she set Kurosaki-kun on fire tonight."

His eyes went wide with surprise.

"And then when she saw what she did she ran away. Kurosaki went after her. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. I want to find him. I'm worried that they are going to get into a fight."

"Come on. We'll find them together. I'm sure he is worried about her like you are worried about him. But maybe we can catch up with him and find her."

I nodded and smiled. "Okay."

I followed him into the night. He said that Ichigo was in the next town. I wished there were buses that were running at this time in night. Oh well it didn't matter. I was just glad Uryu was with me. when I was upset he always knew what to say to cheer me up.

"What is really going on with you Inoue?" He asked after ten minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you lately and I've noticed that you seem to be somewhat depressed."

I looked up shocked. "Well….I…uh…I'm not…depressed exactly."

"Then what?" he pressed for more information.

"I'm just confused right now."

He pushed his glassed up with his finger. "About?"

"Ichi- I mean Kurosaki-kun's friendship with Taylor-san."

"I see." He sighed. "He likes her a lot."

"Huh?" I looked over at him. he kept his gaze on the ground in front of us.

"He's falling for her. It's easy to see. If my observations are correct I do believe she is falling for him as well."

_No way. He said he didn't like her. And even if he did there was no way she would like him back. She didn't even like friendships right?_ "Are you sure about that?" I asked slowly.

"I've never been wrong when it comes to others feelings for each other. No matter how hard they try to mask them….Orihime."

I let his words sink in. he knew I was in love with Ichigo. My face reddened I was sure. "I don't know about that."

"You are in love with him. I've known it since we returned from soul society after saving Rukia. You don't have to hide it."

"How?"

"You're eyes never leave him."

My blush deepened. Was it that obvious? "I….uh.."

"Don't worry. I won't betray you."

I didn't quite understand what he meant but I didn't have time to worry about it because he grabbed my hand and took off running. "They are this way. Quickly."

We were coming up on a small park. I could hear yelling up ahead of us.

"Why do you keep running from me?" It was Ichigo's voice.

"Why do you keep chasing me?" she shouted back.

"You need someone to."

I turned to Uryu. "Come on." We headed towards there voices. They weren't yelling anymore but I could make out there muffled words. I wondered what was going on.

When I turned around the corner of a tree I halted and gasped in shock. Ichigo had his arms wrapped around Kari, his hands in her hair and on her back. She was grabbing his neck and they were….kissing.

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces. "No." I half cried and did the only thing I could do…run.

I ran fast and hard, pushing past Uryu with tears streaming down my face. He chased after me. "Inoue! Orihime! Wait." I could hear his pace quicken as he came closer behind me.

He reached out and grabbed my arm. I stopped but turned my face from him. I didn't want him to see me cry. "Orihime?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I tumbled into his arms and sobbed. "Please take me home." I whimpered after a moment.

He hugged me tighter and sighed. "Alright."

When we arrived at my apartment he followed me inside. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked wiping a lingering tear from my eye.

"Umm hmm."

"Why don't I believe you?"

I shook my head and sat on the floor. He closed the door and sat down next to me. "You know…you can talk to me. You can let it all out."

I looked up sadly. His eyes were sincere. Before I knew it I was opening my mouth to speak. "I should have known!" I cried.

"Known what?" he asked.

"That he would never love me back." I whispered. "I will never be as pretty or strong as Taylor-san and I could never bring him out of his depressions like Rukia. I was never enough."

He remained silent so I continued. "I was so jealous of Rukia for the longest time and I hated myself for it. I had no right to be jealous….yet I find myself in the same situation…except….now it's not Rukia…it's Kari-chan…he was KISSING her! I thought after he saved me from Las Noches that he had finally realized that he loved me too….for a moment I really believed he did. He kissed me…held me….told me that he really cared and was glad I was safe….but now….he doesn't even talk to me!" I yelled and brought my legs up to my chest.

"He looks right through me! It's like I don't exist anymore. All he sees is her! It's because I'm pitiful. I'm useless and ugly and good for nothing. I know now that I never even had a chance. I was wasting my time. I love a man that will never love me back! And now….and now….I'm empty…I feel worthless. And the sad thing is…I hate her…I hate Kari and I have no reason to. She didn't do anything I did. I was the one that was holding onto a future that never existed in the first place." The last part came out in sobs.

"I thought you knew better than that." He said after a moment.

"What?" I asked between sobs.

He stood up. "You don't need a man to tell you that you are beautiful. You should know that anyway! You are the nicest, strongest, and one of the most beautiful people I know! And if Kurosaki can't see that….well then he's an idiot! Anyone would be happy and proud to be with you Orihime. Don't let that jerk make you feel worthless!" He shouted.

"Ishida…kun?"

"You're not the only one that feels that way you know. Other people hold onto futures that don't exist. Don't let him do this. It's not your fault that you loved him….and that he threw your love away….But if you still are in love with that moron after this then it will be your fault." He said and opened the door to leave. But then he turned to me. "One more thing."

"Ye-Yes?"

"If you needed someone to tell you that you are priceless all you had to do was ask me." He shut the door behind him.

_What was that just now? Did he just...No…there's no way...that he likes me. _I thought as the realization set in. I locked the door and got my bed ready. My tears were long gone and as I laid there in the dark I found myself confused. Because for the first time in months Ichigo wasn't the only one I was thinking of.

* * *

**_A/N: This is the only chapter with Orihime's POV. Next up is Ichigo's. I only put this in here so you can see what is going on in her head for this chapter and to see Uryu come into play for a minute. SOOOO if you didn't like it because it's Orihime no worries...She's done now :D_**


	14. Conflicted

**Okay so i lied. This Chapter is in Kari's POV not Ichigo's but it will still be good. :D**

**

* * *

**

_Conflicted_

_Kari_

I don't know what possessed me to kiss him. One moment I was angry as hell and the next I was calm. He had moved so close that I could easily reach out and touch his cheek with my finger. He had me captivated, no his eyes had me captivated. Before I knew it I was leaning up and pressing my lips to his. At first he remained still. I was taken by surprise when I found his arms around me bringing me closer to him. He kissed me back with sudden intensity.

His arm wrapped around me and his hand moved down the small of my back. I felt sparks fly between us. It felt amazing. But I was having an inner turmoil. How could I let this happen? I couldn't let myself fall for him. It went against my plans. I was supposed to be alone so I couldn't hurt anyone. E.J. was the only one I let stay in my world and I even worried about him getting hurt again.

But his touch sent chills down my spine and his kiss made me forgot everything about my plan. I was lost in the moment. But then I saw her…standing still behind us. Her face crumpled like a paper bag.

I heard her say "No." and I pushed myself away from him. He must of heard her too because he turned around. "Orihime?" he whispered.

She took off and I could faintly hear the Ishida kids' voice calling her name.

I backed away ashamed. "Oh god…. I didn't mean to…. I'm sorry." I began.

"Don't be." He said turning back to me. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But…she saw us...she'll be mad at you now." I knew full and well that she loved him and that he probably liked or loved her too and I just got in the way.

He sighed. "Yeah…I know."

"And you're okay with that? You like her right? And I just screwed it up for you." I felt horrible not only had I let him get close to me I just messed up his life without even trying. I started to walk away from him. It would just be better for both of us if we didn't let this friendship get any farther. "You're better without me in your life Kurosaki. I just hurt everyone that I come in contact with. You better get out while you still can. I'm sure she'll forgive you if you hurry."

"Kari." I felt his hand wrap around my wrist. "Listen to you. You kiss me one minute and then the next you tell me to get lost? I don't get it. If this is about Orihime….well you don't have to apologize. I hurt her on my own. it had nothing to do with you."

"So you're trying to tell me there was nothing going on between you? Sorry but I don't buy it."

He looked into my eyes. Those damn eyes always made me weak when I wanted to be strong and walk away. "You want honesty?"

"Yeah."

"We did have a thing….for awhile…She was kidnapped seven months back and I went to rescue her. When we got home we had a brief…. relationship. She wasn't my girlfriend. I tried to make her happy but the truth was…I knew I would never love her the way she obviously loved me."

I nodded, unsure what I should say. He took it as a sign and continued.

"I didn't want her to hate me but I started to distance myself because I knew I wasn't what she needed. She needed someone that deserved her and gave her their whole heart. Something I couldn't do. I might sound like an asshole for treating her like this but I pushed her away to give her a chance of happiness. So if you want to take back kissing me because you think I'm in love with her then forget it. It was already over before this moment."

His eyes never left mine and I took a breath. He wasn't in love with her after all. "That may be true….but I'm still bad for your health." I gave a week smile.

"That may be true but what isn't these days?" He shrugged. "Besides….I can be bad too."

I laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Yeah right. I don't think you have a bad bone in your body."

I saw a dark expression cross his face but then he smiled. "Well you would be wrong."

"Prove it." I teased.

He grinned and pulled me into him. "Careful. You might get more than you bargained for."

"That's fine with me." I said. He lifted my head up and leaned down. Before our lips touched I looked up. It had to be my mind playing tricks on me because for a brief second I saw a flash of yellow in his eyes and his grip tightened for a moment. I shrugged it off as a mind trick and kissed him back.

It was just as good as the first one, If not better. I let myself become Jello in his arms. After a moment I stepped back, breaking our kiss. "I…I think E.J. will be pissed if I don't show up soon." I needed an excuse to stop. If I didn't…well I wouldn't.

He smiled again. "Yeah…We better get home." He looked behind us. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to your sister though?"

"Wow. You sure are persistent. After you kiss me you want to talk about my sister? Man Kurosaki you need help."

He rolled his eyes and draped his arm over my shoulder. "Tch…that's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Hah hah hah. Very funny."

When we reached my house I waved goodbye and ran up the stair. E.J. was sitting on the couch when I opened the door.

"I just received a very interesting call."

I flinched and shut the door. "Oh?"

"It was Kito-san. She said you showed up tonight."

I felt my heart sink. I was hoping he wouldn't find out. "Well…i…uh..I just wanted to see her."

"I thought this was what you wanted. You were the one that wanted Iz to forget us right?"

"E.J. I didn't plan on her seeing me…I was upset and was talking to Kurosaki and she must have heard us…."

"Wait…Kurosaki? You mean that punk that was here the other night when I came home?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why was he with you?"

"E.J. can we talk about this later."

"No. Tell me what's going on."

I growled and sat on the couch next to him. "I went to study at his house with Rukia and Orihime. I fell asleep and when I woke up his shirt was on fire."

"Jesus Kari! You set him on FIRE? This is like Toyko all over again!"

"Calm down…This is NOT like Tokyo….They understand. That's why he came after me. He wanted me to know he was okay."

"They didn't freak out?"

I shook my head back and forth. "They've seen a lot of crazy things. This wasn't anything new to them."

He rubbed his temple. "I don't know Kari. I don't think I could handle another move. You need to be more careful."

"I didn't mean to. I was having a nightmare."

"You've been having them a lot lately."

"Ye-Yeah. I guess I have."

He leaned over and grabbed my hand. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

I squeezed his hand and smiled. "I promise. I'll be more cautious from now on." I stood up. "And you don't have to worry about Kurosaki….he's pretty amazing. I don't phase him at all."

I heard a groan. "That's what I was afraid of."

I smiled. "Are you always worrying about me brother?"

"Every minute." He admitted.

I leaned down and hugged him. "Thank you."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you Imoutosan."

"I love you too." I felt tears swelling up in my eyes so I broke away and headed into my room. I really needed to process everything that had happened today. I wanted to think about Iz and how much I needed to protect her but for once she wasn't the only one on my mind.

I plopped down onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. If what Ichigo said was true then he wasn't interested in Orihime at all. He was interested in me. I felt butterflies start up in my stomach. For someone who tried to push others away I wasn't doing a good job at all. I had spent four years building up walls around myself and he broke them down in less than four weeks.

"Kari girl, you are in way over your head here." I whispered to myself. My mind screamed at me to stop what I was doing and run away. But my heart was screaming louder. It screamed to let him in. I wanted to be with him. wanted to know him. I wanted him to know me. It felt too much like a dream. But then again how could it be?

I touched my lips. I imagined that they still tingled with his touch. I hadn't ever felt that way about anyone. I felt so conflicted. He was right after all. My rough exterior was crumbling and I was becoming exposed. "Damn you Kurosaki. Stop making me feel this way."

I said that. But in my heart I knew I wanted him to make me feel much more than that.


	15. Life Isn't Easy

**Alright! here we go. Here's more chapter and more Hichigo. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**

* * *

**

_Life Isn't Easy_

_Ichigo_

When I left, she was safely inside her house. Now I could give it to him.

_Hollow! _I snarled.

…..

_Don't act like you can't hear me!_

_What? _He asked innocently.

_Don't what me! I felt you trying to come out._

_I don't know what you are talking about._

I gritted my teeth. _The hell you don't. When I was kissing Kari you tried to take control. _

He chuckled. _Well I just wanted to get in on the action. I was shocked. I didn't think you would take my advice when I told you to kiss her. _

_I would've done it anyway. _I grumbled.

_Tch…Whatever. _

I really didn't care about him making fun of me. I was used to that. what I **did **care about was him trying to gain control when I was with Kari. i didn't want her to see him. I just didn't get it. He hadn't tried to gain control since I began using my vizard mask. That he was trying now kind of concerned me.

_Nothing else to say __**king**__? _

_Don't even think about trying to take control again. _

…_.._

_Nothing else to say __**hollow**__? _

_As if you could stop me. _He laughed.

_Don't test me. _I warned.

He remained silent for awhile. What was with him? He had been more active lately. When did that start? After a moment of thought my stomach dropped. He started becoming more aggressive when Kari had shown up.

_What are you thinking about? _He asked, shattering my thoughts.

_Why did you try to take over? _I asked afraid of the answer.

I could hear him laugh again. _You really want to know?_

……

_I wanted to kiss her myself. _

My heart began to race and anger started building up inside my chest. _Bastard!_

_Ya wanted to know! _He objected.

_If you EVER do that again I'll KILL you. _

_Hmph…you can TRY._

I slammed my fist into a post. It splintered slightly leaving a few gashes in my knuckles. I took a deep breath to try to calm down.

_Easy there tiger. _He mocked. _Don't give yourself a stroke. _

_Don't fucking talk to me. _I hissed. His voice in my head was the last thing I needed right now. I had thought I had him under control. But now I wasn't so sure. If he had tried to get out to kiss Kari….well I didn't know what else he'd try to do. I didn't want to think about it.

I wasn't lying to her when I said I was dangerous and I had a bad side. I had to admit he could be more dangerous than I thought. I had told her she could get more than she bargained for. She wouldn't have any clue how serious that statement was.

When I finally got home I was pissed and my hand hurt like a bitch. Rukia met me in my room.

"How'd it go?" she asked looking up from her book.

"With Kari?"

"Who else?"

I crossed the room and sat down on my bed. "It went….very well." I said remembering our kiss.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked when she saw it.

"Damn hollow."

"Normal one or….yours?"

"Mine." I groaned.

"What'd he do now?"

I hid my face from her. "He tried to come out tonight."

I heard a gasp. "Are you serious? He hasn't done that since you trained with Shinji."

"Don't remind me." I laid my head on my desk.

"Why did he try to get out?" I didn't want to say but she stood up and hit me. "Ichigo!"

"Alright! He wanted to….kiss Kari."

She laughed. "What? That's hilarious! He actually thought she'd kiss _you_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Like she'd ever do that with you." She laughed again. I could hear Kon laughing in the closet.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled. "Both of you!"

I was met with more hysterical laugher and Rukia holding her sides.

I was growing more annoyed by the second. "Just for your information….She did kiss me."

Rukia and Kon stopped laughing. "What?"

"She kissed me. and after Orihime left I kissed her again. That's when the bastard tried to show himself."

Rukia stared at me in disbelief. "Orihime? She went after you?"

"Yeah." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "She caught us."

Her mouth fell open. "Is she okay?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

She threw her book, hitting me in the head. "Baka! What is wrong with you?"

"What the hell Rukia?"

I threw the book back at her but she dodged it at the last second. "You didn't go after her?"

"Uryu was with her. I'm sure she's okay." I leaned back into the chair. "It's better this way."

"Huh?"

"It's better that she found out this way. It will hurt her less to think that I didn't want her because I want Kari. Rather than me not wanting her because I don't love her."

She didn't say anything. she just sat on the bed and stared at me.

"I don't love her Rukia. It's not that I didn't try. I just don't have those feelings for her. She's my friend. It's best if she knows that now so she can hate me and get it over with, then move on."

"I…I guess you're right." She said after awhile. "But is this how you want it?"

I rolled my head over and looked at her. "Yeah….it has to be this way. Especially since….I like Kari."

"Ichigo.."

"I know. I know. She's a risk right? She set my shirt on fire, has this crazy power, and a suspicious past. All warning signs to make a quick escape right?"

"I didn't... say that."

"You didn't have too. I know it's true." I said and moved to lay on my bed. Rukia scooted over. "But it doesn't bother me. I know if anything happens between us that it won't be easy. But shit…life isn't easy. I can't help myself…"

she stood up. "Do what you want. Just remember. If you play with fire, sooner or later your're gonna get burned."

"Nice pun Rukia."

She smiled. "Thanks. Where did she run off too anyway?"

"she went to see her sister." I yawned.

"Her…sister?"

"Yeah." I said closing my eyes.

"I didn't know she had a sister. What is that about?"

I rolled over. "Long story."

"Tell me!" She demanded.

I waved her off. "In the morning."

I could just picture her face fuming with anger. I smiled to myself. She sure got worked up easily. I heard her slam the door and sighed. _Kari. Are you feeling the same way that I am? _I could still feel her touch on my skin. Why was I so infatuated with her?

_That's a dumb question. You're a man aint cha?_

_I thought I told you to shut the hell up._

_I'm bored. I got nothing else to do right now. and you were thinking bout her. Want me to give ya some more tips? _He offered.

I ignored him.

_You're no fun, you'll never get past second base with an attitude like that. _

_Who said I wanted to?_

_Like I said. You're a guy. It's what we _**want.**

_There's more to it than just that. _

I heard his demented laughter. _Huh. Are ya sure you're not just scared?_

_Shut up! I've got a test in the morning. _

_That's right just ignore me….It's fine. I already know the answer._

He remained silent and I was sure he was back into my inner world. He wouldn't be popping up anymore tonight. it was a good thing because I needed some sleep and that was already proving to be a difficult task. I had Kari on my mind and I couldn't get her out. and I also couldn't forget what my hollow had said.

_I'm not scared. _I thought and fell into a restless sleep.


	16. More Nightmares

_More Nightmares_

_Kari_

I felt my eyes droop. I turned over facing the window next to my bed. I didn't want to sleep. I was even a little scared. I hated the nightmares. The nightmares brought back all the memories I tried to forget. I let my eyes close. It was pointless. I was too tired to torture myself.

As I slipped into unconsciousness I prayed that I would have a dreamless sleep….or at least dream about _him. _Kurosaki really had done a number on me. Maybe I could have a nice dream for once.

_I narrowed my eyes. The glow from my hands were fading. The monster laughed. I could tell he was drunk. It was nothing new. And it would be an advantage to me. If I was going to kick his ass then it would help me out. I moved myself in front of the closet door. I wouldn't let him get to Iz again. Not ever again. I'd kill him first. In fact I hoped I would have the chance. _

_He smiled menacingly at me. "Hikari are you going to fight me now? I thought you knew better? Don't you remember what happened last time?" _

_I shuddered. "Shut the hell up!"_

"_Such a pretty girl shouldn't use such ugly words." He stepped closer to me. The fire sprouted from my fingers. I didn't even notice its burn. I was too angry. _

"_Fuck you Jonathan." I spat. He didn't even seem phased. I could feel the fire subside as he smiled. It scared me._

"_Hmmmm. Well that would be interesting. Never thought we'd go that far though. After awhile I found out that you aren't my type."_

_I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't want to remember what he had done. And what he had been doing to my sister. "You make me sick." _

"_You're awfully feisty tonight. Just tell me where she is and I'll leave you alone." He said grabbing my arm. _

"_I'll never let you near her!" I screamed. "I'll kill you before you lay a finger on either one of us!" _

_He laughed and shoved me into the closet door. "You little bitch. You think you can get away from me? And all this talk about killing me. Hah, don't make me laugh."_

"_Get off!" I yelled as he pinned me to the ground. _

"_Are you that stupid? I'm the only reason you have a roof over your head. Your grandpa sure didn't want your asses living with him. So it's either this or living on the streets. You're a good piece of ass though" He made a point by squeezing it hard. "You'd probably do well on the corner." He hissed. _

"_Bastard!" I pushed him off of me. _

"_Kari? Oh god! Kari!" I could hear E.J.'s frantic calls on the other side of the door. That's when I realized it was locked. He began banging on it._

"_Aww how sweet. Big brother coming to the rescue." _

_I found myself being lifted off of my feet by the throat. I stared into Jonathan's crazed eyes. They flashed with hatred. All of my strength from earlier left my body in one swift moment. I had lost my nerve as I stared into his eyes. His grip tightened and I couldn't breath. He was choking me. _

"_How's this? Is this what you wanted?" He asked and ran his free hand up my shirt. I struggled against him, still gasping for air. _

"_St…stop." _

"_What? I can't hear you?" He mocked._

_E.J banged on the door. "What are you doing to my sisters? Kari? Get out of there!"_

"_Sorry E.J. Kari's busy." He called back._

_I heard a thump in the closet. "Stop! Leave Kari alone!" _

_I stared in terror as Iz opened the door and Jonathan threw me to the floor._

"_There you are!" He called and started to walk to her. "Been looking everywhere….why have you been hiding from me? Don't you love me anymore?" _

_I rubbed my throat and watched Iz back up. "Iz Run! Get out of here!" I shouted. _

"_Shut your trap!" he grabbed Iz's arm and drug her across the room. _

_I snapped out of my frozen state. "Get your hands off of her!" The anger built up again. _

"_Or what?" He said looking lazily back at me._

"_I'll kill you." I hissed. _

_He dropped her and came for me. "Like I said. You don't have the nerve." He slammed his body into mine. That's when the fire broke from my hands. I could smell the smoke and the flames shot up from his shirt. He screamed and the door burst open. E.J. stared in horror at the scene in front of him. _

"_Ahhh. You bitch! What have you done?" Jonathan screamed as he rolled on the floor, his body fully ablaze now._

"_Oh god oh god oh god!" I screamed looking down at my hands which were in flames. _

"_Kari!" E.J. called as he snapped out of his horror. _

"_No! No!" I yelled still looking at my hands. The flames were sprouting up my arms. I heard Iz yell my name. And Saw E.J. Running for me, His arms reaching for me._

"_E.J. No!" _

I woke to his arms wrapping around me. My face was damp with sweat, not all of it mine this time.

"E.J.?"

He was breathing heavily. "Are you okay Kari?"

"Yeah. But why are you in here and why are you breathing like that? you're givin me the creeps."

"I heard you screaming. I tried to wake you up but you kept screaming. I had to hold onto you. You were thrashing about. What were you dreaming about?" He already knew the answer.

"Don't ask." I replied. I glanced at the scars on his chest. I looked away from him. He may have forgiven me….but I couldn't forgive myself.

"Listen…if you need to talk to someone about what happened I can make an appointment."

"No fucking way I'm goin to a shrink E.J."

"Fine. Do it your way. But I won't be here all the time….and next time you might set the place on fire…then what?"

I sat up. "Then….I get sent off to Area 51." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Joke all you want. I have to get to work."

"Hey.."

He got up. "Yeah."

"Thanks."

"It's what brothers are for." He smiled and left me alone.

"Well so much for dreaming about Kurosaki." I said to the mirror above my desk. I took a shower and got ready. I opened my window. The air was heavy with humidity. My hair immediately stuck to my neck.

"Damn. It's going to be hot today." I closed the window and sat at the desk. I brushed my long wavy hiar and pulled it up into a large messy bun. My bangs still hung in my face and a few strands of hair were loose but it still looked cute and it was going to keep me cool. I got dressed and grabbed my bag.

"You going to be home tonight?" I asked my brother as I passed him in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I only have one meeting today. So I'm going to try to make it back. I should be home around ten."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I said yawning and opening the front door.

"Don't fall asleep in class!" He called after me.

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny!"

I ran down the stairs. _Maybe I should wait for Kurosaki again. _I thought as I leaned up against the fence.

I looked down the street and saw Orihime. I started to panic, _If I hurry I can get back inside before she sees me. _I turned around prepared to sprint back to my apartment.

"Taylor-san?" I heard her say.

I slowly turned. _I guess I'd have to face her at school today anyway. _"Oh. Hi Orihime." I said rocking back on my heels.

"Are you ready for the test?"

"Oh…yeah. The studying helped a lot."

She smiled. "Good."

_This is too weird. She isn't being mean. Or acitng mad at all. What the hell?_

"Are you waiting for Kurosaki-kun?" her eyes looked kind of sad as she said his name.

"Uh…I guess so." I shrugged.

"Well see you guys at school." She waved and continued walking down the street. "Good luck!" she called behind her.

_Good luck? With what? The test? Or…..Kurosaki? _I couldn't be sure what exactly she had meant. A few moments later I saw them. Rukia smiled and waved. As big as her smile was it was funny to see him smiling bigger. He hardly ever smiled.

"Hey guys!"

"Sleep well?" Rukia asked. It was a normal topic of morning greetings, but for me….well sleep wasn't a great topic.

"Not really."

She shook her head. "Hope you can stay up for the test."

"Don't worry. I got this!" I said with enthusiasm. "I'm gonna rock that damn test!"

Ichigo laughed. "Wow….I think you're a little to energetic for the morning."

"Not really. I just want to do good…..I don't want E.J. to worry anymore."

"Then I'm sure you will. Me on the other hand….well I hope I get a C." He replied.

A honk sounded next to us. we all looked over to see my brother leaning out his car window. "Hey!" he smiled.

Rukia smiled and waved at him. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too." He smiled. "It's good to see such a happy face in the morning."

"Oh brother." I muttered.

"Well I'm a morning person." Rukia replied.

"I can see that. It's very refreshing."

"E.J." I said; my voice warning.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask your friends something,"

"What?"

"Look after my sister will you?" He was looking at Ichigo when he said.

He nodded. "Sure thing."

"I don't need a babysitter." I protested.

"See you later!" He waved and pulled onto the street.

"Your brother is nice." Rukia said as we headed to school.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. He's a saint."

Ichigo laughed. "He don't look that bad."

"He's really not….just…a little over protective at times."

"That's not a bad thing." Rukia interjected. "I think he's a great brother."

"Do I sense a little bit of a crush Rukia?" I asked with a smile.

Her mouth fell open. "N-No. No way."

Me and Kurosaki laughed. "Okay."

It felt good walking with them. For the first time I felt like I belonged somewhere. That there were people that I could be with and not have to hide myself. There was person I could talk to. I looked up at him. He looked back at me and winked. I felt myself blush a little.

E.J. wanted me to talk to someone. _Not now. _I told myself. _I don't want him to know all of that yet. _But I had made a decision. If I was going to talk to anyone about my past….it was going to be him. I was just waiting for the right time.


	17. It Begins

**Here's another slightly revealing chapter and a touching moment between our two favorite characters :D well MY favorite character at least. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_It Begins_

_Ichigo_

When I arrived in the classroom I couldn't miss Uryu. His eyes were shooting daggers at me. _What is his problem? _Then I saw Orihime and I had a 'duh' moment. He was pissed because of what happened last night. He was the one that went after her. I sat down and ignored his glares. I would deal with him later.

I felt a bit uncomfortable when Orihime saw me and looked away quickly. _I knew this was going to happen. It's fine. _I told myself. But it didn't stop me from feeling guilty.

Kari sighed and sat down in her seat. "Aww man. I'm not ready for this."

I raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you rockin it?"

She shrugged and the teacher came into the room. Everyone became quiet. She handed out the test and we began working. I could hear Kari and Rukia scribbling away. I smiled and started to answer the questions. The whole time I took the test I was thinking about Kari. I wanted to be inside her world. I thought that maybe she was letting me in. Last night was proof of that right? There was no denying that we had some sort of feelings…at least I did.

Kari was the first one finished. She handed her test to the teacher and whispered something, Our teacher nodded and she disappeared. I had just finished the last question when my soul pager went off. The first thing I thought about was the fact that Kari wasn't back yet. Rukia and I looked at each other and jumped up, handing the teacher our tests and calling behind us. "Be right back."

I could hear Kiego's protests and a loud smack. "Shut up and finsh your test or I'll give you a zero."

"Aww Sensei. Not fair!"

I looked outside and I could see a medium size hollow running towards the basketball courts. I could also see Kari running in front of it. "Shit." I jumped out the window, ditching my body. I'd be kicking myself for that later. Right now Kari was in trouble.

I heard a scream. "Ryuu no Senshi!" I watched a flash of fire and the hollow stumble backwards. Before I had even drawn Zengetsu she released another orb and the hollow dissipated.

"What the hell?" I asked when I reached her.

She brushed her hair out of her face. "What?"

"You just took out that hollow in two seconds flat."

"Yeah? So?" she said heading back towards the school.

Rukia looked shocked. "How many hollows have you faced?"

"Since coming here? Or ever?"

"Since coming here?"

"Well…not counting this one or the two others you guys interfered with…" she began counting on her fingers. "Fifteen."

"Fifteen?" We both exclaimed.

"Well that explains it. They always disappeared before we got to them." I noted.

"Not a big deal guys."

Rukia shook her head. "Yes it is…for a human…it's a BIG deal."

Kari smirked. "Well I'm not a normal human now am I?"

That's right. No normal human had those kind of powers. Even Chad's were slightly different. What were her powers capable of? And how did she get them. We were silent. She stopped walking when she realized we were still standing in the middle of the black top. She turned around and gave us a questioned look. "Guys? What's wrong?"

I took a step forward. "How long have you been seeing hollows?"

Her face became somber before answering. "Ever since I got my powers three and a half years ago."

"So they started showing up when you lived in America? How frequent was it?" I began drilling her for answers without even thinking. I just wanted to know why the hollow activity in her life was suddenly spiking.

"It….It wasn't all the time" she stammered, clearly confused by my sudden questioning. "Just every once in awhile…until…I moved to Japan…..but why do you want to know?"

"Just trying to figure something out."

"Wait…are you worried about something?"

I turned to Rukia. "Go back to class. Tell the teacher we went to the nurses office."

She nodded. "Right."

I jumped back into my body and grabbed her hand.

"Kuro…saki?"

"Come on." I said and started to run to the little park nearby. I had some questions. And I wanted them to be answered. When did she get her power? Why? There were so many questions I needed to ask. We stopped and I let go of her hand.

She folded her arms and frowned. Before I could open my mouth she was already opening hers. "I have some questions. And you're going to answer them!" She said jabbing a finger into my chest.

"Huh? Wait! I'm the one with the questions here!"

"Mine are more important." She huffed.

I growled, "You little brat!"

She put her finger to my lips silencing me. "Shut up. I'm being serious."

The tone of her voice and look in her eyes made the fight in me subside. "Okay. What did you want to ask?"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile but you are the only one that can answer me……when people die….the soul reapers take them to heaven….right?"

"Well the Soul Society…"

"Same difference…" she said with a frown. "But what happens if they don't help them cross over?"

I stared at her. She looked really upset. "They….become hollows."

She shivered despite the hotness of the air. "That's what I was afraid of."

"What's wrong Kari?"

She looked past me. It was like I was invisible to her eyes and she was seeing something no one else could…a memory….I understood that. I'd done that. it was just strange to be the one witnessing the blank look in her eyes.

"Kari?"

Her eyes shot back to me. "If I told you something….something bad….would you still….be my friend?"

_What? _"Of course." _There's no way I'd ever stop being friends with her…especially since I wanted to be more than just friends with her._

She grabbed onto my shoulders. "Promise me Kurosaki! Promise you won't run away!" I could see the glint of tears in her eyes.

I was shocked at the sudden outburst. She was normally hot tempered but mostly calm about it. It was shocking to see her like this….and on the verge of tears. "I…I promise. I haven't run away yet right?"

She nodded. "But you might if you knew the truth."

"Try me."

She walked over and sat on a bench. "What if I told you I was a murderer?"

_What? Oh god…Kari? Is this what you meant when you said you were dangerous?…_"I'd say you must have a good reason…"

She looked down at the hands in her lap. "Everyone always asks me why I left America. I always eluded the answer because…..because….it was too painful to talk about."

I kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in mine. "I told you before….you can talk to me. I'll listen….and I won't run away….I promise."

She smiled, though tears fell from her cheeks. "I….I…Killed someone in America….he was our…our dad's best friend….he…I…I HAD to do it! But after….after….he didn't leave….I saw him all the time…following me….I killed him! So he haunted me! He followed for weeks but then disappeared…..after that…..hollows started showing up….But I'd never take back killing him! I HAD TO!" She cried.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around her small frame. "If you had to do it…then that's what had to happen. If he became a hollow, it's not your fault."

"You…you say that….but I didn't even tell you why."

"It doesn't matter. I know you wouldn't kill anyone….without a reason."

She buried her face into my chest. "I haven't been able to say it out loud to anyone except E.J. until now….and maybe I'll be able to tell you….when I get the courage….but for now….thank you….Kurosaki."

"Anytime."

"You said you wanted to ask me something…." She said breaking from our embrace.

"Yea-Yeah….I was going to ask you about when you got that gift. When you got it…."

Her face looked pained. "I…I…can't. I'm not ready to talk about that yet…."

I nodded. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. You've already shared a piece of yourself with me today." I said getting up.

"Huh?"

"That's how it begins." I looked at her and smiled. "Owning pieces of a person."

"What?"

"When someone lets someone else get close they are allowing a friendship to blossom…But you don't get to own someone by mere friendship…you shared a secret with me….now I own that part of you." I winked. I was just teasing her to lift her mood. But part of me was serious. I wanted to test her out. See if she would get mad…or join in on the game.

She looked confused at first, but then smiled. "Well if that's the case…then…I guess it's not that bad…you owning me."

"I don't own all of you yet." I laughed as we walked back to the school.

She sighed. "But if I keep all this crying and feeling shit up…you will soon."

I turned to her. "Not exactly."

"Huh? What do you mean? Thought you said if I keep telling you my secrets you'll own me…"

"Well that's true for the most part. Secrets are a big piece of a person. But…." I said leaning over and whispering into her ear. "I won't own all of you…until I own your heart."


	18. Revalations

_**This chapter is longer than the rest...I tried to smash alot of info into this chapter so that i can move on with the plot line :D Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**_

_Revalations_

I smiled when I saw the blush forming on her cheeks. "Wha-What?"

I just smiled and kept walking.

_You sly bastard. _My hollow laughed in amusement. _Didn't think you had it in you. _

_Shut up already._

"Hey! Wait up!" she called after me.

I slowed down and she caught up. "What did you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well...."

I sighed. "You'll find out soon enough."

"What game are you playing Kurosaki?" She asked suspiciously.

"One I plan on winning."

When we got back to class there was a note on my desk. I opened it to see Uryu's angry writing. This was going to be an interesting night.

_**11 o'clock that night**_

Uryu had wanted to talk. So that's why I was here leaning on a post outside of his house.

_What's four eyes up too? _

_Jeeze…don't you ever shut up?_

_Hell no. _He exclaimed.

_Well I gave it a try. _I sighed and shifted my weight. Uryu sure was taking his sweet time.

_You know….I think you just might do it._

_Huh? Do what? _I asked, slightly annoyed.

_Win over her heart. _

_Well I'm sure as hell gonna try. _

_You really have it bad for her don't cha? _

_What's it to you hollow? _

He laughed. _I just like seeing you all flustered. It's so much easier to make fun of you. _

_Good grief. _

"Ichigo. I'm surprised you showed up." Uryu said stepping out of the shadows.

"You're late Ishida."

"Sorry. Something came up. But I'm here now…so let's get down to the business at hand." He walked up to me and without warning threw a punch.

I was too quick for him though, and dodged it easily. "Looks like you need more practice!" I laughed as I blocked yet another attempt to hit me.

This left him even more agitated. "You are so full of yourself!" He yelled. "You think you can get away with anything you cocky bastard!"

"Listen! You're the one that wanted to talk so I'm here!" I yelled back. "This is about Orihime right?"

He stopped trying to hit me. "Yes. It is."

"Then I will tell you what I've been telling everybody."

"And what is that?"

"That it's better that she found out. I tried to give her hints but this worked better than I could've imagined."

"You're such a dick." He said taking another swing at me.

I grabbed his fist. "That may be true in this case but it's what needed to happen. I have feelings for someone else."

"Kari-chan right? You break Orihime's heart over _her? _That girl is nothing but trouble. Do you even care about how this made Orihime feel? She's your friend after all! You should be more worried about how she is then getting laid." He pushed me.

"First off I'm not trying to get laid!" I yelled and shoved him back. "Second it's none of your damn business who it is… And third… It's not like I didn't try to love her back. It just didn't happen….besides…..she deserves someone better than me." I shot him a look that he didn't seem to understand. "Jeeze. Why don't you get it? It's your chance dammit! I'm the bad guy! Go be the hero you fucking idiot!"

He took a step back. "You…you had this planned out?"

"Well Kari was a surprise….but for the most part…I was going to break her heart eventually…I could never give her what she needs….she may love me now….but it doesn't matter because she doesn't need me….she needs you."

He pushed up his glasses with his finger. "I underestimated you Ichigo."

I smiled. "You always do."

"Sorry I tried to hit you."

"It doesn't matter. Like you were even close."

"Why you!"

We felt a sudden surge in the atmosphere. A hollow was close. "Give me a break will you?" I muttered.

"Hey…isn't that heading towards your girlfriends place?" He asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." I looked down the street. No one around. "But yeah…it is." _Damn it. I wish they would just leave her alone. _

I took off in a sprint, Uryu at my heels. "Why do they keep attacking her?" he asked after a moment. We had both sensed the strong aura the hollow was leaking.

"No clue. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. It has to be her power. They must be attracted to it…"

"Yes, it seems that the population of hollows in the area has doubled since her arrival."

"Would you stop with the stats?" I yelled as we got closer to the source. When we were a few blocks away from her complex I forced myself out of my body. "Hey Uryu…do me a favor and take my body home….i have a bad feeling about this."

"What am I your maid?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine. I'll be right back." He disappeared and I flash stepped to the apartment buildings.

I heard a scream and my heart beat faster. I recognized that scream. I jumped up the second floor of the her building and came face to face with an enormous hollow. It's mouth was like a bears snout and had the claws to match. It had knocked a hole in Kari's bedroom wall and she was jumping out of bed.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I yelled, trying to distract it…but it ignored me and continue to climb into her bedroom. At that moment her brother burst through the door. The hollow roared and swung a massive arm at him, knocking him to the ground.

"E.J.!" she cried. I watched as Kari dove in front of her brother and let out a fire ball. It returned the favor with a hard blow. She hit the floor at her brothers feet.

I took the opportunity to come up from behind it and slash it in half with Zengetsu. It roared a final protest before disappearing.

"Kari?" E.J.'s voice was full of confusion and concern.

I ran over to them. E.J. had her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her, protectively. "Let me see." I said kneeling down. I noticed she was in a tank top and white lace panties. This was the second time I'd seen too much of her body.

I saw a pair of short shorts lying nearby and handed them to E.J. "Here."

He looked up at me, looking a bit dazed. "Wait…aren't you….that Kurosaki punk?"

"Yeah….now help me put these on her and let me see if you guys are hurt." I leaned down to see if there were any gashes on Kari's head. When I didn't see any I helped him get the shorts on her.

"Here." I said motioning for him to hand her over.

He didn't even look like he understood. He was looking around the room. "What was that….that happened just now?"

I sighed. "Long story E.J. …will you let me have her now?"

"Excuse me?" He said his head snapping up.

I rolled my eyes. "I need to see if she's hurt. You know….you guys just got attacked? She got hit really hard? Ring any bells?"

"Oh...yeah. Here." He said handing her over to me. When he did so, I could see that the scars I had noticed the fist time I saw him, were spread up on his arms and across his chest. I thought about what had happened with me and Kari.

"What happened?" I asked.

He looked away. "Long story."

That kind of did it for me. I was pretty sure Kari had done it. I looked down at her. She stirred slightly in my arms. "Kurosaki?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Don't think saving me is going to get you anywhere close to owning my heart yet." She said and passed out.

E.J. raised an eyebrow and cracked his knuckles as I laughed nervously. "Hah…hah…Must have hit her head pretty hard."

"Hey I brought Rukia!" I heard Uryu say as he jumped into the room.

"Just in time!" I exclaimed and stood up, caring Kari in my arms. "Thanks. You may need to use the memory Chikan on her brother though. He's kind of out of it."

"Huh?" he stood up. "What's going on here?"

Rukia popped up and waved to him. "Hey E.J.-san."

"What a nice surprise. If I would have known you were coming, I would have let myself get beaten up more."

"And why would you do that?"

He smiled and leaned closer to her. "So you could rescue me."

"Well I have a secret for you." She said intriguing him to come forward with a devilish smile.

"I'd listen to anything you'd have to say….Rukia-chan."

There was a flash and he was unconscious. "Alright Casanova, time to put you back in bed." Rukia chuckled as she lifted him by his armpits and drug him out of the room.

I jumped down into the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Uryu asked with a puzzled expression.

"Going home." I replied.

"You're taking Kari-chan?"

I smiled. "Someone has to watch over this troublemaker."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"I'm sure." I said and took off towards my house. Rukia was right behind me a few moments later. "Did you take care of it?"

"Yep. He will think whatever he wants…but he'll know Kari is at _my_ house."

"_Your _house huh? Well that works."

She was still out of it when we got home. I laid her down in my bed. Rukia looked concerned. "Is she okay?"

"I think so. The blow wasn't to hard….her unconsciousness is probably do to pure exhaustion and stress."

"You gonna stay here for awhile?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I want to make sure she's really okay."

"Alright. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Rukia."

"Night." She called and shut the door behind her.

I sat on the end of the bed, leaning against my window. She started to mumble. _What are you thinking about Kari? _She moved her head and frowned. Her bangs fell into her face. Without thinking I leaned over and brushed them behind her ear.

"No….no….don't…." she continued to mumble.

I remembered what happened last time she was having a nightmare. I got up on my knees and shook her shoulders. "Kari. Wake up."

She arched her back. "Jonathan….stop….no don't hurt me…"

"Kari! You're dreaming. Snap out of it." I said forcefully and pulled her back off the bed.

I was met with a knee to my stomach. "GET OFF!" She yelled, her eyes still closed.

"Kari!" I wrapped my arms around her, holding her in place as she thrashed around, still in her nightmare world. Her hands started to grow hot. I knew what was going to happen if I didn't wake her up. I squeezed her hard. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Suddenly she went limp. "Kari?"

She looked up at me. "Oh no. did I….hurt you again?"

I laughed. "Well you kneed me but that's okay. You were…..having a pretty bad nightmare…"

She pushed herself out of my arms. "Yeah…."

There was something she had said that bothered me. "What did Jonathan do to you?"

I could see her face pale even in the darkness. "What?"

I leaned back on the bed. "You said 'Jonathan stop don't hurt me.' He's the one that you….killed right?"

"Ye-Yeah….he was…"

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"I just… can't right…now…." She looked around. "Hey. Why did you bring me to your house?"

"Your room was a disaster…so I brought you here."

"Shit! I forgot! Where's E.J.? Is he okay?"

I smiled. "He's fine. Rukia took care of him."

"I'm sure he LOVED that." she said looking down at my floor. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you see them?"

"See what?"

"E.J.'s scars."

I nodded. "Yeah….you gave them to him….didn't you…."

She sighed. "Yes….he got them the night I first used my powers….after I killed….Jonathan….i couldn't control it….the fire spread to my arms and shoulders. He ran to me and held onto me. Despite the fire….he continued to hold onto me trying to calm me down….he was being burned….but he never let go…that's how much he wanted to protect me. I have never let myself forget that it's my fault he carries those scars."

"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He would do it again."

She looked up at me. "I know….but I wouldn't want it him too. He suffered because of me. They both suffered because of me."

"I think you beat yourself up to much. Your brother and sister love you very much. They wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"But I deserve it. I didn't protect her because I was too consumed with my own pain that I didn't see it happening to her. It's my fault that she went through that….and that E.J got hurt. It's all on me. I did it."

"Whatever happened, it's not your fault." I tried to comfort her.

Her hands balled into fists. "What happened to Iz WAS my fault! She tried to tell me….but I was to drunk to listen. That's all I did after it happened, that's when I started drinking.….I was so upset about what he did to ME… that I didn't even think that he was doing it to her. I mean she was ten for christs sake! What the fuck was he thinking!" She was getting really upset. "I though it was bad enough that he was thinking those thoughts about me…I was 14…but I never even thought….she was so sweet…not like me…I was always tough…I could handle it…but Iz…she was a baby….when I found out….I got so angry I couldn't even believe he would do something that horrible…..that's why I killed him."

I remembered how violently she reacted to me holding her down. I really didn't want to ask….but somehow I just needed to know. "Did he…rape you… Kari?"

Her troubled eyes met mine. "No…he never went that far….but….the night he died…he tried…and then tried to hurt Iz. I hid her in the closet and faced him…..eventually I couldn't control my rage and I set him on fire. I killed that bastard for what he did to us." Tears fell from her eyes. "Does that make me a bad person?"

I held out my hand and she climbed into my open arms. "Is E.J. a bad person?" I asked.

"No.."

"Then neither are you. You did the same thing as your brother. He did everything he could to protect you. You did the same for Iz….and for yourself. You didn't want to let him hurt you anymore. That was the only thing you could've done."

"I just wished I could have stopped it from happening to her." She sobbed. I stroked her hair with my hand. "I would have taken all of it if it meant she wouldn't have suffered. That's why I was kind of happy she couldn't remember who she was. Even if that meant forgetting me….at least she wouldn't have to remember that monster."

"So that's the reason. It wasn't about her remembering you…it was about her remembering what happened."

She nodded. "It was hard for me…I couldn't imagine how hard it was for her."

"You'd be surprised what people can handle. So you really shouldn't blame yourself. I used to blame myself for my mothers death. She was killed protecting me from a hollow. But now I know that it wasn't my fault and there was nothing I could have done. If you keep blaming yourself for this then you'll end up hurting yourself and the ones you care about. It's a weight that you can't carry alone."

"But I guess I'm not carrying it alone now…"

"Hmm?"

"I told you about what happened….so you are helping me carry it."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah….I am."

She let go of me and scooted back to the pillow and laid down. "You were right…..I feel better…now that you know…it's like I can finally breath after three years of suffocating."

"Yeah I have that affect."

"You're so conceded Kurosaki." She hit me with the pillow. "But I mean it….I have nightmares all the time and I can't get it out of my head….but when you're around….I can breath."

"Well I'm glad I can help." I said getting up. "You should probably get some sleep."

I turned to leave but she grabbed onto my shirt. "Wait….will you….stay with me….at least until I fall asleep." She pleaded. "I mean….I might burn your house down….if your not here…"

"Scoot over." I said.

She did and I climbed under the covers. "Thank you."

"No problem." Like I minded. I was actually pretty thrilled about laying next to her.

At first she was lying on her side facing the wall. I could here her breathing deepen and thought she was asleep, so I closed my eyes. The bed moved and I felt her snuggle up next to me, her arm resting on my chest. I wondered if she could hear how loud my heart was beating.

Then she spoke. "You lost your mom too?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry…I know how that feels. I lost both of my parents when I was 12. That's why we lived we lived with Jonathan. Our grandpa hated our mom so he didn't want anything to do with us."

"That's awful."

"Yeah…it's because she was Japanese. He didn't approve of their marriage…but they loved each other so much….and they loved us…we were inseparable. My parents were amazing people. If they were still alive…I'm sure it would have been different. I would have been different." Her voice was slowing.

"Well what happens in our pasts makes us who we are today. I wouldn't change you. You are fine the way you are."

"Even with all this baggage I have?" she said with a yawn. She was fading fast.

"You're perfect the way you are….baggage and all." I put my arm around her shoulder.

Before she fell completely to sleep I heard her whisper, "Thanks for saving me….Ichigo."

_**Next morning. **_

"Good morning Ichi….go?" I opened my eyes to see my fathers shocked face staring at me. I looked down. Kari was nestled in my arms, her head and hand still resting on my chest. _Shit!_

At that moment Rukia slammed open the door. "Ā chichi mā!"

He turned around. "Did my darling daughter Rukia finally acknowledge me as her father?"

She nodded. "Come on. I have to explain things to you."

He followed her out of my room, shutting the door behind him.

_That was close. I'm glad Rukia showed up. I would of just made it worse. _

Kari yawned. "Oh…you're still here."

I laughed. "Well I wasn't going to leave. You were asleep on me….and I didn't want to wake you up…so I stayed."

She sat up and stretched. "That was the best nights sleep I have had in a long time."

"Really?" I asked, bringing my hands behind my head.

"Yeah. I didn't have any nightmares either." She brushed her hair out of her face. "I think it's because you were here."

"Why would that matter?"

"I told you last night didn't I?" she said leaning over me. "I feel more relaxed when I'm around you."

"Yeah you told me."

She leaned closer. "Did I tell you that you are a good listener?"

"I think you left that one out." I smirked.

"Well I defiantly meant to tell you."

I resisted the urge to touch her face.

_Kiss her. _My hollow urged. _She wants you to. _

_No she doesn't. not after what she told me last night. _

_She's kissed you before. _

_Shut up! I'm not kissing her. _

_But you want to. _

It was true. There was nothing in that moment I wanted to do more. She looked beautiful and the way she was looking at me made me want to….

Well anyway I couldn't do that. not after last night.

"What's with that face?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You were frowning."

"Oh…just thinking." I told her.

She smiled. "What about?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh come on…tell me."

I shook my head. "Nope. Can't do it." I really didn't want to piss her off. not after we had gotten so close.

She stuck out her bottom lip. "Please?"

"You'd just get mad."

"No I won't. Promise." She said crossing her heart with her finger.

"Fine." I groaned closing my eyes. "I was thinking about kissing you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Do you still want to?"

My eyes flew open. "What?"

Her face was just a few inches above mine. "Do you still want to kiss me?"

I nodded without thinking. She smiled and pressed her lips to mine. After a moment she said, "All you had to do was ask…or just kiss me."

"I didn't know if I should or not….considering…"

"That's what I like about you Kurosaki. You always think about others before yourself. It's really sweet. You were worried about doing anything to hurt me or make me uncomfortable right?" she smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. It made me want to kiss her even more. "But next time just do it….you're the only guy I've ever wanted to kiss….so I give you permission to do so." She laughed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeap."

"In that case." I pulled her down to me and began kissing her. She didn't resist. Instead she moved her legs so that she was straddling me. My heart started racing as she moved her hands up my chest.

I continued our kiss and my hands found there way up the back of her shirt. Her smooth skin felt so good. I couldn't concentrate. I didn't know If I should stop or not. She had said kissing her was okay….but she didn't say anything about the other stuff.

But as we continued to make out I couldn't stop my hands from wandering. They had a mind of their own and I found them snaking up her shorts. She didn't stop me…and I had already risen to the occasion. But just when I thought maybe we really stop the door swung open.

"Ichigo I told your dad that…." she stared wide eyed at us.

Kari jumped off of me and I just blinked a couple times, unsure what to say…or even if I should say anything at all.

Rukia coughed. "Ummm….excuse me." she said and ran out of there as fast as she could.

"Well that was embarrassing." I sighed.

"It's okay. No biggie. It wasn't like we were doing it…"

"True…anyway…we should probably get ready for school…." I said. I needed to take a cold shower….and fast.


	19. Only one I want Lemon chapter

**_A/N: _**

**_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! It has language and am IchigoXKari Lemon. You have been warned. For those of you that don't like this kind of thing...sorry..just skip this chapter and you won't miss too much of the plot line. I just had to write this and put it up because I LOVE IchiAri! And i couldn't help myself. This was also my first time writing a lemon so if it screwed up a bit.._****__****_ I apologize_** and it's going to be in Kari's POV for the lemon...well because i'm a girl :D and I relate to her better regarding these things. BUT anyways...Here is the next chapter.. **Hope you like it :D**

**_

* * *

_**

You're the only one I want

Ichigo

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Despite everything that she had told me all I could think about at the moment was the feel of her skin under my fingers. It was a brief encounter but one that had my heart pounding even now. Damn that Rukia!

I put my glass in the sink. Kari had to be out of the shower and back in my room by now…I just wanted to talk to her….

_Yeah right. You want to fuck her. _

_Not now hollow! I told you to stop popping into my head. _

_So? I wanted to join in on your fun….you so want her King. Don't lie._

_I….wouldn't do that…_I began.

_Sure you wouldn't...then tell me you haven't been fantasying about her the last half hour?_

_Shut the hell up. _

_That's what I thought. _He smirked. _I think she's really into you. You should go for it. _

_Not happening._

_Don't tell me you're nervous? _

_What? No. That's not it. _I tried to explain that I didn't want to screw anything up.

But he wouldn't hear it. _How about this…if you're nervous…I'll take over for a bit. And when it's getting good….I'll switch back….How's that sound?_

_HELL NO! You're crazy. I'd never let you near her! _

_Just thought I'd offer to help ya out. _

_I don't need your help. _

_Alright…but seriously if you keep thinking about her like this you're going to end up like me._

I scratched my head. _Huh?_

_Alone and jerking off. _

I rolled my eyes. _This conversation is over. I'm not talking to you anymore._

He laughed. _Good luck! _

_Baka. _He was so annoying. But he was right about one thing. I couldn't get her off of my mind and I did want her…and now not just her heart. I wanted her physically now. Well I was a guy after all. It was normal to want those things. But Before today I would have ran away at the very thought of getting that close to the opposite sex. I told myself I was being respectful…and I guess I was….but I was also scared…but with Kari…well I respected her…I wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for…but when It came down to it…I wanted her under me.

_I'm such a perv. _

_Yes. Yes you are. _My hollow erupted in hysterical laughter.

I ignored his outburst. I began to open the door to leave. Rukia had already headed out. So had Karin and Yuzu. Even my dad was already busy with a patient. If I was thinking with my brain I would have left without another thought. But of course at that moment I wasn't thinking with my head at all.

I shut the door and took the stairs two at a time. I didn't have the intentions of going all the way with her but….if it came to that…I wouldn't be complaining. Something about this girl made me want all of her. Mind body and soul.

I knocked on the door. "Kari?"

"What is it?"

"Can I come in?"

"It's your room dork. You can do what you want."

I opened the door. She was sitting at my desk rubbing her hair with a towel. She was in the school uniform Rukia had given her. It fit her figure but was a little snug at the hips. Where Rukia was lacking, Kari had curves to die for….wow my mind was in the gutter.

Well it's now or never. "Is it still true…what you said earlier?" I asked.

"You crack me up Kurosaki. She smiled and stood up still wringing out her hair with the towel. "But I'll bite…What did I say?"

"That I could just kiss you…if I wanted to. Can I still do that?"

She looked happy with the question. "Yes."

I pulled out my phone. Rukia answered at the second ring. "What's up Ichigo?"

I looked back at Kari and grinned. "Just called to tell you that we're gonna be a little late."

"WHAT? Ichigo! You got to be kidding me!" she screamed into the phone, "What are you DOING? Are you-" I smiled and clicked the phone shut.

"Why are we going to be late?" she asked suspiciously.

"If it's ok with you…" I tossed the phone onto the desk and moved close enough to her that my lips brushed her ear. "I want to finish what we started."

* * *

**_Kari_**

His words sent chills through my body…and not the bad kind. Not only were his words somewhat shocking but the slight touch of his lips on my ear made my knees weak.

"You what?"

"I normally don't act like this," he said his eyes looking into mine. "But…what happened earlier….I can't ignore it anymore….I have to kiss you at least one more time before we leave. And if it goes further than you want it to…or that I want it to…we'll stop. Okay."

This surprised me. Honestly I had thought he would be too shy to even listen to my advice. But I guess while he was bringing me out of my shell…I was bringing him out of his. "Okay."

Before I knew it, his hungry mouth was on mine and my arms were wrapped around his neck. The battle between my heart and my mind was on again as I found myself leading him to the bed. My mind was saying what the hell Kari? You've never let a guy get this far with you. You're not ready for that kind of thing! But my heart was saying keep going! He brings out the best in you. If anyone can get you over your terror from your sexual abuse…it's probably this man! So far my heart was winning.

But as I dropped down onto the bed I couldn't help but noticed that this wasn't like me at all. Wait….wasn't that what he just said? We weren't acting like ourselves…but it felt…so right. The battle kept raging as he began unbuttoning my school uniform. I found my hands slipping his shirt up and over his head. My fingers trailed the muscle lining his abs. _Geeze he must work out. _I had to admit it kind of turned me on. He stroked the back of my calf with his hand. After a moment I guess my mind lost because I was finding myself not wanting him to stop. The last time someone had kissed me I started to freak out. But this time…I had kissed him. And every kiss felt good. It didn't scare me. His touch didn't scare me.

I leaned up and undid the clasp in my bra. I tossed it to the floor along with my shirt. It wasn't the first time I'd been topless with him. I wasn't really that shy about that anyways. His face reddened though and I couldn't help but smile. So he was the one that was shy. I had known that before now but I figured he wouldn't be so much since he was the one to initiate it this time.

I heard myself inhale deeply as he kissed my neck. My heart raced and i felt a blush creep on my cheeks. Every place his lips touched tingled. His hands gently moved all over my body, finally getting the nerve to massage my nipples as he kissed me again. I parted my lips slightly and found his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth. I met this challenge head on and proceeded to match his intensity.

My hands slid into his hair and I tugged gently. My body wanted more of him. But I didn't know if I was ready for that yet. Or if he was ready it. He stopped kissing me for a moment. I felt butt being lifted up and my skirt, along with my panties, slide down my thighs. I kicked them off the rest of the way. Another round of chills ran through me as his hands rubbed the inside of my thighs.

I prepared myself mentally for what I knew was coming. I just had to remind myself that this was Kurosaki and not Jonathan. He would stop if I wanted him too. I waited in almost a certain anguish for the flash backs to start as he slipped a finger inside of me. When none came I heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back as a wave of pleasure hit me like a pound of bricks. He grinned as realized what spot to keep rubbing.

After a few minutes of the undeniable pleasure that was racking my body I couldn't take it anymore. I was so wet and I needed more than just this. I leaned up and grabbed a hold of his belt. I unlatched it and pulled it through the loops. It landed on the floor next to my pile of clothes. I was unbuttoning his pants when he grabbed my hand, suddenly stopping me. I looked up at him. I thought I saw that flicker of yellow in his eyes again but it was gone when I blinked.

I leaned back on my elbows. "Wanna stop?"

"No…" He said kissing me again.

I playfully pushed him away. "Hey. We don't have to do this. I mean if you're not ready…if you don't want to be with me…it's okay. We agreed on it before we began." I smiled.

His eyes locked with mine. They were full of a longing desire. I was captivated once again by their intensity. "I don't know if I'm ready for this but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

His eyes never left mine. Those eyes pierced my soul. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." He said. His tone was serious and I knew he meant more than just sex. "You're the only one I want."

I felt my heart throb. "Then why did you stop?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

I smiled again and drew him into me. "You won't."

That was the turning point. There was no going back now. We kissed again but this time there was so much passion that I felt dizzy. I tingled everywhere. I moved to unbutton his pants and he didn't stop me. Instead he finished taking his clothes off himself. I didn't know if he was mentally ready for this…but he was defiantly physically ready.

He leaned up and whispered in my ear. "Tell me to stop if it hurts."

I nodded and readied myself for him. Suddenly I felt a moment of incredible pain and I cried out. He gave me a questioning look but I urged him to continue. The next pain was evened out by him biting down on my shoulder at the same time to distract me. After a few more thrusts the pain subsided all together, and pure bliss took its place. I found myself matching his movement as I rocked my hips back and forth. Moans escaped my lips as he hit places inside of me I never knew existed. My legs wrapped around his waist, as I yearned for more.

I heard him groan into my ear as I tightened the muscles inside of me. finding this to be very effective I did it again. "Oh god." He moaned.

His pace quickened and I dug my fingernails into his back. I moved my hips to meet his as he slammed into me over and over again. I couldn't concentrate. My mouth and fingers went numb and I knew I was on the brink. More moans escaped my lips, I was no longer holding them back. I felt myself slipping closer and closer to the edge and I cried out in joy. It wasn't until a moment later when he collapsed on top of me that I realized I had called out his name. Not the name I normally called him…but his first name. In my moment of complete gratification I had called out "Ichigo." And that alone brought him to his ecstasy.

His head rested on my chest for a moment. I knew he could hear my rapid heartbeat. He looked at me with his passion filled eyes and then rolled over. Both of us were panting and gasping for air. Sweat clung to my body and I felt the warm wetness between my legs but in that moment it didn't matter. It was….amazing. I smiled. We had just formed a bond that I had no idea I could achieve with another person. Let alone him. And I found out that fighting wasn't all he was passionate about.

"Hey…Ichigo?" I wanted to try to say it again. I was pleased when I found that it didn't feel weird.

"Hmmm."

"I guess you own another piece of me."

He turned to me and propped his head up on his hand. "Yeah….but the question is….do I own your heart yet?"

I didn't really have an answer. It was true that I had major feelings for him. I had just had sex with the guy after all…and I had shared my most intimate secret with him. But I didn't know if I should tell him that he had my heart. Because that would mean that I would have to face that fact….that I…..somehow….had fallen in love with him.

"I think your getting close." I lied.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well then I'll just have to wait patiently."

I heard a vibrating and we looked over to see his phone buzzing across the desk. I got up, not bothering to cover myself and grabbed the phone. Without thinking I answered it.

"Ichigo! You better get your ass to school! If I find out you are messing around with Kari I will-"

"Hi Rukia." I managed to say innocently.

"Uh..uh…Kari-chan?" she sounded very embarrassed.

"Yeah…it's me…Ich-Kurosaki is downstairs helping his dad. We'll be there soon."

"Oh…um…okay. Thanks. Sorry for all the yelling. I thought that knuckle head answered the phone."

"No problem." I answered and hung up the phone. "Hey…I'm going to take another shower okay. I'll be out in like five minutes. You better wait for me." I said grabbing my clothes off the floor.

"Ok." He said rolling over.

"You better not fall asleep either!" I called as I headed to bathroom.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, Whatever." He yawned. "I was the one that did all the work."

_Some things never change. _I thought to myself as I stepped into the shower.

* * *

**_Note from the author. For all the teens out there reading this. Don't follow these two idiots examples. If you are going to engage in sexual activities then PLEASE use protection :D_**

**_Fellas, Don't be a fool. Wrap your tool! _**

**_that is all. _**


	20. Izuma

**_A/N: Okay so here's the deal. The previous chapters were basically me introducing my OC , her background, and her relationship with Ichigo. The REAL and ORIGINAL plot line begins now. I just had to get to this point for it to make sense. so thank you for sticking with me and I hope you still like the story. :D And to all my reviewers THANK YOU! You guys are the greatest!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Plot Thickens_**

_Ichigo_

_Way to go! You finally lost your V card! _

I groaned and buried my head underneath my pillow. _Give it a rest will ya? I'm tired. Too tired to deal with you. I only got 4 hours of sleep…and then…_

_You're so tired because of me. Feel free to thank me any time. _

_Yeah right. If I wasn't exhausted I would yell at you for trying to come out again! _

_Hey you were nervous….and were debatin about whether or not to stop…I knew ya really didn't want to….and I really didn't want cha to.. so I just gave ya a little shove in the right direction. _He laughed. _I helped ya out._

_Threatening me while I was trying to...and…saying that if I didn't take her you would…I don't think that qualifies as helping. _I really wanted him to shut up.

_Whatever….I'm just glad ya didn't back out. It was a lotta fun watching. Even though I woulda lasted longer._

_SHUT UP! _

I was met with silence. I closed my eyes.

"Hey! Get up! We're already late idiot." I felt my jeans land on my stomach.

I blinked. Kari was bending down, picking up my shirt. "Come on."

I yawned. "Fine. I'm up. I'm up." I said pulling on my boxers and pants. She threw me my shirt and I slipped it on as well. I was pulling on my belt when I heard footsteps on the stairs. There was only one other person here. She jumped into my closet.

My dad opened the door not a second later. "Hey. Why aren't you at school?"

"Oh…I'm leaving now…I fell back asleep. Sorry."

"Rukia told me about Kari-chan's house. She can stay here for awhile if she wants to. It's fine with me! I would love another daughter around the house! Where is she anyway?"

_Don't look at the closet. Don't look at the closet. _"She already left."

"Okay! Well good luck winning over her heart son!" He said patting me on the back.

"Uh…yeah. Okay."

He left and I opened the closet door. "Well…that was interesting."

"I don't think that's the right word." I laughed. We headed downstairs and when I saw that it was clear we went out the door.

I didn't even notice my father watching from the window, a look of approval on his face.

_**LATER AT SCHOOL**_

When we got to class we got a few confused looks, mostly from my friends. We sat down and the teacher continued with her lecture. As hard as I tried to pay attention, I just couldn't. My eyes kept falling on her. Had that really happened. Was it just a dream….a fantasy I was having? If it was then I didn't want to wake up. My head felt heavy. I rested it in my hands.

I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was up most of the night and then…this morning….had the best experience ever. I was glad we hadn't stopped. But right now…I just wanted to sleep. I laid my head on the desk. My eyes fluttered. I'd just sleep for five minutes.

I was awoken with a book to the head. "What the hell?" I yelled glaring at Rukia.

She smiled widely. "Time to get up!"

The only ones left in the classroom were my friends. "You really shouldn't sleep through class Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said with a smile. At least she was talking to me again.

"I didn't sleep well." I mumbled.

We went outside and ate lunch. Kari seemed okay enough. She was talking to Rukia, and Orhime was looking at Uryu, a small smile on her face. _Looks like he took my advice. _

I shut my eyes and leaned back against the tree.

"What did your father need this morning?" Rukia was talking to me.

"What?" I asked not bothering to open my eyes.

"You were helping your dad before school that's why you were late right?'

"Huh?" I had no idea what she was talking about. "My dad?"

_Idiot don't you pay attention to anything? _My hollow groaned.

I opened my eyes. Kari was giving me the death glare. "Ohhh….yeah. he needed help with….a patient." I said slowly, picking up my bottle of water.

Rukia gave me a suspicious look. "Oh…well next time just tell me that...i was getting worried…"

"Why?" I took a drink.

"I thought you were taking advantage of Kari."

"What?" I started coughing as the water went down my air pipe.

Kari's mouth fell open and everyone stared at Rukia. She shrugged. "I was just kidding." She smiled mischievously. "Why get so upset? Unless…. you weren't _really_ helping your dad."

"I…what?" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as my coughing fit continued. I noticed all of my friends reactions to her words. Uryu pushed up his glasses and smirked. Orihime's eyes widened. Chad was silent but his shoulders lifted in a silent laugh. Kari was glaring, but not at me. Rukia met her glare with a small smile. All the while I was turning redder. When the coughing stopped I shook my head. "I was helping my dad. Rukia."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

I had no idea what she was doing. I mean she had walked in on us making out but she didn't seem to upset about that. Was she trying to prove a point? What was her problem? I just stared at her. Everyone was staring at her. What was the big deal?

Kari folded her arms. "Okay….so what is up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"As long as I've known you you've never said anything like that about Kurosaki. He wouldn't take advantage of anyone. Are you mad about something?"

She turned to look at her. "No…not really. I just don't think it's a good idea for him to be fooling around…with…" They stared each other down for a minute.

"Ummm….guys?" I had to do something. The tension between them was growing thicker by the minute. No one dared to say anything, or even breathe it seemed.

They didn't hear me…or if they did, they completely ignored the fact that I had spoken.

"What were you going to say?" Kari asked, her voice laced with anger.

"Well someone with…problems.."

I stood up and grabbed Kari. I could tell she was getting upset. I didn't blame her. I was getting upset too. Rukia was crossing the line.

"I don't need you to tell me I have problems. I know that already! Am I not good enough for him?"

"Kari…" I said trying to calm her down.

"That's not what I'm trying to say at all. I'm just trying to protect you!"

I finally knew what it was about. She wasn't worried about _me _and Kari. she was worried about my _hollow._

"From Kurosaki? What the hell? Are you nuts? Where is this all coming from? Is this about you walking in on us this morning? Are you jealous or something?"

Everyone's mouths dropped open. This was getting ridiculous. "Of course not! I'm just saying he needs to be careful with you. You have already been through tons of shit. And I already have a boyfriend."

"Who she never sees." Uryu whispered. Rukia frowned at him.

"Then why are you jumping our shit?" She said stepping closer to her. I pulled her back.

"Why are you getting so defensive? I'm saying it for your sake. Not his. So why are you getting so upset?"

"Because!" she shouted. "You have no right to say those things about him…or us. And I can decide whoever I want to be with. Protecting me huh? I don't need protection from the guy I love," her face suddenly became shocked and she covered her mouth with her hands.

I blinked. "What?"

"I mean…"

"Oh boy." Rukia mumbled.

"Well…as much fun as this is…we'll have to finish this conversation later. The bell just rang." Uryu said, breaking the tension.

"Yeah….yeah alright." I said still shocked at Kari's words. I didn't know if it was just Rukia getting to her or if that's how she really felt. Whichever it was, she wasn't looking at me when we headed back to class.

_Well that was a very intense scene back there. What's Rukia so worked up about? _My hollow asked.

_I'm guessing….it was about you._

_Me? Oh I feel honored. _

_Don't be. She was worried that you would hurt Kari. _

_Hmmm. _

_What? _

_Nothing. _

_If you are plotting something.._

He laughed. _Who? Me? I would never. _

_I swear hollow if you give me anymore problems…._

_I know…you'll kick my ass right? _

_You got it. _

At that moment I felt a strong spiritual pressure enter the atmosphere nearby. It seemed somewhat familiar. I looked up. I wasn't the only one. Uryu, Chad, and Rukia's eyes all lifted to look into the sky.

"Wonder who's here?" I whispered.

Rukia walked up to me. "This could be bad."

"Well feels like they aren't causing any trouble….maybe we should wait to see if they leave."

"Right." She nodded. And then she turned to me. "Hey sorry about what I said. I _was_ really worried about her….after you said he came out last time."

"I figured that out half way through."

She rolled her eyes. "You never were good at catching on quick."

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"She really loves you….doesn't she?"

I stopped. "I think so…she told me about her past….and….we…well…"

"You weren't helping your dad."

I shook my head. "No."

She sighed. "You're an idiot. I told you not to fall for her."

"I can't help who I love…."

"So that's how it is…."

"Yeah…"

Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "Then…you're going to have to tell her about your hollow."

I sighed. She was right. But how was I going to tell her?

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo**_

The some what frightening espada ran his hand through his cerulean hair. He had a job to do and he wasn't thrilled in the least.

"Dammit. I thought I wouldn't have to do these lame ass assignments anymore." He grumbled.

Ever since the war between Aizen and The Soul Society ended things had been going well for him….until now. The only thing that had really changed was his rank….and the fact that almost all the former espada had been wiped out. Now there were more in the making and he was back to being the errand boy.

The boss still had him doing his dirty work and he wasn't too happy about it. It was all because of that damn newbie. He impressed Aizen so much that he had made him his second in command….since Gin was killed by that white haired kid in the war. And that bastard was the reason that he was on his way to Japan.

He opened the portal that led to the human world. "Why me?" he sighed as he entered the atmosphere. This was the last place he wanted to be right now. After all…that damn shinigami lived near here. "What's he want with a kid anyways?"

He felt the familiar spiritual pressure down below. He resisted the urge to sonido to his location. "Observe and report. Observe and report. Absolutely NO fighting!" He told himself over and over. He had more than one location to find but the first one was easier to locate.

He followed his instructions and found the house. He perched on a tree branch outside the bedroom window. After a few minutes of waiting he saw her. Her short black hair was pulled into a bun. He crouched down, watching her. She was cleaning her room and singing. Something about her interested him. It was odd. She seemed so….well innocent. Why did he have to follow her? She didn't look powerful.

As he sat there watching her he smiled. "So…this is Izuma…" He whispered.

* * *

**_Oh sorry about the whole fight between Rukia and Kari...i couldn't think of another way to get that information out there. so if it was really stupid...i apologize it will be better from now on! Promise! :D_**


	21. Plans

**_So as most of you have found out by now...our friend Grimmjow has shown up! I guess it's just the fan girl in me but I HAD to put him in it! So anyways here more story...it's getting good...or at least I think it is. Tell me what you think, :D

* * *

_**

_Kari_

_I didn't just say that. Damn that Rukia! I didn't want him to know…it just makes things more complicated…and what did she mean she was trying to protect me? _Thoughts raged in my head as I stormed into the classroom. I dropped down into my desk and covered my face with my hands. Besides the feelings inside of me, there was an even thicker feeling in the air. I couldn't place it. but it was there…almost like the first day of school when I noticed Kurosaki. He felt kind of like this….but different. Whatever it was it was weird. This day was just getting better and better.

I could hear Rukia and Ichigo sit down but I didn't look at either of them. I was still freaking pissed at Rukia and I didn't know what to say to Kurosaki. I had just admitted that I loved him….how could I love him? Just a couple weeks ago I borderline hated him….so how the hell did this happen? Was it even possible to fall in love in a week? Well it must be….because the burning inside of me told me it was true.

I sighed and put my head on the desk. I opened my eyes and glanced back at him. he was looking out the window….like he was searching for something. I found myself keep glancing back at him. I couldn't help myself. After the third time I found his eyes meeting mine. He gave me a half cocked smile. My face grew hot. What was wrong with me? This shouldn't be embarrassing. We had sex this morning for crying out loud. A little smile shouldn't make my heart beat so fast.

But it did…I looked away quickly. No way was I going to admit that he owned my heart….and in doing so….owned me. It started out as a game…but now it was reality. This cocky, arrogant smart ass, was suddenly becoming sweet, caring, and protective in my eyes. and…he did own me. He owned all of me and he didn't even try. It just happened.

When school ended I could feel my heart flutter. "Time to face the music." I whispered. I felt someone come up behind me.

"Kari." Ichigo had a hold of my hand and was leading me out of the classroom. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice shook a little.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You haven't felt anything strange?"

I put my hands on my hips. "What are you talking about?"

"There's something called spiritual pressure…it's what leaks off spiritual beings and some humans when they have a lot of spiritual energy. You actually have a lot of it. That's why hollows follow you around."

I must have looked as confused as I really was because he continued. "There are more than just hollows out there. I didn't tell you….because well…until now I didn't think I needed too…but something is here. I don't know what they want but we need to be careful. So you're coming home with me again."

"Hey! You can't boss me-" I tried to protest but he just shook his head.

"This is not the time to get all moody." He said as he drug me out onto the street.

"I'm not…_moody_." I pouted. I just didn't want to repeat what happened at lunch.

"Hey! Wait up!" It was Rukia. She was the main reason I didn't want to go back to Kurosaki's place. "Kari…Hey I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean to be so…"

"Bitchy?" I finished.

She frowned but nodded. "Yeah."

"It's fine. I'm over it." I lied. I couldn't forgive her that easily. When we neared my house I stopped. "Hey. We should stop so I can get some clothes and see how my brother is doing."

They followed me up the stairs. There was proof that a cleaning crew and construction workers had been fixing the hole where my wall had been. But now the place was deserted.

"E.J.?" I called when we entered the apartment.

I heard his door open and he met us in the hall. "Hey little sister. You missed it! BIG explosion last night. Lucky you were at your friends house." He told me. Then he saw Rukia standing behind us. "Aww Rukia! Did it hurt?"

She looked puzzled. "Huh? Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

I leaned over to Ichigo, "What a lame ass pick up line. He's usually more creative."

"I heard that Kari." He smiled. "But I'm being serious. Last night I thought I saw her coming to my rescue from an evil monster."

We all stared at him. "It was a dream of course." He continued, "But it was because of our wonderful night together."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten?" he winked.

Rukia scratched her head. "Uh….what?"

"It's okay. My sister can't say anything" He looked over at Ichigo. "After all she has her little flings too."

"I do not!" I piped up. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"But honestly Rukia….I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled sweetly at her.

I coughed. "Weeellll E.J I'm going to Kur…I mean Rukia's tonight since my room is obviously demolished."

He didn't even look at me.

"Hello? Earth to E.J.! This is Kari speaking!"

He looked at me. "Oh sorry…I wasn't listening….Are you going somewhere? Can I come?"

"NO!" the three of us say simultaneously.

"You're no fun." He pouted.

_What is wrong with him?_ "Ok. Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" I pointed and accusing finger at Rukia. "Did you do this? He is nuts."

"I…uh…I don't know."

Ichigo sighed and whispered in my ear. "When the memory loss kicks in, they remember what they want to remember. The last person he talked to last night was Rukia and they were flirting.….so obviously he thinks they had a fling."

"What an idiot…flirting while I'm unconscious. Some big brother you are." I groaned.

"He'll be back to normal soon."

"God I hope so." I said and paid attention to what was happening between my brother and Rukia. He had her hand in his and was kissing it.

"You're to kind. I don't think I've been complimented like for ages."

"Is that so? I would have imagined a lady as beautiful as you would get compliments all the time. It's a shame the men of the world don't know class when they see it."

she smirked at us. "I couldn't have said it better myself." So it's okay if she stays with me right?"

"Sure." He leaned over. "But if you want, I can sneak over later."

"You sly fox," she laughed. "I don't think that will work."

"Well I tried."

I put my hand on my stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Ichigo covered his mouth. "Me too."

E.J finally took his eyes off his new love interest. "So is this punk going to be there?" He asked.

"For a bit…" she grinned. "But no worries….I'll keep my eyes on them."

"I'd appreciate that. There's no telling what my sister might get him into. And you know kids these days….they have way to much _fun_."

"I'm right HERE you know!" I cried. "I CAN hear you!"

He chuckled. "Sorry Kari…call me if you need anything." He said with a wave and went back into his room.

I felt that thick presence again. Was that what Ichigo meant earlier? Was it spiritual pressure? I shuddered. "Weird."

I looked back at my friends but they were both glancing out the window.

"Ummm…I'll be right back."

I was putting my clothes and other necessities in my bag when I felt him behind me. "Oh hey Kurosaki." I turned around and was about to tell him that I was almost ready when he silenced me. "Shhh. Be quiet for a sec." He was looking past me and into the sky.

"What? Don't tell me what to-" I began but found myself suddenly pinned to the ground with his hand covering my mouth.

"Shut up will you?" He hissed in my ear. "Listen….i need you to stay here….or hide…whatever….until I get back." He released his hand from my mouth.

"Where are you going?"

"To see what our friend is up to." He said looking out of the gaping hole in the wall. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"Whatever." I pushed him off of me and sat under my desk.

"I mean it Kari. something is going on. And I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled. well if he was worried about me all he had to do was say so. "Okay. I'll wait here for you."

He nodded and jumped down from the balcony, which was exposed.

I felt the pressure again, but this time it was mixed with another….Kurosaki?

* * *

**_Grimmjow_**

I had been watching her for an hour. I leaned my back against the tree trunk. I didn't understand why the fuck anyone would want to take this girl. She had no spiritual pressure that I could pick up and she didn't look the least bit dangerous. In fact she looked like she would burst into tears at the very sight of a hollow. That would probably be helpful when she was taken back to Hueco Mundo though.

"Christ…I'll probably be the one they send to fuckin do it." I sighed. At moments like this I wished that damn shinigami had just killed me. Being a damn errand boy was getting old. And this…..this was ridiculous. Izuma…that was her name. One of the girls I was supposed to be observing. Observing my ass…..I felt like a fuckin stalker.

I watched her for awhile longer. I stood up when she came to open up her window. For a brief moment my eyes locked with hers. Something in those dark blue eyes of hers made me take a step forward. Her eyes widened. I shouldn't even register to her human senses but I heard her gasp. _Shit she sees me. How the fuck can she see me?_ I moved quickly. My back was against the other side of the tree now.

"Iz what are you doing?" A girls voice asked.

"God! You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry…are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah… A bird flew away and it startled me."

_A bird huh. _

The other girl laughed. "You get scared so easy."

"Shut up Aimi. I do not!"

"Whatever you say. I'm not the one hiding in the closet in the middle of the night." I heard the door shut and I peeked over to see her facing the wall. _Wonder why the brat didn't freak out. She must be scared. Tch what am I saying? Like a give a rat's ass if she's scared. I'm here to do a fucking job and that's it._

I heard her sigh. "I know you're still there. You can come out."

I frowned. _No fucking way. _I walked across the branch and leaned down on the windowsill. I wasn't supposed to make any contact with her but hell…she invited me in. "So kid….how come you can see me?"

She spun around and glared at me. "First off I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever that doesn't answer my question."

"I see spirits…no big deal. And I should be asking the question! Like what the hell are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know….I'm a spirit huh?" I asked, a grin spreading across my face. I had her pegged down as a quiet mousy type. I was wrong. She was a spit fire. This was fun.

"Aren't you?" she asked, her eyes watching my every movement.

"Take a long look sweetheart….do I look like a human spirit to you?"

Her eyes did a sweep across my body, ending on the massive Jawbone on the side of my face. "I guess not."

"That's cuz I aint a fucking spirit."

She narrowed her eyes, challenging me. "What the hell are you then?"

I sighed. "You'll just have to wait and see."

She folded her arms. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

I leaned up, stopping just inches from her face. I wanted to scare the shit out of the girl. "Are you scared?"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "No."

I laughed. "You will be." _Soon enough._

"What makes you so sure?"

"Haven't you heard?" I said pushing myself off the ledge. "Everyone's afraid of the big bad wolf."

Instead of a frightened expression I was met with a smirk. "Well...guess I'm not everyone."

_Hmmm….clever little shit. _"You talk pretty big shit for a kid."

"I told you! I'm not a kid!" her cheeks flushed with an anger. "I'm 14 for Christ's sake!"

"Whatever ya say….. _kid_." I turned around to leave. I had one more stop to make before heading back to the shit hole I called home.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I got places to be." I said, turning my head to look at her. "But...ya never know. I might be back."

The last thing I saw before taking off was her eyes boring into me.

I knew where her apartment was. But when I got close I could feel the familiar reatsu coming from her complex. "Dammit!" I called in frustration. He was near my next target. In fact he was _touching_ my next target. Unlike the first one….this girl had massive amounts of spiritual pressure and right now it was mixing with his. They must be friends….or at the very least…fuck buddies.

_Maybe I should just leave. This is gettin boring. _I had to watch her though. I had to watch both of them…but at least the first one I could get to. How the fuck was I supposed to get near this bitch if _he_ was in the way. I sat on top of a truck. It wasn't like anyone could see me…then again….Izuma had.

I sighed. "What the fuck am I gonna do now?"

I didn't have time to think about it because at that moment I saw him walking towards me. I fought the urge to howl like a mad man and pick a fight. When he stopped in front of the truck I jumped down from the hood. "Long time no see….Kurosaki Ichigo."

"What the hell are you doing here Grimmjow?" He growled.

"Now why the hell would I tell you that?" I laughed. "Don't worry…I'm not here to steal your precious Orihime…or fight your ass. I'm here sightseeing….something that doesn't involve you."

"Sightseeing?"

"Yah. I saw this girl ya see. I mean she was sexy….smokin hot body…made my mouth water just lookin at her….and well…I wanted to see where she lived…ya know, so I could bump into her accidentally and say 'Wow! You live around here too? No Way! We should have dinner sometime'…exchange numbers…yada yada yada…and then bang the shit out of her and never call her again."

He didn't look impressed with my little speech. "Maybe you know her…._Hikari."_

I watched in amusement as his face became puzzled. Guess he didn't know his little friends name. How pathetic. It would have been much better if he knew I was talking about his little play thing. "I think you should get the hell out of here."

"Fine…I'm going….but you'll be seeing me again."

"I'm counting on it."

_Fucker. I hated him. I didn't even get to see the girl….but whatever. I didn't want this stupid mission anyways. _I opened the Garganta and stepped through. My feet landed on hollow ground and I headed towards the state room where Aizen _always_ was.

I burst through the door without knocking. "Ahh Grimmjow! What did you find out on your first stake out?" Aizen called from that ridiculous throne of his.

"Not much." I said. I didn't really want to tell him that I'd seen Kurosaki and talked to the first kid.

"Well that's to be expected I suppose. We'll be sending you to watch them periodically for awhile."

"Why ya go me stalking some kid anyways."

"Because," he said with a sinister smile. "It's part of the plan."

I fought back a laugh. _What an idiot. He listens to that piece of shit second in command too much. Fucking dick. I hate that bastard. _I didn't give a flying fuck about plans…I just liked fighting….and being a stalker wasn't nearly as fun.


	22. Hikari

_**A/N: I've been busy today. this chapter has a three week skip so I can move the story along. So I hope it's not too confusing. :D Please let me know what you think

* * *

**_

**_Ichigo_**

My day had been the strangest I'd ever had. I went through almost every kind of feeling one person could have, in 12 hours flat. I had done something I never thought I'd do before ending high school, with someone I never thought I'd fall for, heard her admit she loved me, realized that my hollow could be a problem between us, saw Grimmjow and I just couldn't handle thinking anymore.

Dad, Yuzu, and Karin were at a movie. Rukia wasn't worried about Grimmjow. He wasn't picking a fight so why bother him? And somehow E.J. had talked her into sticking around for awhile. I didn't even want to think about that…or about anything. I collapsed on my unmade bed. The pillow still smelled like her. Which reminded me…..

"What are you doing?" Kari questioned as she sat down next to me.

"Sleeping…" I murmured.

She sighed and rested the back of her head on my stomach. "You've been quiet since you came back from….seeing whoever it was."

I looked down at her. "Yeah….he just said something…that confused me."

"What'd he say?"

"He said something about sightseeing…which really meant he was looking for someone."

"Who was he looking for?"

"Actually that's what had me confused….he said her name was Hikari…"

Her eyes closed. "I haven't been called that name since…."

I sat up, her head falling into my lap. "That's your name?"

"Yeah." She said sitting up. "It's my full first name. I told you my mom was from Japan…well she wanted us to have names of our ancestors. But my grandfather pitched a fit and we got nicknames. I became Kari, Izuma became Iz, and Ebesu became E.J."

"What's the J stand for?"

Her eyes clouded for a moment. "J-Jonathan."

I immediately felt horrible for making her say his name. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I'm not the one named after the douche."

My thoughts were sporadic. Now I was thinking about what Grimmjow had said earlier. "I can't believe this."

"What?"

"He was looking for _you. _No wonder he said those things."

She looked confused. "Wait what? Who was looking for me? And what did they say?"

"God I'm an idiot! He was trying to piss me off. I should have known! He knew I was with you!"

"Ichigo calm down. Who are you talking about?"

"Grimmjow….he's an espada or an extremely strong hollow well actually and arrancar. Something you don't know about yet. But he's someone I've fought in the past. Someone not to be taken lightly."

"But he left right? Besides he doesn't know me. Why would he be looking for me?"

"I don't know. That's what worries me."

"Wanna know what I think?" she asked with a smile.

"What?"

"I think." She said leaning up to me. "That you worry to much." She kissed me on the cheek.

She knew just what to say or do to bring me back from my near panic. I laid back down. "Maybe you're right. If he wanted something with me…or you…he wouldn't have just left. He's not that kind of guy."

She laid down, this time next to me. "See…you are just stressing yourself out…and you said I had problems."

"Hush you." I teased. The mood had changed drastically. I already felt ten times better just talking to her. It had been weird at school but now that we were alone I felt like we could be more relaxed. Maybe now was a good time to ask her about what she said when she was fighting with Rukia. I just wanted to know, even though it probably wasn't a good time to be talking about it.

"Did you mean what you said?"

She laughed. "When?"

"When you yelled at Rukia."

She stopped laughing and brought her hand to her chest. "I don't know what you mean."

"Please don't do that." I just couldn't take her avoiding my questions. Especially one as important as this. "I've had a crazy day. We both have. So please….don't do this to me. Just tell me the truth."

"I…." She took a breath, "Meant it."

My heart skipped a beat. I pushed myself up on my elbows. "You…meant it?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" she rolled her eyes. "I don't know how your cocky ass did it; but somehow you wormed your way into my life and in doing so made me fall in love. Happy now?" she huffed.

I nodded and leaned over to her. "So I guess this means I really do own _all _of you now."

"Yeah." She shrugged. "But I guess it's not _that_ bad being owned by you." Her mouth formed a huge grin. "So what are we going to tell all of your friends? They were a little shocked by our little spat today."

"Well. I guess they couldn't complain much if I was dating you."

"I agree." She said kissing my neck. "So I'm thinking….why not make it official?"

I liked where this was going. "Kari…Would you please go out my cocky ass?" I laughed.

The smile on her face widened. "On one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Take me as I am. Don't run away." Her voice was now serious.

I sat up and hugged her to my chest. "Kari…I won't run away…and here's why…I accept all of you. The good and the bad. We were brought together for a reason. What ever happens I will always love _all _of you. Not just the parts I can see and Not just the good things."

Her hands clenched against me. "You love me?"

"I do. Somehow your stubborn ass got me feeling like I had to protect you and worm my way into your life and in doing so I fell in love."

"Sounds familiar." She sighed. "You bring out the best in me…Ichigo."

I kissed her chin. "I like when you say my name."

She winked. "I know. That's why I said it."

I moved my hand across her stomach in an attempt to move her over. She burst into giggles. "What?"

"That tickles."

I smiled devilishly. "Oh really?"

She backed up. "Don't you even think about it!"

"What ever do you mean?" I asked crawling towards her.

"No! No! Stop it!" she laughed as I grabbed her up and began tickling her sides. "Ichigo! Stop that tickles! No fair!" she yelled and fought against me.

"Who says it's suppose to be fair?" I replied showing her no mercy.

After awhile we fell back onto the bed laughing so hard we could hardly breathe. The days worries were long gone by now. I held her in my arms as we drifted into a much needed sleep.

_**Three weeks later.**_

The weeks flew by. I had to fill her in on everything that had happened when Grimmjow's presence showed back up. She responded well to everything. The only thing I hadn't told her was about my hollow. I couldn't bring myself to do it yet. But I didn't let it get me down. I'd been having way to much fun.

There hadn't been sign of Grimmjow for awhile and Kari seemed to be a lot happier. Quite frankly so was I. She was back at her house but I would stay there on the nights E.J. stayed in Tokyo. Two days after I started dating her Orihime started dating Uryu. And Rukia….well she was spending more and more time with us at Kari's house. It didn't take a genius to know who she really wanted to see.

It was a relief to have nothing bad going on. There were no more major hollow attacks and if there were we'd take them out no problem. Kari's nightmare's had become less frequent too. The only thing I had to worry about at the moment was my hollow. He hadn't been active lately. That wouldn't be a big deal except for the fact that the last time he'd talked to me he said he was going to try something. I didn't like the sound of that. Last week I had woken up on the roof.

Now I was laying on my back, on something hard. I opened my eyes to see Rukia bending over me.

"What are you doing Rukia?" I groaned. My head was pounding.

"I think I'm the one that should be asking you that."

I sat up. I was laying in the front yard….again. "How the hell did I get out here?"

"Ichigo….I think your hollow came out for a minute last night."

My eyes widened. _No way. Not again._

_Aww don't listen to her. I didn't do shit. _He protested.

_Why you!_

_Hey! You were passed out. I just wanted to test ya to see if you still deserved to be king._

_Hollow! _I growled. I was having an inner war with him while Rukia shook her head sadly. "Kari is coming over soon. I think you should tell her."

_Yeah, you should tell her. Maybe she'll want to meet me. _

_Fat chance. _

_Hey I can dream can't I. you're not the only one that likes to look at her. _

I blinked. _What?_

_Nothing. _

"Ichigo! Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah!" I yelled. "I just….I just don't know how to tell her. What if she freaks out?"

"She won't. besides…she needs to know."

"Yeah. I know. I just don't want to lose her."

"You shoulda thought about that before you fell for her idiot."

I got up. "You're right." I could feel myself getting upset. "I shouldn't have made her tell me everything. What was I thinking? I know how dangerous I can be….when…when…"

"Ichigo. I didn't mean to make you.."

"It's okay. I know what I need to do." I said heading back up to my room to get dressed.

"Ichigo…she loves you."

"I know." I said sadly.

* * *

**_Kari_**

I wasn't worried about anything. For the first time in my life I felt happy. Really happy. I had one person to thank for that. Kurosaki. He made all the bad things that happened in my life disappear. So at that moment I wasn't worried about anything.

But when I met him outside of his house the look on his face made my heart hurt alittle. He looked so full of pain. Like he couldn't breathe. Now….i was worried. "What's wrong?"

He grabbed my hand and started walking down the street. "I gotta talk to you about something."

"Ichigo are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. You could say that." He led me to the park and I sat down on the swing. He leaned against the bar. He didn't say anything. he looked like he was having a war inside of his head.

"Hey…You look really upset."

He looked at me, his eyes holding something back. "Kari…there's something about me that you don't know. Something….bad."

I fought back a laugh. I couldn't picture anything bad about him. "Is this another game?"

"No…it's not a game."

I stopped swinging. "What's going on?"

He came and stood in front of me. "You know all about my shinigami powers, you've seen me fight. You know about hollows, arrancars, and the war with Aizen, but I left something out. Something I shouldn't have. And now I have to tell you…because it is effecting me….and I don't want to hurt you…I won't forgive myself….so I think it would be better…if we…just…"

What was he saying? I didn't want him to say this shit to me. I had just found my happiness. Why was he trying to take that away? "I don't want to hear it." I said. "I don't care what it is. You are the same today as you were yesterday and no matter what you've done it won't change me feelings."

"No. you don't understand. Kari. There's something dark inside of me. Something dangerous. It helps me fight. It's something I've had to fight to control, like my zanpakuto but worse. You haven't had to see me use it. You haven't seen my mask…I don't just have shinigami powers…Kari…I'm part ho-"

I put my finger to his lips. "Shh. I don't want to know. I don't care."

"But…"

"But nothing. I love you idiot. So don't go trying to break my heart okay."

He looked like he was about to protest but I stood up and hugged him. "You promised that you wouldn't run away remember."

"Yeah…I remember." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "You are so stubborn."

"I know." I smiled, though tears were forming in my eyes. "But that's why you love me right."

"Well something like that."

* * *

**_Grimmjow_**

I couldn't believe I was sitting here….again. I had better things to do than watching this damn brat. I had been watchin her off and on for weeks. I had her pattern down. She came home after school, did her homework, talked to her sister, and went back to her room. She distanced herself from her mother. I had a feeling that the mom and sister weren't really her mother and sister. Maybe she was adopted. Hell I didn't know. Aizen never told me about her background. And I really didn't give a shit.

I was sitting on the roof across the street. She wouldn't see me from over here. But After awhile it just became boring. I wanted to get a closer look. The kid was kinda fun to mess with. I landed on the tree outside her window. She was there of course, sitting at her desk reading. She always was. She was a book worm.

I leaned on the open windowsill.

"Bout time you showed up." she said, not bothering to look up from her book. "I thought you were going to spend all day at the Harada's."

_Damn brat. _"Yeah well…the Mrs. was taking a shower." I grinned.

"Perv." I could hear the hint of a laugh. "Why are you here anyway? Are you stalking me?"

I swung my legs over the sill and sat down, my back against the frame. I let one leg hang inside her room while the other was bent so I could rest my arm on it. "What if I am?"

She swirled her chair around. "Then I would say you need to get a life."

"I'd have to be alive first."

"I thought you said you weren't a spirit." She said getting up.

"I'm not." I looked at her, narrowing my eyes for effect. "I'm something much worse."

Instead of cowering away from me she was walking closer. This confused me to no end. I had seen her scared at night, drinking from the hidden Jack Daniels bottle under her mattress. I had seen her hide in the closet. But right now she didn't look scared at all. That kind of pissed me off. I was dangerous, powerful. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"What do you want with me?"

"What's it matter?"

She put her hand on her hips. "It matters. If you're here to mess with me or try to scare me then you're wasting your time."

I laughed and sonido'd behind her. "Am I?" I hissed in her ear.

She whirled around, shocked at my sudden movement. "How?"

I put my hands on her small shoulders. "Believe me when I say this kid. If I really wanted to scare you…you'd be hiding in your closet right now."

She gasped.

"That's right. I know all about your nightmares….Izuma."

she struggled against my grip. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm stalking you remember." I laughed and let her go.

"You really are…aren't you?"

"Tch. You're not worth stalkin." I said jumping out the window. I turned around. "Hey kid."

"What?"

"You should really lay off the booze. It'll stunt your growth." I grunted.

I heard her make a 'hmph' sound as I left to find the other brat I was supposed to watch.

I found her in the park. Huddled up all cozy like with that bastard Kurosaki. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked down the street. He lifted his head and his eyes swept over me. I nodded and flashed him a smile. He hugged the girl closer to him, but his eyes were threatening.

_Don't worry Kurosaki. I'm not gonna take your little girlfriend. I've got someone else to take first._

_

* * *

_

_**Izuma**_

I didn't know who he was or what he wanted but that didn't change the fact that somehow he knew who I was and he had been watching me. It was true that I could feel his presence every time he was near. But this was only the second time he had actually made contact with me. It was strange. I had assumed he was a spirit, bored and having nothing else to do. But now I knew he was more than that. He was watching me for a reason. I just had no idea why he'd want to.

He was just teasing me today. Was that because I had struck a nerve by calling him a stalker? I couldn't be sure. But when he disappeared from the windowsill I thought it had been a trick of the mind. Before I could blink I found him standing behind me, his breath hot on my neck and his voice whispering in my ear. Everything in me was screaming at me to stop egging him on. He was dangerous. But I wasn't really listening to my instincts when I was challenging him….or was I?

He left me alone in my room once more and I didn't know what to make of our encounter. I felt under my matteress for the bottle of alchohol. I unscrewed the lid and pressed it to my lips. Who was he to say I shouldn't drink. He said he knew about my nightmares but did he really? Did he really know what I dreamt about?

Did he have any idea how out of place I felt with this family? It was like I wasn't related to them at all. Did he even know how that felt? Proably not. He wasn't alive after all. But in a sense neither was I. I lived my life day in day out in a pattern that never broke. Until he started coming around. It didn't help that I was the only one who could see him though. I took a long gulp. The warm liquid filled my throat and burned down into my stomach. My head swirled for a moment and I sank to the floor. I just wanted the nighmares to end. I just wanted everything around me to disappear.

"I'm pathetic." I sighed. I couldn't deny it. My life was messed up. I didn't belong. I had never belonged. Ever since the accident I had been different. I didn't even know who I was. I couldn't remember anything. I must have been someone else entirely because they never looked like they really loved me. Maybe I was just too different now. Maybe my family couldn't love the soul that had taken their daughters body. My soul. It was my soul that had taken over and I couldn't help but feel that this life was empty.

I took another drink and laid across the bed. If I was being honest, the only time I ever felt the slightest bit alive was when I was talking to that damn blue haired….what ever he was. Even though I knew he was trouble and probably had something up his sleeve it didn't phase me. I felt like I had been around this kind of thing before.

My thoughts turned to the night I had seen that girl with her orange haired friend. I knew her. I'd felt their presence. It was much like that of my stalker. They had that strong presence about them. Maybe that's why I wasn't scared of him…because I had felt that presence from a human. So he couldn't be that dangerous right? I mean he could've done a lot more to scare me. But he just left me alone. maybe he was more human than he thought he was.


	23. Power

**_So basically I had the day off from work today so I sat at my computer and wrote for hours. I have written alot. I was going to wait to post but I decided screw it. i'll post it now. It's not like I have anything else to do at 11:30 at night. ANYWAYS here's another chapter! Enjoy! :D

* * *

_**

_**One week later**_

_**Grimmjow**_

I was lying on the roof when the yelling began. It had been getting worse lately. It was always over stupid shit. Humans made me sick. They thought everything had to be so damn perfect.

"Just tell me why Izuma! I need to know why you are shutting yourself away from us." It was her pathetic excuse of a mother.

"I'm not!" she cried.

"Oh yes you are! And don't think I don't know about the drinking and the fooling around."

"Fooling around? With who?"

"Don't play games with me. Aimi says she hears you talking to someone."

"Aimi's a liar. I don't talk to anyone but you two! I don't even see my friends outside of school. I'm always here! You are always jumping to conclusions about EVERYTHING!"

"Don't call your sister a liar. And I am not jumping to conclusions. I know when you are up to something."

"I'm not up to anything! Why don't you ever listen to me! It's like you don't even give a shit about how I feel! No wonder I drink! I can't freaking stand you!"

I heard a loud smack. "How dare you speak to me that way!"

That's when I felt it, the spiritual energy rising around me. I sat up. _There's no way that can be her. _I thought. But there was no one else it could be coming from. I listened to their argument continue. All the while the energy was building.

"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone! You may act like my mom but something tells me you aren't!"

"You little shit! How dare you!" I heard a scuffle.

"Don't touch me!" Izuma screamed.

I stood up as a blast of wind exploded out of the house shattering her bedroom windows.

"What the hell did you do?" Her mom screamed at her. "Aimi Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't know how you did this but you better fix it! we're going out! so this better be cleaned up when we get back."

"Yeah, well don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

I watched as the two women got into the car and pull out. The air was still thick with the pressure the girl was emitting. I jumped down onto the branch outside her window. She didn't seem surprised to see me.

"What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd see what was up." I said swinging into the shattered window.

"Well as you can see I'm really busy." She said kneeling on the floor to pick up all the books and papers scattered across the wood panels. "So if you don't mind…I think you should just get lost."

"Like I'd listen to a punk like you." I said stepping on the book she was about to pick up. "You don't know who you're messing with." I wanted to piss her off. she had powers and I wanted to see them.

She looked up at me and hissed. "Then why don't you enlighten me!"

I bent down and without hesitation picked her up by her throat and lifted her into the air. I made sure I wasn't cutting off her air supply. "Listen kid. I've been nice up until now. don't make me regret it."

"Fuck you!" she spat. "I'm not scared of you!"

I tossed her onto to the bed. She scrambled to get up as I walked over to her. I picked her up by the waist as she tried to move past me. I threw her back down onto the bed and pinned her hands above her head. I moved my legs so they were on either side of her. "Scared yet?"

"Hell no!" she spat in defiance.

"You've got guts kid. I give ya that." I told her. "But even with that power you are no match against me."

Her dark eyes looked questioningly up at me. "What power?"

"Like you haven't noticed." I hissed.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

My grip on her arms tightened. How much did I have to scare her to get her to show me her powers? "Yes you do. What happened to your room?"

"I don't know. But get the hell off!" she kneed me in the stomach but I didn't flinch. It'd take a lot more than that to hurt me.

"Make me." I challenged.

I could see the anger in her eyes as she struggled under me. "Get off! Get off!" She closed her eyes and her features suddenly changed. It was like I was staring at a totally different person. Her face crumpled up and started shaking back and forth. "No! Stop! Stop! Don't touch me!"

I wasn't even moving. Why was she freaking the fuck out? "Hey kid I'm not gonna hurt ya." I tried to tell her but she wasn't listening to me at all. Instead she kept screaming. Suddenly the bed started to shake. The energy started to flow out of her. This was what I was waiting for.

I felt a gust of wind coming from her hands. "Stop please!"

I let go. "I think I've scared you enough." I said standing up.

Her eyes shot open and her features returned to normal. She jumped up off the bed and crashed right into me. "What the hell you jerk!" she yelled.

I blinked, surprised that she actually managed to hit me. "I told you I'm not someone you should mess with." I pushed her off of me.

"You bastard! Why are you here!"

I felt the air circling me. "Just wanted to see that power of yours." I grinned.

Her hair blew around her face and she lifted her hands in front of her face. "What's happening to me?" wind howled in the room.

"Fuck if I know." I retorted. Until today she didn't have a lick of power.

She looked up at me, her eyes searching mine. Suddenly the howling stopped and her hair hung limply in her face. I turned around and jumped out the window. She followed me. "You better not show your face here again!" she screamed at me.

"Oh..i'll be back." I grinned. "You can count on that."

* * *

_**Kari**_

"Are you on your way to Kurosaki's again?" E.J. asked as I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Yeah."

"Will you tell Rukia I'm thinking about her?"

I stifled a laugh. "You're so hopeless."

"Hey! Can't a guy fall in love?"

"Nii-san. You are no ordinary guy. You're a player."

He crossed his arms. "I despise that."

"Just tellin you how it is."

"Then can I tell you how it is?"

"Sure."

He looked at me, his face stern and serious. "Are you sleepin with him?"

I almost tripped over my shoes. "What?"

"I'm just saying….if he breaks your heart…I'll break his face."

I rolled my eyes. _if you only knew how strong he really is. _"I'll let him know he better watch his back."

"Good." He took a sip of his coffee. "Will you tell her what I said?" he asked, his face immediately changing back to its playful self.

"Sure."

"Thank you little sister!" he said grabbing me up in a hug.

"Oh god E.J. put me down you freak."

"I won't be home tonight. So make sure you lock the doors."

I opened the door. "I will."

"And have fun….but not too much fun."

"Got it!" I called over my shoulder as I slammed the door shut.

Rukia seemed very pleased that my brother was interested in her. They had been talking innocently since that day he told her she fell out of heaven. I didn't know if he was being serious but if it made Rukia happy then who was I to judge?

All of us went to a movie. It was really nice to hang out with everyone. Orihime and Uryu were really lovey dovey, which was a good thing if you ask me. Rukia was her normal self all hyped up over something in the movie. But Chad and Tatsuki were the funniest. They didn't say much to each other but it was so obvious that there was something there. They kept looking over at each other and then looking away. All in all it had been a good night.

It wasn't until we were on our way home that I noticed something was off. I felt an overwhelming sense of despair. I looked up into the sky.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked, putting an arm around my waist.

"No. Not really. Just a feeling." I replied.

As we passed the familiar park I glanced over to the slide. Standing on top of it was a figure dressed in white. His blonde hair swayed slightly in the wind. I stopped, blinking repeatedly to make sure it wasn't a dream. He was really there. He looked different but it was him.

"No way." I whispered. he disappeared.

Ichigo looked back at me. "Kari?"

"I'm sorry. I gotta go!" I told him and took off down the street.

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

On our way back from the movies I had noticed three things at once. The first was a spiritual pressure that reminded me of Kari's. it was far away and was mixing up with another presence I was familiar with. _Grimmjow's. _I wasn't going to say anything to anyone. He was too far away for me to bother. Then I felt something else. It was a pressure that was different from anything else I had felt. I looked around but couldn't see anything.

Kari was looking up into the sky too. "Something wrong?" I asked her.

"No. Not really. Just a feeling." She said.

We walked a moment. I turned to say something to her but she wasn't next to me anymore. I turned around to see her staring at the slide. "No way." She whispered.

"Kari?"

"I'm sorry! I gotta go!" she said and took off running.

_What the hell? _

_Looks like you scared her off champ. _The voice of my hollow laughed.

_Won't you just shut up! it was nice not having to listen to your mouth for awhile. _

_Ouch. That hurt. _

I ran after her. Something was up and it had to do with that weird feeling.

She was fast. What was she? A marathon runner? Geeze. I mean I knew she was good at everything else but never thought she was a sprinter.

_Hey king. I've been thinking….Are you sure you're the right guy for her?_

_What's that suppose to mean?_

_Oh nothing…I was just saying…she seems like the kind of girl that would want more out of life. _

_What are you going on about?_

_How did she end up hooking up with you?_ He asked.

_I don't know…._

_I guess what I'm really getting at…is…how is she?_

_What?_

_How is she in bed? I've always wondered. Cuz you know I can look but can't touch. _

_I'd watch yourself if I were you. _I snapped. I wasn't going to let him talk about her like that.

I kept running but with each step I felt lightheaded. I was nearing her complex. I could hear my heartbeat and everything seemed to slow down. Everything seemed to stop.

_What's going on? _

_What's wrong King. Not feeling good?_

_Shut up! I'm fine. _

My hand was reaching for her door. When I turned the handle I heard maniacal laughter fill my head. _You don't look to good. maybe you should let me take over for awhile. _

The room was fading away as I stumbled in. my vision blurred. _No way. _I said as I fell into darkness.

* * *

_**Kari**_

When I got home I felt a little better. I wasn't so shaken up. I ran into my room and shut the door. "It wasn't him Kari. It was your imagination."

I sat down and laid my head on my desk. I was tired of the mixed feelings. The sudden appearance of him…the monster from my past… freaked me out. But then again it wasn't real right? All I wanted was for the world to end and leave me alone. But then again if the world disappeared….so would Ichigo. I couldn't want that. I loved the man after all. How I could let him get this far into my heart was beyond me but none the less he had a place there. There was nothing to I could do to stop it.

Suddenly I wanted him to be here. I shouldn't have taken off like that. I needed him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed my door open until it clicked shut. I opened my eyes briefly and saw a flash of orange hair. _Ichigo. _

I stood up, still facing the mirror as he came up behind me. He kicked the chair out of the way and I closed my eyes, wanting his touch.

I found it. His arms wrapped around me, hands resting on my hips. His touch was different but I took a breath as he moved them down to the back of my legs. Something was odd. As his hands snaked up my thighs and pushed my skirt up I opened my eyes and stared into the mirror. My mouth popped open in shock when my eyes locked on his. This _was_ indeed my boyfriend but those _weren't_ his eyes.


	24. Hollowed Lemon

_**A/N: When Hollow Ichigo takes control the only indicator of this appearance wise, are his eyes. Since Ichigo isn't in spirit form when he takes over, he looks like Ichigo. If they are in spirit form at said time, then Hollow Ichigo will be white. :D That is what my thinking is anyway and it fits my story better. So don't be mad. :D also this contains a lemon and i know some of you aren't fans of them so i'm sorry. :( but if you skip you won't miss the main plot...just a not so nice chapter for Kari. **_

_**WARNING: This Chapter is Rated M and is Graphic! It contains semi violent sexual acts. SO read at your own risk. You have been warned.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kari**_

I spun around to face him. He looked exactly like Ichigo except that instead of the dark brown eyes I loved….his were black with yellow iris's.

"Who….who are you?" I stuttered, taking a step back. I felt my butt hit the hard surface behind me.

He moved closer forcing me into a sitting position on my desk. "What do you mean?" he grinned. "I'm your boyfriend….well sort of…..and you've seen me before."

_I have? _I began having flashbacks of the times I had seen that yellow flash in Ichigo's eyes. _What is going on? _"Don't try that shit. I don't know you. You may look like Ichigo….but you aren't him. There's no way…." I said, now freaking out a little. He looked like him…and his voice….the same but a little higher. "Who are you? What's your name?" I asked again.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I have no name."

I shuddered. "Wh-What?"

"King never named me, the bastard." He sighed. "But that's okay. You can call me whatever you want."

"King?" I was utterly confused. And I found myself feeling a little helpless in this situation. It wasn't like me at all.

"Yeah. You're _boyfriend_….he never lets me out…only when we fight…that's when he needs me..it gets cramped..." He stretched his arms out behind his head emphasizing his statement. "But today I finally caught him off guard and….here I am." He smiled. It wasn't the kind of smile that made me feel comfortable at all.

I tried to process what he had said. Is this what Ichigo meant when he said he had a dark side too? The thought scared me. Was this, in fact, the dark side of Ichigo? He said something about fighting. I think I was putting in together. "What do you want?"

"Well I was getting bored, always seeing you but never being able to talk…." He trailed off but kept his gaze steady on me. "And always watching how much fun he has with you…I couldn't just sit by anymore."

"What are you getting at?" I asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Watching from the sidelines isn't fun." He said slipping his hand between my legs and rubbing my clit with his thumb. "I wanted a chance to play in the game."

I clamped my legs shut and pushed him away. "I don't know who the hell you really are but you need to leave!" I shouted. Normally I wouldn't have let this get so far. I would've blasted him through the door. But something inside told me this somehow was Ichigo. And I couldn't figure out what to do.

He laughed coldly. "You think that I'll go away just because you want me to _Kari?_" He said my name with certain malice. "You got to be kidding me. I haven't been out this long in months. I've been practicing gaining control so i could talk to you. There is no way I'm going back until I get what I came for."

I didn't like the sound of that. Up until now I thought he was just messing with me. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I want. Don't be so naive. It's annoying." He looked me up and down with a lustful gaze.

I frowned. "Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm already taken. And I'm not a cheater." It was stupid but it was the only think I could think of to say.

"Tch…I was the one that pushed him to make the first move on you in the first place….The wuss was scared shitless. You should be thanking me for that."

He was toying with me. "You're sick!" I spat. "There's no way I'd let you touch me. And you wouldn't dare try to defy him." It was a risky statement but I didn't care. I had to say something.

"I wouldn't huh? You think I'm scared of the King? Hah. I'm just waiting until I get control of this body for good. You should feel happy that I've taken a notice in you."

_Control of this body? That's what Ichigo meant_. "More like disgusted."

He frowned at that. "What? You don't want to play? I'm hurt Kari. I thought you'd want to have some excitement for a change."

"I have no intentions to join in your sick game….._Hollow_." I spat. "Besides your game is way off."

He took a step back. Obviously shocked that I had guessed what he was. But then his face changed. He looked at me with a devilish grin. "I'm just getting warmed up." He said pulling me off the desktop. "I'll show you who the real man is. He'll never be able to _fuck _you like I can." I watched in disbelief as he unbuttoned his pants.

"This is what you are doing to me….what you've been doing to me. All those times you were screwing him…you were screwing with my mind" He pulled me into him pressing his hard cock into my hand. I flinched and jerked my hand back. Cheeky bastard.

"Get off me. I'm not doing anything with you!" I yelled trying to get away from him. Maybe if I call out to him he'll regain control. "Ichigo! Come ba-" I began but was interrupted with a hiss.

"King aint here bitch, it's just you and _me_." His tone was angry. "And I _will_ make you mine. I was trying to play nice before….but now…"

In one quick movement he had me spun around with my stomach lying flat on my desk. His right hand pinned my arms behind my back. I jerked my head back and kicked my legs trying to throw him off me. My hopes of Ichigo hearing me were dashed in that second.

"I'll burn you to ash you demented freak! Don't think I won't." I shouted at him. I felt the heat in my hands already.

He stared at me in the mirror, his black eyes mocking. "Come on now….no need to fight me…After all it's you're precious soul reaper's body I'm using."

I held back a cry as I thought about what this meant. He was right. It_ was_ Ichigo's body he was using. If I tried to kill him…I'd be killing the one I loved. As much as I wanted to get away…I couldn't bring myself to hurt the hollow….if I did…it would be Ichigo that would suffer in the end. All I could do was hope he would regain control soon. If not….well I would just have to deal with that.

I let my body go slack. He smiled again. "That's what I thought."

I squeezed my eyes shut. There was no way in hell I was going to open them to look in the mirror. I couldn't bear to see his menacing eyes leering at me any longer. If it was my body he wanted….he could have it…my heart was what mattered…and that would never belong to anyone but Kurosaki….besides…it wasn't the fist time someone had forcefully touched me. I lived through that and I could live through this. I knew Ichigo would want me to fight him off but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Do what you want." I whispered, tears escaping down my cheeks. _I'm sorry Ichigo. I can't fight back…not when it means hurting you._

"Not going to put up a fight huh? Don't tell me you want me now?" He shoved my skirt up around my waist, groping me as he did so. When I didn't answer he sneered, "Tch. Whatever! That just makes it easier for me." I felt sick as I felt his erection against my leg.

I tried to put my mind someplace else as I felt my panties being ripped off and thrown to the floor. My legs were jerked apart. I could feel him rubbing himself against my opening. I thought I was going to throw up when I found that I was becoming wet to his touch. _That's just fucking pathetic Kari! What the hell is wrong with you? _

"Wow… you are quite the little whore now aren't you?" He jeered. "Wonder what he will say when he finds out what you did with me."

He slid his tongue across the back of my neck. I cringed.

"Fuck you." I said through gritted teeth.

"You will be." He laughed. "Soon enough."

He slipped a finger in. _It's just a dream. Just a dream.…It's just another nightmare…it'll be all over soon. I'll wake up soon. _I told myself. It was all I could do to keep from screaming when he finally pushed himself inside of me.

I heard him grunt in satisfaction as he began thrusting. I tried to imagine that it wasn't the hollow…that it was just normal sex with the man I loved but the truth was there was no way I could deny it…the rough treatment of my body kept me from my comfortable fantasy. He grabbed my hip with his free hand and began thrusting deeper inside of me. His movements were too strong and too fast, I couldn't even prepare myself for impact. I just had to believe that I could get through it somehow. He'd tire eventually.

He leaned up over me to whisper in my ear. "How is it?"

I swallowed the bile building in my throat. "I'm not..going to play your game."

"That's too bad." he said and bit down on my shoulder. "It'd be much better if you'd participate."

"Well I'm not goin to." I panted. I couldn't breathe or keep up with his pace. I didn't even know how he was able to talk to normal. Oh that's right. he was a hollow. Did they even get tired? _Shit._ I moved back so I could keep my hips from hitting the knob in the desk. This must have looked like an attempt to play along to him because he let go of my hands. I pushed against him trying to get free.

"Whatcha tryin to do?" He hissed in my ear. "I told ya, you can't fight back." And with that he slammed my arms back down, pinning me the desk. I couldn't get out of it now. "Now I'm really gonna fuck ya hard."

I let out a yelp as the violence escalated. This seemed to turn him on even more. I ignored his tongue on my neck and his multiple bites on my shoulders and back. I let out a final protest. I would try to get to him somehow. I called out his name. This time it was a plea. "Ichigo!"

I was met with more demented laughter. I should have listened. I should have let him talk. What was happening was my fault. My own stupid fault. I tensed up, which was the wrong thing to do. It felt like I was being ripped apart. At least Jonathan had never gotten this far.

All the sudden I heard a growl. "No! Not now! I'm fuckin busy!" He screeched and let my arms go.

I took the opportunity to shove myself off the desk. But I was met with his hands slamming me back down. "I'm not finished yet!"

I looked into the mirror. I could see that the blackness in one eye was draining away. _Ichigo is trying to gain control._

"Get…away…from her!" The rightful owner's voice rang out from the hollow.

"No! I won't let you take control again you bastard! I've waited to long for you to go and fuck this up!"

I heard a roar and the hollow pulled out of me and stumble backwards. I pulled down my skirt and turned around. I watched as he threw himself around the room. More screams erupted and profanities sounded left and right. It was like an invisible battle was going on. All I could do was watch in horror as the hollow and Ichigo struggled for control. The whole time I silently prayed that the hollow would lose.

Finally the screams and writhing ended and I sank down to the floor in pure shock at what I had just witnessed. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. Too scared to see who won.

"Ka-Kari?"

I opened my eyes to see a fully clothed Ichigo, His brown eyes staring apologetically at me across the room.

"Ich…Ichigo?"

"Yeah….it's me…" he hung his head. "I….I'm sorry….I don't know how….I don't know how he got control….I should've…..I should've warned you…I tried….Oh god." He said as he looked closely at my tear streaked face. "What have I done?"

He stood up and almost bolted out of the room. I stopped him before he had the chance. "You tried to tell me the other night…I didn't listen….and It wasn't you." I said. "I knew it wasn't…"

He looked appalled. "But It was me…a part of me…..I…he…ra..ra-hurt you." He tried, but not being able to bring himself to say the word raped.

"I let it happen." I admitted sadly.

His head snapped up. "What?"

"I…let him…I didn't fight him…..I didn't want to hurt you….so I let him…." I didn't want to say the word either.

"Why?" He took a step toward me and I flinched a little. He looked slightly hurt but didn't say anything about my mistrust. I guess he thought he deserved it.

"If I would have fought back I would've destroyed you….I couldn't bring myself to do that. Even against your…hollow."

He looked slightly angry. More at himself than at me. "You shouldn't have to make decisions like that. What happened was my fault."

"Ichigo."

"No…It was my hollow that did this to you and I won't forgive myself for letting him take over….i knew he was crazy….but I never thought he'd do….this."

"I'm okay." I said giving him a weak smile. "I knew it wasn't you….I knew you'd regain control."

"Not soon enough." He sighed. "I can hear him mocking me even as we speak."

I never realized the extent of their relationship until that moment. He was inside his head. "You…can?"

He nodded. "That bastard….he's going to get it…"

"It's fine….I'm fine." I assured him. I was stronger than that. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Tell me the truth Kari. I can see it in your eyes….you were scared of me for a moment."

"No I wasn't….I was just…getting over the shock."

"It's okay. I know you were. And I understand."

I shook my head. "I'm not scared…..besides...you are in control now….I don't know how that all works but…"

He sat down on the bed. "To be honest I felt like I was asleep….It wasn't until I heard you say my name that I came to grip with reality."

_So he had heard me. _

"I saw what was going on and I tried to stop him….I really did Kari…..I tried so hard to get control before….before….but I couldn't"

I sat down on the bed next to him. "I know. I know you'd never let that happen willingly. I'm just glad you got there before he could do anymore damage."

"it took almost all my strength to fight him back inside. He was that determined to…have you."

"I know….he kept saying that."

His face darkened. "That mother fucking hollow! I can't believe this happened." He shouted. "He's ruined everything."

"No he didn't."

"You say that now. But be honest with yourself. Will you ever look at me the same when I touch you? Will you even let me touch you that way again?"

"Yes." I assured him.

He shook his head. "You think that….but next time I touch you….I guarantee you'll flinch away. Because you won't see me….you'll see that bastard."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. "You are nothing like that monster. I promise I won't flinch away from you. I know you….i love you. You aren't him and I know that." I cried. "You told me you loved every part of me….even the messed up and bad parts. No matter what you accepted me. Well that goes for me too. I love every part of you and if that includes him so be it. I accept all of you Ichigo…and you made a promise that you wouldn't run away. Well I won't either! So don't you dare ask me to!"

He was silent for a minute. Finally he brought his hand up and stroked my hair. "But what if I lose control again? I couldn't bear this happening to you again. Especially because of what has happened to you already…I don't know why it's you he wants."

"If you lose control again I'll be there bringing you back. If he thinks he can do this again he's wrong. I'm strong. It will be harder to fool me. I won't ever make you feel this way again."

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure you want do this? Are you sure you can…you want to …be with me?"

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." I said. "You're the only one I want." They were his own words.

His eyes looked misty as he hugged me into his chest. "You have no idea how much I love you. I don't want to hurt you."

"That makes two of us." I nudged him and kissed him on the cheek, proving once and for all that I trusted him with my life. Besides this wasn't all his fault. It was mine for not listening to him when he tried to warn me about his hollow.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"If he ever gets out again…fight as hard as you can. Don't hold back for my sake okay?"

I nodded and leaned against him. "I'll fight. I promise."

* * *

_**So Sorry Kari! but it fits with the story later! it just brings you and Ichigo closer! **_

**_Note from Author. If you are being attacked please try to fight back. throw up on them or knee them in the groin. (serious)_**

**_hopefully you fellas out there aren't attacked but if you are pull the bitches hair. they hate that! (not so serious)_**


	25. Phase One

_**Phase One**_

_Ichigo_

It had been a week since the incident. My hollow wasn't talking even when I egged him on. At first he was gloating about his encounter with my girlfriend and was pissed that I had regained control. That ended within an hour. I had entered my inner world with the help of Shinji keeping an eye on my body, and let him have it.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"I screamed at the silver haired version of myself.

"Hmmm…well that's easy…I was thinking 'I wonder how she tastes, smells, and feels….and i was surprised with the results. She's _wonderful_."

I raised Zangetsu. He wouldn't get away with this. "I'm gonna make you pay hollow!"

His black eyes became slits as he smiled and raised his own blade. "You think so? Because I think you can't beat me."

"We'll see about that."I lunged at him swinging my blade at his shoulder.

He ducked and appeared behind me. "Ya wanna know something about our Kari."

"She's not **ours!** She's **mine**."

"Not anymore. She belongs to both of us now"_. _He laughed.

He was just trying to piss me off. Our blades crashed together over and over again. Laughter filled the air as he mocked me. He may have had a lot of big talk but so far neither of us had landed a single blow on the other.

"I can't believe you fucking did this!"

"It wasn't my intention. I was being spontaneous. When I saw her in the little skimpy skirt I couldn't help myself. She looked so delicious. I had to have a piece."

"You bastard!"I came after him harder. He wasn't going to get away with attacking her. Even if she did comply.

"Ya shouldn't be getting so mad at me. She told me to do it. She **wanted** it." He swung the blade and it almost sliced me in the stomach.

"Like hell! She'd never want that!" I counter attacked. But he came swinging back with intensity. A loud clang sounded as my blade met his.

He pushed the blade close to my throat. "Then why'd she get so wet when I touched her?"

That's when I lost it. I flung him backwards. The anger swirled around me and my spiritual pressure increased. I raised Zangetsu. "You're gonna wish you never said that! You'll never put your hands on her again!" I yelled. He smiled and raised his version of our blade as well. "Bankai!"

The fight erupted and it took everything in me to make him understand. Kari was off limits and if he ever touched her again there would be hell to pay. It had taken a long time but I had finally beaten him into submission. I rested the tip of my black blade to his throat.

"If you ever hurt her again….this will be much worst." I hissed just before I impaled him through the stomach.

"Next time you won't be able to stop me." he smiled. But I knew he wouldn't be trying to take control for awhile. And when he did I'd be prepared.

After I came back I felt somewhat better. Beating the shit out of him didn't take back what had happened but it did help with the anger. I had gone home and tried to sleep, which didn't work. Rukia repeatedly asked me what was wrong but I kept what happened to myself. I didn't need any more 'I told you so's.' I couldn't really talk about it anyway. Even though it was my hollow that did it, it was my body he used. When i had gained control i could taste her skin on my tongue, not to mention the fact that he had been in the middle of having sex with her, so i was feeling the impact of that as well. No matter how you looked at it...it was in a sense me that had done that too her. She had insisted that it was in no way me or my fault so I tried to get past it.

Kari really seemed okay for the most part. She was strong. I didn't know if it was just her being strong for me…or her being strong for herself. Either way, I was surprised when things didn't change between us. In fact it may have just brought us closer together now that she knew my secret as well. The only thing that made me feel uneasy was when the atmosphere began to change. I had this weird feeling in my gut that told me something bad was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon.

* * *

_**Grimmjow**_

Aizen tapped his foot on the floor. I yawned. I was so fucking bored. Shit, who was I kidding…Everything was boring lately. We were waiting for Curtis (last name). That cocky little shit. He told Aizen that Kurosaki was with Hikari. This bit of information had him smiling. It was a creepy ass smile. One that I couldn't place. I didn't really care too much for my leader. But he was powerful so of course there was nothing much I could do about it. He didn't get mad at me for not giving up that information. But that was because I had told him about Izuma's powers. Great. I had stooped so low that I was trying to keep out of trouble. That wasn't like me at all. I hated being told what to do. But yet here I was following orders like that fuckin kiss as Ulquiorra. I didn't miss him one fucking bit.

When the blonde nuisance finally showed up we were down to business.

"So Grimmjow, you said that Izuma showed her powers the other night?"

"Yeah."

"And Hikari is involved with our favorite little shinigami?"

We nodded. What was he getting at?

"This will work much better than I thought." He said as he took a drink of his tea.

"What are we going to do now?" Tousen asked from behind me.

"We'll move into the first phase of our plan." He smiled.

I knew what this meant.

"Grimmjow you know what to do."

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Take Kuutso Karayan with you."

I sighed. Why did I need to take that bastard? I didn't like Szayel Aporro'sscientific replacement at all. "What for?"

"Are you questioning me?"

I held back a growl. "No."

"He's going to take car of the girl's guardian. We don't want anyone to know about our plans yet."

I didn't even know too much about his fuckin plans. Only that I was in charge of the brat. I nodded to Karayan and he followed me out of the room.

"What's that?" I nodded at the vile and syringe he had in his hand.

"It's a little something I call The Sleeping Beauty…" he smiled, showing the remnant of his mask in the form of fangs. It suited him all right. He was a snake.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. We got work to do."

* * *

I moved silently through the house. Kuutso disappeared with his sleeping tonic and I headed up the stairs. I turned the doorknob and slipped in her room without making a sound. I could see her sleeping in her bed, her back to me. She stirred slightly as I came closer. I knew she could feel my reiatsu but so far she wasn't awake. I took a step and her eyes flew open.

I slipped my hand over her mouth before she could protest.

"Told ya I'd be back." I said as I pulled her up off the bed. I held her so her back was against my stomach, with one arm set firmly around her waist.

She tried to elbow me and kicked her legs. She tried to scream but her cries were muffled by my hand.

"Don't struggle. It'll just make this worse for you." I ordered. She wasn't listening. She kept struggling against me. Her hand scraped against the bone remnant on my face. She wasn't giving up.

"Fine have it your way." I huffed and flung her over my shoulder.

"Owe!" she cried. "Let go asshole!"

"Shut up kid! I'm not lettin ya go."

"What are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doin? " I asked, holding on tighter to her legs to keep her from kicking me. She was surprisingly strong for her size.

"Mom! Aimi!" she screamed as I kicked open the door.

"No use trying to call to them. They won't be hearing anything for at least a week." I laughed. If Karayan was good at anything it was experiments.

"What have you done to them?" She pounded her fist into my back.

"I didn't do shit to them. My assignment was taking _you_."

I let it sink in for a moment before I continued down the stairs. "What? Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace you're not gonna like."

She continued to hit me. It was becoming increasingly annoying. "You'll never get away with this you creep! Who do you think you are?"

"Wow…you didn't tell me she was so fiery Grimmjow." Kuutso spoke from across the living room. "It's refreshing."

"Yeah well…it was a need to know basis and you didn't need to know." I didn't like the way he was looking at her. He looked at her like she was his prey. Maybe she was.

"Ouch. I'm offended." He smiled.

"Good."

The girl on my shoulder seemed to struggle less as he spoke. Only now did she open her mouth again. "Who the fuck are you?'

"My name is Kuutso Karayan." My dark haired comrade answered. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other when we get back to Hueco Mundo."

_Why would he be seeing a lot of her? _

"Hueco mundo?"

I shifted her on my shoulder. "It's were I'm takin you."

"I'm not goin anywhere!" she yelled and planted her foot in the hole in my abdomen, using it as leverage to propel herself over my shoulder and out of my hold. She must have been planning this while he was talking.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted and yanked her backwards by her shirt. "Fuckin brat. I've got you now."

"Let go!" She cried, trying to get out of my grasp. She was fighting like hell but it did nothing to help her situation. I was stronger.

I pulled her back into my chest. I clamped one hand over her mouth and the other one pinned her arms across her stomach. "It's no use kid. You're coming with us….whether ya like it or not."

* * *

_**Izuma**_

I was in trouble. This was bad, really bad. I struggled against his grip but it was futile. He was a hundred times stronger than me. Every blow I laid on him didn't even seem to hurt a bit. It was like an ant trying to win a war with a spider. I was the ant. I wasn't going to win. The only smart thing I did was pushing myself over his shoulder by using the hole in his stomach as a foot hold. It didn't end up as I had hoped though. He retrieved me less than a second later.

I stopped struggling when we got outside. I was too frightened to fight back. We weren't on the ground anymore. We were running on thin air. Who the hell was this guy? The other one with the weird ass fangs, Kuusto, had said his name earlier. Grimmjow. What the hell kind of names were those?

I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean I had thought it was weird, him showing up all the time but I'd never expected to be kidnapped out of my own freaking bed! And by a spirit of all things. Well not a spirit exactly. These guys were something totally different. I closed my eyes and held onto his jacket tightly. I didn't want to look down.

"Hey kid. You're quiet all the sudden."

"I don't like heights." I muttered.

He laughed. "That so?"

"What you're going to mock me now?"

"Nah. Just thought you weren't scared of anything."

I remained silent. I heard a loud zipping sound and when I opened my eyes we weren't in my world anymore. We were someplace totally different. My eyes adjusted to the brightness of the walls and floors surrounding me. I was carried down corridor after corridor. My captor's footsteps echoed through the empty space.

We came upon a doorway.

"Well I'll leave you to your business." Kuutso said to the man holding me. He then came around and smiled menacingly at me. "And I'll be seeing you later my dear."

"Whatever creep."

His eyes flashed. "You won't be so mouthy when I'm through with you." His words gave me goose bumps. What was that supposed to mean. I didn't really want to find out.

"Don't you have someplace to be Karayan?" Grimmjow asked. His tone sounded impatient.

"Indeed." He stated and left down the hall.

The door opened and I was taken into the dark room. I found myself being tossed onto a bed. "Hey! Watch it jerk!" I didn't know why I was acting like this. I should be shaking and crying in a corner by now. Especially after the last encounter I had with him.

"Shut up." he said rummaging through a small dresser in the room. He pulled out a weird looking dress and tossed it to me. "Put this on."

I looked at it. It was white with black lacing around the waist and along the length of the skirt, which wasn't that long. I looked back up to him. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Don't ask stupid fucking questions. Just put it on." He said annoyed.

I wrinkled my brow. What the hell was this place? I just sat there looking at him for a minute. I really hadn't noticed it before but he was kind of scary. He had to be a little over a foot taller than me with the strength of a freaking ox. And his eyes…they looked right through me…but then again mine were looking straight through him as well.

"Well aren't you going to leave?" I finally asked.

"No."

"Well I'm not changing in front of you."

He rolled his eyes. "Kid it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Still…" I really didn't expect him to leave, after all he had kidnapped me, but I still kind of hoped he would.

"Tch whatever." He said turning around. "I aint leaving but I won't look."

I smirked. Well….it was better than nothing. I quickly undressed and put on the outfit he had given me on. It fit snuggly around my body, making me feel a little too exposed. But what could I do? When I was done I sat back down on the bed. "So why did you bring me here?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure myself."

"You mean you don't know why I'm here?" I asked shocked.

"Not really."

"But you fucking kidnapped me!"

He laughed and came closer to the bed. "Boss's Orders."

I backed up. Last time he had gotten this close I found myself being pinned to my bed. I wasn't going to let that happen again. It brought back all the nightmares. He was right on me then, his hands on either side of me on the bed. His face was level with mine.

I got a good look at him then. I had ignored his strange look when he had shown up at my house. I partly believed it to be a costume…but my contact with the jawbone on his face and the hole in his stomach stated otherwise. Whatever he was…..he was real.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Let's see…I'll use terms you might understand….You know those spirits of yours? Well there are bad ones….and good ones…The bad ones are hollows...I'm a much stronger, faster, better, upgraded version. I'm what they call an Espada."

"An Espada huh? So you're like a demon?"

He laughed. "Guess you could say that….considering." He pushed himself away from the bed.

I looked around the room. It was actually quite nice in a way. There was a couch, a table and chairs, a dresser, a closet, a bed and a bathroom. It had everything anyone needed if they were staying someplace for awhile. When I thought about what this meant my heart faltered. "I'm going to be here a long time aren't I?"

He nodded. "Scared?"

"Hell no." I spat. "Just…confused."

He sat on the couch. "You and me both." He muttered.

_What on earth did he mean by that? _I looked at him. He was leaning back so his head was resting on the top of the couch.I thought about the times I'd talked to him. In truth I hadn't thought he was dangerous really. But now I thought otherwise. Had he been ordered to take me from the beginning? If so why talk to me?

"So you were planning on taking me all along weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you talk to me?"

He leaned up and rested his elbows on his knees. "I just wanted to fuck with you."

I sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

I hadn't even realized I was asleep until I was woken up by strong hands grabbing me.

"Time to go kid,"

"I'm not a kid!" I replied angrily. I wasn't quite in the mindset of a prisoner. I was still giving him attitude. The strange thing was, that he seemed to like it.

"Whatever. It's time to get your ass up. I let ya sleep long enough."

I sat up and looked around. There was nothing to indicate what time it was so I could have been out for awhile. I looked up at him. he was frowning and lifting me to my feet. "Where are we going?"

"Boss man wants to see you."

"Ohh."

He grabbed my wrist and took me out into the hall. "Don't talk unless he asks you a question….and don't be a smart ass."

"Who me?"

"That's exactly what I'm fucking talkin about!" he scowled.

"Sorry.," I apologized. I really should think twice about trying to piss my captors off. There was no telling what they might do to me.

"Come on." He lead me through the….palace I guess it was…and to a huge room. There were many other people like him…espada he called them. There were at least eight there besides him. although two other men looked normal. I guessed they were the ones in charge because on of them was sitting on this throne thing.

"AHHH Izuma. It's lovely to finally meet you." The guy with slicked back hair said.

Grimmjow pushed me forward.

"I'm sure you've been handled with care?"

what the hell was that supposed to mean. "Sure." I replied.

"That's good. I'm sure you are wondering why you are here."

"Duh." I whispered and then put my hand over my mouth. I was already screwing this up.

He smiled. "Well it has come to my attention that you possess a very unique power and are also a very important piece of a much bigger puzzle. For now you will stay here in Los Noches. Grimmjow and Chiara will be keeping their eyes on you. You will listen to them and come to me when I summon you. You will also be undergoing a few experiments. You've already met our leading scientist, Kuusto."

I nodded absent mindedly. "Well then. That's all for now. You can take her back to her room."

I felt his hand wrap around my wrist. "Let's go kid."

I followed him back into the hallway. "Experiments?" I whispered. What the hell kind of experiments?

"I figured they'd do something like that." he said. "I shoulda kept my mouth shut."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

When we reached my room he shoved me inside. "Alright I'll be back later to feed ya." He said and shut the door. I heard it click as he locked it.

I punched the door as hard as I could. The pain of the impact didn't even register in my mind. What was I doing here? I was taken because I have some kind of power and they were going to do experiments on me? Really? Was this some kind of sick joke? This couldn't be good. I shivered. This couldn't be good at all. Especially since that creep was the scientist.

I felt sick. What was I going to do? I slid to the floor. Up until now I had thought that maybe this was a dream. But I knew better. It wasn't. I was here in this place and no one was going to come to my rescue. No one even cared that I was gone. And if something bad happened while I was here, no one was going to come running. I felt tears spilling onto my cheeks as I realized…I was alone.


	26. Missing?

_**Grimmjow**_

I popped my neck. Chiara looked at me with her indifferent eyes. They were just like her damn brother's. Except they were salmon colored instead of green. Her mask was the same as his too, just on the opposite side. Everything about her reminded me of him, down to way she kissed Aizen's ass. I thought I was rid of that bastard….until I was stuck with her.

"What?" I asked her as I cracked my knuckles.

"You annoy me to no end."

I grinned. "Well the feelin's mutual."

She turned her gaze to the door. "I don't understand why Aizen wants you to guard the girl. I am much more suited to do so."

"Last time I looked I outranked you. Besides….the kid likes me better." I laughed.

She looked back to me. Her eyes said she thought she was better than me. I hated her damn eyes. I would probably gouge them out if I had the chance. I sighed. Like I'd get the chance. Aizen liked her just as much as he liked Ulquiorra. I was in better standing with him this time around but she still had me beat.

There was a loud crash and we both turned our attention to the door. I instinctively reached for the handle. The girl screamed and another crash sounded. _What the fuck is going on in there. _

"Don't you fucking touch me!" the scream was getting closer us. "Get away!"

I moved in front of the door just in time for it to fly open. Izuma ran headlong into me. She bounced off of me and landed right on her ass. "What the hell kid?" I said picking her up.

Kuutso leaned against the doorframe. "I guess we can be done for today. I don't need anymore specimens."

I looked at her, this time scanning her body. There were fresh bruises lining the insides of each of her arms and blood was crusted on the bottom of her lip. She spun around and glared at him. "You are such a creep!"

"Yes. You've said that already."

"And I'll keep saying it!" she snapped.

I put my hand over her mouth…for the hundredth time this week it seemed. "Shut it." I hissed. I looked back up at Kuutso. "Do ya have to bloody her up every time ya see her?"

"You're not getting soft are you?"

"Fuck no." I replied. _Piece of shit. _He was really getting on my nerves. I was above him but he didn't even seem to care. Not that I cared who was above me either but this guy always pissed me off. "Just fuckin tired of hearin the bitch whine."

He smiled. "Well that makes two of us. I don't know how much more of her yelling I can take. I have such a migraine by the end of our little….sessions. Maybe you should teach her a lesson before the next time she comes to see me."

_Sicko. _"Yeah…I'll do that." I felt the girl suddenly struggle under my arms. I held onto her tighter.

Chiara sighed. "Well if you have this under control, I'd like to go back to my room."

I glared at her. "See ya."

She left without a second glance. I turned towards Izuma's room. Kuutso laughed behind me. "Have fun."

I rolled my eyes._ Fuckin moron. someone should beat the shit out of him. maybe i'll do it. that sounds fun. _

The girl fought with me the whole way to her room. Her protests were getting worse. Why the hell was she fighting _me_? I wasn't the one using her for tests. When I finally closed the door behind us I was so pissed I could hardly stand it. "What the fuck is your problem? Would you just shut the fuck up for five fuckin seconds?" I yelled and dropped her on the couch. "You are so god damn annoying!"

"I could say the same about you!" She retorted.

That did it. I grabbed the front of her dress and lifted her off of her feet. "You never know when to shut your fuckin trap do ya?"

She dug her nails into my arm. "Let go."

"Not until I get it through your fuckin head. You may have a few bruises and a busted lip, but that's nothing compared to what will happen if ya don't shut up. You're not in control here! When you're with that freak Kuustos, he's in control. When you talk to Aizen he's in control….and when you're with me…I'm in control." I spat.

"You don't scare me." She said quietly. That_ really_ pissed me off. How the hell was I supposed to get her to watch what she said around them if she wasn't scared? She had to be scared. Why else would she fight back so hard? But then…why say that? If that was the game she was playing…I'd just have to make her fear me. I knew just how to do that.

I threw her down onto the bed. Last time I did that she was scared enough to show her powers. She was in an even worse position here. Maybe if I just acted like I was going to hurt her she'd get the point. She had no idea what kind of monsters lurked in these halls.

I stepped towards her and climbed up onto the bed. She immediately started backing up. That was a good sign. "Thought you weren't scared of me?"

"I'm….not." she said. But her actions stated otherwise.

She was backed up all the way to the headboard. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her underneath me. She punched me in the face. I grabbed her hands and held them in place. "Listen and listen good kid. When someone tells you to do something you do it. Aizen says you're off limits but it doesn't matter… You keep talking like that and sooner or later you're gonna get what's comin to ya. And when that happens you're better off not struggling."

Her eyes locked with mine and for a moment I forgot what I was trying to accomplish. "Well then…why don't you just get it over with?" Her voice shook a little but her eyes remained the same intensity.

"Huh?" This caught me off guard.

"Just do it already. It's like he said…You're tryin to teach me a lesson right? Well just go ahead and fuckin do it!" I felt her body tense up but she stopped struggling.

That's when it hit me. This is exactly what he had wanted me to do. So why was I doing it? Why was I telling her to just give up and do what they say without putting up a fight? I was a fucking idiot. He wanted me to break her down. He wanted me to make her give up…so I'd be easier for him…Well I had done a good fuckin job so far because that's exactly what she was doing. She was just giving up. I may have thought I was doing her a favor but I was no better than them.

I let go of her wrists and got up off the bed. "I'm not like them." I whispered.

She sat up, slightly shocked at my sudden change of mind. Of course I wasn't gonna hurt her in the first place. But she didn't know that. "What?"

"Forget what I said about strugglin."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I spoke before I had time to think about it. "If they come after you….keep fighting."

* * *

_**Izuma**_

His words confused me. In fact everything that had just happened confused me. One minute he's telling me that I need to shut up and stop fighting back. And I think to myself, shit I'm about to get it now, but then when I tell him to do it he lets me go. But not only that….he tells me to forget what he just said and tells me to fight anyone that comes after me.

_What the hell?_ I just stared at him. I had no idea what to say or do. If I said anything wrong he might change his mind. "Why did you stop?"

He seemed not sure what to say, but then smiled. "Don't think too much into it kid…It's just no fun when ya don't fight back."

_Jerk. I don't think that's why at all. _"I see."

"Get cleaned up." He said as he opened the door. "I don't like bein seen with battered up women."

"Huh?"

He shut the door and locked it behind him. What was with this guy? If he wanted to scare the shit out of me…well he achieved his goal…although I'd never tell_ him_ that. But why just toy with me? Why not finish what you start….unless… you never had the intentions of doing so in the first place.

'_Don't think to much into it kid. It's just no fun when ya don't fight back.'_

Well then why tell me to fight the others? And what others was he talking about? Was I really in that much danger? I thought of Kuutso….yes…I was in that much danger. Most of his "tests" weren't really tests at all. He just wanted to see me squirm, break me down. Well I wasn't that easy to break. Not when I was this determined. But…I had been broken down…for a moment. Just a few minutes before, I stopped fighting back. I was just going to let it happen.

Why was that? The slightest touch always puts me in kick ass mode. Even when my classmate tried to kiss me…I broke his nose. I didn't know if it was because of the nightmares or…something else. Something I couldn't remember. That was the bad thing about the dreams. My attacker never had a face.

At first I had misjudged my situation. Aizen had said he wanted to know more about my power. Well I didn't even know I had a power until that night when I freaked out on my mom. I was undergoing tests to see how it worked. That's what he told us. So why would I be in any danger? No one would be….wanting to do anything to me right? That's what I thought until now. Now I knew that I was surrounded by power beings and most of which had nothing better to do besides finding ways to hurt others. I was the weakest thing around here so guess who their target would be.

That didn't explain why Grimmjow seemed to want to attack me and then just walk away. I'd seen him put a hole through a number of arrancar chest's. He was capable of anninlating almost anything in his vicinity. And the number on his back told me he was more powerful than at least seven of the espada here. So why not hurt me more? He seemed to enjoy crushing others. Maybe he was just doing his job…and in doing so left me alone.

It didn't really matter. What mattered was he could have destroyed me ten minutes ago….but didn't. I also knew it was just a matter of time before someone else took his place….and didn't stop.

"I'm so fucked." I sighed. I kicked the bed with my foot. "Why do I have this stupid ass power anyway? What good is it if I can't even use it when I want to?"

I was still kicking the bed when I heard the door unlock. "Back for round two?" I hissed.

"Round two? I wasn't aware we had a round one."

I turned slowly around to see a blond haired espada standing in the doorway. I couldn't see his face in the darkness but his voice seemed somewhat familiar. "Who are you?"

"I knew you lost your memories…but I didn't think you would have forgotten me as well." He said as he came closer to me.

"What are you talking about? Do I know you?"

"Oh you knew me very well. You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you. It's been three or four years now?"

I took a step back. "I don't see how that's possible."

"Maybe you will remember if I gave you a reminder." He reached his right hand out. There were bone remnants on his knuckles. I quickly moved out of his reach.

"What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted Izuma." He laughed.

I knew that laugh. Who was this guy? How did I know him? "Cut the crap. I don't know you and I don't understand your stupid riddles."

He reached over and stroked my face with his hand.

At that moment the door opened. "What are you doing in here Curtis? Did Aizen send you?" It was Grimmjow.

"No I just wanted to stop by to talk to our lovely prisoner. I didn't get to introduce myself the other day."

Grimmjow crossed his arms. "Is that so?"

He turned around. "Don't forget who you're talking to."

I could feel the tension in the air. "I know who I'm talkin to. But I also know Aizen's orders. No one touches the girl."

He walked towards the door. When he passed Grimmjow he paused. "Except you right?"

"What?" His blue eyes looked confused.

The blonde turned back to me. I could see his face this time, and the tiny number 1 on his neck. I froze. I knew that face somehow. He laughed. "Round two huh?"

I frowned. "That's not-" I began but he just waved me off.

"See you later….Izuma."

He left and we were alone again. I kept thinking about the other mans face. Where had I seen it before?

"What's wrong kid?"

I looked up to see him staring at me. "Nothing."

"About Curtis…I had to deal with something for a minute."

I didn't answer him. I was still trying to figure something out. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. If only I could remember! What was I missing? I knew it was something very important…

* * *

**Meanwhile in Karakura town.**

_**Kari**_

E.J was asleep in the next room. But that didn't stop me from inviting him over. Ever since I saw what I thought to be my old enemy…I didn't want to be alone. Even thought my brother was near…he couldn't comfort me the way Ichigo could. There was just something about him that brought me peace. He seemed to be trying really hard to make up for what happened to me. But he really didn't need to. I wasn't going back on my promise. I loved him and that's all that mattered.

I could hear his breathing as he slept beside me. I rolled over, snuggling into his warm chest. It felt good to sleep next to him; the rise and fall of his chest comforted me. I closed my eyes wishing he was still awake.

I smiled as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"King wastes so much time sleeping. He always misses the good things."

My eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. I sat up quickly. His yellow eyes seemed to smile at me. "You!" I said and drew my fist back and punched him square in the jaw.

He rubbed his face in amusement. "I guess I deserved that."

I scrambled to get out of the covers that we were sharing. "You bastard. Get the hell out of my room!" I shivered when I thought about me snuggling up with the hollow.

"Hey…wait. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh really now? Well sorry if I have trouble believing you." I was now out of bed and standing by my window.

"Listen…I came out to…to apologize okay." He said scratching the back of his neck. It was something that Ichigo did…when he was having trouble saying something….or if he was frustrated. Could it be that they were that similar.

"Sounds like a trick to me." I balled my hands into fists at my side. I wasn't going to let my guard down. I promised Ichigo that I would fight him if it came down to that.

"It's notta trick….I promise….I'm not here to hurt you."

"Do I have to remind you of our last encounter? I don't trust you."

He leaned back on the pillow resting his head in his arms. "I expected as much."

I relaxed my stance a little. While a part of me wanted to beat the shit out of him, a part of me believed that he was telling the truth.

"I really do feel bad for what happened ya know." He said after a moment. His eyes remained glued to the ceiling.

_Since when did hollows have feelings? _"Don't fuck around with me hollow." I spat, trying my hardest to keep my composure. "If I'm not mistaken you knew exactly what you were doing when you took control and came after me. You had it all figured out. I never had a choice in the matter."

He rolled over on his side and looked at me. "You don't think so? You had the chance to fight back…you chose not too."

His words stung. "Don't try to put it on me! You…you…forced yourself on me and you know it!"

He sighed. "Yeah….Well I guess you could say that the animal in me took over."

"What are talking about?" I asked growing more and more uncomfortable.

"I may be a blood thirsty killer but….I never had the intentions of hurting you."

I was confused by this. What was he up to? Was this just another game he was playing to get at me?

"I really wanted to talk to you…..but you looked so damn sexy….and I hadn't been out in so long…..i couldn't help myself….and well….I let my instincts take over….I felt differently about it later when I was back to normal…."

"Feeling guilty hollow?" I asked

"As if ." he laughed. "More like pissed that I fucked it up. Damn bastard….he thinks I'm nothing…..but he's wrong….and I'll prove it." He said suddenly jumping up from the bed.

I stumbled backwards, almost falling, at the sudden movement. He laughed. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked advancing towards me.

"I think you should leave." I stuttered.

He was already to my side of the bed. "Why? I thought we were having a good talk."

"I have a feeling you want to do more than just talk." I said backing up to the wall.

He sighed and rested his hands on the wall on both sides of my head. "I do…but I won't. I won't touch you….unless you want me too,"

Shit. I let him get to close. He could change his mind in a second and I'd be in the same situation as last time. God I was stupid.

I flashed him a smile. "There's no way in hell."

He drew in his breath. "Then I won't."

"Then Get away from me."

"If that's what you want." He smiled.

I nodded. "Just leave me the hell alone."

He backed up and shook his head. "Fine." He turned from me and I felt more confused than ever.

"Not going to try anything?" I asked, scared that this was just an act and he would come after me at any second.

"Like I said. I'm not here to pick a fight. You want me to leave I will. I owe you that much. I won't force you again."

"Really?"

"Yeah…." He said heading for the door. Before he shut it he looked back at me. "Besides…it's no fun when it's one sided."

I stood there unable to move as he shut the door and left me alone in my room. Did he really just leave without a fight? Without….hurting me? I could understand it if he had come back to finish what he'd started….but to apologize? I didn't get that at all.

I climbed back in bed unsure if I should fall asleep. I still didn't trust that he wouldn't come sneaking back in here to have his way with me. I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

A half hour passed and I was still too nervous to go to sleep. I heard footsteps in the hall and sat up. I clinched my fists. If he was going to try to screw me again I would be ready to fight this time.

But when the door finally creaked open I didn't hear the hollow's voice. It was Ichigo's.

"Kari? Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "I woke up on the couch…..did he….did he.."

"He was here." I said.

"Oh god."

"Nothing happened."

He looked unconvinced. "What?"

"Nothing happened….I thought something was going to….but he didn't do anything to me."

He crossed the room and sat on my bed. "So what did he want?"

"He wanted to apologize."

He broke out in laughter. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "As a heart attack."

He stopped laughing. "You're kidding me."

"No. He told me he was sorry. And that he never intended on hurting me…but I looked to….what did he say….sexy? or some shit like that…he said he couldn't control himself and was sorry."

"And you bought that load of shit?"

"Not really. I told him to leave. And he did. He said he wasn't here to pick a fight. Just wanted to talk. He said he'd never touch me again." I left out what he said about me wanting him too. I didn't want Ichigo to worry about it.

He rubbed his face where I had punched the hollow. "Huh…Are you sure nothing happened? Are you just trying to make me feel better?"

I nodded and leaned over to hug him. "He left me alone. He went to sleep on the couch."

I kissed his cheek. "Owe."

"What?" I asked.

"My jaw hurts."

"Oh sorry….I thought he was going to try something so I punched him."

He laughed. "Well that's good. At least I know you have a good arm."

We heard a phone ring and my brothers voice next door. Suddenly the light under his door went on and the door swung open. "Kari!" he yelled and ran into my room. He seemed slightly shocked that Ichigo was in my bed but didn't say anything about it. whatever had him so revved up must be important.

"What's wrong E.J. you look like hell."

"That was Kito-san on the phone."

I shrugged. "So?"

"SO she said something happened."

My heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. "What happened?"

"She said she and Aimi were drugged. When she came around she was in the hospital and when she asked the doctors if her daughters were okay they told her they only emitted the two of them. The police got a call from the neighbors that something seemed off. no one had come out of the house for five days. She didn't know how it happened but she asked where Izuma was. the police didn't know who she was talking about."

"No…Don't say it." I said rising to my feet. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. "Please god no…It's just a joke." I couldn't be hearing this right. There was no way this could be happening.

"It's not a joke Kari." He said sadly. He looked like he was going to cry too. "Iz is missing."


	27. Empty

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated much this weekend. Been going to open houses, working, and trying to stay out of the heat! But here is a new chapter. It's starting to move along so I hope you enjoy it! :D_**

**_Side note: I know that espada have mask/bone fragments on their faces...but in the last chapter I put that the blonde one had it on his knuckle...i had a moment of stupidity but i don't really want to change it because I kind of like it...but if i need to change it I can. Anyways that's all I wanted to say :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ichigo**_

"Iz is missing.

Kari's hands started to shake. "No…"

"The police said that a neighbor thought she saw her leaving with some guy. They think that she drugged them and ran off."

She jumped up. "We have to go."

Those words threw everything into chaos. I didn't even have time to think before I was on my feet following Kari out the door. We jumped in E.J.'s car. I couldn't understand it. Why would Kari's sister run away? Wasn't she happy? Of course how could any of us know if she was or not? Kari never talked to her. But that didn't matter. Now Kari looked like a crazed maniac.

I reached up into the front seat and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, harder than I expected. She was visibly shaken up. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking out in the darkness. "I can't believe this!" She cried and smashed the side of her fist into the window."

E.J. grunted. "Kari, I know you're upset but could you refrain from busting out my window?"

"Sorry." She muttered. "But why would she run away?"

"Kito-san said she's been acting strange lately."

"Strange how?"

"She's been acting out, being disrespectful, and she found an empty bottle of Jack Daniels under her mattress."

"You're shitting me?"

He shook his head. "No. Kari….she's troubled."

"But do you really think she would _drug _Kito-san and Aimi-chan?"

"She's not the sister we remember Kari. She can't remember who we are….or who she is. She thinks they are her family. It must be hard trying to remember people that never were your family."

"I just can't see her doing that."

"I thought you wouldn't drink, do drugs, or kill anyone either." He said but then remembered I was in the car and looked in the rear view mirror at me. "I mean..uh..um."

"It's okay. I already know about…..that night."

He looked somewhat relieved. "Which night? The night she got her powers or the night she incinerated a bunch of street thugs?"

My mouth fell open. That's when I remembered what she said about Iz's accident. She said they went to the hospital….but never said anything about the guys that tried to attack her. She really had killed them. "Uh…both."

He nodded and turned back to Kari. "Glad you told somebody….even if it is this punk."

"Now is not the time for name calling E.J." she warned. "Did Kito say anything about where she might go?"

He shook his head. "No. She just said they'd been fighting a lot and she had threatened to run away. There's no way we could no where she ran off to."

"Well we'll just have to look for clues. I won't let her down again."

When we pulled up to the house I felt it. Something was off. I didn't wait for them to go in before me. I could feel it, the lingering spiritual pressure. I had a feeling on who it belonged to. I had never been here but I ran right up the stairs and into a bed room. I was right. Kari's sister had powers too. I knew I had felt a spike last week from this direction but I couldn't place it. now I knew. She was like her sister.

Kari came up behind me. "What's wrong?"

"Your sister….does she have powers too?"

E.J. and Kari both looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"This room is swirling with spiritual energy. Even after a week it's still strong. There are also pieces of shattered glass from all the windows here." I said pointing to some pieces that didn't get swept up when new windows were put in. "There are also marks on the floor where he bed was moved suddenly….does your power do things like that?"

"No….i just set shit on fire, and with the use of those words from mom's diary I can control the consistency of it and use it as a projectile."

"Mom had that in her diary?" E.J. asked.

"Yeah…how do you think I learned to control it? Don't you remember the research she was doing with dad? It just so happened that it helped me out. They were just words but it had an effect so I stuck with it." she shrugged. "I just didn't tell you...I didn't want you to worry."

"God Kari. You never let anyone help you!"

"I just want to do things myself." she looked away from him. "And i thought that maybe I could handle it better if I wasn't worried about you getting hurt."

"You know you don't have to worry about that. I'm your brother. You should lean on me."

While they talked I was thinking. Well we were thinking. My hollow had something to say about it.

_Hey king...her mom had a diary._

_So what?_

_So she must have known that her kids had powers._

_why would she know that?_

_Think about it...she was doing research on it...to see if anyone else could do it...why would she be doing research?_

"That's it!" I cried.

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Your mom must have had powers too! You and your sister obviously do. I don't know if Iz's is the same as yours but she has some. The evidence is all over the place. If she ran away it's probably because she was trying to protect her family just like you were…..or she was just angry and confused and needed to think."

"I don't know Ichigo…Iz having powers?"

"She's the same age as you were right? Maybe that's when it activates."

"Mine activated when Jonathan pissed me off so bad that I wanted to kill him…"

I nodded. "Well maybe she got that angry too."

"Why would she be angry?"

"Not remembering who I am would piss me off too." I said and watched as she struggled with the thought.

E.J. seemed to be just as speechless but then opened his mouth. "Well why don't I don't have powers?"

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I can't believe this." Kari whispered. "After everything I did to protect her…it's all been a waste. She must have been so shocked when it happened. And no one was there to help her through it. E.J. protected me…who protected her?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You had no idea that this was a possibility."

She looked up at me sadly.

_Tell her that she'll find her. Tell her that she is amazing and if anyone can find her sister it's her._

_Listen I let you talk earlier because you had a point...i won't let you talk about her..._

_I'm trying to help. _

_Well I think you've done enough helping for one night! _I snapped.

he hissed. H_ey I told her I was sorry. That's why I came out. So you can save the whole 'don't touch my girlfriend' spiel. _

_You little-_

Kari looked at me, with concerned eyes. "Ichigo?"

"Sorry. I was having an…inner conflict."

She didn't look surprised. "What did he say?"

I frowned. Why did she want to know what he said? "He said that you'll find her."

E.J. raised an eyebrow. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Long story." I muttered.

Kari squeezed my hand. "I know we'll find her. If we work together. She has to be somewhere around here. maybe she went back to Tokyo."

"Good idea sis. I'll make some calls to the police there and see what they find."

"Oh joy." She grunted.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "The police LOVE me there."

I smiled. "Well we'll need all the help we can get. I'll get the gang together in the morning and we can start searching."

She walked over to the window. The moon was high in the sky and she looked helplessly at it. "Do you really think this will work?"

"I know it will." I said pulling her into my warm embrace. I felt her hot tears soaking through my shirt. "We'll find her Kari. I promise."

* * *

_**Izuma**_

I struggled against the straps retraining my wrists. I had pulled on them long enough now that my wrists were raw and I could feel the sweat drip pooling around them…or was it blood? I didn't want to think about it.

"You know this would all be over if you would just show me your power." Kuutso gleamed at me from behind his white desk.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I can't use them." I spat.

He walked up to me. The chair I was now strapped to prevented me from backing away from him. He had resorted to this method when I refused to give him anymore samples of my blood. Now I couldn't do anything about it. "I don't believe you."

"Well it's the truth. I don't know if I even have powers anymore."

"Stop this little game girl. I know you have them. I can feel it."

I shook my head.

He grabbed a fresh scalpel from one of his many surgical drawers. I hissed as he drew the dull side against my cheek. "So what did Grimmjow do to you to make you show_ him_?"

I held my breath, unable to speak. There was no way I'd tell him what happened. While the blue haired espada had stopped his attack, I knew Kuutso wouldn't….not until I let my power out. And I didn't know if I could even show him. I didn't want to show him. If I had anything left it was my ability to keep him from his prize.

"No answer? You're always so full of them. Why so silent? Are you that scared of your guardian?" he asked with a smile.

Again I found no words coming out. I just stared at him.

This seemed to bring a fire in his eyes. "Well…I guess I'll just have to find my own methods of making you spill your energy." He slid the scalpel along my jaw. This time I felt the sting of the blade as blood trickled down my neck. I bit back a howl. I wouldn't scream. It would just bring him satisfaction. And that was something i wasn't willing to give him.

No matter how many times he brought the blade against my smooth flesh or how many times he hit me I didn't give him what he wanted. I couldn't feel the cold seeping from my core like that night. That night I was so overcome with it I couldn't stand it. it had exploded from me like a whirlwind. That wasn't happening here. For whatever reason, my power laid dormant inside of me. Maybe it was my resolve of not giving in…of fighting for my life. Whatever it was, my power wasn't surfacing.

This seemed to irate him more and more as time progressed. He had tried almost everything. My body was full of blue bruises and small cuts, old and new. But nothing had changed. When the room around me became blurred and my vision began to fail I smiled. This was my fate and I had accepted it. If I were to die, I would die without giving them what they wanted. If I were to die it would just end. I wouldn't have to worry. I didn't need to hold on.

No one in the human world knew where I was…and no one cared. My so called mother was probably happy to be rid of me. I wasn't the daughter she remembered after all. If I was being honest with myself, I didn't think she was my mom at all. I was probably some hobo that got kicked in the head and lost her memories and this woman felt bad for me and took me in. well I was grateful for that but it didn't help me now, did it?

I hated the very thought of memories. I wanted them so badly...especially after seeing that Curtis guy...but I guess not having memories helped me out in this place. Not having anyone that I really loved, that really loved me, made it easy to say goodbye. It made it easy to let go. I had no reason to fight. The world I once called home was gone….just a fading memory. But was it really a home? I never felt like it was. So maybe this was what my life boiled down to. Being used and abused for a power I didn't know how to control; with nothing to show for my life but an empty carcass….void of all feeling…of meaning….of memory.

The last thing I remembered before my world turned black, was Kuutso saying that we should take our meeting back to my room. My pink eyed guardian wasn't there to pick me up. It didn't surprise me. She always sauntered off with that indifferent look on her face. Like seeing me was a waste of her time, I was like a chore to her a piece of trash that should be taken out quickly. Even if she was there waiting, it wouldn't have mattered. She probably wouldn't have stopped him. I felt myself being released and carried out of the research facility. I knew where I was going and what would probably happen when I got there, but I had already come to terms with that….or so I thought.

I let out a piercing scream.

* * *

_**Grimmjow**_

I hadn't seen the girl for two days. It was Chiara's turn to watch the brat. That was fine with me. She caused me nothing but trouble. The damn kid pissed me off to no end. Every time I tried to get a point across she would somehow say something or do something that turned the tables on me. No one had ever spoken to me that way and lived….until her. Of course I was ordered not to kill her…but even if I wasn't, I couldn't see myself killing her. That wasn't like me at all and just added to my increased frustration.

I took it out on anything and everything I could. The door to my room had been replaced five times since her arrival in Los Noches and the pillars in the hall were still a crumbling mess from our last encounter. At least a dozen arrancar were no longer showing their smug ugly faces around here, mostly because I had blown those smug faces off. For whatever reason I found myself growing more and more confused about the situation.

It didn't help that I had gone back on my threats of teaching her a lesson. Why had I told her all that shit? Keep fighting….What the fuck was that? I didn't give a shit about what happened to her. So why tell her to keep fighting. It didn't matter one way or another if someone raped her. Shit she thought I was the one that was going to do it. Maybe I should have. She told me to. But that's what got me … it caught me off guard. Because I wasn't going to do that in the first place.

Besides the rules Aizen had set for us, most of which I followed, all of us seemed to have our own set of rules. For me Fighting, putting a hole through an enemy, and teaching a mouthy bitch a lesson was one thing. But attacking a kid was a different thing entirely and it didn't sit well with me. So that's how our little encounter ended, with me showing my weakness. Not for her…but for being grouped together with those pieces of shit. Kuutso and Curtis especially. I would kill that prick Kuutso for just breathing if I could but of course I valued my life now…and I wasn't going to give it up just to kill one smug bastard.

Before the war all I cared about was fighting. Then all I cared about was fighting Kurosaki. Now all I cared about was keeping that bastard away from the kid. What the fuck was that about anyway? I hated the little bitch. She was rude, didn't know when to shut up, and was a little smart ass. She always played games with me. Testing me out. When I tried to do anything I was outdone by her drive to win. It was like she wanted to fight with me. Maybe she did. But it didn't matter because she hadn't even looked at me since that day.

"Fuck her!" I yelled as I punched another hole in the wall. "What a fuckin pain in the ass!"

At that moment I heard a blood curling scream. It didn't take a genius to know who it belonged to. My muscles tensed up, and I found myself heading for the door. _What am I doing? I don't give a shit about what happens to that brat!_

But her scream sounded pained and something inside me snapped awake. Memories of when that woman was here flashed in my mind. When I had stomped the shit out of Loly and Menoly for that woman it was a different situation. I owed that broad something. I didn't owe Izuma a damn thing. So why were my feet walking on their own and my hands slamming my door open…why was I walking, scratch that, running to her room? Even when her screams stopped.

The first thing I noticed was that Chiara was nowhere to be seen. _Probably off fucking Bazah. _I thought bitterly. _And she said she was more suited for this job! _The second thing I noticed was that the door was slightly open. He hadn't even bothered to shut it. I could hear his voice inside the room. "Why are you hiding? It'll only hurt for a second."

I flung the door open all the way and my eyes found him. He turned to me, a smile stretched across his face. "Ah. Grimmjow. Come to join the party? Though the guest of honor has gone and hidden herself I'm afraid. Maybe you can get her to come out."

Without the slightest hesitation I strode to him and picked him up off the floor by his collar. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Now Grimmjow…I couldn't let you have all the fun could I? I was just testing out an experiment." He laughed.

"Experiment time is over." I hissed and threw him out into the hall. He smashed into a pillar. I would have to add that to my tab. "I better not fucking catch you in her room again. If I do I will pound your ass into dust. Ya know what Aizen said about the girl. No one handles her."

He stood up and brushed the white debris off his clothes. "I think you take this guardian business too seriously." He eyed me suspiciously. "Or maybe it is something else?"

"I'm following the rules ya prick. And ya best be following them to."

He laughed again and walked away. "Funny thing about rules….there's always a loop hole."

I ignored his comment and slammed the door. I looked around; searching for her. I could hear her faint whimpering. I remembered something about my days of watching her. When she had nightmares she hid in the closet. Well she was living in a nightmare so I was sure that's where she'd be.

I walked over and opened the door. She was huddled in the very back. "Hey kid. What's wrong?" She looked up. The bruise on her face was quickly turning the same color of her eyes. Fresh cuts were visible on the side of her face; blood was still seeping from the wound. "Oh Christ." I said crouching down and offering her my hand.

She took it slowly. The look in her eyes said that she wasn't going to trust me. My chest contracted. Why did that look hurt? She winced as I pulled her out of the closet and into her room. Her body was shaking, from the damp cold….or was it fear? I looked her over. Her sleeve was ripped off but there was no other sign of struggle. My guess was that she hadn't been handled yet. Her face had just taken a beating.

She lost her balance and fell into me "He did this to you?" I asked picking her up although I already knew the answer. He had just been in here. of course it was him. She gripped the sleeves of my jacket as I carried her across the room. "Kid?"

She averted her eyes from my gaze. "Yes…it was K-Kuutso."

I felt an anger build up inside of me. What the fuck? Why should I give shit about this little brat? She meant nothing. I laid her down and sat at the end of the bed, neither of saying anything. Neither of us knew what to say. I finally stood up and went into the bathroom, returning with a wet towel. I couldn't look at her messed up face anymore.

"Here." I said handing it to her.

She looked slightly confused but took the cloth from my hands. She gently wiped off the blood from her cheeks and winced when she hit the tender flesh. I turned from her. What was it that made me so sick to see this?

"I lied." She said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"When I told you I wasn't scared. I lied….. I'm scared now."

I turned to look at her. "Listen…you don't have to worry about that ass hole trying to hurt you anymore. I'll deal with that scum bag."

"Why? Why are you helping me?"

_I don't know myself kid. _

"Don't get the wrong idea…I'm not helping ya. It's part of the job…besides I just don't agree with the whole kiddy rape thing. It really gets under my skin."

"I'm not-"

"A kid." I finished. "I know."

She looked at me, a slight smirk on her face. "So that's why you stopped."

"What are you goin on about now?" I asked annoyed.

"You said it wasn't fun if I didn't fight back….but that's not why you didn't do it. You didn't go through with it because you didn't want to. You were just trying to scare me into submission."

_Why do ya have to keep bringing that up? _"You think you're so smart. Kinda cocky aint cha?"

"Not really. I know I'm right." Her eyes lit up.

"Tch whatever helps ya sleep at night." I got up to leave.

"Nothin helps me sleep at night."

I sighed and turned back to her. "Why is that?"

"Thought you said you knew about my nightmares."

I grunted.

"Well I'm always being attacked but the guy never has a face. It's just a black hole."

"And why doesn't he have a face?" I didn't really care….but she was talking….and for some reason I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I think it's because I can't remember him….I can't remember anything about who I am….I can only remember waking up in a hospital two years ago….before that. It's a blank….just like his face."

"It's just a dream."

she sighed and put the towel down. "I don't think it's just a dream anymore."

"Then it's a good thing you can't remember. Remembering would hurt more right?"

"I'd rather remember the bad things in my life than have no memories at all. Memories make us who we are. I don't have them…so I'm nobody."

I rolled my eyes. "You're alive aint cha?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's what matters. Live and make new memories."

"It's hopeless. You and I both know I'm not making it out of this place alive. Once they get my power they'll use me for whatever purpose they have, or I'll end up dying."

I was silent. What she said was true. It was just a matter of time. I opened the door to leave.

"Grimmjow?"

I stopped at the sudden use of my name. It sounded strange. She had never called me that. She had always called me stalker. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Tch…like I said kid…I didn't help ya cuz I wanted to…it's just my job."

I though I heard her mumble "Jerk" before I closed and locked the door. I felt a slight smirk form in the corner of my mouth. Her attitude was back. I tried to wrap my mind around why that made me excited….something else bothered me though…Why the hell did I want to protect this brat?

* * *

**Elsewhere In Los Noches**

"Any luck with our guest Karayan?" Aizen asked his 8th espada.

"Unfortunantly there hasn't been any changes. She has yet to show me her power and I have not been able to retreive any useful data from her samples."

The Lord smiled. "It's alright. We didn't know she had powers until recently. She has no control at the time being. The older girl is the one that will make my plans possible. Izuma is just the key to getting her here. She'll need more than just a threat to get the job done. It's not like the last time. Orihime was quite the little pawn. She fell right into our plans perfectly. Hakari is not so naive. When we move into our next phase you will get more results i'm sure."

"That would be excellent my lord." He bowed and began to back out of the door.

"Oh. one more thing."

"Yes my lord?" The espada asked turning around.

"Well done today. Although you haven't quite broken her spirits yet."

He smiled. "Breaking that girl isn't easy, and I have been interuppted."

"Yes, I know."

"Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No that is all." he said and dismissed his follower. "Well well well Grimmjow...seems like you may be the one to break her after all."


	28. Fever

_**A/N: Things are getting interesting in Hueco Mundo. With experiments getting out of control and feelings flying all over the place it's going to be a little crazy before Aizen's plans finally come to light! But hopefully you enjoy the ride there :D Let me know what you think. ^,^**_

* * *

**_Hueco Mundo_**

Jeshickah Curtis walked through the halls of Los Noches. It was hard to keep himself from visiting his old friend. His body always wanted to move towards her door, but he still under his commanders authority. He had a job to do. One that was his own idea, but it didn't make it any easier leaving the little black haired girl that reminded him so much of someone he used to know.

He opened the garganta and stepped out into the human world. He inhaled deeply and smiled. He would just say hello to her and leave. Make her think for awhile before he made her an offer she couldn't refuse. He was happy that it had worked out this way. Aizen had a plan….a plan he helped with….soon he would be the second in command…over Hueco Mundo, soul society, and soon the human world…and he would have her at his side.

* * *

**_Kari_**

I flipped through the pages of my mother's diary. I hadn't looked at it for so long. It brought back all the old feelings of pain and resentment. But I would sit here and look at it, enduring the memories for Iz. She was the one on the run now. And somehow I had to find her. I looked over at Ichigo. He, Rukia, Urahara, E.J., Chad, Ishida, and Orihime were all sitting around Urahara's table. He looked up and gave me a reassuring smile. They were talking about my gift and how it worked.

"You could have gave me a heads up a long time ago Ichigo." The shop keeper was saying. "I could have been doing research this whole time."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "There wasn't a reason to tell you before now."

"And I thought we were friends."

"That's not the point. We have to figure out where Kari's sister is. If she has some kind of power then she will probably be leaving a trail somewhere right?"

Urahara looked at me. "One would think."

I sighed and shut the book. "When I first got my powers I destroyed a lot of stuff. And if you recall….sometimes I still do."

"Ichigo's poor shirt." Rukia quipped.

I cut my eyes at her. "**Anyways**….If Iz has a power then she won't be able to use it and will leave a trail. E.J. already alerted the police in Tokyo and we've got people searching the surrounding area for her." I continued. "So maybe we'll be able to find her soon."

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sure we will. There's no way we won't be able to find her. Japan is only so big."

"Right." I gave him a weak smile.

I had changed so much since coming here. Before I met Ichigo I had been a walking disaster area and was one step away from self destructing. He had been the one that pulled me out of my stupor. He had saved my life….If it wasn't for him and the rest of my new friends….I would have lost all my sanity when I found out about Iz. I would have been completely engulfed with self hate, and most likely would have set fire to the whole town unintentionally.

"Kari?" Ichigo's voice registered in my ears.

I was snapped back out of my ominous thoughts. "Yeah…sorry what?"

"Ready to go?" He asked offering me his hand.

I took it. "Yeah. Let's do this!"

We split into pairs to gain more ground. Ichigo and I went to the hospital Aimi was staying in. If anyone knew my sister at the moment it was her.

"So you're her real sister?" The 13 year old asked when we told her why we were there.

"Yes. And I really want to find her…so if you can answer any questions, it would help."

She sat up in her hospital bed. "I know we weren't so close the last couple months but I really did like her as a sister."

'So help me find her." I pleaded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything that would help…"

She looked out the window. "She's been really distant lately. She kept telling mom that she wasn't her mom and she knew something was up. it was hard for mom to keep up the charade. Especially when they got into fights….I tried to stand up for Iz when I could but sometimes I couldn't….when it involved her drinking…she was in the wrong."

I nodded. "Why did she drink? Did she tell you?"

Her face turned towards me. "She said she felt empty….like there was a hole in her chest. She said she wanted her memories back because she felt that she was different before the accident….that she must have been because we didn't look like we loved her….well that wasn't true. We _**do**_ love her….mom just has a hard time…she doesn't know what to do. But I feel like she's become my real sister…" Tears slid down her cheeks.

I hugged her. "It's okay Aimi…I know you care about my sister."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her….I knew something was up."

I looked into her eyes…they were full of guilt. "What was going on?"

"Besides her drinking and secluding her self from us….I could hear her talking to someone…..sometimes in the middle of the night."

"A boy from her class?" I asked. Maybe she ran off with a kid from her class.

"No…not a boy…." Her eyes fell. "A man…it was a man's voice."

Ichigo was up, holding onto me now. I was glad because for a moment I was pissed. _What the hell was a man talking to my sister in the middle of the night! Why would she talk back to him? Was she stupid!_

Ichigo asked the next question. "Could you hear what they were saying?"

She shook her head no. "I only heard their muffled voices. And the day she shattered the glass I thought I saw someone climbing into her window when we left….but I couldn't be sure…"

"Wait you said she shattered the glass?" Ichigo asked. He had caught on too. "How?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Mom and her were fighting and all the sudden the windows upstairs shattered and papers went flying everywhere."

He studied me. My fists were balled up but a crazed smile was plastered on my face. "So she blew the windows out. And then you _**left **_her?"

"Well….mom was mad….and a little scared…."

"But you saw a guy climbing into her bedroom _window_! Didn't you think you should tell your mom that?"

"No…he'd been there before. I didn't want to get her in any more trouble. If he was her boyfriend….she'd be mad at me for telling on her."

"Ahhh!" I threw my hands in the air. "So you're tryin to tell me that my 14 year old sister might have run off with some older boyfriend_** and**_ she has powers! Great! That's just great! If that's true…she's not alone and won't want to be found."

"Kari…calm down." Ichigo warned. He had seen the steam rising from my hands.

I spun on my heels. "I gotta get out of here."

"Kari!"

As I ran through the halls and out into the street I realized something. I was always running away. It was my first instinct. Maybe it was Iz's first instinct too….no her's was to hide….but she obviously had run this time. And now I knew why. She was lost….empty….alone…she had known she hadn't belonged there. She had known it! without anyone telling her she had known.

I pumped my legs harder, putting more distance between the hospital, Aimi, Ichigo….and me. I glanced back to see if he was following me. at the moment I couldn't see him. Good. I wanted to set something on fire. The pain in my heart was growing and it seeped through my veins. I clenched my fists, which were growing hotter by the second. I saw an abandoned lot and made a V line for it.

I released the built up agony in the form of a stream of fire, lighting up an old car. I kept going until every car in the lot was in flames. The orange glow brought me back to reality and I sank to my knees. This had happened again. I couldn't control my anger, my power, again. No matter what I did I couldn't protect Iz! Everything I tried failed. I failed! And I knew it.

I clutched at the dirt on the ground, my anger fading and sorrow taking its place. At this moment Iz was probably somewhere in the city with some guy that just wanted one thing and had no idea that love wasn't as easy as it seemed. I knew that….i knew that well. I knew what I had with Ichigo was rare. I was in love with him and he was in love with me. We made each other better…we helped each other…trusted each other….even when it seemed hopeless we would find hope together. I knew he would be at my side no matter what. And I was by his…even when his hollow attacked me….I would always stand by his side…because that's what love is. Did Iz have that with some guy? I doubted it.

I looked up at the now orange, smoky sky. I felt the atmosphere change…it felt thick. I could hear Ichigo's voice far away, calling my name but I remained frozen in place. There, standing in the air just above me was a face I had tried so hard to forget. His blond hair swayed and a sadistic smile played across his face. He pushed his hair out of his face with a hand, bone knuckle fragments adorning the top of it. I kept my gaze steady but I was holding my breath. _No way. No _**fucking**_ way!_

His sea blue eyes gleamed. "It's been awhile….Hakari."

I could still hear Ichigo, but the smoke cut me off from everything except the monster standing in front of me. "Jo-Jonathan."

* * *

_**Grimmjow**_

I was waiting….waiting for what seemed like ages. I had reluctantly handed the kid over to him hours ago. He was still trying to suck the power out of her. I could hear her struggle from out in the hall, but I kept my feet planted to the ground. This was his domain, not mine. But what the hell was taking so long? I was also asking the same question I had been asking since the brat got here….WHY? Why did I find myself wanting her to be okay? Why did I want to protect her? Why didn't I want to hurt her? Why was she here? Fuck….There were way to many fucking why's.

I was losing my mind. I ran my hand through my hair for the tenth time. This sucked ass. Some espada I was. If Kurosaki saw me now he's laugh in my face. I was getting soft…for a kid….no not just any kid…THIS kid. Izuma. She did something to me…brought something out of me that I didn't know existed…and I didn't like it one fuckin bit. I hated it in fact. I hated her for making act like…like…whatever the fuck I was acting like.

Finally Kuutso opened the door and tossed her out into the hall way. She landed at my feet in an unmoving heap. "We're done for now. You can take her. But I'm afraid she won't be much fun tonight. I've worn her out." He said and returned to his safe haven

I spit on the door. Whatever experiment he had done on her had left her hanging on by a thread. I bent down and picked her up. I noticed how much lighter she was two weeks ago. She had lost weight. She clung to my shoulders, but her grip was barely there. Besides the loss of strength I could feel her skin burning against my exposed chest. She was running a fever.

_What is that fuckin moron thinking? What good is she for Aizen if she is near death? _

I took her back to her room and laid her in the bed. Her clothes were damp with sweat. I had to do something about that. If she stayed in wet clothes she'd just get worse. I opened the closet door and saw the pajama's she was wearing the night we took her. I snatched them up and headed to the bed. I sat her up, supporting her with one arm, while the other one carefully began removing her clothing.

I couldn't help but notice her bare skin as I pulled her white top down. She may have been young but her body sure didn't look it. _Get your mind outta the fucking gutter! _I yelled at myself.

_S_he was still out of it but she began to struggle slightly. "Sorry kid….I gotta get you outta these clothes."

She mumbled something and let me continue without a fuss. When I finally got the damn clothes on her I laid her back down. I sat there for a moment looking at her. She stirred slightly; her dark eyes opened and she looked at me. Those eyes…they always commanded my gaze to stay on them. I couldn't look away from her.

Finally I managed to get words to come out. "Hey kid…you alright?"

She nodded warily, her eyes glazing over. "Thought you said you didn't give a shit about me…."

"I don't." I snapped, but then quietly added. "Ya just look like hell."

"Gee…..thanks…" She mumbled and brought the covers to her chin. Her eyes fluttered.

She seemed so troubled. I absentmindedly reached over and removed a strand of black hair from her fevered face, stroking her cheek as I did so. Her eyes locked with mine once more and her hand stopped mine from drawing back. _What the hell?_

We were both still for a moment, our eyes locked and unmoving. But then she did something I wasn't expecting. She leaned up closer to me, the covers falling from her shoulders. I frowned but didn't back away from her. Looking at her now I couldn't believe how young she was. Her eyes were filled with a growing hunger…it was strange….like she was determined to do something…..and then I found her lips pressing against mine.

I was completely shocked. My eyes widened and then I blinked, my mind didn't know what to do, but my body was responding without its help. I was kissing her back._ What the fuck am I doing? _I thought as I pulled her closer to me, knowing full well that if I didn't stop I'd be just as pathetic as the other bastards. But the way she was looking at me made me not want to. I kissed her hard, not holding back.

I slid my hands under her shirt. Her skin felt hot and I remembered that she was sick. She wasn't in her right mind. She wouldn't really want this. I stopped. I pushed away from her, letting my desire smolder. "Kid…you don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do." She insisted, her eyes were still full of a hunger I couldn't place.

"No," I said covering her up. "You don't. You have a fever. You aren't thinking straight…. You'll forget about this in the morning."

"I don't want to forget about it." she sighed and rolled over. I fought back the urge to turn her around. How did I let her have this effect on me?

"But you will." I replied and left without another word. I slumped down against the door. _What the fuck was that?_

_

* * *

_

_**Izuma**_

The whole time I was being his guinea pig, I was thinking about a certain blue haired espada that I knew was standing right on the other side of the door. The events of the day before were replaying in my head over and over. His words contradicted his actions.

'_Don't get the wrong idea, I aint helping ya."_

That's what he said….but then why come? Why the hell did he come to save me? He didn't have to _agree_ with someone hurting me to just let it happen. He could have just stayed were he was…it wasn't his turn to watch me. But He had shown up.,. I knew he had heard my scream and came. I had been wrong. I had thought when bad shit happened I would be alone here, that no one would come running….but I was wrong…because he had.

I was lost in my thoughts…trying to figure out what Grimmjow's actions meant, when I felt the first chill. I hadn't noticed him injecting me with yet another dark liquid. Sweat started to bead on my forehead and I began to shake. Whatever Kuutso had done was starting to make me sick. I couldn't talk…I could barely keep my head up. All the energy inside of me was being drawn out and I was left weak and defenseless. I couldn't even give him one of my snide comments. When I was thrown out into the hallway I was barely conscious.

I was lifted up and I held onto the familiar shoulders of my only friend in this place….if I could even call him that….I thought I could. He carried me back to my room and laid me down. He disappeared and my vision blurred. Suddenly I was being sat up and my clothes were being removed. This freaked me out at first and I used what strength I had to push him away.

"Sorry kid…I gotta get you outta these clothes."

That's right…I must be running a fever. "Hmmm." I helped him get me undressed and found myself in my pajama's. They felt better than the damn uniform they had me wear. I was lying on my back when I finally opened my eyes. I looked at him, he was studying my face. His normal look of contempt was gone and his brow was furrowed in concern….something I had never seen on that stern face of his. Was he worried about me?

"You alright kid?"

"Thought you didn't give a shit about me…."

"I don't!" He spat. But his eyes remained the same. "Ya just look like hell."

"Gee thanks…" I muttered, trying to keep my eyes open. What was going on? I should be wanting to sleep….and never wake up….but I wanted to stay awake…because at this moment…he was being somewhat _nice._ And I didn't want to miss it.

I felt his hand brush my hair out of my face, his fingers grazed my cheek and my eyes snapped open. He drew his hand back but I grabbed it, keeping it suspended in the air between us. I stared into his sky blue eyes; the eyes that normally were filled with hate and scorn. But right now they were filled with anything but. That's when I knew what I wanted to do…I wanted…..I wanted….to kiss him. I needed to kiss him.

I found myself leaning closer to him, the covers falling around me. It might have been my fevered mind that wanted to kiss him…but I doubted it. Out of all the espada, arrancar, and even people I had met, he had been the only one that ever looked at me like that. I also knew that this was one thing that I could decide to do for myself. No one could take it away from me. But what would he do if I did this? Would he push me away? Or would he let it happen? There was only one way to find out.

I pressed my lips against his, careful not to brush against the jaw bone on his face. My knuckle still had a scar from its last encounter with it. His eyes widened for a moment at our contact. Then his arms were around me, pulling me closer. He kissed me back with an eagerness I hadn't felt from him before. His hands slid up under my shirt, my body tingled under his touch. But then he stopped and pushed me away.

"Kid you don't know what you're doin." He said.

I was slightly pissed at the statement. Maybe he didn't get it….I needed this. "Yes I do." I said. I knew what I wanted….at least I thought I did.

"No…you don't." He said and put the covers up around me again. You have a fever. You aren't thinking straight…. You'll forget about this in the morning."

I felt my insides turn. What was that about? "I don't want to forget about it." I replied and turned from him. I was somewhat distraught about the situation.

He was quiet for a moment and then sighed. "But you will."

I closed my eyes to stop my feelings from bubbling over. I didn't want to forget….I wanted to keep my memories….wasn't he the one that told me to live and make new ones? Well what the fuck was he saying now…forget about kissing him? Well I wouldn't because I had achieved my goal. Next time that creep Kuutso….or even Curtis tried to sneak into my room in the middle of the night when Chiara disappeared, I had something else to imagine….something that I had chosen….

I felt the chills sweep my body again and I pulled the covers tighter around me. Damn this fever! What had that creep done? My body went numb and the room seemed to spin. I tried to ignore it by doing what I was good at….thinking. Maybe it was better that he had pushed me away…..He was one of them after all….my enemy….but it didn't feel like that right now…because this was the third time he had refused to go through with it…..any other human being…or espada or whatever would've kept going….no matter what. I saw the desire in his eyes….he wanted it…so why stop again? I just didn't understand.

I felt sick. I couldn't think anymore. It was too painful…..I let my mind go blank, trying to stop the whirlwind from moving inside of me. My hands felt cold. I opened my eyes to look at them. They were glowing white….I sat up slowly. My heart started racing and the cold rushed over me in waves.

"What the fuck is happening?" I whispered as I stared in disbelief. Wind started to swirl around me at a rapid pace. Whatever energy I had left was being sucked out of me in gusts. My head swirled and I felt dizzy but then it suddenly stopped. The glow ebbed and the pain melted away. I felt drained and I fell back onto the pillows. "What….the hell?" I felt my heart slow and my breath leave me. I was in trouble.

I heard the door open. "Kid? What the fuck is going on?"

I felt his arms lifting me, shaking me, cursing Kuusto and telling me to snap out of it. but i couldn't. The last thing I saw before I faded into darkness was his angry blue eyes.

* * *

_**Feedback is appreciated :D just want to know what i need to improve on...**_


	29. Jonathan

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I was stuck on this chapter for some reason. But I finally got it down! Things are heating up with Kari. Her past is back and biting her in the ass! Lets hope she can keep her cool. :D Enjoy!

* * *

_**

_**Kari**_

I blinked. I had to be seeing this wrong. I rubbed my eyes but he was still there staring at me with those sinister eyes.

"Jonathan?" I asked again in disbelief.

He laughed. "I haven't been called that in such a long. My name is Jeshickah now."

My mouth fell open. I looked at him closely. Ichigo had told me about the arrancar and the espada. As my eyes ran across his body it was becoming more and move obvious that he was in fact an espada. What tipped me off was the number 1 on his cheek. Great. He was one of the strongest. "Wh-What are you doing here? You're…you're dead." I managed to say through the shock.

"Oh Hikari….you are so naïve."

"But how is this possible….I killed you….I killed…"

"Yes I know. I was there remember. I do have to thank you though. If you wouldn't have brutally murdered me I might not have had the drive to stay sane enough to remove my hollow mask. It's thanks to you that I'm this powerful."

I shuddered despite the heat around us. "What do you want?" I asked standing up.

"I Just wanted to stop by and say hello. It took a long time for me to find you. It's been lonely without you in my life. You always made it fun." He hissed.

"Fuck you Jonathan!" I spat. "You're as vile as ever!"

Ichigo was closer now. "Kari! What the hell?"

"And you're as feisty as ever….i like it!" He said and was behind me running a hand through my hair. "I've missed your spirit!"

I spun around. "Don't touch me!"

He laughed and retreated back into the sky. "Alright…as much as I would like to…I must go…Not that this isn't fun but I have business to attend to…you might want to keep our little meeting a secret though….there's no telling what will happen to your little boy friend if you don't."

"Leave him out of this!" I snapped.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. you see….no matter what happens later…he's going to get hurt."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." His eyes mocked me. "When I come visit you again."

I took a step preparing to start a fight with him. "You wouldn't dare!"

He just laughed and waved goodbye. "Tell your lovely sister I said hi….if you can find her."

"You bastard!" I screamed and shot out another stream of fire, but he was gone before it landed. "Son of a bitch!" It's like he knew my sister was missing and wanted to piss me off.

"Kari!" Ichigo yelled. I saw him running right for me. I found his hands grabbing my waist and carrying me out of the parking lot.

"Ichigo! What the hell! Put me down!"

"No time!" He said swinging me up and over his shoulder. "Cops are headin this way!"

"Shit." I held on while he ran out of the area.

When he was satisfied that we were far enough away he put me down. "What the hell was that Kari? Are you nuts? You can't just set fire to some random shit sittin around!" He sounded angry but his face was more worried than anything.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I just….lost it…I'm sorry."

"And who were you talking to?"

Jonathan's smile flashed in my mind. _'You might want to keep our little meeting a secret… There's no telling what might happen to your little boyfriend if you don't.'_

I wasn't going to put Ichigo in any danger. That was for sure."No-no one." I stammered.

His eyes were questioning. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I was just upset….I was taking it out on the cars.."

He shook his head. "Kari….let's get out of here okay. We'll keep looking."

I nodded. "I want to go back to her room."

"Why?"

I thought about what Jonathan had said. Somehow he knew that Iz was missing. If he knew that….then…."Something is telling me that maybe she didn't run away after all."

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

I opened the door to Iz's room. Kari was behind me, pushing me forward. Why did she suddenly think Iz didn't run away?

_Maybe cuz she's hidin something._

_Not this shit again. She's not hiding anything. _

_But you heard it too didn't cha?_

I remembered a man's voice and a weird reiatsu disappearing moments before I got to Kari. _She said she didn't talk to anyone. If she's lying she must have a good reason….right?_

_Maybe it's her ex boyfriend or something…._

_What the hell? No it wasn't. If it was anyone important she would say something. _I looked over at her. She was searching drawers and sifting through papers. _Wouldn't she?_

_I'm worried king….this feels weird. _

_Since when do you worry or FEEL anything?_

_Since you started dating that girl….or maybe since I fucked her…._

_Sorry I asked. _I rolled my eyes. I didn't have the time or the patience to get pissed at him right now. Instead I joined Kari in her search. I came across a small notebook behind her pillow. I opened it.

When I read the first page I let out a small, "Whoa."

Kari looked back at me. "What's wrong?"

"I think you should see this." I said handing her the book. "Looks like your mom isn't the only one that keeps a diary."

She flipped through the pages and stopped at the last entry. "She said she wanted to run away. She hated it here. She felt like she didn't belong. And She wrote that she was afraid of the nightmares and that the man from her dreams would show up somewhere."

"So she had nightmares to?" I asked. "But she can't remember anything right?"

"I don't know. By the looks of this." She stopped talking and kept reading. After a moment she sighed, "God Iz….your memories are coming back…even if it is in dreams."

She sat down and focused on the entries in the diary. I got up and looked out the window. I noticed how close the tree was to her bedroom. _That'd be easy for anyone to get in and out of_. I thought.

As I scanned the window looking for signs of any kind of struggle, something caught my eye. Wedged between the window and the frame was a hair. I leaned up and plucked it from the window. As I held it up my heart sank. The hair in my hand was blue. There was only one person I knew that had that color of hair.

"Kari!"

"Ichigo!" our voices clashed.

I turned to her. Her mouth was opened in shock. "She was talking to a spirit. At least that's what she thought it was. She said the jaw bone on the side of his face was strange….It wasn't a spirit she was talking to. It was an arrancar."

"And I know just which one it was." I muttered. _So that's why he was here. He was talking to Kari's sister. _

"I don't know what is going on." She cried. "I mean in this book it says that she enjoyed talking to him and that he was just hanging out. She said she wished she could just go with him…whenever he disappeared she was alone in her empty life again."

"You think she followed him?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Why would she follow him? He must have taken her."

"Why would he take her? What could he want with her?" I asked. It didn't make any sense at all.

_I know what he wanted. _My hollow hissed.

_Not now. _

"Kari. Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions. She said she wanted to run away….and well Grimmjow said he wasn't here to fight us…maybe…this was all some coincidence. If I know Grimmjow, and I believe I do, I don't think he'd just kidnapped some girl…"

She cut me off. "I don't even know my own sister! How could I know if she ran away or was kidnapped! And if she was kidnapped how would we even begin to find her!" she was freaking out now. It's like she wasn't even listening to what I was saying. I grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"I think you need to calm down. There is still a chance she ran away. Let's let the cops do their job and we can all keep looking. We'll find her Kari." I told her. She looked up at me with those green eyes of hers. But they were empty…there was no life in them at all. She had lost hope. That pissed me off. I felt like I could conquer the world for her. I'd do anything to bring that fire back to her eyes. "Listen….I will do whatever it takes to find your sister. And if she has been kidnapped…I'll find out who did it and take them out ya got that? I will put everything on the line to bring her back to you. I promise on my life."

Her eyes filled with tears and she dove into my arms. "Thank you. Thank you Ichigo."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." I whispered into her hair.

"I know..." she said through the sobs.

"I'll make you happy again…because…I love you."

Her grip on my waist tightened. "I love you too."

As I stood there in her sister's room I couldn't help but feel a little lost. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but somehow I had to find a way to find Iz. Something told me there was a whole lot more to it than what we could see. I prayed that the girl just ran away….because if she had been kidnapped…I was afraid that it wasn't just some random thug in the human world. Everything that had happened was too strange for that to be the case…..and that meant that something was stirring in Hueco Mundo…it meant Aizen was back at his games…and Grimmjow…..well if he really been the one that had taken Iz…then I would make good on my promise….I would take him out.

* * *

_**Izuma**_

_I held my breath, not wanting to make any noise. If I did then he'd know where I was hiding. _

"_Izuma….Come out come out where ever you are." The voice taunted me. _

_I pressed myself farther into the closet. I looked down at my hands. They were small….in fact….all of me was small. I was just a little kid….a weak, useless, little kid. _

_I strained to hear what was going on outside of my hiding place. My heart beat loudly in my chest as the door knob turned. _

"_Found you!" He yelled triumphantly and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me out of my sanctuary. _

"_Let me go! Let me go!" I cried in the weak voice of my child like state. I HATED being weak._

"_Now why would I do that?" His face was nothing but a black hole. "It's not fun if you get away." _

_I was thrown down onto my bed. My protests did nothing but make the faceless man laugh coldly and slap me in the face. I could do nothing when his hands ventured down into my untainted areas. I cried, kicked and screamed but nothing seemed to stop him. The faceless monster didn't care how much pain he was inflicting on my small body. _

_I closed my eyes and heard another voice…this time a girls voice. _

"_Get the hell off of my sister!" she screamed. _

_I opened my eyes to see yet another black mist where her face should be. But she was holding her ground and the beast on top of me got up and started to attack the girl. _

"_What are you going to do about it….Hakari?" _

_I blinked and saw a flash of blonde hair and sea blue eyes staring at me. "Don't go anywhere my pet….after I deal with your sister….i'll be coming back for you." _

I sat up quickly, only to find the room around me swirling. "Shit." I mumbled and placed a hand on my head.

"Bout time you woke the fuck up." A familiar voice called out to me.

I laid back down on the pillows until the room stopped spinning. "What happened?" I asked my guardian.

"Fuck if I know." He said getting up from the chair that was leaning against the wall beside my bed. "You were runnin a fever….so I left and the next thing I know I feel this massive spiritual pressure and I come in here to find you half dead. You've been out for almost a day."

I rubbed my eyes. _A day? Had he stayed here with me all that time?_ "So you've been here since I passed out?"

"Well….I couldn't just leave ya alone…it's my job to keep an eye on ya." His blue eyes didn't give me any indication that he was worried this time.

"Oh…yeah…" I muttered. Guess he really didn't give a shit after all. Why did that bother me? I rolled over. My head was pounding and that dream kept plaguing me. It was the same one I'd been having for two years…but this time it was different. There had been a girl…I wish I could remember her name! .and my attacker…I could see his eyes…I had seen them somewhere before…,but where?

"Hey kid…"

"Yeah?"

"You know you talk in your sleep." He said quietly.

I turned back over to look at him. "What did I say?"

He crossed his arms. "You said you hated being weak."

Oh great… "So what…."

"You're not."

_Huh? I'm not?_ "Eh?"

He shrugged. "You're not really that weak…I mean physically ya are…..but mentally…you're pretty tough…for a kid."

Was he trying to compliment me? "Uh…thanks?" What was with this guy?

We just looked silently at each other for a moment before he said, "You should probably know that Kuutso wants me to bring you to him in a little while." He said sitting back down.

I groaned. "What for?"

"I wasn't the only one that felt you're spiritual pressure."

"Great." I muttered. "That's just what I need right now. That freak poking and prodding me again. He's the reason I ended up that way in the first place. I was freaking out…I was scared that I was going to die."

"Yeah well he better not fuckin do that again….he really coulda killed you, the bastard."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Why would it even matter?"

"It'd fuck up Aizen's plans."

That's when I lost it. I hated that damn bastard. Just his name pissed me off. "Aizen's plans this…Aizen's plans that. That's all I fucking hear around this shit-for-a-palace!" I yelled. I sat up and began assaulting the pillows surrounding me. "What I'd REALLY like to know is what the fuck his plans are! What the fuck is he really up to? I mean no one around here seems to know so why the hell keep fucking around with me?" I screamed. I didn't even care that the Tres Espada was looking on with amusement. "I'm a nobody! I _had_ nobody and I _was _nobody so why the fuck am I here!"

I heard him chuckle. "I think ya need to calm the fuck down and stop using big people words."

If looks could kill he'd be dying a thousand deaths right now. "Fuck. You."

A grin formed on his face. "You'd like that wouldn't ya?"

My mouth fell open. Up until now I had forgotten what I did… "Hell no!"

"Hmmmm." He leaned back. "Guess you forgot after all." He muttered.

_Did he want me to remember? I thought he didn't want me too? Oh god my head hurts! I can't keep up with this guy. What is going on with him? What is going on with me? _I grabbed my head.

"You okay kid?"

God he was pissing me off. "I've got a name ya know!"

"I know."

"Then why don't you try using it every once in awhile!"

He smiled again. It was like he enjoyed pissing me off. "What fun would that be?"

"Fun? What kind of sick bastards are you guys? I guess pissing people off is fun…and hurting people…killing people….abusing people…it's all fun for you huh?"

He bent forward onto his elbows. "Guess so….but ya wanna know what's really fun for me?"

"Not really but I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyways."

He laughed. "That right there. Getting you all fired up. To me that's fun."

I couldn't believe it. "Why is that fun?"

"It's weird seeing you all depressed…when I first met ya, ya were full of fire. You didn't give a shit that I was bigger or stronger than you. You just said what was on your mind. So seeing you like this again…fighting…it's good."

"You like fighting with me?" I asked.

"You could say that." His eyes held mine for a moment. There was something in them that said more than he would. I knew at that moment that there was something inside this espada that he probably didn't know even existed.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that I like fighting with you too ya jerk." I said with a smile. I hadn't smiled in such a long time. it felt good.

"That's funny. I wouldn't think you would…considering that you'll always lose." He said standing up.

"What! Like hell!" I protested and jumped out of the bed. "I won't lose to you Grimmjow!"

"Ya won't huh?"

I shook my head. I would play his game…for now. "Not a chance."

The look in his eyes was back. And I was finding myself kind of liking it. "Well we'll just have to see about that won't we?"

* * *

_**Couple hours later in the State Room**_

Lord Aizen smiled as he watched his two espada sit down at the table in front of him. It had been an eventful day. His plans were going to go smoothly.

"Kuutso, you said you had found something?"

The scientist nodded. "Indeed I have your grace. I found the girl's trigger."

"And what might this trigger be?"

He smiled hideously. "Fear."

"Interestesting. I assume that you will continue your tests?"

"Yes. Although I might have better luck with the other test subject. Izuma-chan isn't that powerful right now."

Azien nodded. "You will get your chance very soon." He turned to Curtis. "You did talk to the girl today did you not?"

The espada laughed. "I did."

"Do you think she will comply?"

"She will do anything if she thinks we are hurting her sister. Even leave the boy."

"Yes…That's good. I'm sure Kurosaki, Ichigo won't be happy about that at all. But then again…It will be her choice. He won't have much of say in the matter."

They all smiled. Each one of them had their own reasons for the smiles plastered on their faces. They all wanted different things getting there but had the same goal in mind.

Kuutso shifted in his seat. "What do you want me to do about Izuma my lord?"

"Leave her be for the moment. She'll show her powers to you soon I'm sure."

"But what about Grimmjow?" he asked, almost hopeful that his master would do something about the pesky man.

He folded his hands in front of his face. "Just leave that to me. You may leave now, both of you."

They nodded. "Yes sir."

He closed his eyes as they left. This was working out better than he would have imagined. Soon he would have her powers on his side. The bait was here and it just so happened that she had powers too. How lucky could he get? This was running smoothly.

The only thing he hadn't expected was for his former Sexta growing attached to the girl. In fact he would have thought the man would be even more aggressive towards her. He had been wrong. But it didn't matter. Aizen knew he wouldn't go against him, not again. Besides the Espada probably had no idea what was going on. The others saw it but he was incredibly dense when it came to things like that. He had no clue. _Oh well._ It would all change when Hikari arrived. And in the end Grimmjow could possibly be a good leverage dealing with Izuma. The girl undoubtedly would feel protected by him so take him away and what's she have?

He grinned. "Fear."

* * *

**_So how was it? I struggled a little with this chapter but I know where it's going next so hopefully i didn't blow it! _**

**_I also would like to say thanks for reading! it means a lot to me that people like my story and enjoy reading it! It's going to be long so I hope you like it enough to stick with it until the end. You won't be disappointed I promise! I have a lot more in store! :D_**


	30. Show me your power

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. My laptop is on the fritz so I'm using my grandma's desktop...which is slow as hell. So anyways this chapter is in one POV because it's 12 in the morning and I'm kind of tired. But at least I can give you guys something right? :D It's a fight between Grimmjow and Iz. Wonder who wins? Well only one way to find out ^-^. Hope you like it. **_

* * *

**_Grimmjow_**

I led the kid out into the hall. Aizen wanted to talk to her. We were quiet. Both of us lost in our thoughts. She probably wasn't thinking about the same thing I was...

* * *

"_Alright kid ya think you can beat me?"_

_She nodded again. "Hell yes." _

_I smiled. "Okay then, lets see what you got? Take your best shot." I opened my arms indicating her to hit me in the chest._

"_Wait...you mean hit you?"_

"_What else?"_

_She shook her head. "I didn't know that was the kind of fight you had in mind."_

"_So what you're sayin is that ya can't beat me in hand to hand combat?"_

_She crossed her arms in front of her. "You know I can't."_

"_Oh come on now! You're not even gonna try?"_

"_There's no point. I don't know how to fight like that."_

_I grinned. "Oh I think you do."_

"_I'm pretty sure I've never been in a real fist fight before."_

"_It doesn't matter...ya see...the reason you ran that fever...Kuutso injected some shit in your arm remember?"_

_She looked down. "So?"_

"_Well it wasn't the normal test he was runnin...he injected you with a serum that brings out your instincts...it gives you more power. He wants you to become more powerful so you can go on missions..."_

_Her eyes widened. "He did what?"_

"_He woke up the powers in you...so no matter your history...you can fight...so come on."_

_She rose her hands in front of her face. "But..."_

"_No buts. You're gonna fight me. You said you could beat me...now prove it."_

"_Grimmjow...there's no way I can beat you. You're way to powerful."_

"_Listen kid...I'll make you a deal. If ya beat me...I'll let you out for awhile..."_

_Her eyes lit up. I knew she wanted to get out of her room. "Really?"_

_I nodded. _

"_Well what if I lose?"_

_I thought about it for a moment. "Well...if you lose you have to do something for me."_

"_And what would that be?" She asked. _

"_Guess you'll find out."_

"_Oh come on! What kind of deal is that?"_

"_The only deal you're gonna get...so come on." I said again, lifting my arm and motioning for her to come closer with my right hand._

"_I don't think so."_

_I scowled. I really wanted to see her fight. I needed to know she could hold her own against Kuutso...and Curtis...I knew he had his eyes on her too. If she didn't fight me...how could she fight them. "Alright...how about I level up the odds...and go easy on ya." I ripped off a piece of my clothing and handed it to her. _

"_What do you want me to do with this?"_

"_Tie my right arm behind my back."_

_She studied my face for a minute. "Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah...so just do it so we can get on with this."_

"_Umm okay." She walked around me and I put my arm behind my back. Her hands grabbed a hold of it and I could feel the tug of the cloth as she secured it firmly behind me. _

"_Got it?"_

_She came back to stand in front of me. "Yeap."_

"_Then go ahead. I'll let you get first hit."_

"_I really don't think I can do this."_

_I rolled my eyes. Was this girl for real? How the fuck could she not want to do this? I was fucking giving her a chance to hit me and she just wanted to stand here and talk. "Fuck. Kid you've hit me before. What the hell?" She just kept looking at me. So I leaned down to her eye level and lowered my voice. "Ok how about this...you have no choice. You are gonna fuckin hit me...if you don't...then I'll win and if that's the case then...well you'll have to do me a favor." _

_this got her attention. "I want to win. I don't want to owe you anything." _

"_Then hit me." _

_Without warning she drew her fist back and hit me right in the chest. The impact was harder than I expected and I actually took a step back. Alright. This was going to be fun. _

"_Nice. Now lets see you on the defense." I said and lunged at her. _

_She rolled to the side and I spun around swinging my free hand to strike her. She dodged it and gave a small "Holy shit." Her reflexes were much better now._

"_Good, but let's see ya dodge this." I swung again, this time hitting her in the stomach. She flew across the room and hit the wall. _

_Instead of giving up and cryin...she stood up and smiled. "You didn't just do that."_

"_I did. So now the question is...what the fuck you gonna do about it?" I provoked. _

_She drew in a breath and then rushed at me. I dropped to the ground a swung my leg, knocking hers from under her. She landed with a thud but quickly retaliated with a swift punch to my face. _

"_How's that jerk?" _

"_I think ya can do better." _

"_Hmph. I'll show you!" She yelled. _

_I felt a smile forming again. "Oh I'm countin on it." I shindoed behind her. She had no time to get out of the way. I had lifted her up by wrapping my arm around her waist. She twisted and elbowed me in the face. "Gotta do better than that.." _

"_Let...go." She struggled to get out of my hold but I was still too strong. _

"_Nope. You gotta show me what you got. If not...well..." I threw her onto the bed. If I knew anything about this kid it was that something bad had happened to her and she was always scared it was gonna happen again...well I would make her stronger by doing this. Even with one arm behind my back I could still scare her. I jumped on the bed before she could roll off of it. _

"_Hey! What are you doing?" She asked. _

"_Well if that's all you got...I win." I said moving so that I was on top of her._

_Her eyes changed then...they weren't the normal fierce ones I was used to looking at. They were timid. What the hell was that? "Wait! What? No! That wasn't part of the deal!" _

"_Yes it was...if ya don't like it then beat me." I knew what button to push to get her to show her power. Fear made her powerful. The energy began to stir around us. I smiled. "There it is." _

"_You better get the hell off of me." Her tone was serious and her eyes had come back to normal. That was a good sign. _

"_I will...if you can make me." I whispered and put more weight on her. _

_Her eyes bore into mine and a smile twitched on her lips. "Alright then." The air hit me like a ton of bricks. I was thrown backwards off the bed. _

_I jumped up to see her on her feet glaring at me. "That's more like it!" I yelled with enthusiasm. She was showing me what I needed to know. Even though I wasn't fighting with my whole strength I knew she had at least a small chance of fighting them off. _

"_You ready Grimmjow? Cuz now I'm gonna show you what I'm made of!" _

"_Bout fuckin time!" I ran towards her, fist raised. _

"_Not gonna work." She smiled and lifted her hand. A gust of wind shot out and pushed against me. It slowed me down but didn't stop me. I made it to her but the impact of my hit against her chest was three times less powerful than I had intended it to be. Interesting. _

_She stumbled backwards and I took this opportunity to shindo behind her again. But this time she saw my move and spun around to stop my attack. She blocked my fist with her arm and swung the other one to nail me in the stomach just below my hollow hole. "Take that!" she yelled. _

_I grabbed one of her arms and flipped her over. She was on her feet a second later adding another assault to my back. I turned around and pulled her up by her hair. She hit me again, this time in the face...repeatedly. I dropped her just to see her jump up and land a kick to my chest. It took both of us down and I grabbed her ankle before she could get away. "Oh fuck no!" I laughed. "You can't get away with that."_

"_Watch me!" She spat and kicked me in face with her other foot. _

_I let go and rolled out of her range. She was already back up and charging at me. "Damn." _

_I got to my feet and maneuvered myself so that she passed me and I grabbed a hold of her shirt, flinging her back onto the ground. I put one foot on her chest keeping her there._

_Her face looked slightly pained. "Owe." _

"_Ready to admit defeat?" _

_She shook her head. "Fuck...no." Suddenly her legs were up in front of my own and she shoved them down taking me with them. I feel on my ass, slightly shocked that she was flexible enough to pull that off. _

"_Hmm. Nice move kid." _

"_Thanks." she said getting up. "Now...come on!" _

_I smiled. She was putting up a good fight...and it thrilled me. I rushed at her again this time avoiding the hand that was producing the blasts of wind. I ducked underneath the gust and picked her up off the floor by her throat. "Gotcha." _

_She smiled mischievously at me. " I think not." _

"_Huh?" _

_That's when I felt the edge of my zanpakuto against my throat. I hadn't even felt her taking it out of its hilt. "Are you ready to admit defeat?" She mocked. _

_I grinned. "Well done kid...but no." _

"_I've got you...so I win." _

_I let her go. She fell and I grabbed my weapon on her way down. The next moment I was on top of her holding it to her throat. "Lesson number one...don't ever get cocky and think you've won just because you got a good move in on your enemy...as you can see...it was your downfall." _

_she let out a groan. "Fine...you win." _

_I got up and broke the bond on my arm. "There was no way I couldn't win...but I do give you credit. You got some good hits on me kid." _

_She sat up and shook her head. "Yeah...well you still won...so what now?" _

_I shrugged. _

"_Well you said I had to do you a favor...so..."_

"_Oh well...I never really had anything In mind." _

_She just looked blankly at me. "But what was that then...when you threw me on the bed? I thought..."_

_I patted her on the top of her head. "It was a joke. I just wanted to see ya use your power." _

_A frown appeared on her face. "Jerk." _

_I laughed. "Come on..." I opened the door. _

"_What? Where are we going?" _

"_I'll let you walk for awhile. You can do me a favor some other time...when I can think of a good one..."_

"_O...kay?" She said and followed me out the door. _

End of flashback.

* * *

I sighed. That was one heck of a show from her. If only she was stronger. Then maybe she could've had a chance. But she did show a lot of potential. I heard her sigh.

"Something wrong kid?"

"No...just thinkin."

"Bout what?"

"My dreams..."

_not that shit again. _"That won't help ya."

She gave me a glare. "I know but it's not like I can turn them off."

"Well I know it turns me off." I muttered.

"What was that?"

I put my hands behind my head. "Nothing."

As we walked towards the state room we were coming upon Curtis. He smiled at her. "Hello Izuma. How are you feeling lately?"

She stopped walking and just looked at him as if she hadn't even heard a word he said. I studied her face. The fearful eyes were back. But why?

"Izuma? Don't you know it's rude to ignore questions?"

She shook her head. "S-sorry. I'm...f-fine."

"That's so good to hear. Your guardian has been doing his job then."

She nodded, the fear still on her face.

"Well. I have some things to take care of. I'll be seeing you later." He grinned and continued walking.

What the fuck was that about? I started to walk but noticed that she was still standing in place. "Hey kid ya comin?" The look on her face made me take a step toward her. she looked terrified. "Hey...you okay."

"The man...the faceless man...it...was _him_." She said, her voice shaking.

My eyes narrowed. That made a lot of sense. He seemed to know a lot about this kid and Kurosaki's girlfriend. It would make sense that he knew them and wanted them here. But why? To finish what he started with her? The fucking sicko. "Hey listen. You fought me earlier this morning remember? So if that really is the guy...then just blast him into next week if he tries anything."

Her eyes focused on me. "But he won't come after me right...you said I was off limits."

"Yeah...you are."

"And you said you'd make sure no one came after me."

"Yeah...it's my job." I made it a point to say it was my job. I didn't want her to think I had a soft spot for her. I didn't even want to have a fuckin soft spot for her.

She nodded and then began to walk toward the meeting room. "Then I will try to not be scared."

Shit. She was really scared of this guy. I could tell without her even saying it though. Her spiritual energy was rising slightly. That only happened when she thought she was going to get violated. Or if she was upset about her past.

We entered the room in silence. It was just us. Aizen, and Tousen. I hated that stupid blind bastard. I wished someone had killed him in the war.

"So Izuma-chan. I hear you can use your powers now?"

She looked over at me. I nodded. She had to show him now. "Yes."

"Can you demonstrate?"

She nodded and lifted her hand. The air around her swirled and her hair lifted slightly as a gust of wind blew around her.

"Can you do anything else?" He asked her.

"I can't really control it yet." She admitted.

"Well that's okay. I'm sure you will in time. And then you can get out of your room and go on missions for me."

Her eyes became slits. "Why would I do that?"

He smiled. "Because my dear...if you do not then there is no reason for you to remain living."

She gasped. "I...see."

I took a step forward. "Is that all Azien-sama?"

His eyes locked with mine. the look in them made me blood run cold. They seemed to look right through me. "Yes. For now. You can take her back to her room. But then I need to have a talk with you."

Fuck. Did he know? "Yes...sir." I turned and lead her out into the hall.

When she was safely in her room I headed back to Aizen. Before I got there I felt the familiar reiatsu of Curtis...and he was heading to her room. I turned around prepared to fight him if I needed to. If he was the one in her dreams then I knew what he was after and for some reason I felt the need to stop him.

"Grimmjow."

I halted and turned my head. Aizen was standing behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"I was.." I couldn't' finish. What was I doing? My job? No my orders weren't what I was doing at that moment.

"You were going to go on mission for me right?" He asked with a hideous smile.

"What?"

"I need you to get some information for me...in the human world."

"But..." I could feel her energy spike and my hands balled into fists.

"The girl is going through another experiment. It seems that Kuutso has found her trigger. Curtis is testing it now. She will just get more powerful in time and that is what we need. If you go back to her room...I will have no choice." His eyes dared me to defy him. "I'll have to kill you."

I hung my head.

"Well I see that you value your life after all."

He told me what I needed to do and I ignored the energy spilling from her room as I passed it. I couldn't hear her scream so that was a good sign. But what if he went through with it? I didn't want to think about it. I just gritted my teeth and opened the gargenta leading me to my assignment.

* * *

**_Okay so what did you think? I love reading reviews because it gives me a boost to know what ppl really think and like about my story so please review. Even if it's giving me critisism. :D Anyways that's it for now. I will try to update soon but I don't know when exactly I will be able to so hang in there! i will try my hardest to satisfy my readers. :D_**


	31. Phase Two

_**A/N: Hello everyone! My computer is still out of commision but that's okay! I am using my boy friend's laptop for now :D Here is another chapter for you all! It's showing a little more of Kari's past and that creep Jonathan is up to no good...oh no! **_

**_anyways i'm done talking now. Hope you enjoy the next part of the story ^.^_**

* * *

_**Kari**_

_I wrapped my hand around her shoulder. "So what did you think Iz?" _

_She brushed her black bangs out of her face and smiled weakly at me. "It was okay I guess."_

"_Just okay?" I laughed. "Well then I'll let you pick out the movie next time….deal?" _

_She nodded. "Deal!" _

_We continued walking down the street. The light posts illuminated the sidewalk. I glanced down at her. She seemed happy enough…but was she really happy? If she was feeling even half of what I was then she was probably putting on a face for me. That's what I was doing after all. It seemed crazy to think all of the shit we'd just dealt with last year hadn't left it's mark on her. I wish it'd hadn't but the signs were there. She hadn't been as talkative as she used to be. _

_We crossed the street and were walking in the more deserted part of town. We were just five blocks from our apartment. As we stepped into the alley I sighed. I wish there was more I could do for her. I was so lost in my thoughts about how to help my sister that I hadn't noticed six pairs of hungry eyes on us until I heard someone speak. "Well now…what do we have here?" _

_I heard my sister gasp. "Kari?" _

_I spun around, pushing my sister behind me in a weak attempt to distance her from the man the voice belonged to. "What the hell do you want?" _

_A shadowy figure stepped forward. "Me and the boys here were just admiring your beauty….weren't we boys?" _

_With that five more figures stepped out of the shadows. "Yeah boss…we sure were." one with a gray beanie on his head replied. _

"_Well admire it from across the street dirt bag." I hissed._

_This just brought on a fit of laughter from all of them. "Why would we do that?" The leader asked. "When we could do much more than just admire it?" _

_Iz was whimpering behind me. I took a step backwards. "I'm warning you! You better back the hell off?" I stretched my arms out protectively in front of my sister._

"_We will…if you give us all of your money." he said coming closer to us._

"_Well guess you're just shit out of luck cuz I haven't got any." _

_He laughed and grabbed my arm. "That's no problem…you can make it up to me….with the use of your body." He whispered in my ear. _

"_Fuck no! get the hell off!" I yelled and kneed him in the groin. _

_He hunched over. 'Little bitch! I'll make you pay for that!" _

"_Iz run!" I screamed as the others advanced towards me. I heard her footsteps echo down the pavement. Good….now I didn't have to hold back. "You don't know who you're messin with." I was getting pissed. How dare they? I was just getting Iz back to normal. Now I had to tack on this little mishap._

"_Ohhh really? Is that suppose to scare us?" A thug with a buzz cut asked. _

_Another flicked a cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his boot. "Yeah? What can a little girl like you do?" _

_A smile formed on my lips as I felt the heat rising. "You're about to find out asshole." _

_The leader spat and stood up. "Get her boys!" _

_They all lunged at me at once. I dodged buzz cut and kicked cigarette guy in the face. He flew backwards into the one with the beanie. That left two others that grabbed a hold of me. _

_I was tackled to the ground and held in place by the two of them. _

"_Good. Now keep her there." Their leader laughed and proceeded to climb on top of me. "Now be a good little girl and hold still." _

_That did it. I let the anger take over and heat sprang from my palms. _

_A serge of fire burst out of my hands and the man on top of me was set ablaze. He began to scream and the others let me go and began helping him. I jumped up and nailed one of them in the face. "I told you pricks not to mess with me!" I yelled as I broke buzz cut's nose. _

_I flipped one of them over my shoulder and sent another one flying into the wall. But before I knew what was happening I saw my sister right in the path were the thug was heading. Before I could do anything I heard a crack and she fell to the ground. "Iz!" I ran over to her, picking her head up. My hand came away red. I held back a sob as her eyes fluttered closed._

"_What's the matter? All choked up about your sister?" A voice mocked behind me. "Aww how touching. But play time is over. You hurt our boss. Now you're gonna get it. I'm gonna kill you, you little bitch." I heard the click of a gun being cocked._

_I stood up, fists shaking, and began to laugh manically. "No….you're mistaken. You see I'm not the one that's going to die tonight." I turned around anger blazing in my eyes. "YOU ARE!" I shouted and filled the ally with agonizing screams._

The sound of thunder echoed in my ears. I was pulled from my nightmare and I felt around the bed, my hand hitting something soft. I cried out not knowing where I was or who I was with.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo's voice asked as I was swept up in his arms.

I sighed in relief. "Nothing….just a dream."

"Well at least you didn't catch me on fire this time." he chuckled softly.

"Yeah." I replied letting myself snuggle into his warm chest. He had no idea how lucky he was that I hadn't. after all….that dream….the fire…I could have hurt him. No I wouldn't think about it.

We laid there in silence for a moment just enjoying the warmth of each other. But then I thought about Iz. Was she warm? Was she hurting? Was she even alive? "Oh god,"

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"Iz….I was just wondering if she was warm enough." I admitted.

I felt his lips kissing my forehead softly. "I'm sure she is Kari. If she's anything like you she is tough. Don't worry. I'm sure she is fine."

"I really hope you are right."

"Me too." He whispered.

Lightning flashed outside and the window's rattled with the new clash of thunder. I shivered. I had always hated the rain. It always seemed foreboding and foreshadowed danger for me.

Ichigo's arms tightened around my shaking body. "I think you should go back to sleep."

I nodded. "Good idea."

"We'll keep looking tomorrow. We'll find her. I know it."

I nodded and let myself fall back into the nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so Izuma's chapter is rated M just to be safe. No lemon but it's a little bad in a sense so if you don't like abuse don't read...sorry Iz!**_

* * *

_**Izuma**_

My breath caught in my chest. Not minutes after Grimmjow left I heard the door open. My eyes slowly moved across the room and were met with sea blue ones. "What do you want?" I asked, trying my best to sound confident.

"I'm here to pull the trigger."

I looked at Curtis with confusion played out on my face. "What?"

He closed the door and walked towards me. I stood up from my spot on the couch. "You see. I want to see more of your power. Everyone here does."

"Well like I said. I can't control it."

"That may be true _now, _but you will be closer to controlling it when I'm finished with you." He smiled and wrapped a hand around my wrist and dragging me closer to him.

"I'm off limits!" I shrieked. "You are going against orders!"

He chuckled. "Actually. I'm not. You see…I was ordered to do exactly this." He lifted me up to his face and kissed me. I tried to push him away but I was met with rough hands holding me in place.

I bit his tongue as he pushed it forcefully in my mouth. "Get off!" I shouted.

"You fight more now….that's interesting." He said and pushed me into the sofa. I landed hard and I found him pressing a knee into my stomach. "You'd best just let it happen Izuma. You'll just hurt yourself more."

"Shut up!" I hissed and let the fear take its place in my heart. I could feel the power inside start to bubble as his hands snaked up my white skirt. My eyes flicked to the door. _where are you? I thought you said it was your job to protect me? _

But then it came to me. Aizen was letting this happen. He probably ordered him NOT to come. I had hoped maybe…maybe it wasn't the job that had him coming to my rescue. Maybe it was something else. But as hard bone fragment scraped the insides of my thighs I knew he wasn't coming. It was up to me to fight now. That's what he had said right. Keep fighting. "Get off!" I screamed in his ear and flung him off of me.

I jumped up and bounded for the door. He was there before I could even get two feet. He picked me up by the throat and slammed me into the wall. I fell with a thud. This wasn't the first time today that I had been thrown into a wall but this time hurt much much worse. "You think you run away? Well you can't. Not here. So show me some of your powers and then maybe I won't rip your ass to shreds." He growled, lifting me up off the floor again.

"I will show you!" I let out a gust of wind right into his eyes and he dropped me.

I scrambled to get up but he was back on me in an instant, pinning me to the floor. "That was impressive I must say….but it's still not enough." He hissed and pushed my legs apart with his knee.

Something else took over then. It was the same feeling I had the times Grimmjow had pretended he was going to rape me. Except this time was worse because my memories were coming back. I knew this wasn't the first time this man had touched me and I also knew he wasn't going to stop. I folded inside of myself. I felt like the ten year old me again…but now I couldn't hide in the closet. "Please Don't!" I cried, but my pleas did nothing. His hand continued to venture up my legs.

"Why not? You used to like it."

"No. no." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. I was frozen unable to move. I couldn't do anything but lay there, chained to my fear and loathing of the monster from my nightmares.

He laughed and plunged a finger inside of me. I looked past him at the ceiling trying to focus on the tiles. I had to focus on anything other than what was happening. I felt his hot breath on my neck and his tongue flicking across my exposed collarbone. Another finger slipped inside and I bit back a cry. "I think your old enough for the finale don't you think?" He asked undoing the sash at his waste.

"No! please stop!" I practically screamed.

He laughed and removed his fingers. I shut my eyes waiting for the worse when the door suddenly opened. I cracked on eye open and saw the familiar form of the scientist looking on in amusement.

"Come to join the fun Kuutso?" Curtis asked.

The scientist smirked. "Unfortunately no. I came to tell you that Aizen says it's time for phase two."

"Shit. And I was so close too." He sighed, getting up. "He's so damn impatient!"

I relaxed my body, glad that the episode was over and I was still somewhat intact. He sneered at my form before he left. "Don't get to comfortable my pet. After I'm done with the other girl. I'll be coming back for you."

I held back a cry as he slammed the door behind him. What had I done to deserve this? I felt my neck, it was a little tender. I figured there would be bruises there and no doubt on my face too. I shivered. I had thought I would do better than that. After all the fighting I was capable of now…I had just frozen up. Normally my power would surface because of that fear….but with him. It immobilized me no matter what.

I looked around the room. There was no way in hell I was just going to sit in here and wait for that bastard to come back and have his way with me. I stood up and headed to the door. I reached for the handle of the door, praying it would open. I held my breath and tried to open it. When the door creaked I knew luck was on my side. I slipped out and ran down the hall. There was a presence I could feel and that's where I was going. I didn't know why he hadn't come for me…but I knew he had to have a good reason.

The halls were abnormally empty. I didn't encounter any Arrancar or Espada at all. When I finally reached the door where the presence was the highest I pushed it open. Shit. He wasn't here. Well I'd just wait here until he got back. I closed the door behind me and headed to the couch, not bothering to turn the light on. As I sat there in the darkness I couldn't think about anything except my experience with Curtis….and how much I wished Grimmjow were here. If I were being honest I would have to say that I had felt better with him around.

Despite his cruelness, insanity, and down right asshole attitude, I had found myself craving his presence. And I knew why. I had seen the way he treated everyone around him, and how he had treated me at first. But over the last couple weeks something was changing. He wasn't as hot tempered or cruel to me. Actually every mean thing he did to me ended up making me stronger and in a way I think he had planned it all that way. I knew he wouldn't admit it but he cared about me. I knew that much. He probably didn't but shit…he was an Espada. He wasn't suppsose to have feelings. Then why did he protect me? It was his job, but any other of the Espada wouldn't have given a shit about what happened.

But his eyes were always full of concern every time a new bruise or cut formed on my body. And then there was the kiss…I had kissed him and he kissed me back. Sure I was running a fever but damn! Any normal person would have kept going. And he had said I wasn't in my right mind. That's why he stopped. He didn't do it. He never did. Every time he went back on his threats. Was he really that hell bent on not being like the others? He didn't want to take advantage of me. It was strange to think this scary guy had a soft spot. But I knew it had to be true….right? But then…why let Curtis hurt me?

I was so confused! I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I was fucked. I couldn't escape this place. Curtis would have his way with me, taking the only thing I had left and no one would stand up to him. Not even Grimmjow. It was something I would just have to mentally prepare myself for. There was nothing I could do about the coming attack. I was going to have to face the fact that Curtis was going to take me….there was no way I even had a choice in the matter. Or…..did I?

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

School was rough. We hadn't gone Monday or Tuesday but now we had to go back. There was still no sign of Kari's sister but we hadn't given up hope. We had everyone keeping their eyes open for her and Kisuke was doing research….although I had no idea what kind. Knowing him it was about the powers Kari had.

I sank farther into my desk and looked over at Kari. She had a faded look about her. She kept staring blankly at the board and hadn't really moved much since she sat down. I could hear the murmurs and whispers from our classmates. By now everyone in school had heard the news. Even her grandfather back in the states had called. Not that he was coming here to help us but he did say he would send money.

She refused it. Her brother and her hated the man and didn't want anything to do with him. It was his fault that they had ended up in Jonathan's care after all. Now that I think about it…I hate that bastard to. I looked out the window. The atmosphere was changing. It felt heavy. Like something bad was coming. I had been having that feeling a lot lately and kept Kari close to me. I didn't want anything to happen to her. As the day dragged on the feeling just became heavier and heavier.

When school finally ended it was a relief. None of us had even paid that much attention anyways. As I stepped out into the school yard the sensation of dread was still hanging over me.

"What's up with you Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Huh? Oh…nothing."

She looked at me and shook her head. "You feel it too don't you."

I sighed. "Yeah. Something's up."

We heard Kari's cell ring and she answered it. "Hey E.J." we heard his voice on the other end. she nodded, "Alright. We'll wait here for you," and shut the phone.

"He's coming here?" I asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. He said he'd pick us up. Rukia too."

She smiled. "Oh how nice of him."

"You two seem to be hittin it off pretty good." Kari laughed. It was good to hear her laugh.

Rukia blushed slightly before replying. "Yeah…well he's really nice and…he's a good kisser."

My mouth dropped. "Rukia! You kissed Kari's brother?"

"What? Can't I have some fun too? We all know _you_ sure do." She grumbled.

"It's okay Rukia. It's actually nice that my brother is interested in someone…not just playing around like he used to. Maybe he's changing." Kari shrugged.

We sat down at the curb to wait for him. Kari leaned on my shoulder, taking my hand in hers. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Just tired."

"Yeah…you kept waking up last night."

"Damn nightmares." She mumbled.

I smiled and kissed her hair. Rukia raised an eyebrow. It was nothing new. I hadn't been sleeping in my own bed in at least a week. Rukia was the only other one that knew that. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward waiting for E.J. the thought made me smile. I could picture her and E.J. as a couple. It was a weird couple but it worked.

We saw the black car pull up and stood. Rukia was about to climb into the passenger seat and I was reaching out to open the door when I heard it. A loud zipping sound. Rukia and I looked at each other and turned slowly around. Kari's face paled and I clenched my fists. Standing above the school was three espada. None of which I recognized but Kari sure knew one of them. The one with bone fragments on his fist. He smiled menacingly at her.

"No!" She hissed.

I threw an arm in front of her. "I knew something was up." I whispered.

I heard E.J. jump out of the car and stand behind us. "No way! Am I really seeing this right now?" He gasped. "That can't be…."

Kari drew in a breath. "Yes…It's Jonathan."

I looked back at her in confusion. "That..is Jonathan?"

She nodded, anger flashing in her eyes. I looked back up at the looming espada, preparing to ditch my body. E.J. was moving to stand in front of Rukia which was kind of funny considering that she was more powerful than him but I gave him some credit. He thought he was protecting her.

Jonathan took a step down into the air. "I told you I'd be back. Hikari."

_What? He's been here before?_

My hollow sneered. _That's who she was talking to! I told you she was hidin something king! _

_This isn't good. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. But I never thought I'd be this bad. What does he want? _

_I'll give ya one guess. _

I growled and stepped in front of Kari, shielding her with my body. "What the fuck you want?"

He just smiled. "I'm not talking to you boy. This only concerns your girlfriend."

I blinked. Great. He really was after Kari. Well he couldn't have her. I was about ready to go spirit form when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ichigo…it's okay."

"But?"

"No. he wants to talk to me. And with Iz missing….I'll listen to what he has to say." She moved past me and waited for them to reach the ground.

"You seem tired Hikari. Is everything okay?" The man asked.

"Don't even try to make small talk with me. I know you have a reason for coming here. Now out with it!"

"My my my….still as eager as ever. Some things never change. Oh well. It's for the better I guess."

"Why are you here?" her voice shook but her body was tensing up. Her spiritual pressure was rising quickly.

His sudden laughter made me shiver a little. "I'm here to make you a deal."

_Shit. This is bad. _My hollow whispered.

_You don't need to tell me that I know that already!_

I was trying to think of something. I was looking at the two behind Jonathan. One had black hair and white fangs…much like that of a snake. And the other had dark skin with a partial hollow mask on his nose in the form of a beak. That one eyed me and I just glared back.

"What kind of deal?" Kari asked.

"You have two choices in front of you my dear. My lord has his eyes on you and you can either come with us now, leaving behind your boyfriend, friends, and brother…..or you can stay here with them and live happily ever after."

_What the fuck?_

My eyes narrowed and I spoke before my girlfriend could. "What's the catch?"

He glared at me but then a grin reappeared on his face. "The catch…is that if she chooses so stay here…..Izuma dies."

We all gasped. So they did have her. I cursed Grimmjow in my head. He had kidnapped her that stupid bastard. Aizen had this thing all planned out!

This time E.J. was the one to speak. "You have my sister?"

"Ahh. E.J. I didn't notice you standing there. I'm surprised you can even see me."

"That doesn't answer the question." He answered hotly.

"Well that's the thing. You won't know unless Hikari comes with us. And if she does…he can't follow you." He said pointing his finger at me. "If he does…I'll kill him."

_Fucking bastard!_

Kari's shoulders slumped forward.

I reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kari…you don't have to do this. If they have her we can go after he together. All of us. If she's in Hueco Mundo then we can find her. My friends and I have been there before."

She turned to me, tears filling her eyes. "No…I can't risk it. Ichigo….I haven't been able to do anything to help her….but this…this I can do. I can protect her by going…I won't let her die because of my fear."

"Kari please don't do this. Don't do this…." I couldn't keep my voice or my hands from shaking.

She closed her eyes and leaned into my body. "I love you Ichigo. But I'm going. I have to."

I choked back a small sob that was threatening to escape from my chest. "Oh god. No. don't please. I can't protect you there! I love you damn it!"

She leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. "And that's why I must do this. I told you before. I always hurt others. It's probably better this way…I can protect everyone now. So Please….don't follow me. I don't want you to die." Tears streaked down her face.

I held onto her for a moment.

"How touching." The fanged espada laughed.

"Fuck you!" I spat trying to resist the urge to fight them all right here.

"Temper temper." Jonathan tisked. "Hikari Have you made your descion?"

She nodded and stepped out of my arms. A pain erupted in my chest as I saw her walking towards her former abuser.

_Do something King! Don't let him take her! _

_I can't…I can't move. _the pain was flowing all over my body and it was hard for me to breathe. Jonathan wrapped an arm around her and opened the gargenta leading back into Aizen's world.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled.

She turned around to look at me. Sadness filling her eyes.

"I will come for you Kari! I won't run away!" I promised.

"Ichigo…" She whispered and closed her eyes.

Suddenly they were gone and the blackness was melting away. I leapt for it without thinking, and jumped out of my body. I grabbed Zengetsu. "No! you can't take her!" I screamed.

But before I reached the opening Kisuke was in front of me throwing me back onto the ground.

My hollow hissed. _When the __**fuck**__ did hat and clogs get here? _

_No fuckin clue. _I replied as he grabbed a hold of my arms. I was trying to move past him into the disappearing mist.

"Unahara!" I yelled. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Not a chance Ichigo. You have to cool down. We need a plan before we go barging into Heuco Mundo like last time. This is more dangerous than last time."

I dropped to my knees. "Damn it! Damn it! Aizen you mother fucker! I'm gonna kick your ass when I get there! You fucking bastard!" I kept screaming and no one got near me. They probably were afraid of my out burst. I didn't blame them. I was in so much pain I didn't want to do anything but curse and fight someone.

"I'll kill you for taking her." I cried. Suddenly the anger faded and tears sprang in my eyes. I could feel the sorrow build up in my gut and I began to cry…for the first time since my mother passed. He had taken the most precious thing in my life for the second time….

* * *

**OH NO! what have I done? I just broke Ichigo's heart! please don't throw rocks at me! i'm sorry! it's the plot! blame Aizen! Not me! It was his idea! **


	32. Feelings

_**A/N: This is an update not another plead for help XD although i have to thank those of you who did help! you guys are the greatest! Actually all of my reviewers are awesome! i want to take a moment to thank all of them! and give them cookies :D this may take awhile...it's in order of appearence :D**_

_***takes deep breath* THANK YOU!**_

_**Fanficssuck *gives you two cookies for being first to review***_

**_Hypnotic flames: *gives you a cookie*_**

**_BlackCatAngel: *gives you cookie*_**

**_Shadowgouf: *gives you cookie*_**

**_gnarley: *gives you cookie*_**

**_Rachel Hyuuga: *gives you cookie*_**

**_Miko Hayashi: *gives you a cookie* _**

**_Siamra: *gives you a cookie*_**

**_LovableMoutainpath: *gives you two cookies for longest review*_**

**_Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo:*gives two cookies for reviewing every chapter*_**

**_Kitten 652: *gives youa cookie*_**

**_Raining Sun: *gives you a cookie*_**

**_Carrotgirl5: *gives you a cookie*_**

**_thecockmaster: *slaps you in the face* you don't get a cookie!_**

**_*gives cookies to all readers too*_**

**_Thank you all for your reviews and thank all of you readers out there ,not giving reveiews. :D your visits make me smile too! _**

**_OOOOKKKAAY i'm done! _**

_**Now for the info on this chapt! Okay so this chapter was on my laptop but since it crashed I had to rewrite it. Which sucked! *cries* so it might not be as good as the oringinal chapter I had. But I guess you guys won't know that...soooo Yay for me! It will be okay! It's a little shorter than recent chapters but it's supposed to be. I hope you guys still enjoy it. :D if not...well...*sits in emo corner* **_

_**Just kidding! it's okay if you don't like it! just don't flame me. :D **_

* * *

**_Grimmjow_**

The halls were empty when I got back from my "assignment". It was kinda strange. The kid would said something about it being creepy or some shit. _Stop fuckin thinking about that damn brat. _I scolded myself. Couldn't afford to have any kind of feeling…especially a prisoner. I kept walking, trying not to think about her. I wanted to go to her room but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I walked the long way to my chambers just to avoid the spiritual pressure that might be still there. If I got near it I would probably snap…and then where would I be? Dead…

But as I got closer to my room I noticed an energy that was out of place. As much as I was trying to avoid the fuckin kid I couldn't, because the engery I was feeling belonged to her. I opened my door and flicked on the lights. Just as I thought. She was sitting on my couch, knees to her chest. She looked up at me. "Grimmjow, you're back." The way she said my name made me cringe. She sounded fuckin pathetic. That wasn't all that was off though. How the fuck did she get out of her room?

"How'd ya get in her kid?"

"The door was unlocked." She whispered.

She sounded weak….not like the girl I had fought with just a day before. "I know that…but how did you know it was my room?" I asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"I could feel your presence." she said and put her head back down on her knees.

_She could feel my spiritual energy? _"That so?"

She barely nodded. I walked over to her, lifting her chin to assess the damage. Deep, fresh bruises lined her neck in little circles. They were hand prints. I growled. "Fuckin bastard." her face was streaked with tears and small cuts. Of course I had left similar marks on her neck, but nothing like these. These were dark purple already. What I wouldn't give to have that damn healer back.

She looked up at me with those deep night blue eyes. They were so full of sadness. The pain in my chest that I had been feeling just got worse as the looked at me. I searched her body for wounds. "You didn't come." She said after a moment.

_Shit. Shit. What do I say to that? _"I…had to go to the human world."

She nodded vaguely. "Oh….I thought that might be it."

I hated seeing her like this. It was like she was just giving up on everything. She lost her will to fight. The fire in her eyes had left. All the spirit she has was missing and now just a crumpled battered soul took it's place. It was hard for me to look at her. Her knees were still drawn to her chest and I could see angry red marks on the backs of her thighs. "What did he do kid?" I asked trailing a finger down one of the marks.

She flinched at my contact. "No…nothing." she stammered and put her legs down. I knew she was lying. I could tell he had done more than just hit her this time. And I wanted to fuckin kill him.

"Tch…sure." I replied, as I walked into my bathroom. I returned with a wash cloth and kneeled in front of her. "Don't fuckin lie. I saw the marks." I pressed the cloth to cut on her cheek.

She hung her head. "What the fuck does it matter….it's not like you care. I'm just your job."

"Maybe it's not just a job…..anymore." I replied without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck kid. I don't fuckin know. I just don't like seein ya like this. All broken and shit. I don't wanna think about what he did to you for you to act like this. All of your spirit is gone." My hands were shaking slightly from the anger building up in my chest.

She took the cloth out of my hand. "You don't like to see me hurting? Wouldn't that mean you cared?"

"No." I lied. I couldn't let her know. Aizen already had an idea that's why he sent me away while Curtis was….well I didn't want to think about it.

She sighed. "Well then I guess you wouldn't care that he didn't rape me."

"Huh?"

"He was interrupted. Kuutso came to get him. They were going somewhere."

That explained it. The emptiness of the halls and how the girl got into my room. Aizen was moving into the next phase. I stood up. This was going to shit fast. If I didn't get the kid out of here now then it was just going to get worse. She may not have another chance. I stood up and pulled her off the couch. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked as I lead her to the door.

"You're gonna get the fuck outta here before anything else happens."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Wh-What?"

I flung the door open and looked down the hall. I could feel the strong spiritual pressures of Aizen, Jonathan, and someone else. They were getting closer. _fuck. _"Ya gotta run kid. Ya gotta get out of here."

"But…I don't know how to get back."

"Just leave that to me." I said preparing to open the gargenta. I could still feel their reiatsu's coming closer. "Fuck they're coming." I muttered as the black portal opened. I shoved her towards it.

She turned around to look at me. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna fight them." I replied quietly, turning around to stare down the hall.

I suddenly felt two hands grip my arm. "I can't let you do that."

I spun around and grabbed her shoulders. "The fuck is wrong with you? I'm giving ya the chance to run! Now take it!" I looked at the portal, which was fading quickly. "Go!"

She shook her head. "I won't leave unless you come with me."

_What the hell is this kid thinking? Why would I go with her? _"No. You have to do this by yourself. I'll hold them off so you have a chance."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"I don't know….maybe it's cuz I can't watch ya suffer anymore…." We stared at each other, letting the black mist fade from sight. My hands were still gripping her shoulders when I heard a voice behind me.

"Ahhh Grimmjow! You're back! That's good. I have someone here for you. You remember Hikari-chan?" Aizen said with a little laugh.

I turned around to face him. Sure enough Hikari was standing next to Curtis, a frown lining her face. She looked passed me, at Iz who was peeking around my body. Her eyes shot up to glare at me. What the fuck was her problem? "Yeah…and?"

"And….I'm placing her in your care. Please show her to her room. It's the one down the hall from Izuma-chan's. I'll let you know when I need her."

I nodded and took a step, reaching out to grab her arm. "Don't fuckin touch me." she spat.

I rolled my eyes. "Tch…Whatever. Just follow me then." I said, grabbing Iz's shoulder and spinning her around. "Come on kid. Gotta show the new girl to her room."

I could hear Hikari grunt as my hand made contact with the other girl. What was up her ass? Maybe I didn't want to know. My guess was she was pissed about be drug here. Well that wasn't my damn fault now was it? She followed us down the corridors until we stopped in front of her room. "Stay here kid."

I opened the door and shoved the woman inside. "Lay off asshole!" She snapped.

I ignored her outburst and continued into the room. "What the fuck is your problem woman?" I asked, a little irritated at her damn glares. "Ya pissed cuz Kurosaki couldn't save you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't fuckin say his name."

"Oh what? Did I hit a nerve? You and Kurosaki get in a lovers fight?" I hissed in her ear.

She took a swing at me. "Fuck you!"

I grabbed her arm and flipped her around, pinning her to my chest. "Ya better pipe down bitch, before ya really piss me off."

"Like I give a shit about pissin you off!"

I let her go and headed for the door. "Whatever. I'll skip the niceties, this is your room and I'll come get you when Aizen wants ya. I got shit to do." I nodded to Iz who was still standing by the door. "Let's go kid."

"Hey! Wait!" Hikari called.

"What?" I asked and turned around.

"Where are you going with her?" that same look was in her eyes. Like she wanted to burn me alive. _what is with this bitch?_

"What the fuck is it to you?"

"She's just a kid for Christ's sake!" She exclaimed "You better not fuckin lay one god damn hand on her!"

I rolled my eyes. So it was like that then. This chick thought I was gonna hurt the kid. Well she could suck it cause she didn't know shit. I was about to retaliate but I didn't have a chance.

"I'm not a kid!" the girl said with a stern voice. "And he's not going to hurt me."

I laughed. "Hear that. She's not a kid…..and I'm not gonna hurt her. You heard it for yourself. So back off."

The woman shook her head. "What have you done to her? Did ya brainwash her or something?"

"Ya think I'm that smart? Hell no. besides I haven't done anything to her."

"Yeah right. I'm sure those bruises just appeared by themselves too." She hissed.

_Alright enough of this shit. _I walked back over to her and leaned down close to her face. Her eyes just bore into mine. "Don't act like you care about the brat. You don't even know her. So shut the fuck up. If I wanted to hurt her then I would and you couldn't do anything to fuckin stop me woman." I threatened.

She took a step back. "You bastard."

I ignored her and walked out the door with Izuma. I slammed it shut behind me and let the lock fall into place. She began to pound on the door. "Let me outta here asshole!"

"Shut the fuck up woman! I ain't letting ya out!" I yelled behind me and continued down the hallway. "What a pain in the ass!"

She looked up at me. "Her name was Hikari right?"

"Yup."

She put a hand to her head. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"You probably heard Aizen say her name before." I offered.

"I don't think that's it."

As we walked into her room I stopped. I could still feel his spiritial pressure heavy in her room, along with her fearful one. I didn't want her going back in there. I shut the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up at me with confusion.

"nothing….Just…come on. You're staying with me tonight." I replied.

She smiled. "Okay."

"Why are you so happy?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"No reason…I just really didn't want to stay in that room tonight." she shuddered. "He said he was going to come back for me."

I stopped and stared at her. I knew my eyes were probably giving me away but at that moment I didn't give a shit. "Ya shoulda run when ya had a chance."

* * *

_**Kari**_

_Iz. Iz. Iz. _I thought as I followed the men down another hallway. And then I saw her. She was standing behind a blue haired Espada that I could only guess to be Grimmjow. The one that kidnapped her….I could hear Aizen talking to him but I wasn't listening. I was just looking at my sister. I could see the bruises covering her neck and cuts on her face. My gaze shot up at the man in front of her. Did he do that? I was gonna kill him!

I found him meeting my glare with a confused look. That's when I finally heard what Aizen was saying. "….I'm placing her in your care. Please show her to her room. It's the one down the hall from Izuma-chan's. I'll let you know when I need her."

The espada took a step toward me and reached for my arm. "Don't fuckin touch me!" I spat. I didn't need anyone pulling me around I had two feet. I could walk myself.

He rolled his eyes. "Tch…Whatever. Just follow me then." He put a hand on my sisters shoulder and turned her around. "Come on kid, gotta show the new girl to her room."

I felt the anger rising in my veins. She looked so weak and small compared to the man walking next to her. I followed them in my silent rage. I imagined so many things I wanted to do to him for taking my sister to this place. I wanted to set his ass on fire and then scatter his ashes in a pile of shit! He deserved much worse than that for whatever he was doing to my sister. He'd pay….one way or another.

The next moments went by in a whirl of emotion. My brain ceased to exist and my aggressive instincts took over. One moment I was being shoved into a dark, yet spacious, room and the next I was in a pissing match with the blue eyed asshole. He had left after my spew about him hurting Iz. I couldn't really concentrate on what was being said. I had just spat out what I was feeling. Now I was banging my hands against the door and screaming for him to let me out. I wanted to be with Iz. I had to protect her. He told me to shut the fuck up. I'd have to cool it before I got myself in a real fight with the man.

I sank to the floor. The images of Iz's bruised face was burned into my memory like a searing coals on a fire. I hadn't been able to protect her. She had been here this whole time. Two weeks? Three? She had been here long enough to endure that kind of damage. I had thought with her memories gone she would be able to get on with her life and not be scarred….like I was…but now that was a wish that would never come true. She had been spared from her horrific past….just to end up in this even more horrific present. What kind of karma was that? If you asked me karma was being a bitch right now! What had she done to deserve this? I had done a lot to deserve what I got…but she was innocent.

"Fuck!" I screamed and hit the wall with the back of my fist. How innocent was she now? I wondered. Could that even be possible in a place like this…with things like….Curtis…and Grimmjow wandering around? Had anything happened to her? It was obvious she had been beaten…maybe even tortured…the sad thing was…I had hoped that much. I would rather it be that then…..I didn't want to think about it. If I thought about it…my own memories would resurface..and the only person that had ever been able to calm me down was gone….I had left him behind, screaming my name. "Ichigo." I whispered. "Did I really do the right thing by coming here?" I leaned back and closed my eyes. I could still hear his frantic voice begging me not to leave, his loving eyes pleading in agony. I had broken his heart….I had done the most unforgivable thing. I had broken our promise and had run away without even thinking. He could have helped me but in my rush to save my sister his pleas had fallen on deaf ears. I was too stubborn to listen….in the end I had made the worse mistake. Because now I was here and I still couldn't protect my sister. I had acted to quickly. I couldn't shake this feeling. I felt like I was being split in half. His words echoed in my mind. 'I will come for you Kari! I won't run away'

_Oh Ichigo. _I thought, letting a tear slide down my face. "Forgive me."

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

I was lying on Unahara's floor. My head, along with everything else in my body was numb. I had been beating the shit out of the basement practice room. I had been there for an hour before I finanly trudged up the stairs and found myself face down on the carpet.

_Snap out of it king. It's stormin like crazy._

_Sorry. _I muttered. I knew when I was upset it messed with my inner world. But how could I stop it? No matter what I tried I couldn't even begin to pick up the pieces. I was missing a piece of myself and I didn't know how the hell I was going to get it back.

_You'll think of something. _My hollow insisted.

_What's up with you? You never gave a shit about anything except takin over my body, until recently. What's the deal?_

_Oh I still intend on taking over your body….I just want to get her back first._

_Yeah…well me and you both. _I huffed.

_Then do something! _He yelled.

_I don't know what to do! _I yelled back. I blocked him out and continued on my mission of trying to forget my pain. When footsteps sounded by my head, I didn't even open my eyes.

"Ichigo." It was Kisuke. "If you keep this up, I'm going to have to kick your ass."

"What would It matter?" I replied, sorrow filling my voice. "I wouldn't feel it anyway."

"Stop acting like a baby."

My eyes shot up to look at him. "I'm not acting like a baby." I mumbled.

His hat shadowed his eyes as he tilted his head down. "Yes you are. If you don't snap out of this depression then things are only going to get worse for you…and for Kari."

I put my hand on my head. "I don't know what to do."

"That's what you have me for!" He replied.

I sat up. "And what do you think we should do then almighty one?"

"I think you should get your friends and your things ready."

"What the hell for?"

"We're going on a trip."

_**Later that night.**_

"Okay, what's the deal Unahara?" I asked. I had gathered all of my friends, including E.J. at his request. Now we were all standing here in his basement/training room.

Rukia had her hands on her hips. "Yeah what's going on?"

The shop keeper walked in front of us. "While all of you were busy being distraught over what was going on, I was thinking one step ahead, and devising a plan."

Ishida pushed up his glasses with one finger and coughed. "And what kind of plan did you come up with?"

"One you wouldn't have the mind to muster up yourself." Kiskuke replied with a serious tone.

E.J, who was still new to the whole, huge-awesome-room-that-couldn't-possibly-fit-in-the-basement-of-a-little-candy-shop, finally snapped out of his amazement and shook his head. "Please. I want to find my sisters. If you have a plan let's just get on with it."

"Alright, keep your pants on." He said pulling out an old journal. It looked familiar. "This was left here by your sister last week. I took the liberty of going through it in a quest to find answers about her mysterious powers."

"Wait." I stopped him. "You jacked Kari's diary?"

"Jacked is such a mean word…borrowed without asking is more like it. She left it here, it was open, so I just happened to glance over at it."

"And the pages just happened to flip over in the wind?" I asked annoyed.

"How did you guess?" He waved his fan in front of his face.

"Never mind just tell us what you found out." I grumbled.

He nodded. "Well I did find out a little about her powers, but not much. The important thing was that I found out who your mother is E.J."

"You didn't need a book to find that out." He muttered.

"No. I'm afraid you don't understand. You see your mother wasn't who you thought she was."

E.J's face hardened. "What the hell are you talking about."

"The reason why your sisters have powers… and the reason she had no reletives listed anywhere in Japan, or elsewhere….was because she wasn't from the human world at all."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The rest of didn't need to. We already knew the answer. That explained it….Oh man….Kari's mom too?….

Kisuke sighed. "You're mom….used to be a soul reaper."

* * *

**_Didn't see that comin did ya? Hee hee hee hee. what is going on in this mind of mine? Guess you'll find out...next chapter! Please Review! i love to read em!_**


	33. Izuma's choice Lemon Chap

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I said you'd find out more about Kari's mom in this chapter but...I lied...well not lied exactly but it's late and I have to rewrite part of it because i didn't like what I had written. So I left out that part in this chapter. Sorry *hangs head and sighs* I know I'm cruel. But maybe you'll forgive me. :) beacuse this chapter is rated M. and I bet you can't guess why. Well no...nevermind...you probably can. ^.^ so without further aduo.(if that's how you spell it)..here's the next chapter of Longing! Enjoy and Review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Izuma**_

"Ya shoulda run when ya had the chance." He said and turned away from me, heading down the hall. I knew he was right but at that moment I really didn't want to go….he was going to take the blame for me escaping and most likely die in the process. I wasn't about to have that on my conscious. Although he had tried pretty damn hard to make me go.

Everything he had most likely been trying to hide came out in that moment. It wasn't his words that told me, it was his actions….and his eyes. I didn't know how I had managed to do it…but I gotten through to the dangerous man. I mean he had just tried to get me out of here. That in itself meant he cared about me…at least a little. A little was enough. That's all I needed to know.

"Hey. Ya comin or what?" He huffed.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah." I replied as followed him back to his room.

I really was glad he wanted to bring me with him. My room made me nervous. But I guess considering my new not-so-thought-out plan, going to his room should make me a little nervous too. Strange things emotions….I wasn't that nervous. It was my determination that caused it I'm sure. If I was going to survive another minute in this hell hole, I was going to have find something else to remember other than Curtis's touch.

* * *

_**WARNING: This chapter is rated M! For the obvious lemon scene between Grimmjow and Izuma...sorry for those of you that do not like lemons. i apoligize. Next chapter will be lemon free I promise! and for those of you creeped out by this pairing...sorry...i like it lol but it's okay if you don't. you can skip this chap and not miss out on much of the plot! just some sexyness! anyways i'm done talking. just hope you enjoy the lemon!

* * *

**_

_**Grimmjow**_

I stretched across the couch, trying not to think about the girl lying on my bed just a few feet away. what the fuck are ya thinking? This is insane. You fucked up big time buddy. I screamed mentally at myself.

I had let myself care about her. I wasn't even suppose to care. The reason for my existence was to create destruction. I should want to spend as much time torturing her as possible….but all I could think about was protecting her…and when I wasn't thinking about that….well I was thinking about the way she felt that night under my hands. And that was not something I should be fuckin thinking about. In fact…that's what started me wanting to get her the fuck outta here. Her kiss…..fuck…fuck this…what the hell was it that was making me crazy? I pulled at my hair in frustration.

I heard her shift in the bed. I looked over at her. She was staring at me. Her eyes were strange again. They were lit with some kind of excitement. "What?" I asked closing my eyes. My desire for her started growing. If I didn't calm down I wasn't going to be able to control myself.

I listened as she scooted off the edge of the bed. "You know something….I didn't forget."

Forget what? "Whatcha goin on about now?" I opened one eye and looked at her. She was leaning on the bedpost.

"you said I'd forget about kissing you….but I didn't. and I didn't forget that you stopped…again." she said taking a step.

Why the fuck do ya have to keep bringing that shit up? I'm trying to fuckin forget about it damn it. "I don't know what your talkin about."

She folded her arms and squinted her eyes. "Don't act like you don't remember. I know you do."

"Tch…if I didn't know any better I'd think you had a thing for me." In truth I had a thing for her.

Her face softened. "And what if I do?"

I laughed and sat up. "I'd say you are placing some crazy need for affection on me kid." she hated being called kid. That would shut her up.

In half a second she had closed the distance between us. "How many times do I have to tell ya I'm not a kid damn it!"

Maybe not. I grinned. "At least one more time." I silently dared her to do something.

Her eyes flashed. "I'm not a kid and I'll prove it."

I narrowed my eyes. "And how the fuck ya gonna do that?"

Before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine. My eyes widened in shock. She wasn't running a fever this time and her movements caught me off guard. She was now straddling me, her hands behind my head, pinning me to the couch. For a moment I just sat there unable to focus on anything but the pleasure her kiss was giving me. My arms wrapped around her, my hands finding the zipper in the back of her dress and sliding it down to gain more access to her skin. All the while her tongue was flicking across my lips driving me mad. She ran her hands up my chest and pushed my jacket off of my shoulders. I let go of her long enough to slip it off and then ran my hands along her soft skin. Shit… I had to stop this now. If I didn't….I might….

I stopped and pulled away from her. "What are ya doing?"

She just sat there all innocent looking and shrugged. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm proving my point."

I moved her off of my lap and got up from the couch. "Don't give me that bullshit." I grumbled. I was trying to cool down. Trying but failing. I leaned an arm against the wall next to the door. "Don't try to tell me you're just trying to prove a fuckin point. I know that's not why your doing this. So out with it."

I turned to face her. She was already just inches from my chest. "It's just a matter of time." she said.

I didn't even need to ask. I knew what she meant but I still asked anyway. "Until what?"

"He comes for me…Curtis….he was interrupted this time…but next time….I know it's going to happen…I guess I just wanted something else to picture….I thought I wasn't going to have a choice…he was going to take this from me…but then…I thought maybe…I had a choice after all."

Ah hell. I moved then, turning her so that her back was now against the wall. I leaned into her, resting my chin on her shoulder. "If that's what this is about…if that's all ya wanted….I can give ya that." I whispered.

"But….all the other times…you stopped…"

I sighed and stood back to look at her. "I didn't want to be like those bastards….and I knew if I didn't stop I would be just as bad if not worse than them. I can get….rough." That was an understatement. If I wasn't careful I would devour her. Smother her with my angry kisses and harmful strokes. To any other being it wouldn't be bad…for a human…it would be disastrous. But I would try not to do that here. That's what they would do. She wanted me to do this to her so I would try to spare her the roughness….if I could.

Her eyes locked with mine. "I don't care."

I smiled. "Okay then. But don't say I didn't warn ya."

Her lips twitched slightly. "I won't." she said quietly and let her clothing fall to the floor at her feet.

I took in the sight of her. All of her. That's all I needed. I could finally release my carnal instinct to have her. My hungry mouth found hers and I lifted her up with one arm, pressing her between my body and the wall. I supported her weight with one hand. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I grinded against her. She gasped at the contact of my clothed erection against her exposed skin. I kissed her harder causing her hands to tug at my hair. I backed up just enough to allow my free hand to move up the inside of her thigh. I could feel the scratches and bit back a growl. I didn't want to think about him touching her. And I knew my hands weren't the only ones that had traveled up her creamy thighs. But then I smiled because I would defiantly be giving her something else to remember. She would blush just thinking about me after I was through with her.

I slid one finger in and watched as a terrified expression flashed across her face but after a moment it vanished and I found her tongue forcing it's way into my mouth. It fought for dominance against mine but was beaten. I had more experience after all. But the sensation still sent a pleasured chill up my spine. I let another finger slide into her wet core and broke from our kiss. Instead I resided to biting the un bruised parts of her neck. I wanted to hear her moan. And moan she did as I stroked all the right places. A soft keen escaped her lips and my already hard member grew even harder, which I didn't think was possible. Obviously this girl did more than just fuck with my head. She was fuckin with my body now too.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I wanted to be inside of her, to feel her warm wetness surrounding me. "Ya ready kid?" I asked as I removed my fingers and pulled out my throbbing cock. I could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest as I positioned myself at her entrance.

Her voice trembled a little but her gaze was steady. "Yes."

I responded by thrusting into her. She cried out in pain and dug her fingers into my shoulders. If I was a normal guy I would probably slow down at this reaction but I wasn't. I was an arrancar, in a sense a demon so instead of slowing down I just bit into the flesh above her collarbone and pumped into her again, this time a little harder. She was so fuckin tight. She felt so fuckin good around me. I could hear her bite back another scream as I continued my pace. "Ya can scream if ya want." I told her, grabbing her hips and pulling them against mine.

She shook her head and trailed her fingernails along my back. The feeling was a welcomed one. It got me going. I pumped into her again and again until her moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Now she was rocking her hips against me, meeting my intense thrusts with a new eagerness. I trailed her chest and neck with little bites, and ran one hand up her stomach. I massaged her breast with my hand and pinched her erect nipple between my thumb and index finger. This got me a long groan out of her. "Ya like that huh?" I chuckled and proceeded to do the same with the other.

As much enjoyment I was having at this moment, at this angle I couldn't get as deep as I wanted to. I needed to be all the way inside of her. I pulled out, put both hands firmly on her ass and backed away from the wall. "What are you doing?" She asked at the sudden movement of me pulling out of her.

"I'm gonna make this a little easier." I replied laying her down on the bed.

I discarded the rest of my clothing and climbed onto the bed, stopping between her legs. I pushed them wider apart before burying my entire length inside of her.

"Sh-Shit." She stuttered at the feel of all of me inside of her.

I thrusted again driving myself into her. "Warned ya." I laughed. I couldn't help it. This felt so fucking good. I had fucked my share of arrancar before, but this was the best sex I'd had in awhile. I wasn't the romantic type and never actually kissed any of my previous fuck buddies but I found myself wanting to kiss her everywhere. She was fuckin intoxicating. The way she moved against me, the touch of her hands sliding up my chest and her fingers tangling in my hair, her taste in my mouth, and the scent of her glistening skin, wet from sweat was enticing. It was all but driving me out of my fuckin mind. I was on the edge just thinking about what I wanted to do to her. I slowed my pace a moment. This was too fuckin good to end so quickly. I was used to goin for hours. But this girl….shit….she made me feel everything so strongly…it was like before I touched her, tasted, her I hadn't really touched or tasted anything.

She moaned loudly in my ear. Her tongue slid across my neck causing another volt of electricity through my body. I quickened my pace, her legs wrapped around me pulling me even closer to her body. Her cries increased as her peak was nearing. I could feel her muscles tighten around me. "Fuck." I moaned into her black hair. The feeling just made me pound into her harder.

"Oh god….Grimmjow." Her face pinched up and she let out a sweet yell as her first orgasm hit. But I wasn't finished with her yet. Sweat was forming on my face, neck and back as I continued to plow into her. Her face was flushed and I leaned down, licking her lips. This excited her and her hungry mouth was on me again. This time planting cool kisses along my non-boned jaw line.

I reached around an unlatched her legs from me. I pushed them forward. I knew how flexible she was and I was going to use this for my own benefit…and maybe hers. She looked confused as I pushed them up, until her knees were near her chest, tightening her folds around me. I let out a groan. Yes this was going to work. I would fuck her so hard that she would forget about everything for awhile. I slammed my hips into her as I held her legs firmly in place. She cried out, it was like music to my ears. I wanted to hear her screaming my name. I wouldn't stop until I did.

My hands gripped her thighs and my eyes gazed intently into hers. Her eyes never left mine the whole time I was moving inside of her. She seemed to be challenging me to look away. But I wouldn't. I was the master of the staring game. Ten minutes passed and we were both panting and grunting with excursion, but niether of our eyes had shifted. I grinned and buried deeper into her. This time her eyes closed and her hands gripped onto my arms. "Please…" She whispered. So she wanted more of that? I could give her more.

"Hmmm. Alright kid." I gave her what she wanted.

Between thrusts she sighed. "I'm not…."

"Don't…talk." I warned. I didn't want to start a pissing match right now. Not when I was so close.

She narrowed her eyes but then leaned up enough to draw me into another kiss. "Fine." she moaned into my mouth. "I'll scream then."

My eyes sprang open in shock. This was what I was waiting for. She said she wanted to scream and scream she did. Her moans came in waves and she bucked wildly against me. I could feel the release I had been holding back start to protest. I had to cum soon. But not yet. I held my pace until she cried my name and came for the second time around me. With a few more thrusts I let myself spill inside of her. I let go off her legs and collapsed on her heaving chest.

I closed my eyes. That was so fuckin good. Why the hell did I not do this before now? I thought as I felt her fingers run through my damp hair. After a moment I pulled out of her and rolled over onto my back. She took a deep breath. I could see her chest moving through the corner of my eye. She sat up and peered over the bed, no doubt looking for her clothes. I leaned up on an elbow and looked at her. "Ya know…you were right."

She turned her head to look at me. "About?"

"You're not a kid anymore."

A blush crept across her face. I had done my job. "Yeah…well…"

I laid back down and rested my head on my arms. "You crack me up kid."

"Are you going to keep calling me kid forever?" she asked getting up from the bed.

"Probably." I replied grabbing her hand and drawing her back into my chest. "But I guess at moments like this I can call you something else…..Izuma."

She relaxed in my arms. "Iz. Just call me Iz."

"Fine…Iz." I laughed breathing in her sweet scent.

She turned around and started to say something but a strong spiritual pressure was coming down the hall, silencing her. we both looked over at the door. "Shit."

"Put your clothes back on." I hissed and jumped up to grab my own.

She zipped her dress back up and I had just shrugged on my jacket when the door to my room swung violently open. "Grimmjow! I've been looking everywhere! Have you seen Izum-?" Curtis exclaimed and stopped as his eyes found Iz standing behind the couch I was standing in front of. "Guess you have." I didn't have to see her to know she was shivering. I could tell just by her breathing.

"What do ya want Curtis?" I asked impatiently.

"Well I was looking for Izuma-chan. I went to her room and when I found it empty I became concerned. Now I see she has been here. But I must ask. Are you alright Izuma-chan?"

"I'm fine." She said quietly. I hated the way she sounded. The way he made her sound. It pissed me off. His eyes were hungry and they followed her movements as she walked to stand behind me.

"So why were you looking for her anyways?" I asked trying to take his attention off of her.

It worked and he glanced back at me. "Aizen wants to talk to both girls now. He was going to wait until morning, but you know how he is."

I nodded. I knew how he was, that fuckin doushe bag. There wasn't anyone I hated more in all the world…except maybe Kurosaki or Curtis.

"So if you don't mind…you have a job to do. You need to retrieve Hikari-chan."

I walked to the door. "Fine. Let's go kid." I said motioning for her to come with me.

Curtis held out a hand stopping her from following me. "No. You escort Hikari. I'll escort Izuma-chan."

I whirled around, my hands balling into fist. "No fucking way. It's my job to watch her."

"Yes. Well you have been doing an excellent job. But it's time to get to your other job now. "

"I'm can take them both." I hissed.

A small laugh escaped his throat. "I have no doubt about that."

Sicko. I thought. "If Aizen is in such a rush to have a damn meeting then why the fuck are you still standing around? Come on." I said brushing him out of the way.

Iz tried to move past him too but his hand shot out and caught her shoulder. "Not so fast. You're staying with me."

I growled. "Hey. Just leave the kid the fuck alone."

"Do you really want to do this Grimmjow?" He asked in a threatening tone.

I glared at him, my teeth grinding together. "Bastard." There was no way I could win but it didn't stop me from wanting to fight him. I wanted to wipe that stupid ass smirk off his face.

Iz looked back and forth between us. "It's okay." She whispered.

I glanced down at her. "Huh?"

She just gave me, what was meant to be a reassuring smile and leaned closer to me. "It will be okay. I'm not scared anymore. I'll be okay. Besides…I got to choose."

I didn't say anything, instead I just grunted and glared at Curtis before stoming out of the room. If she wanted me to leave….then I would…but as I grabbed the door I couldn't help but wonder…What the fuck was I doing? I slammed the door leaving him alone with her in my room. I was leaving him in MY room with her. And I couldn't do anything about it. I fuckin hated that shit. I trudged down the hall towards the woman's room. My mood was growing fowler by the minute. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She said she could handle it…but I knew better. I knew it was just a matter of time before she regressed back to hiding in the fuckin closet. I shoved my hands in my pockets to keep from punching the wall. This was just fuckin great. So much for my good night.

* * *

_**Note from me: *smiles* I think this one was better than the previous ones. maybe a little better. i don't know. but hopefully there are some out there that enjoyed this chap!**_

_**Remember: All you horny teenagers out there! Please be responsible and use protection when engaging in sexual intercourse! It saves you from yucky diseases and babies! so don't forget!**_

_**also if you are alone in a room with a creeoy ass guy like Curtis i suggest you RUN! FAR FAR away!**_

_**that is all**_


	34. Soul Society

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile! I've been having computer troubles and was stuck on a couple parts of this chapter. So if it's not as good as the other's i apologize ahead of time! So sorry! *bows* Anyways this is just showing a little bit of interaction between Kari and Grimmjow...they don't like eachother...at all. Also you find out alittle bit about Kari's mom but not as much as you will next chapter! so hold in there folks! you won't regret it! anyways...i'm done wasteing your time! Enjoy the next chapter of Longing! :)**___

* * *

_**Kari**_

After I somewhat excepted my fate, I got up to look at my new living accommodations. It was spacey enough. It had a twin sized bed, a couch, a closet, a dresser, a bathroom, and a small table with chairs. It wasn't that bad…except for the whole clinical feel it had. I sighed and sat on the bed. There was a white uniform much like that of my captors. There was no doubt I was supposed to wear it. "Might as well just put it on and get it over with." I muttered as I discarded my clothing and slipped into the unfamiliar fabric.

I picked up my clothes and put them in a drawer. It was the last thing I had left of the human world and I didn't want anything to happen to it.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to be here. But it was the only way I could at least make sure Iz was still alive. "Kari girl. You're in over your head this time." I whispered and let myself drift.

I must have been sleeping, because the loud sound of the door being slammed open caused me to fall out of the bed and land on the floor. I lifted my eyes to see who it was that had just burst their way into my room. The anger built up when my gaze fell on the blue haired espada's face.

He looked angry. No angry would be an understatement. He looked royally pissed as he came towards me grabbing me up off the floor by my hair. "Get the fuck up. I'm takin ya to Aizen-sama."

I grabbed his wrist. "Let go!"

He snorted and flung me to the ground. "I don't have time for your shit. Come on." He snapped and headed for the door.

I looked around him, searching for my sister. But Iz wasn't with him anymore. Why was that? I stood up. "Where's my…I mean where's the girl? What have you done with her?"

"What the fuck does it matter to you?" He replied angrily.

"It matters! She's a kid! And she's alone here in this place with crazy sadistic bastards like you and I want to know where she is!" I yelled, following him to the doorway.

He shut the door before we reached the hall. He turned to me, hate lacing his voice. "Listen _woman_. And listen good. I didn't do shit to the kid. I'm sick of hearin your mouth. If ya don't shut yer trap I'm gonna shut it for ya." He hissed and slammed me into the wall.

I didn't let it phase me. "Fuck you. Tell me where she is."

A slight growl rumbled in his chest. "I don't take orders from you." He lifted me up by my throat and shoved me against the closed door. "I'm in no mood to deal with this fuckin shit. You don't know me…and ya don't know the kid, so shut the fuck up! I don't have to tell ya shit. And I'm not gonna." He released me and I crumpled to the floor holding my now bruised neck. "Why the fuck do ya care about that kid anyways….she's nothing to ya."

"Yes…yes she is." I choked.

He unlatched the door and drug me to my feet. "Tch. Oh really?"

"Yeah."

He lead me out into the hall. "How's that woman?"

"She's…..my sister."

He stopped in his tracks. "She's your what?"

"My sister….it's why I came here willingly. To protect her."

He spun around and looked at me. I took a step backwards. His eyes were like daggers cutting into me. They were full of hate and despise. "Protect her huh? For your sake I hope your lyin. Cuz if ya are her sister….you're lucky I don't kill ya on the spot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He reached out and grabbed my wrist. Before I knew it I was against his chest being held firmly in his vice like grip. "It means….if ya aint lyin…I'm gonna make ya pay."

_What the hell is he talking about? _"Pay For what?"

His grip on me tightened, causing me to cry out in pain. "For all her suffering."

"What the fuck is with you?" I asked trying to get out of his hands.

"You really are worthless woman…." He was about to say more but stopped when a sudden spike of spirital pressure rose a couple halls away. "Shit…she said she'd be okay." He said and let me go.

"Who?"

"Iz." He said and pushed past me heading towards her spiritail pressure. "I knew I shouldn't have left her with him."

_What the hell is he talking about. _"Who did you leave my sister with?" My voice shook as I feared his answer.

He stopped and hung his head, his fists clenched. "Curtis. That bastard."

"You left her with…..Jonathan?" I could feel the temperature rise. I started to run towards the energy but he grabbed my by my collar and pulled me back.

"Fuck you going?"

"To protect my sister!" I screamed.

The energy died out and he looked back to me. "She don't need a piece of shit sister like you trying to protect her. You weren't there when she needed ya and ya won't be here now!" I was shocked. This was something I hadn't expected. "she don't need ya anymore." He whispered and drug me towards a larger hall. I didn't put up a fight. I was so confused.

As we came upon a huge room, I was still puzzling over my encounter with Grimmjow. He had seemed so angry…and what was he talking about….making me pay for her suffering? And who was he to say I couldn't protect her and that I was worthless. I was here to save her life! Of course she needed me! That didn't make any sense at all. I followed him into the room and heard a booming laugh.

I turned to see the dark skinned espada that helped Curtis take me here. "Yo Grimmjow! Heard you having some fun earlier."

He glanced over at him. "What?"

The espada laughed again. "Don't act like you don know what I'm talkin about. I could hear her screamin all the way down the hall." He patted grimmjow on the back. "Come on man. How was it? It's so good when they are fightin ya off…..sounded like it was good to me."

_Oh good grief. I guess male hormones are the same no matter what species they are from. _I thought to myself as the two exchanged heated glances.

"Shut up Bazah." He replied sharply before telling me to sit down at the long white table.

Bazah ignored his request and came up behind me. "So was it this one? Where you the one callin his name girl?" He asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, pushing the unwanted appendage off of me. _like hell I'd ever scream that bastard's name…..wait…_

He smirked. "Guess not." He turned his attention back to my guardian. "So it musta been the other one….Didn't think ya liked em that young. Guess that doesn't matter though if she's a good fuck."

_The other one? Didn't think ya liked em that young? Good fuck? Oh no….he can't be talking about Iz…it's better when they fight? No…he couldn't have. _I thought about what happened with me and Ichigo's hollow_._I looked over at Grimmjow. His face was stern and unmoving but he didn't say anything to Bazah. He just sat down next to me. _Son of a bitch….had he really done that to my sister? _I was going to kill him!

I almost sprang on him but then I saw her, walking behind Curtis with her head hanging down. When I could see her face the look in her eyes made my heart ache. She looked defeated. She sat across from me and Grimmjow. I kept my gaze steady on her. If I looked at Jonathan I knew I'd lose it. But as I continued to look at her something weird happened. She looked up and her eyes came to life again. But she wasn't looking at me….she was looking at the monster sitting next to me. _what the fuck is going on here?_

I felt a sudden surge of spiritual pressure and watched as Aizen took his place on his throne. "I'm sure you all know why I have called this meeting."

That's when I noticed that there were ten espada sitting along the table. I had been immersed in my thoughts about Iz and Grimmjow that I had taken little notice to my surroundings…again. "Most of you know that earlier today we successfully attained our main objective. Unlike our first guest, Hikari-chan has somewhat control over her power."

I just stared at him. What was he getting at?

"Would you be so kind as to demonstrate your gift Hikari-chan?" He asked in that sickly smooth voice.

I looked at him. "You want me to show you my powers?"

"Yes. Show us just a small portion of what you're capable of."

I stood up slowly. "Fine." I walked over to an empty space and let the anger build up. It wasn't hard. All I had to think about was Jonathan making me come here and Iz being attacked by those two creeps. The heat rose. "Ryuu no Senshi." I whispered and the orb of fire left my palms, smashing a fiery hole in the plain white wall.

"What's the big deal? We can do that with our Cero's." A red haired espada groaned.

"Silence Hinta. Don't you feel her spiritual pressure." A black haired woman with pink eyes hissed. "Worthless scum."

"Whatever. "

Aizen smiled at me. "Thank you Hikari. I know you must be tired. I just wanted you to show your control of your abilities." He looked back at the other espada. "She has potential. You would best not mock her powers. You may be on the losing side if you do." They all stared in silence. "Now…You make take her back to her room Grimmjow."

The man stood up and motioned for me to follow him. He then turned his head and nodded to Iz, who proceeded to get up. "Let's go."

"Oh…I forgot to tell you." Aizen called, his voice ringing with elation. "You won't be in charge of Izuma-chan anymore. So you can leave her here with us." I glanced over at her. She sat back down, but her eyes never left Grimmjow. She was shaking slightly. When I looked at him he was too…but in anger.

I saw his hands balled into fists at his side. "W…Why?"

"I think you know why." was the leaders answer.

He shot a daring glare at the awful man before replying, "Yes Aizen-sama." through clenched teeth. He seized my arm and half dragged me out of the hall after giving my sister a….pleading look? What the hell was that about?

When we were far enough away from them he let me go. "Fuckin bastard!" He yelled and punched the nearest pillar with such a force that a crack formed all the way up to the ceiling. I stepped backwards in fear that his wrath would turn on me. After all he had said he wanted me to pay. After a moment though his punches ceased and he shook his head. Without even looking at me, he propelled me towards my room.

I walked in silence. What had gotten into this man? He was so full of untamed rage. The look he gave Aizen was no doubt the same look I had been giving all of them. But what were his reasons for it? Mine were simple. I was pissed because of everything that had happened to Iz. He was a part of their little army. The third Espada. He shouldn't be holding such contempt for his Lord. Yet he was. I just couldn't help but wonder why. I glanced over my shoulder at him. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was staring at the ground, mumbling to himself. What were his reasons for acting this way? Then I thought about what was said earlier and the way Iz had looked at him and acted when I first saw her. Had something happened between the dangerous arrancar and my sister? Had they forced themselves on her? My heart burned just thinking about it. I had to find out the truth but I wasn't going to get an answer if I remained silent. When I reached the safety of my room I couldn't stop myself. "What is your problem?" I began. "I'd think you'd be glad to get rid of the kid."

I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck as he came up behind me. "Did I say you could talk?"

"Since when do I need permission to speak?" I snapped.

I heard a buzz and fell backwards on the floor when he appeared in front of me. His icy blue eyes bore right through me. "Ya know ya got the same fire in your eyes." He said after a moment.

"What?"

He shut the door. "She has that fire….especially when she yells at me." He said crouching down to my eye level. "Ya really are her sister?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I am."

His sudden calm shifted and his anger returned. "Then why the fuck did ya leave her?"

My breath hitched in my chest. I had no answer to that. I myself had been asking that same question repeatedly. It didn't matter though. Because there was no turning back. I had already made the mistake and the clock doesn't wind backwards. "I…I was trying to protect her."

"Well ya failed. It's your fault she's here." He sneered. "Great sister you are. Leaving a kid to feel abandoned and alone. Fuckin pathetic." He stood up and walked away.

"Why the hell do you care whether or not I left her!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes. His words were cutting into my soul, making my pain that much worse. Back in the human world all my friends were constantly saying it wasn't my fault…all the while I was blaming myself. Now here I was in this place, and this guy tells me exactly what I've already told myself a thousand times in the last week. All of this was my fault.

He stopped when he reached the door. "I….I don't give a shit about the kid."

I felt the heat surge again in my veins. I wanted to know what was going on between him and my sister and he was going to tell me. One way or another. "That's a lie. I can see it in your eyes. I can hear it in your voice. I don't know what kind of game your playin but I do know something's going on. And your gonna tell me."

He laughed coldly. "Or what woman? You're gonna burn me to death?"

"You have no idea how much I want to do that right now."

"I can imagine." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

I just had to know. "At least tell me one thing."

"What?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"What that Bazah guy said earlier….was it true….Did…did you rape my sister?"

Silence swept over us. I swear that you could hear a pin drop in the room. His icy glare just worsened as our silence continued. Finally after what could have been an hour he finally spoke. "No."

"But he said…"

"I know what he said!" He snapped. "But it wasn't like that. I didn't do shit….end of story."

"I don't believe you."

His face hardened. "Fuck you. You just got here. You have no idea what's been goin on behind these walls. I bet ya don't even know one thing about the kid."

"Yes I do!" I interrupted.

"Do ya know she hides in the closet when she's scared. Do ya know she talks in her sleep? What about her family…do ya know she know's they aren't really her mom and sister. She thinks no one cares and no one loves her. She's terrified of this place but I kept makin her stronger. What did you do? Nothing….you were safe and warm next to Kurosaki not givin two fucks about what was goin on with your sister. Ya didn't even know her tormentor was back and hurtin her again huh?"

He was really letting me have it. "How was I supposed to know! I was staying away to protect her damn it. Or I thought I was! It's not like I just abandoned her! I did it for her sake so she could forget our past!"

"Well she remembered it! She has nightmares…about the past. She figured it out. If ya came to save her it's too late. He's already gotten her in his grasp."

"What? Jonathan….he…took…Oh god."

He blew a strand of blue hair out of his eyesight. "Oh shut it. I took care of that. I got to her first." He said sitting down. All the fight was out of his eyes. Now he just looked worn out.

"So it was her….in your room."

"I never denied fuckin her. I just didn't rape her. Before they went to bring you here he almost had her. She didn't want that to happen…so she came to me…."

The look on his face. I'd seen it before…when Ichigo was looking at me….Realization hit me in the face. "You really do care about her."

"Shut the hell up!….. I don't care."

He said that. But I already knew. I had read this man all wrong. It was true he was dangerous and crazy…but he wouldn't ever hurt my sister. This whole time he'd been the one trying to protect her when I couldn't. I felt like shit. She was being protected by the enemy. He may care about my sister but i didn't change the fact that he had kidnapped her and taken her to this place...and had done god know's what to her. maybe he did care...but i still hated him...for all that...and for his words that would forever haunt me. _Great sister you are. Leaving a kid to feel abandoned and alone. Fuckin pathetic. _I sunk down onto the floor. Grimmjow was right. Some sister I was.

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

"Excuse me?" E.J. asked, shock showing on his face.

"Your mother was a soul reaper." Kisuke repeated.

"Wait wait wait. Soul reaper? You mean like shinigami? They exist?"

We all nodded.

"Then that night when that monster attacked…you." He said pointing at me. "You really did come and save me."

"Yeah." I replied. "I'm just a substitute soul reaper. Rukia is the real deal."

"But….how…"

The shop keeper interrupted him. "There is no time to explain things now E,J. You must come with us to the soul society. We need more information on your sisters powers before we go barging into Hueco Mundo to look for them."

"We are going to Soul Society? That exists too?"

I could just see everyone behind me rolling their eyes.

"Yes. Now I will try to explain everything when we get there. Right now.." He opened the gate to Soul Society. "We must get going."

I ditched my body and we all stepped through the portal, including Kisuke. "You're comin with us this time?"

"What…don't you want me there? Oh Ichigo you hurt my feelings."

"Shut up."

"I figure they won't mind my presence this time, considering all my help during the war."

"Well that's true." I admitted.

"Stay close everyone." Rukia called behind us. I looked over my shoulder. E.J. was just walking with a stunned-and-completely-out-of-it look on his face. He was taking it better than I had that's for sure. Rukia took his hand in hers. "Hey. Everything's goin to be okay."

"Hey Rukia?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"Over 200 years old." She said with a shrug.

He paled. "And Kari gave me shit for wanting a girl in high school. Guess you're not jail bait after all."

I heard her chuckle.

We stepped into the Seireitei and were met with a surprised face from our friend Renji. "Ichigo! Rukia! What's going on? What are you guys doing here?"

"Renji!" Rukia exclaimed and let go of E.J.'s hand. "We need your help."

His eyes darkened. "What's going on?"

Kisuke coughed. "We need to have a meeting with the 13 court squad captains."

"That serious?"

I nodded. "Aizen's back. And he's got my girlfriend."

Uuryu, Chad, Orihime and Rukia all waited outside while Kisuke, E.J. and I headed inside. I needed to know what the hell was going on. Not a minute had passed that I wasn't thinking about her. My blood boiled at the thought of her in that palace with that man. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn!

_Same reason you're so damn stubborn. _

_Shut up. _I snapped. I didn't want him coming out in soul society.

_I want to know what's goin on just as much as you do king. _

_I know. I just need to think right now. _

_Fine. _He replied and remained quiet.

Suddenly the doors opened and Grandpa came walking in. He stood at the head of the two rows of captains and their lieutenants. "What is the meaning of this Urahara Kisuke?"

Kisuke stepped forward. "We have come to inform you that Aizen has returned and he has kidnapped two girls from the human world. Both of which are this young mans sisters and one of them is Kurosaki's girlfriend."

"Aizen is a problem…but what would he want with human girls?" The first captain asked.

"We have reason to believe they are the children of Suzuki Emiko."

"Emiko-chan?" Captain Ukitake exclaimed. "But I thought she went into hiding?"

The old man sighed. "It is true that the Suzuki clan sent her away. But it seems that she was sent to the human world. If this is indeed her child then we must assume she found happiness there." He said and beckoned E.J. forward. "Is your mother still alive?"

"No sir. She isn't. she died in a car accident many years ago."

"That is too bad." He replied and turned to his lieutenant. "We must tell the nobles of this. They might want to meet the boy."

"Yes sir." He bowed and disappeared.

"Now why would Aizen want these girls?"

"They have powers." Kisuke answered.

His face remained the same calm. How the hell could he remain calm when Aizen was scheming again!

"What kind of powers?"

"Kari-chan controls the element of fire. And we don't know what kind of element Izuma-chan controls."

"Do you posess any powers?" He asked E.J.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"you will remain in Soul Society until we decide on a course of action. Right now the only thing we can do is hope for their safety."

"Wait!" I yelled before he turned around to leave. "CAn't we send a team in to at least try to get them back!"

"It's too dangerour Kurosaki Ichigo. I cannot and will not risk my officers lives so unjustly."

"But you can't just let them stay there! We have to help them! I went for Inoue! I'm not abandoning Kari!"

"I'm sorry. There is nothing more we can do at the moment. You must find your resolve Kurosaki." He replied and was gone.

At that moment I wanted to rush out of there and scream at the top of my lungs. There was no way I was going to just sit here and wait for them to make up their damn minds! "Screw them!" I yelled and sat down on the steps near a small pond. "They don't know how bad this hurts."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Renji. "Hey man. Just want ya to know, no matter what they decide, I'm with ya."

"Thanks Renji."

He sat down next to me. "I haven't met this girl of yours…but I can tell ya really love her."

I nodded and tossed a rock into the water, watching the ripples expand. "I do. More than anything."

"Then I know you'll get her back." He said with certainty. "It's not in ya to lose."

"I just don't think I can do it alone this time." I replied. I could hear the sadness in my own voice and it added to my frustration.

"Ya really are dense Ichigo." He threw his head back and laughed. "Ya won't be alone baka. You have all of us here to help. Remember that." He said and got up.

"Yo Renji!" I called, turning my head.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

He smiled. "No problem. What are friends for?"

* * *

_**So what did you think? Can ya belive Kari's mom was part of a noble family in soul society? Well it doesn't stop there. you'll find out much more next chapter! **_

**_Tell me what your thoughts are and review :)_**


	35. Authors note

_**A/N: Sorry this is not a chapter. i screwed up and deleted my preivious authors note so the reveiws got messed up and I wanted to make sure that ppl could review on the Soul society chapter. So my apologies i'm a dork. The next chapter will be up soon! You can laugh at me now if you want to. I definantly had a V8 moment when i realized what i had done. so feel free to make fun of me :) Again sorry for my idiocy! **_

**_Ichigo: *points and laughs at me* BAKA!_**

**_Me: *hits him in head with my laptop* Shut up! I know that already! don't you have bigger problems to worry about...like for example Kari?_**

**_Ichigo: *rubs head and then looks depressed* Kari? _**

**_Me: Yeah should be thinkin about how she's doin instead of callin me names huh? _**

**_Ichigo: T.T Kari! *sinks to floor*_**

**_Me: *smacks head* oh great. *flips through notebook* Oh shit. *reads* I did it this time_**

**_Ichigo: *looks up* what did you do? And where is Kari! Tell me damn it! *grabs my shirt*_**

**_Me: Calm down! *pushes him away* I just accidenly made a few characters a little OOC in next chapter. that's why you're all like T.T _**

**_Ichigo: ...I do NOT look like that_**

**_Renji: *Pops out of nowhere* Oh yeah you do!_**

**_Ichigo: RENJI! *grabs Zengetsu.* _**

**_Renji: ^.^ *runs away*_**

**_Ichigo: Get back here! _**

**_Renji: No way cry baby! _**

**_Ichigo: I'M NOT A CRY BABY!_**

**_Me: -_- *sits in chair* i fail as an author *sigh*_**

**_DanceErikaDance: *pops in and gives me hug* No you don't keep it up! _**

**_Me: *sudden mood swing* ^.^ Thank you!_**


	36. Instinct to Kill

_**A/N: Hello everyone. First I would like to say sorry for all the angst that has been happening in the story. There will be more but it's just a part of the plot. You get stronger when you go through trials. Before you can gain that strength and power you have to rise up and defeat the pain. So that is my reasoning for all the icky things going on. Oh In this chapter you will see Grimm becoming OOC. Forgive me. And Ichigo may be OOC a little but not much. So if that's okay with you then we're good! I hope you still like my story. I'm working hard to please everyone...hope I did okay! ^.^ anyways...here's the next chapter of Longing. ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

I got up after a few minutes and met up with the rest of my friends. Rukia was talking to E.J. who looked like he needed some sleep, Uuryu and Orhime were holding hands and whispering to eachother, chad was leanig on a post observing everything and Urahara was no where in sight. I clutched at my stomach. It was doing summersaults. I was nervous. I didn't like just sitting around here acting like nothing was wrong. I wanted to go after her. I knew how reckless and stupid it would be to go now...but I couldn't help it. I had to save her. Sure she went willingly but they tricked her into doing it. Orhime had been tricked too but this was different. They hadn't really wanted Inoue...they _really_ wanted Kari. I stared up at the blue sky. It seemed so wrong that the sun was shining and the birds were chirping when something so terrible was happening.

_then maybe you should switch me. _My hollow offered.

_What?_

_If you're that depressed that the sun is shinin then just switch me, cuz it's stormin like hell in here. _

_Sorry. _I shook my head. Did I really just apologize to my hollow? Man where was my head today?

_Probably the same place mine is. _

_And where is that?_

_Kari. _

_Why the **fuck **are you thinking about her? _I growled.

_Can't help it. Ever since that night she's been on my mind._

_I'd shut up if I were you. _I didn't want to think about what he had done to her the night he was talking about. I was already worried about what was happening to her in Hueco Mundo. Orihime had said little about her experiences there, but we all knew something bad had probably happened when she jumped away from human contact for a month. _Damn that Aizen._

_She'd fight them ya know. _

_Excuse me?_

_They aren't like me. i'm part of you and she knew that. She won't hold back from blastin a hole the size of Mars through them if they touch her. _

I nodded. _I guess that's true. _

_So could ya please ease up on the emo feelins King. I'm drownin in here. _

_I can't just turn my feelings off. I'm not a light switch! I don't work that way. _

My hollow sighed. _Well I tried._

I ignored him and just stared off into the distance. All I could think about was getting to her. I just wanted to get the hell out of here and rush headlong into a fight. I needed her beside me. I needed to know she was okay. I made her a promise that I wouldn't run away. As the anger rose I felt the pain start again in my chest. It was like a 2 ton Elephant was stepping on my ribcage. If I was going to get through this, I was going to have to keep a cool head.

_Ahh man. If that's how ya gotta get through this then you're screwed. _

I heard a growl in my throat. _What did you say!_

_There's nothin cool about ya. You're a hothead. _

_You better shut the hell up! Before I come in there and make you!_

I heard a laugh. _My point exactly. _

_You little bastar-_

"Ichigo. You okay?" It was Rukia.

I snapped out of my inner war and turned to look at her. I tried to put on my best Im-okay-face. "Yeah. I'm fine."

E.J. looked over at me. "You don't look fine."

"Did I ask you?" I snapped and stormed off.

I could hear their footsteps behind me. "Ichigo. Wait! Come on. I know this is hard but we're your friends! You can talk to us." Rukia called after me.

"Well I don't want to talk about it! So butt out Rukia!" _So much for me keepin a cool head. _

E.J. Grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him. "Hey don't get all pissed at Rukia. she's just tryin to help. You're not the only one hurting here you know!" His grip tightened and the look in his eyes brought me back to reality. I was so wrapped up in my own pain that I had forgotten that E.J. was feeling it just as much as me. He had just lost two sisters to Aizen's world.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I stammered and hung my head. "I just can't handle it right now. I want to go after her."

"I know it's hard to just sit here while you know what kind of danger they are in." He said, sadness seeping with every word. "But we have to do it. If we really love them we have to wait and make a good plan. We have to go in this with a damn good Offense." His eyes pleaded with me. "Please Ichigo. If you really love my sister...then please don't do anything stupid."

I slumped forward onto E.J.'s shoulder. "I do love her. That's why I can't sit still. Everything inside of me is propelling me forward. My heart feels like it could shatter at any moment."

I felt his arms move as he embraced me in a hug. Normally I would have freaked out and punched a guy for hugging me. But right now. I needed his comfort. "I know no matter what anyone says it won't take away the pain. I am struggling with my own feelings so I know what is going on inside of you. But if you can...try to take comfort in the fact that my sister does love you. Before she met you she was bitter and resented everything. I found her drunk and passed out in the living room most nights. She got into fights, lied, stole, refused to listen to teachers and she even killed the thugs that attacked her and Iz. She has had a hard life. We all have. But she took it the worst. Before you she was empty. Every day since she met you and your friends I've seen her filling up little by little. She stopped drinking. She actually started laughing again. Her eyes filled up with happiness. You did that Kurosaki. You did what I couldn't do." I felt hot tears on my shoulder. _Was E.J. crying?_ Then I noticed my vision was blurred. _Was I crying?_

My hollow groaned._ Quit the water works! I'm already Drenched damn it!_

I didn't pay attention to him. E.J. wasn't done talking. THis was the most he had said to me ever. And right now. I needed to listen. He broke away from me and wiped the tears from his face. I could tell he was slightly embarressed that he had just cried on his sister's boyfriend but it didn't really matter. After all, there were tears on my face too.

"The only reason why she went with that bastard was becuase he said Iz was there. That was Jonathan and knowing him he does have Iz. That fuckin prick. IF there was one thing in my life that I could take back, it would be going to that movie that night. I wish I had been there. I wish I was the one that killed him for what he did to my sisters. But I wasn't there until it was too late. Kari was the one that had to protect Iz. She's been trying to protect her all her life. I tried to share that burdon with her but she just pushed me away. The one I kept trying to protect was Kari. I was trying to protect her from herself. But she's just so stubborn." He said looking up at the sky. "She doesn't want help from anyone."

"I know." I muttered.

"And she just willingly up and went with that prick. I don't know much about any of this. This soul reaper and espada shit but I do know that they played her for a fool. She should have stayed and we could have thought up a plan. But noooooo. She had to do things her way. And now both of my little sisters are in some hell world and I'm exactly where I was four years ago! I'm fuckin useless!"

Rukia placed a hand on his arm. "No you're not."

His eyes moistened again. "Yes I am. I sent Izuma to live with Kito-san becuase Kari thought it was better that way. I should have put my foot down. I was the adult. I should have done that. But in my mind I thought it was the right thing to do too. Giving her a chance to forget. But look were it got me! It's my fault all this shit happened! Jonathan came back from the dead, found my Iz, tricked Kari into going with him, and now he has them. He's right where he left off. And every moment i'm here It makes me sick. I'm so sick of how pathetic I am!"

The ground began to tremble. "What the hell?"

E.J. didn't seem to notice the earthquake beneath his feet. "It's all my god damn fault! My parents wanted me to watch over my sisters. They trusted me! They would be so dissapointed in how I turned out. I let both of my sisters fall victim to abuse. And here I was trying to help you but I just ended up falling into a pit of my own pain. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

As the words left his mouth the ground cracked in a circle around him and surged up in a massive tidalwave of dirt and rock. I had to jump quickly to dodge the onslaught of debris. "Shit!"

"E.J?" Rukia's eyes were wide with wonder.

He just stared down at his feet. "What the hell just happened?"

We heard a laugh and turned to see Urahara leaning on a tree. "What just happened was an element power based on emotions coming out. You just found your powers E.J. Guess you won't be useless after all."

_**Izuma**_

I watched Grimmjow leave, dragging the new arrival behind him. I had seen what power she possessed. I would have been shocked and amazed if not for the hatred stirring in my heart. I really was alone now. Aizen must have known that Grimmjow had tried to help me escape…that's why he was reliveing him of his baby sitting duties…at least for me. Now he had to watch that Hikari girl. Hikari…..Kari….why was she so familiar? Where had I seen her before?

"Get up." A strong hand lifted me off the seat. I stumbled to gain my balance as Curtis held on to my wrist. All the memories of his past offeences to my body came rushing back to me in .2 seconds. My heart ached and my mind felt like it was going to explode.

I was completely terrified. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to your room…Izuma-chan."

I shuddered. Then what? I didn't want a repeat of earlier. I think I already started blocking that memory out. Honestly I was glad I had done what I did with Grimmjow. Although….it made Curtis just that much angrier. But I wouldn't take it back. I'd do it again. In any case I wanted to do it again. If only to get the feeling of Curtis's clammy skin off my own. He had his fun making me shiver in fear. He wanted to see my fear, my terror. I shook my head with the thought. "Never again." I whispered. I will not show my feelings until I'm alone. I will not let him have that satisfaction.

"What did you say?"

I looked up at the blonde haired man. "I…I didn't say anything."

He grunted and continued walking. When we got closer to my room I could hear shouting. I knew that voice. The man beside me yawned. "Poor Grimmjow. He's going to have his hands full with that one. I should know. She gave me so much trouble. I wonder if he'll teach her how to behave the same way he taught you…"

I glared at the floor. He was making a mockery out of me. All his snide comments were pissing me off. But every time I looked at him my soul froze and I could do nothing but stand there. I could barely speak, let alone yell at the disgusting creature. I strained my ears to see if I could make out what they were yelling about. The only thing I could hear was the girl scream, "Why the hell do you care whether or not I left her!" Who was she taking about? I couldn't pick up on his response but I could tell from his presence that he was pissed. I could only imagine why.

"I'll be back in the morning. We got a lot of catching up to do. _Petto_." He jeered before shoving me into my dark, gloomy prison. _Petto_…that's exactly what I was. A pet, a slave. They had no interest in my powers anymore. I was here for pure entertainment now. Something to keep the unruly Espada occupied while waiting for whatever plans Aizen-sama had. I listened to the door click shut before I let myself feel the real impact of that reality.

I looked down at my battered up uniform, no doubt my face looked just as bad. And the sick feeling of disgust swelled up in my stomach when I thought about what had taken place just an hour ago. I could still him, hear him, taste him. I could still smell him on my skin. I couldn't run fast enough to the bathroom. I tore off my clothes and threw them in a heap outside the door. I reached into the shower and turned the knob on to full blast. The walls of the shower were a white, murky color. You could see through it but it was blurred. The shower itself had no door but a small opening to climb into it. The clouded glass covered the rest of it allowing a little bit of comfort and privacy. If there was such a thing in this hideous place.

I found myself stepping into the steaming shower. The scorching heat was welcoming on my tired skin. I wanted the feeling gone. Everywhere hurt and reminded me of where his hands had been. I grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing myself self so hard that the once cream colored skin glowed an angry red. I didn't care. I kept scrubbing. I wouldn't stop until I was completely satisfied that there was no trace of him left on my body. I took some comfort in knowing he hadn't been my first…but that didn't stop the tears from falling. It was bad enough that I had the creep Kuutso to worry about.. but now I had the monster from my nightmares…alive and in the flesh to torment my waking hours as well as my sleeping ones. I was going to live in this limbo until I died. And the only person capable of bringing me out of my misery for at least a few moments was no longer my guardian. He probably couldn't even come near me anymore. With that thought the tears came harder. No he'd find a way….wouldn't he?

I sat down next to the opening, leaning my back against the glass and bringing my knees to my chest. The water cascaded around me. I looked down to see small lines of red trailing down and mixing with the clear water. Blood. My blood. The sad thing was no matter how much blood I drew or how many times I brought the hard cloth to my protesting skin, the feeling remained. I still felt dirty. I clung to my knees as my tears mixed with the red water flowing down the drain. Nothing could make this feeling go away.

I wanted to die. I wanted so badly to just lay here in this shower in a pool of my own blood and let the world slip away. _Iz you sound Emo. _I thought to myself. How sad. At a time like this I was making jokes just to stop thinking about the pain. That's when I suddenly felt it. A strong presence coming closer. I listened to the door in the other room swing open and close a second later. I didn't move, or even breathe. I didn't need to. I knew he would come.

I heard his footsteps echo on the cold tile floor. I remained in my position. I couldn't move. I was to tired. I listened as he sat on the floor and leaned against the shower. The only thing separating our bodies was the clouded glass. I shivered despite the hot water raining down on me. How could I face him now? I closed my eyes as he spoke. "You alright kid?"

* * *

_**Grimmjow**_

I had left the woman to her pitiful crying. If I stayed any longer I'd really want to kill her. It was her fuckin fault that Iz was in this position in the first place. I knew now that the kid was just a pawn. She was bait to lure her sister here. So now what was she good for? Nothing. And that left _nothing _but trouble for me.

I waited until I felt Curtis's spiritual pressure disappear completely before I ventured down the hall to her room. I found no one around so I didn't hesitate to open the door and shut it quickly behind me. I could hear the shower running. I stepped over her wadded up uniform and peered into the now foggy bathroom. I could see her scrunched up silhouette leaning against the glass. Instead of reaching into the opening for her I settled on the floor, leaning my back against her blurry figure. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I could feel it. "You alright kid?"

I could hear her inhale. "Grimmjow….should you be here?"

"Don't worry about it. He said I wasn't your guardian anymore. He didn't say I couldn't see ya." I replied. "Come on kid…tell me what's wrong?"

She took another breath and I could hear the hint of tears in her voice. "No matter what I do…I can't seem to get it off."

_The hell? _"Get what off."

"His presence on me." She said before breaking down in a fit of tears.

It took everything in me to stop myself from jumping up and hunting that fucker down. Damn these human emotions! I didn't ask for them! I cursed myself for having no control over my inner dealings. I was ready to damn them all to hell until I heard the water stop and felt her hand on my wrist. I looked over and saw her climbing out of the shower. Before I knew what I was doing I had scooped her small form into my arms and held her to my chest. "You can let it out. Ya can even scream if ya want." I said. The familiar words seemed to bring her out of her restraints as she gripped my jacket with her hands. Her soaking wet body was already drenching my clothes but I didn't care. All I cared about was her. Ah damn! I fuckin cared! What the fuck! I had no business caring about anything other than killing but here I was sitting on the floor holding a shaking, crying, naked girl and for once it wasn't because I was about to fuck them. I was comforting her. Which was also something I wasn't familiar with. I just held her, stroking her damp hair with my hand.

She buried her face in my neck, sobs racking her body. After what seemed liked hours she stopped shaking and her sobs calmed down to soft drones. "I don't think I can live like this. I don't think I'm gonna make it." she said as hot tears slid down her face and trailed down onto my chest, joining the ones that had already fallen.

I held her tighter. "Don't say shit like that."

"Why not?"

"Cuz…it's depressin as fuck."

A small chuckle escaped her lips. "I didn't think espada got depressed."

"Well this one does….. But only when he see's his girl hurtin and he can't do a fuckin thing to stop it." Again my mouth spoke before my mind could shut it up.

She pushed herself up to look at me. "What?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well….I…It just pisses me off."

She shifted in my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. "What does?"

"What he's done."

Her face lifted and she looked into my eyes. Those dark blue orbs had me in a trance. Damn her. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For this. For protecting me. For ….letting me know something other than his touch." She couldn't mask the pain in her voice or the look in her eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Yet another thing I wouldn't in a million fuckin years think I would do three weeks ago. "Tch don't thank me for that. It was my job."

She sighed. "_This_ isn't your job." She said motioning to her in my arms. "_I'm_ not your job anymore. Yet….here you are."

"Yeah. It's freakin me out too." I cracked a small smile.

A tiny smirk formed on the corner of her mouth and she snuggled closer. "Hey Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

Her voice was weak but I didn't miss her question. "Do I still smell like him?"

_Does she have to keep breaking my non-existent heart every five seconds? Damn give a guy a fucking break! _I made a point by taking a deep breath and smelling her hair. "Nope. You smell like that nasty ass lavender soap."

"Are you sure?" She must be really torn up about this. Just another reason I was going to kill that bastard!

"Yeah." I replied. "But if ya stay in my arms like this you'll end up smellin like me."

She looked up at me. "That's exactly what I want." she said planting a kiss on my neck.

My eyebrow raised. "Is it now?"

"Yeah. I just want to forget." she answered, her eyes closing and her body slumping slightly.

"You're to tired and beaten up for that right now kid."

"No I'm not." she said slowly. "Besides…if I fall asleep he'll be there in my dreams anyways…..I'd rather stay up…and…..be with….you…he'll just haunt me…in my nightmare…."

"Well if that happens you'll wake up and I'll be there to hold ya."

"But I don't…..want…that….to..." Her eyes fluttered and her head finally managed to rest all the way on my shoulder.

"It's ok Iz. I've got ya. You can sleep." I said, lifting her up In my arms. I carried her into her room and laid her gently down on her bed. I thought about finding her pajama's but then shook it off. She said she thought she smelled like him. Well when she woke up she'd smell like me and wouldn't have to worry about it. I climbed into her bed on the other side and pulled her up to me, resting her head on my chest. She stirred and wrapped her leg around mine and threw her arm over my stomach. I trailed my hands up and down her back and arms. I laid awake all night like that. Holding her, touching her, making sure I was there if she needed me. But not once did she wake up. She didn't even talk in her sleep like she normally did. The only thing that happened as I laid there with her was her soft, sleep tranced whisper just before morning broke. "I think….I love him.."

_Fuck._

* * *

**Next Day**

**_Kari_**

I awoke to the pissed of face of my guardian.

"Time to wake up Light-chan." He sang mockingly as he yanked the covers from my body.

Well that was a new nickname. "Why should I?"

"Cuz Kuutso wants ya today."

"That freak with the fangs?" I grumbled.

He nodded and tossed me a fresh uniform. He didn't look as pissed off as I first thought. "Yeah just put this on already so we can go."

"What's your damn hurry?"

"I got shit to do."

I raised an eyebrow. "Thought watchin me was your job."

I didn't miss the glare he shot at me. "It is. But I got other jobs too. So the sooner you get your ass together the soon I can get out of here."

I yawned and started pulling off my nightclothes. I didn't even care that the espada was still standing at the foot of my bed. Times like this did not call for modesty and I already had little to begin with. He just stood there with an impatient look on his face. Normally I would have seen at least some look of desire in mens eyes but his were blank. It was he was looking at a wall and not a half naked girl sitting in a bed. But then I remembered something. He had something going on with my sister. "You're going to try to see her aren't you?" I asked zipping my uniform up.

"What's it to you?"

"She's my sister." I replied, getting up and brushing out my hair.

He came and stood behind me. "She doesn't even know ya."

"What the hell does it matter?"

"It matters."

"Whatever. It's not like you'd understand our bond. She's my blood. I'll always be here for her."

He jerked me around to face him. "Maybe it's you that don't understand. You're not the only one that has a bond with her."

I narrowed my eyes. "You better rephrase that."

"Or what?" He challenged. "You'll fry me? I'm not scared of you. You are nothing. So you can go take that sob story to someone that cares."

"And you can go to hell!" I spat.

He just began laughing like a crazed lunatic. "Look around bitch. We're already there."

I sighed and followed him to the door. I was never going to understand this crazy bastard. And I was never going to like him.

* * *

The fanged espada smiled sinisterly at me. I knew this was bad. Really bad. He strapped my arms and legs to the chair and began rolling up my sleeve.

"What the hell are you doing?" I barked angrily at him.

He just continued to smile and brought a small vile filled with a black liquid out of his pocket. He then proceeded to get a syringe out of a drawer. No this was not good at all. "What is that?"

"Well…it's just a little toxin that I have created just for you and your….sister."

"What? Are You are seriously going to inject me with that shit?"

He nodded and filled the syringe with the substance. "But no need to worry. I have already tested it out on Izuma-chan. It worked quite well but I needed to improve it for you."

"What did it do to her?" I yelled, angered by the fact that they had been running experiments on my little sister.

"This little serum brings out the instincts inside of the test subjects, also the power hidden within themselves. I made it purely for you my dear to bring out the instinct in you."

"That didn't answer my question asshole."

"Mmmmm Feisty….I see where she gets it." he chuckled. "It worked fine with you sister, bringing out her instinct to fight. But that wasn't good enough for us…No…you see unlike you your sisters hands are clean. So this will work much better on you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We want to bring out your true instincts." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Your instincts to **_Kill."_**

My eyes widened. What the hell was going on? My instincts weren't to kill...were they? "You want me to _kill _people?"

He smiled and jabbed the needle in my arm. I could feel the hot liquid immediately rush through my veins. "Yes…much more than that actually...but you see we knew you wouldn't be as controllable as your sister. She is hard to break it's true, but she isn't that powerful. She is easy to keep in check. But you aren't Hikari-chan…so for you I added a little something extra to the mixture."

"What….what did you add?" I asked as the room began to swirl. A dull pain began creeping up my legs and all through my body. When it reached my head it became a roar. I cried out. It felt like a thousand needles were being shoved into my brain at the same time. My eyes were on fire and my vision blurred. I couldn't do anything because of my restraints. All I could do was scream as the pain escalated.

"It looks like you were the best test subject after all." He laughed. "Sweet dreams Hikari-chan."

The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was his fangs baring in a hideous smile.

* * *

**_Alot to take in I know. First E.J. gets powers, then Iz has an emotional breakdown, Grimmjow is all OOC and freaking out about Iz's breakdown, and finally we have Kari. She's in some deep shit now huh? Tell me what you think in a review or PM. Feel free to give me critisism or advice...or even to yell at me for being mean to Kari. Whatever it is let me know. :D_**


	37. State of Confusion

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I am afraid that I am going on vacation starting tues. so I will not be able to update of even write next week but I do have a little update for you. Sorry it's not very long but I've been really busy :) Oh! My review count is over 150! WoW! thanks guys! You are awesome! I'll reach the 200 mark in no time! :) which would make my day! so review lol Just kidding but seriously...I will give you more cookies! :D anyways i'm done rambling. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Longing. And until next time...have a safe and wonderful week!**_

* * *

_**Izuma**_

He kept his promise. He had stayed with me all night. When woke up in his arms I knew that I could do this. If I was strong I could get through it. He left to take Hikari to Kuutso. I really felt bad for the girl. No one deserved to be his guinea pig. Not even her. Grimmjow hated her with a passion. Although I couldn't understand why. He wouldn't tell me. _Something is up with that girl. She seems so familiar. Where have I seen her before? Was she the one with that carrot top at my house? Yeah! That must be it! _

"What are ya thinking so hard about?"

I looked over to see Grimmjow standing in my doorway. "Oh..uh I was thinking about Hikari-chan. I know I've seen her."

"Well ya shouldn't think about that woman. She's nothing but trouble."

I leaned back on the couch. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"I've got my reasons."

I let my eyes wander over his features before replying. "Care to tell me."

He shook his head. "Fuck no. I don't have to tell ya everythin kid."

"Fine." I turned me head from him. He was hiding something. I knew it. "Why are you here anyways?"

I heard him snort. "I can leave."

I jumped up. "No! I mean…That's not what I meant. I just thought you would be guarding her."

"Chiara can slack off…so can I." He said slumping down onto the couch. "Besides that woman pisses me off."

"I pissed you off too." I pointed out.

"It's not the same. At least you were interesting to fight with. She just makes me wanna kill her for breathing." He said nonchalantly.

"Harsh."

"That's the real me kid. Deal with it."

I sat down next to him. "You're different around me huh."

He was quiet for a moment. "Yeah…I guess you could say that. I don't have those murderous instincts around you."

"Hmmm. Guess I just got on your good side."

He chuckled. "What good side?"

"The side with out that damn bone fragment." I teased.

"Why you!" He reached over to grab me but stopped when we both heard a blood curling scream.

"What the hell?"

"That was Hikari." He replied bolting up.

"That was human?" I asked in shock. It had sounded more animalistic to me.

"Yeah. That was her alright."

I glared at his unmoving body. "Well don't just stand there. Go do something. You can't let Kuutso kill her."

"And why the hell not?"

"Cuz it's not right. You're suppose to be watching her."

He rolled his eyes. "That bitch deserves everythin she's getting right now."

My mouth fell open in shock. What had she done to piss him off this bad? "You can't mean that?"

His eyes told me he did. "Fuck her. She's just getting what's comin to her."

That did it. I opened the unlocked door and started down the hallway. "Well if you're not going to try to stop it…I will."

He was behind me, pulling me up and over his shoulder a second later. "The hell you are."

"Hey! Put me down! I have to go! I know what that's like! I have to stop him from hurting her!"

He slammed the door shut behind us and tossed me back on the couch. "Why the hell do you care what's happenin to that damn woman?"

I thought about it for a moment. I just felt connected with her. It was like we had some kind of bond that I was unaware of. It didn't really matter. She was hurting and I knew what that was like. "I don't want anyone else to go through what I have." I finally admitted.

We heard another scream, this one more pained than the last. He looked over at the door and then back at me. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what she's done."

I shook my head and lowered my voice. "It doesn't matter. No one deserves this kind of existence."

We looked at each other for a few more minutes, listening to the sound of Hikari's inhuman wailing. "That woman…you shouldn't care about her."

"Why the fuck not?" I yelled in anger. He was starting to piss me off with all this nonsense.

He set his jaw before yelling, "Cuz she's the fuckin reason you're in this mess!"

"Wh-What?"

"She's the fuckin reason you're here." His eyes were glowing with hatred. Not for me….but for her. That girl. "She doesn't deserve your sympathy."

"I don't know what you're talkin about but she needs someone. Forgive me for not hating someone for no reason." I replied hotly before taking a step towards the door.

"Izuma."

I whirled around. "What!"

"Maybe you'd understand if you knew what she's done to you. Why I hate her so much." His eyes had softened and he was now walking towards me. "That woman….she's…your." He was interrupted by a thunderous crash that caused us both to skit to the hallway.

"What the hell?" I asked staring down the hall. Kuutso was carrying an unconscious Hikari in his arms and fire was streaming from her palms causing random fire balls to crash into pillars.

"Kuutso you fuckin dumb ass. Get her back to the lab before you burn this whole place up!"

"Oh there you are Grimmjow. I need your assistance." he didn't seem to notice me standing behind him.

Grimmjow grumbled and pushed me back inside my room. "Stay here. I'll be back later."

"Fine." I muttered and jumped into my bed. I could hear the girl moaning out in the hallway. Something weird was going on here. I had never reacted like that with my experiments…she was reacting so…violently to it…..and what had Grimmjow been trying to say before the crash? '_That woman…she's your..' She's my what?_ I thought closing my eyes. There was no point trying to figure it out now. I'd just ask him when he came back….If he came back.

* * *

_**Kari**_

There was nothing to focus on but the ever increasing pain. It got so bad that I had passed out. Every time I had tried to open my eyes the scorching inferno demanded that I kept them shut. I obeyed without resistance. It wasn't until later that my thoughts started to become fuzzy and everything mixed and muddled together.

I could hear my guardians voice. By the sound of it I was in his arms now. "What the fuck you want ME to do with her?"

"What ever you want. She'll be quite eager to obey any order given to her if you say it right."

"Say what right?"

I could hear that quack whispering something to him but his voice was drowned out by the raging fire building up inside of my ears. I cried out in pain again and felt strong arms pull me up into a tight hold.

"What the fuck are ya doin to her? She's gonna burn us all to ash!"

"Don't worry. She will be out of this part of the drug soon."

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Like a charm."

Grimmjow grunted. "So who's gonna be going with her on her first assignment?"

"Well Aizen-sama is sending Curtis, Bazah and Ekit with her."

"What you're not going?"

"I am a man of science. Not a man of war tactics."

I heard him snicker. "You're a fuckin pussy. That's what you are."

"You say that, but aren't you the one sneaking around Azien's orders to be with a certain black haired prisinor?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I'd keep that anger in check if I were you. It gets you nothing but problems."

I stopped trying to hear anymore. I just focused on trying to regain control of my body. The pain allowed no such feat. I heard their muffled voices above me and a wicked laughter. Suddenly three words were spoken. I couldn't tell who said them or remember what they were but as soon as they were spoken my world as I knew began to plummet into darkness. Al l my memories were swirling together along with the faces I loved and the ones I didn't. Everything in my heated brain was being shuffled around. I struggled to keep my sanity. Visions of Ichigo and my family flashed in front of me. Now I knew what was happening. _No! I don't want to forget! Please! Don't make me forget Ichigo! _But my struggle was in vain because not moments later I was exhausted and my mind was turning to mush until I couldn't even remember what my own name was. I felt myself being laid down on my bed. The pain subsided along with all of my previous wonderful memories and feelings….I opened my eyes.

"Holy fuck."

"What's the matter?" I asked standing up and moving towards the blue haired man in front of me.

He glanced over at his partner. "What the fuck is wrong with her eyes?"

I turned my head to see the fanged man laughing. "That my dear Grimmjow is what happens when you gain control of someone's mind. She is ours now…..or at least until the serum wears off."

I didn't even care about what he was saying. I just kept my eyes on the blue haired guy. Grimmjow. Yeah that was his name. he was kind of cute. I let my eyes linger on his.

"why the fuck is she looking at me like that?"

"She probably thinks you are attractive. Right now all of her memories are barricaded inside a part of her brain that she cannot access at the moment. She isn't who she was five minutes ago."

I leaned in closer to the masked creature, ignoring the creep with the fangs. He backed away from me. "I can see that."

"Come on. Let's bring her to Aizen so he can test her out before the serum wears off."

He nodded and grabbed my arm. "I never thought you'd be this big of a pain in my ass."

"What don't you like me?" I asked, a hint of humor in my voice. "That's too bad."

He frowned and drug me forward. "Shut it you!"

"you know. You're kind of cute when you're angry." I said leaning my head on his arm. "I bet you're the type that like's it rough. Why don't we ditch boring ass here and find a room."

His frown deepened. "Kuutso! This damn woman is all sorts of fucked up! She's not under anyone's control! She's just horny!"

"I'm not the one that said the words to bring her into this state Grimmjow. You did. But you're wrong. She is under our control. Her feelings are just different. In order to gain the ones she's missing she must fill in the void. She just happened to get turned on. Lucky us." He smiled.

He was wrong. I wasn't looking at him at all. Just the one trying to push me away. "Yeah. Lucky us." he muttered as he lead me into a giant room where a man with brown hair and brown eyes sat on a throne.

"Who's that?" I asked bewildered.

"That's Aizen-same you dumb bitch." he hissed. "Did ya have to erase all her damn memories."

"Like i said. They have not been erased. They have just been temprorarily moved."

"Whatever."

I followed them to our seats and waited for the man on the throne to speak.

"You look good...Hikari-chan."

I looked around the room and then realized he was talking to me. "Oh...thank you."

"I have a special assigment for you."

I looked at him curiously. "Really?"

"Yes. It's a test for your new found powers."

_Powers? _I hadn't noticed until now that there was indeed a surge of engery inside of me, begging me to let it loose. I grinned. "Excellent."

* * *

_**An hour later**_

I stepped through the portal after my new commander, Curtis. Bazah and Ekit followed behind me. I was a little disappointed that Grimmjow was staying behind…but that couldn't be helped. Lord Aizen had sent me on this mission and I was going to pass. I didn't know why I was here but the pull in my body told me to obey these men. Especially Grimmjow and Lord Aizen. Right now my job was simple. Seek and destroy. That was easy enough. The power in my veins was already itching to be used and with one boot now firmly planted on Soul Society soil, I knew that my job was really going to be fun. I was going to seek the documents listed and destroy all those that got in my way.

* * *

**_I know sorry for the cliffy! you can kill me when i get back from vacation okay! _**

**_So what do you think about crazy Kari? Mind control and personality switch! holy crap! but no worries :) it's temporary. Wonder what will happen if Ichigo sees her? Is that a hint for next chap? MAAAYYYBBEEE guess you'll see...when i get BACK! hahahahahha i'm so evil. i'm sorry. :D wait no i'm not. i'm gonna make you suffer while i'm laying on a beach. heheheheheh anyways. have a great week guys and stay out of trouble. i will be back after the 13th with another update. _**


	38. Alter Ego

**Hello everyone! How's it going! It's been soooo long since I updated last. And for that I do apologize :) But i do not apologize for having fun on vacation! ^.^ So i have 160 reviews and that makes me happy. thank you guys! you are awesome! Big hugs to all of you. you make my day so much better! hopefully this new chapter will make your day better. :) **

**anyways...i know you hated me for leaving you a cliffhanger..and well...i have done it again. but please don't hurt me! *hides under bed* I am doing my best here! hope it's enough to satisfy your hunger...at least for awhile. And now...here's another (short) chapter of Longing. Enjoy and review :D**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Kari's alter ego**_

This was….interesting. I could feel the fire pulsing inside my body just aching to be used. I was ready for this mission. I wanted to let it all out…to see the destruction I could cause. I tightened and loosened my fists as I followed behind Bahza, lost in my thoughts.

"Kari? Is something wrong?" The voice belonging to Curtis asked from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and flashed my commander a smile. "Of course not. Just reveling in my power."

I couldn't miss the look in his eyes. They looked hungry. "You are something else Kari. The old you would be quivering in fear at the new form of your powers."

I sighed. "God damn…Is the other me that much of a wuss? " It made me sick just thinking that the girl I now shared a body with; was a pathetic bitch that couldn't even enjoy the good feeling surrounding this magnitude of power.

"In a way she was. She was afraid of them. Never letting them reach their full potential."

"Pity." I sneered. "That I will be the one to show them off."

I heard him chuckle. "It's not a pity at all. I believe I like this new you….Kari."

"Must you keep calling me that?"

"It's your name."

I groaned. "I do not wish to share a name with one who is incompetent and weak."

We stopped walking and looked out over the forest. I narrowed my eyes to see a mighty fortress sitting inside black gates along the mountainside. It would not be easy getting into them. They were heavily guarded. But those facts did nothing to spoil my good mood. If anything it made my spirits rise higher. This would be a perfect test of my abilities.

Curtis rested his hand on my shoulder. "If all goes well today…and you show your worth." He whispered in my ear. "If you can show us all how powerful you are everyone will respect and admire you. Then you can choose any name you want. How does that sound my dear?"

I would have rather had someone else whispering such tempting things but that someone was not here. I'd just have to make do with what I was given. "Sounds good to me." I replied never taking my eyes off those black dismal gates. I could see a group of people being led to them. As we got closer, being careful to hide in the trees, my new eyes searched the group and fell on bright orange hair. It's owner turned around and searched the sky. Of course we were too hidden to be seen by the likes of him; but that didn't stop his eyes from somehow finding mine. Those eyes…they seemed familiar. How interesting. How interesting in deed.

Bazah cracked his neck. "Looks like we'll have to wait till sunset. If that kid is in there then it will mean more trouble."

"Kid?" I asked in confusion.

Bazah grunted. "Yeah. Those punks that just went into the gate. One of them is the substitute soul reaper Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo?"

"You couldn't miss him. The freaks got orange hair." He replied with malice.

I grinned. "Is he powerful?"

"Very." His eyes darkened. "We weren't expecting them to be here. If we run into them we might have problems."

_Perfect. _"I'll take care of him."

Curtis let out a loud laugh. "Did you hear that men? Kari will take care of him."

Ekit, Bazah and Curtis all let out a chorus of laughter. _What the hell? _"I'm so glad that amuses all of you." I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Oh Kari. If only you remember what your other personality does."

I hissed and slumped down against the tree trunk I was leaning against. I didn't want to think about my 'other' personality right now. If it was up to me she'd never come back. But as they told me before this little mission, I was the temporary one, the secondary personality, the horse. Never to be Queen of this body. And that fact just pissed me off. Now I had to deal with these laughing buffoons when all I wanted to do was prove myself and get rid of her ugly name. I already had one much better in mind. After I conquered this test things would be different. Whenever I was in control of her body they would all fear me. Fear my power. That is what I wanted more than anything. That ….and a new name. Tonight I would prove my worth and gain that right. The right to be called Phoenix.

I smiled to myself and let the fire rage on inside my soul. Yes. That was it. once I got the damned scrolls we could go back to Los Noches. Back to Aizen-sama…and Grimmjow. The pulls to obey reached all the way from there to here. I could feel their presences even now as I sat here in the mist of enemy territory. All I wanted to do was get this over with and go back. I wondered why that was. It had to do with this personality thing. I was brought out by the drug but the one to flip the switch was him. I couldn't help but obey him…and lord Aizen. The need to please them was so strong. Yes. I would get this mission out of the way and return victorious..and with a new, respected name. maybe I would find a way to keep my place as queen in this body.

I shook my head. No. only the drug will let me live again. Then it hit me. My time in this body was short. I stood up. "We can't wait until sunset."

Ekit rolled the eye not covered by his mask. "Girl what are you talking about?"

I jumped down from the tree. "I won't be in control of this body for long. If I leave and _Kari _comes out what do you think will happen?"

Curtis nodded. "She's right. We can't waste to much time."

Bazah sighed. "Guess we might meet that shinigami freak after all."

"Like I said before." I grinned. "If we run into troubel...I'll take care of him."

* * *

**_Ichigo_**

E.J. was exhausted. He had been training all day with Urahara trying to control his new found power. Even I had to admit it was pretty cool. Not only could he split and crack the earth at his feet, he could also make it rise around him in a shield. At the moment he was trying to see if he could transform the earth into sand. By the looks of it…he was getting close.

I leaned back on the block stairs just watching him. He had so much determination. He looked like he could take on the world. "Maybe he could." I whispered.

Rukia sat down next to me. "Maybe he could do what?"

"take on the world."

She chuckled. 'There was a time I thought you could too."

"Yeah…well now I'd be lucky to take on Renji and win."

"Hey! I heard that!' Renji called from down the porch corridor.

"Good!' I called back. "I wanted ya to!"

"Trying to pick a fight _Strawberry_?" He asked walking towards me.

"Maybe….Pineapple boy."

Rukia jumped up. "Come on guys. Don't fight."

"Who's fighting?" He asked with confusion.

'Yeah?" I looked up at her. "We're not fighting."

She rolled her eyes. "You really get on my nerves."

"now you know how we feel." I smiled weakly. I couldn't truly smile. Not when Kari was so far away.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." She looked over at the pink and purple sky. "It's getting late. We should probably find someplace for you all to stay."

"Your comrades can stay in the 6th squad barracks." Came a calm, yet demanding voice behind us.

Rukia spun around. "Nii-sama."

Renji nodded. "Captian Kuchiki."

I just stared at Byakuya. He wasn't looking at me though. He was looking at Rukia. His hard face was the same as it always was but now there was a certain gleam in his eyes. Happiness? Maybe….he missed his adopted sister a little. Maybe.

"Rukia. It's been a long time."

She bowed. "It has nii-sama. How are you?"

"I am faring well. I heard that you were back in soul society and decided to offer your friends shelter during their stay." He turned his face to me. "I was informed of your…_situation_ Kurosaki. I give you my condolences."

I just nodded. It was all I could do at his words, which coming from him weren't to be taken lightly.

"Luitenent Abari. You will be kind enough to show them the way?"

Renji bowed. "Yes Captian."

"Very well then. I will take my leave." He began walking into the still unlit hall. Before he was shrouded in darkness he stopped. "It's good to see you again…Rukia."

"You too." She said with a small smile.

He nodded and left us in the dimming purple skylight.

* * *

_Later that night_

"E.J! Come on. I think the earth needs a break!" I yelled into the moonlit courtyard.

"No! it's still early. I can still do more!' He yelled back, bringing a shield of earth around him as Urahara tried to strike him from behind.

"It's two in the freakin morning!"

"He's right E.J. if you don't stop soon you'll be too tired to make the trip to the Suzuki Clan House tomorrow."

"Wait…what?" E.J. let the earth fall.

"They were contacted today by Ukitake. They want to meet you. All of you, tomorrow. They said they have something to give you E.J."

"My…family. My real family…I'm meeting them tomorrow?"

Urahara nodded. "Yeap."

I kicked a rock across the blackish green grass. "Well thanks for telling us that_ now_ Kiskuke."

"I was simply preoccupied earlier. It must have slipped my mind."

"Sure it did." I mumbled.

'It doesn't matter Ichigo." E.J. said walking past me. "What matters is that tomorrow I finally find out who I really am…and maybe…I can find a way for us to free my sisters."

"Yeah." I managed to say through the sudden pain in my chest.

"Come on. Let's get to bed."

"Yes. We need to get some beauty sleep." Urahara sang.

"You are anything but beautiful when you wake up Kiskuke." I joked.

He brought his fan in front of his face. "What an awful thing to say Ichigo-kun."

"Oh put a cork in it." I lead them back to the barracks and found my way the room I was sharing with Chad. I could hear his deep breathing and lowered myself onto the bed next to his. My arms found their way behind my head and I stared up at the ceiling. I had told them I was tired. In truth I was freakin exhausted. But there was no way I could rest my mind enough to fall to sleep. I let out an exasperated breath and rolled over to face the wall.

"Ichigo." Chads deep voice seemed to echoe in the small quarters.

"Yeah."

"I've got your back Ichigo." He said in the darkness. "No matter what happens I'm here standing beside you. No matter where you go I will follow. You won't be alone."

I felt the hotness start in my eyes. No. I wouldn't. I bit them back and let out another breath. "Thanks Chad. It means…a lot. But I'm in a dark place right now. I wouldn't ask you to follow."

"That's when you need friends the most; when you are in your darkest hour. We'll be there even then."

I closed my eyes. "I know."

He didn't say more so I let my mind wander. It wandered where it always did when I was left to my thoughts. I pictured her beautiful face smiling up at me, and her small arms wrapping around my waist. I could hear her sweet laughter ringing in my ears and hear her smart ass comments putting people in their place. Oh how I loved that girl. Somehow those thoughts gave me peace and I found myself drifting off to a place where she wasn't gone and I wasn't in pain anymore.

* * *

_Next Day_

I followed the group up the winding stone steps. Did they have to live this damn far from everyone? Even with the use of flash step it took forever to even get this far. And now we were all tired. I could see the massive black gates opening ahead. They had spotted us. My insides turned. Something was wrong. I didn't know what it was but something was off here. I could feel a pull somewhere behind me in the trees. I turned around scanning the skies and then letting my eyes sweep across the trees. For a moment I thought I saw a pair of eyes watching me. My heart fluttered. I brought my gaze back to that spot but the eyes were gone. It had to be my imagination. I contituned the climb and entered the gates behind my friends. It couldn't be possible. That couldn't have been her. There was no way in hell she'd be here… but I couldn't stop myself from wondering. That feeling….was it Kari?

"Ya coming?" Renji yelled over the sound of the gate smashing shut.

"Yeah." I replied jogging to meet back up with him.

"What' s up with that look?"

"I feel like something bad's gonna happen. And that maybe…Kari is here."

"That's impossible man."

I nodded. He was right. "Yeah…I don't know what I was thinking. She couldn't be here."

"Don't worry Ichigo. After they talk to E.J we'll get more clues."

I looked behind me into the mass of green trees. "I hope so."

* * *

**_So what do you think? Kari's alter ego is wicked...wonder what she'll do next. _**

**_Will Ichigo and Kari cross paths inside of Sasuki estate? And will E.J. find out more about his mom before Kari comes to retrieve important scrolls? _**

**_Guess you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter :D hehheheheheh _**


	39. Kasai

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone. my brother fractured his neck diving into a swimming pool last weekend so things have been kinda weird at home. No worries though he's ok. He's very lucky though. _**

**_Okay now for the story info. I know some of you might be thinking 'Chelsea! WTF are you thinking? What the fahell is going on with Kari now! you just keep getting crazier and crazier! this has nothing to do with the story!'_**

**_yes it may seem that way...and yes i may be...a little...okay alot crazy... but that's beside the point! ^^ the point is that from the beginning I knew Kari was going to have another personality come out. There is a method to my madness. i promise. xD It was a part of Aizen-sama's plan. This story isn't a sappy love story...it has it's moments...but it's not just a romantic story as you can tell from chapters 23 and up. but anyways this is a suspense/drama/and slight romance story with a totally crazy twisted plot :) but that's why its fun right? i mean Aizen is one messed up mother lol_**

**_ok anyways...about this chapter...I decided i didn't like Phoenix for her alter ego's name in this fic. so i'm changing it to Kasai. hence the title. IF there are grammar mistakes or capitalization errors forgive me. I'm writing it in the document manager. alright that's about it. i'm done talking now. enjoy the next chapter of Longing! ^.^

* * *

  
_**

**_Back in Los Noches_**

Aizen stared out at the vastness of Hueco Mundo. The ever still moon that he had recently replaced, loomed above him. The balcony was calm and quiet, that is, until a soft chuckle escaped the dark lords throat.

Grimmjow leaned against the doorframe. "What's so humorous? Aizen-sama." he asked not really that concerned about it. He was just tired of the silence. It creeped him out.

"Many things." He replied still looking out at the sands around his fortress. He was quite content with this place. After the rebuild everything seemed to be going in his favor. Especially when concerning the woman. She made this upcoming revenge possible. He chuckled again at the thought.

"If you say so." The espada turned to leave. He had no idea why his lord wanted him to be here. Probably to keep him away from the girl. If that was the case he'd just have to think of another way to see her.

"You know Grimmjow, it's been such a long time since things have gone my way." Aizen shut the massive French doors behind him.

"You talkin about Hikari." he had never talked to Aizen this long or this informal before. Today was just full of surprises for him.

Aizen just smiled. "She has become everything I dreamed of."

"Yeah she's a fuckin peach." The other scowled.

"Aww. You shouldn't talk to rudely about our Hikari-chan. She is going to be our way back to the top. Now that she has let her instincts out we will take soul society in no time. She is amazingly strong willed although she did fall into my schemes…In fact, she has fallen into my plans perfectly…actually more than perfectly."

"More than perfectly?"

His eyes gleamed and he uttered just one word in response. "Kurosaki."

"What?"

"Using her as a weapon was the plan but now…this will work out much much better than I had originally thought. Her love for him will be the world's downfall. Because as long as we have her, and she is on our side, Kurosaki won't raise a hand against us."

Grimmjow's jaw, which had been tight for a few moments now, suddenly dropped open. "Ya mean ya think that bastard won't fight if she's fightin with us?"

"I would imagine so. He beat me once, but this time we've got his lover and he won't be so reckless."

"If you say so." The blue haired man shrugged.

Another eerie laugh filled the room. "Yes. Yes. This will work out so much better than I had ever planned."

* * *

_**Kasai**_

My heart beat wildly in my chest. This was thrilling. The upcoming fight was what I had been waiting for since my birth just a few hours earlier. The power inside just urged me on. "What are we waiting for?" I hissed.

"We don't want to attract attention until _after _we get the scrolls." Bazah whispered harshly.

I rolled my eyes. This was taking way to long. I crept closer to the gate. I could feel Ekit's hand grabbing my ankle but I just kept crawling my way to the black cage. I could see at least two dozen guards at just the entrance. Would they be that big of a threat to me? There was only way to find out. I tried to stand but was tackled to the ground. Ekit's long brown hair sprawled into my eye sight. "Get off!"

"Calm down. Don't blow our cover yet. Usually we just go bursting into places but this is a noble families private house. This kind of thing you can't just go skipping into. Got it?"

"Got it." I muttered and felt the wieght of him lifting off of my back. I pushed myself to my knees. "I just want to use it."

Curtis laughed. "You will. Just be patient."

That was one thing none of them had yet understood about me. "I'm not good with patient."

* * *

Later

I raised my hand and sent a wall of flames spiraling into a mass of shinagami guards. Their screams were music to my ears. I had but lift my hand and command the fire with my thoughts for it to happen. In a split second I had set the main hall of the first building ablaze and over twenty guards had already fallen prey to my power. It was amazing. absolutely amazing. I wondered why the other me would cower when she could be so powerful. She could have taken so much joy out of standing at the top of the food chain. But I guess that's why i was here. She couldn't do it. So I was born.

Getting inside the first house had been easy enough. There was a small time frame in which a section of fence was not guarded and we slipped in undetected. It had taken awhile, much to long for my liking, but we had made it in. at first I thought we would pull this off without me having to lift a finger, but to my utter joy we were met in front of the records room by a slew of them. That's when the blood bath began. All of us were taking out as many as we could.

I let out an exhilarated cry when the first of them fell at my hand. Curtis looked on with approval. There was a darkness in his eyes that I still didn't like. He wanted me…or the other me. Whichever one it was didn't matter. He wasn't getting either one of us. He was just disturbing. Could I even say that? After all, wasn't I the one who was killing men left and right and _laughing_ about it?

I shook my head. What did it matter? _I was enjoying the feeling of holding these lives in my hand. And what I enjoyed even more_…I lifted my hand and let another ball of fire blast through some ones stomach…. _was the feeling of their lives being snuffed out. _

"Don't let them near the chamber!" A big man with a black afro shouted to his comrades.

Didn't they know it was hopeless? They weren't anything special. Curtis had just hyped them up. All they had were numbers. And now they were all going to disappear. I was heading toward the door which lead to the history chamber. I needed to get that damn scroll and get out of here. More and more of them were pouring in from all the hallways now. I guess numbers were important after all.

"Get back crazy bitch!" a short bald man yelled from behind his tiny katana. He was in my way.

"I don't think I will." I smiled. "You see. I have a job to do. I have to get this little scroll with a heaven emblem on it and you sir are in the way." I took a step towards him.

"I'm warning you! Get away!"

I narrowed my eyes and let my hand twitch. "Or what?"

"I'm…I'm gonna fuck you up!" He stammered.

"I'd like to see you try." I grinned. I would have set him on fire but he was too close to the documents. If they all went up in smoke I'd be toast. My eyes must have been dazzling because he was staring at me with intense wonder. I took a step and grabbed him by the throat.

"Let go!" He screamed and dropped his sword.

"Thought you were going to fuck me up?" I asked closing off his airway. He was surprising light for a man and choking him wasn't as hard as I had thought. Before he turned blue a sudden flash of orange caught my attention. It wasn't the orange glow of my fire in the hall, no….I turned to see the one guy everyone said was one of the strongest shinigami around. He was openly staring at me from across the room. A look of shock displayed on his face. The scroll could wait a few more minutes. This was more important.

I dropped the worthless guard at my feet. "Monster….fuckin monster." He choked and sputtered before crawling away out of my view.

I crossed the room walking over dead and injured bodies in my way. I knocked down a few others that were fighting with Ekit on my way to the orange haired boy who hadn't moved a muscle since our eyes had locked. Now he was staring intently at me. There was something crazy about his eyes. That made me want to do this even more. I wondered whether or not he's really be a worthy adversary. All the screams and shouting were now drowned out by the thumping of my heart in my chest. I could hardly contain myself.

I stopped when I stood just a few feet away from him. "I'm relived you showed up…." I said letting a huge smile play across my lips. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

The Suzuki Clan sure went all out when trying to protect the place. It was crawling with guards. It surprised me. I mean the nobles were important in all but where they that important? "No way. This all seems to flashy." I replied to my own thought.

I heard a hushed whisper next to me. "Ichigo."

I turned to see E.J. staring at a man dressed in purple robes with blue sashes tied around his waste. His black hair was spattered with white and was tied up securely on top of his head. He bowed to us and we all bowed back. This guy looked like the real deal.

"Thank you for accepting our invitation Taylor-san." The man said to E.J. who nodded.

"No the pleasure is mine. Thank you for inviting me."

"When the we heard that one who could be Emiko-chan's child had shown up in Soul Society we had to see for ourselves."

"And who are you exactly?" I asked.

He smiled. "Your friend seems a bit rushed."

E.J. shot me a look. "Ignore him. He's just a kid that doesn't know when to show respect."

I yawned. "Whatever."

"Well now. If you will all follow me, I'd like to see if he is indeed Emiko-chan's son."

As we followed him inside the first building I could feel my irritation spike. _damn geezer never did tell us his name._

_some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. _

_shut the hell up. That geezer just pisses me off. _

At that moment the geezer interupted my spat with my hollow. "If you were all wondering, name is Gado Kashi. I am the Susuki clan's scholar. I know all there is to know about the noble families and their histories."

My mouth fell open. _there's no way he can read minds could he?_

"You're face shows you're dislike Kurosaki-san."

I scowled. I didn't have time to be dealing with this guys respect issues and possible mind reading. I just wanted to find out about Kari's mom, thier powers, and how to get her back. That's all I cared about at the moment. That was the ONLY thing I truely cared about at the moment.

Kashi led us through room after room until we came to a massive courtyard in the center of the complex. We stopped there and he turned around. "Taylor-san. Ukitake-kun said that you posess some form of power. Would you mind showing it to me? If you truely are her son then maybe this demonstration will bring us to a conclusion."

E.J took a step forward. "Yeah. No problem."

We all took a step back and watched as he concentrated. Suddenly the ground began to tremble and a wall of rock and dirt sprang up in front of him, blocking us from Kashi's view. We could here the older man clap his hands together. "Remarkable. Truely remarkable."

E.J. let the wall crumble at his feet. "Is that enough for you?"

"Yes. It's quite enough. You do have her powers running through your viens." He closed his eyes for a moment before turning away and excitedly exclaiming. "Come with me!"

We again followed the man through yet another mass of hallways and rooms until we entered what looked to me to be a libary. A cracked out crazy one with books lining everywall and the shelves extending so high one would think they might make it to the sky. It was incredible. I had never seen so many books and scrolls before. "Damn." I knew if I was having this reaction to the Sasuki Library, I could just imagine some of my friends reactions.

I glanced over at Uryu. He looked like he just jizzed in his pants. He pushed his glasses up with a shaky finger. I could tell he was trying to keep himself from dashing over and violating the shelves looking for the right book. He loved information. Any and all information. And the amount that was here was infinant. Or so it seemed. He shook his head while I stifled a laugh.

"Alright. So where is this noble family? I thought we'd get to see them." E.J's words seemed muffled by the massive amounts of leather surrounding us.

"At this point in time they are not here. They wanted to make sure everything was true beforehand. I was sent to test you and if I found you worthy. to tell you the story of Sasuki Emiko. My student and friend."

"You taught my mother?"

"I taught her and her twin brother Ebesu."

Everyone drew in a breath. "Her twin...his name was Ebesu?"

"Yes. That is your name as well, correct?" Kashi said with a small smirk.

E.J nodded.

"Then it seems she wanted to give you a good name." He looked out the only window in the room. His eyes looked sad for a moment. "Okay." He turned to us. "Take a seat. I'll tell you about your mother."

We all sat down. It was wierd how little any of us had talked on this trip. Even Kisuke was mostly silent the whole time. It must have been the anxious aura surrounding E.J and me. We wanted to know so much and now we had our chance. No one wanted to ruin it.

The scholar took a breath and began. "Emiko and Ebesu were born to Jahara and Kieta Sasuki over onehundred and fifty years ago. They weren't born with any powers and they lived a normal life of the noble families. Each of them had duties to fullfill and Ebesu gladly excepted his. Emiko on the otherhand wished to be a shinigami and serve under the 13 gotei squads. That of course didn't sit well with her family or her future husband. She was already engaged to be married to another of noble birth and she didn't have time for fantasies."

"But that didn't stop her from dreaming. She would sneak out as much as she could to see the outside world. On one such occasion she met Jushiro Ukitake. They became good friends and she looked up to him for being a captian. Her escapades were becoming much to frequent though. Everyone was worried that she would one day disappear and never come back. IT was Ebesu's job to follow her and try to talk sense into his spirited sister. She loved her brother more than anything but she couldn't be contained within the life she was given. It suited him but it did not suit her. They quarreled everytime he caught her sneaking out to be with her shinigami friends. He was concerned for her safety and her purity. Because she didn't see what he did. Because he wasn't the only one watching his sister in the shadows. And there had already been many dissaprences." He shook his head.

I had a bad feeling about this. "Around the time of the dissaprences...and after the vizards were created and vanished to the real world, was when it happened. I had been on duty in the records room when I saw them sneaking out. I had a bad feeling that night and took it upon myself to follow them. I expected the fight that broke out between the siblings for Emiko's behavior, but what I didn't expect was for one of the shinigami to snatch them up before my very eyes. They dissapeared for over a week. I had told the noble family what I had seen and everyone in the city was searching for them. After awhile we found them, clinging to one another in the forest. They were visibly and mentally shaken but other than that they seemed okay. They told us they had been experimented on and somehow escaped. It wasn't until later when we saw there powers that we really understood. They were fused with some unknown substance that created the ability to control elements around them. The water seemed to listen to Emiko's voice when she talked. When she walked near it, it came up to meet her. it was like nothing I had ever seen."

The way he talked about her made my heart ache. This geezer really cared about her.

"Ebesu's powers were almost identical to hers except for the fact that he froze the water. He didn't like the powers the way his sister did. To him they made them freaks and not worthy of being in the Sasuki family. Emiko tried her hardest to make him happy but nothing worked...and then he left. He just disappeared one night. We found him a few weeks later...dead. All the life seemed to have been sucked dry. It looked like someone had just taken all his power and left nothing but a broken body in his wake. Emiko was heart broken and the family took action. Obviously it had been the same one that had created them in the first place. They were worried that she would be next. So they hid her in the human world. They only thing that didn't go according to plan was that she left the city they sent her to and never came back."

E.J. stood up. "She met my father. She left with him to America. And after she had my sisters and I...she...she died. They both died in an accident...that's why she never came back."

"I see. So she really is gone then."

He nodded. "Thank you...for telling me about my mom. I always knew she was amazing growing up. She was always laughing and full of life. But then she would get a sad smile when she said my name sometimes. Now I know why. Thank you. I'm grateful to be her son."

"Ebesu...there are a series of scrolls in the records room. I'd like to give them to you. They may help when you find your sisters."

"Really?"

"Yes. They are very important and must never get in the wrong hands though. Can you take that responsibility?"

He nodded again. "Yes."

"Then follow me everyone." Kashi said getting up. We all followed suit. It was just so much to take in. We all knew who had done this to Emiko and now we knew why Kari and Izuma were so important. Aizen was behind the powers and now he had found the one daughter that could be more powerful than the mom. It all made so much fuckin sense that it made me sick.

Suddenly we heard a gong sound and screaming echoing throught the building. "What the hell?"

Kashi paled. "Something is wrong."

I took off towards the sounds. "Well no shit."

Renji and E.J were right behind me. "Ichigo wait! You don't know what's going on."

"Scared Renji?" I asked with humor.

He coughed. "Yeah right.'

"Then shut up and follow me!"

Kashi yelled at us. "Don't let them get the scrolls!" We left the rest behind in the hallway. They would catch up. Knowing them they wouldn't want to miss a good fight.

* * *

I was alone. Renji and E.J. had gone to another hall where the screams were the loudest. I kept to my path. Something was drawing me to it. I could see the orange glow of fire up ahead. _What the hell?_

_King. Something is off about this. _

_I know. I had a feeling earlier when we got here. That we were being watched. _

_Can't you feel it now?_

_Feel what?_

_The desire? The desire to kill? To create havoc? To bring destuction?_ His voice was a mear whisper.

_What are you talking about?_

_Those desires belong to someone strong just up ahead. Someone familar yet not. I don't know how to explain it King. Just keep your guard up. _

_I don't need you to tell me that!_

_Just tryin to help. _

_well don't. I need silnce._

_Fine! _

I was coming up on the main hallway. The heat of the flames was already making me sweat. I wiped my brow with the back of my hand. "Damn it's fuckin hot. who the hell set fire to a place where scrolls are kept anyways. What a dumbass."

I looked around to see guards sprawled out all over the place. The smell of charred flesh filled my nose and made me gag. Burnt and run through bodies littered the hallway leading to the chaos occuring in the main hall. I stepped over the dead guards. I couldn't think about them now. They would get proper burials later. Right now I had to put a stop to the bloodshed and protect E.J's scrolls. I entered the hall to see a red and orange blaze lining the northern wall. I could hear the screams of the dying and fighting men all around me. The dark skinned Epasda along with one I didn't recongize were fighting the guards. It pissed me off. How dare they show their faces here!

My hand reached up behind me to grab Zengetsu but stopped when I saw a familar shape ahead of me. She had a small bald man by the throat. I moved suddenly. I needed to get closer. I couldn't be seeing this right. The woman caught sight of me and dropped the man at her feet. She turned and our eyes locked.

_Holy shit. _My hollow was shocked. So was I. I had been right. She was here. She was right here in front of me...It was her! But it wasn't her...her eyes...those beautiful green eyes were now a dark forest green, almost black. She smirked and started for me. All I could do was stand there staring at her with my mouth hanging open.

"Kari...what happened to you?" I whispered.

_King...this is bad. _

She made it across the room in an instant and was now standing just a few feet in front of me. "I'm relived you showed up." I didn't miss the evil smirk that appeared on her face. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

This couldn't be happening. "Kari? Kari what's wrong with you?" I asked, my voice trembling. This wasn't her. It _couldn't _be her! There was no fuckin way!

"Kari Kari Kari. Why must everyone keep saying that name!" She half shouted. "From now on when _I'm _here...the name is Kasai. Got it!"

I didn't even respond. I just stood there like a fool not being able to bring myself to talk to this crazy bitch that used to be my girlfriend.

"Pffff. Are you even going to fight me? Eveyone keeps on saying how strong you are. But you are just standing there looking like some poor fool that just lost their dog."

I narrowed my eyes. "Kasai was it? What have you done with Kari?"

"You really are stupid huh.." She laughed. "I AM Kari. Just not the pathetic cowardly one. I'm the new and improved version. Complete with an upgrade in powers...powers you're about to be priviledged to see."

_She's kind of sexy. _

_The hell? Shut up! She's evil and she isn't Kari. Not the real one. _

_I don't care. she's hott as fuck. _

I ignored him and put my hand on my zanpakuto. I didn't know if I would be able to bring myself to wield it against her...but I had to try. She was killing people. MY Kari wouldn't do that! Not innocent people! "I don't know what you've done lady...but I want Kari back!"

"Well ya can't have her. What's she to you anyways? You're lover?" Her tone was deadly yet playful.

"Yes." I admitted.

She looked taken aback. "No wonder they laughed when I said I wanted to take you out." Her smile returned. "How thrilling."

_Swtich me. _My hollow urged.

I stood there motionless. She really WAS Kari...and she was about to kill me without thinking twice.

_King! _

I watched the fire shoot from her hands and her laugh echoed in my ears. Her green-black eyes mocked my pain. I was losing her all over again. Kari wasn't alive. If she was she was trapped inside that monsters body.

_King! Snap out of it! _

My vison blurred from what could either be tears or sweat and I let my hand fall to my side. I couldn't do it. I couldn't go against her. Not if my Kari was inside that body.

"It's time for us to say good bye. Kurosaki. I thought this would be a better fight. It's a dissapointment to see that you are as weak as she is." She closed the distance between us and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Too bad. You really could have been fun to play with."

I cringed and then my world went black.

* * *

_**What on earth did I do? *smacks head* I'm so mean! I must like torturing Ichigo! and my readers! I'm so sorry! It has to happen! it makes the suspense better! I know you all will now hate me and that is why I have prepared myself. *puts on suit of armor* ok..feel free to attack me now. ^.^**_

_** hope you liked this chapter. let me know what you think with a review. :D you know how much I love them. **_


	40. Playing with the Devil

**_A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another exciting chapter of Longing. The delay of update was caused by yet another computer malfunction and a family issue. But no one wants to hear about that...anyways...i wrote this at two in the morning so if there are some mistakes forgive me. Also next chapter will have Izuma's POV again. she's been gone for a couple chapters now so it'll be her turn again. Hollow Ichigo is in this one so it will def. be good...or at least i really hope so! hopefully you enjoy reading this update as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) _**

* * *

**_Kasai_**

He was a major disappointment. He had all this hype, yet he was nothing but disappointment. He was the other me's lover….that's why he wasn't attacking me? It was a major let down. I looked at his face. What a shame. He was actually quite attractive. This wouldn't be fun at all. I would end this pathetic loser life without him even putting up a fight. It was such a waste of a good face. If he wanted to fight I could look at that stern handsome face of his a little longer. For a moment I wished I could have at least one memory of "her" fucking him. Oh well. I had no choice. I had to take him out. It would mean one less person to rise against Aizen-sama. I smiled and crossed the distance between us, pressing my lips against his still ones. I would at least have that! I was surprised….He tasted….good. I sighed and backed away. "Too bad. You could have been really fun to play with."

His empty confused eyes just stared at me. I lifted my fire-filled hand and let out a blast powerful enough to blow a hole clean through him. Before it hit him black smoke billowed around him, hiding him from my view. I hissed. What the fuck kind of trick was this?

Suddenly I felt a blade at my back and an arm wrapped around the front of my neck. "Now that was naughty." The voice sounded quite similar to Kurosaki's.

The smoke in front of me cleared. "There's no way." I whispered as the being behind me laughed. His laughter was cold and rang in my ears.

"Ya see, King was ready to die…" His breath was hot on my neck. It sent chills down my spine. "But I wasn't."

My eyes widened. _Who was this guy?_ My palms burned and I let out a small ball of flames behind me. He screamed and jumped back. "You think you can take me on that easily?" I asked spinning around to face him. I was shocked at the sight. Standing in front of me was a bleached out version of Kurosaki. He held the same zanpakuto and his face held that same handsome intensity. The only strange thing about him was that he was white with silver hair and black eyes with yellow irises. _Those eyes….they seem so familiar…._my vision blurred for a moment. A voice echoed in my ears….his voice.

"_King aint here bitch!...It's just you and __**me**__." _

_What was that? _

"_I __**will **__make you mine."_

I shook my head trying to get rid of the voice inside of it. I couldn't figure out where it was coming form or what it was. It couldn't be a memory of my "other" me could it? I scowled at the thought. I didn't want that bitches memories anywhere near me. But that voice…..

"What's the matter _Kasai?_ Ya look a little pale." He grinned.

"You are one to talk." I hissed and prepared to attack him. At least I would get some fun out of this guy….whatever he was. He wasn't afraid to fight me.

He smirked and took a step towards me. "Ya know…..I kinda like this _new _you. You are Kari's alter ego...I assume? "A chuckle escaped his white throat. "You're much more fun this way….so evil….if ya weren't tryin to kill us…. I would like ya."

"Like I would care whether or not you like me. You are dead in five minutes anyway."

My hair blew around me and I felt a cold hand on my waist. "What makes you so sure?" He was fast. I hadn't even seen him move and he was already behind me.

I elbowed him and sent a shield of fire around myself. "What are you?"

"What? They didn't tell you?" He rolled his eyes. "Some leader he is, that Aizen doesn't even tell his new recruit what she's up against."

"So what? He doesn't need to tell me. This is a test of my power."

"So it doesn't matter if I tell you what I am then." He was teasing me.

_That bastard._ All this time I was waiting for the moment I could take on Kurosaki and now I was being teased by him….or part of him. _Was this his alter ego? _"You are his "other" aren't you?"

"Somethin like that." His grin got wider. "So are ya gonna stand there and play twenty questions or are ya gonna fight me? I was under the impression that you wanted to have some fun. Then come on. I'll show ya a thing or two."

Anger stirred inside me. This guy was really starting to piss me off. "You still think you have a chance? Look around….All these guys thought they had a chance against me too. But as you can see." I said shifting my gaze to the deceased bodies around us. "They were wrong."

"Ha! They aren't me."

"Ichigo! What is going…." I turned to see a man with brown hair and piercing green eyes staring at me from across the room. "Kari?"

I rolled my eyes. How annoying.

"It aint Kari E.J." The white Ichigo replied, looking almost as annoyed as I was.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" The man looked really confused.

A blond guy with a striped hat and clogs came up behind him. "It's Ichigo's hollow. Although…I haven't seen him out like this."

_Hollow? This guy is a hollow? How interesting. _

"Tch. I don't show myself for just anybody hat-and-clogs."

A raven haired girl showed up next to them. "Where is Renji?" Then she saw the hollow. "What the hell are you doing out!"

The hollow sighed. "Don't know where he is…and That dumbass was gonna get us killed. That's why."

I began to laugh. This was just too much for me. In the midst of battle these fools had the nerve to have a conversation? They all stopped talking and stared at me. "Enough! You interrupted my fight with Kurosaki!" I raised my hand, but before I could send them into a spiraling world of flames Ekit was standing in front of me.

"What are you doing? Go get those damn scrolls! You don't have that much time!"

"I'm busy." I replied hotly.

He turned his fiery silver eyes to me. "Go NOW!" We can't hold off all of them for much longer!" With those words he sent a barrier around the room blocking off the group of shinigami from us.

I turned around and ran towards the room. I hadn't noticed before but this place was starting to fill up with black smoke and it was getting harder and harder to see. I cursed myself mentally for my incompetence. Ekit was right. I had lost sight of my assignment. I was here to get the scrolls, not fuck around with Kurosaki. Before I reached the room a figure stopped in front of me. In the smoke all I could see where his yellow eyes. "Get out of my way hollow!"

"I aint done with ya yet."

I lunged at him. He was so smug and arrogant. I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk, that I knew was planted on his face, clean off. "Move!"

"Not a chance." He grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. His body was pressed against mine, holding one of my arms behind my back and the other on the wall beside my head. "I aint lettin ya get away with tryin to kill us." I lost my breath for a moment and my head swirled.

Without warning my sight darkened and I was staring down at a desk. Strong hands were pinning me there while a body slammed into me over and over again. Pain shot through me and I screamed. A laugh rang out and I recognized it immediately. It was him. The hollow. This….This was a memory…."her" memory….how was that possible? How could I be reliving her memories! I shook my head and the scene vanished in front of me but the body putting pressure on my back was still there. "You raped Kari didn't you…hollow?" I had to get him off me if I was going to get my hands on those scrolls.

His grip on my lessoned slightly. "What's it to ya?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. She probably deserved it. She's so weak it makes me sick." I tried to keep my voice from cracking. "But if you think you can do that to "this" body while I'm in it then you are mistaken."

"Tch. Is that what ya think I want? I'm just buyin time."

His words confuse me. "Buying time?"

That eerie, yet slightly hot, laugh sounded in my ears. "I know you don't have much longer until Kari comes back."

"You hear too much." I was irked that he had caught on so soon. I tried pushing myself off the wall but was forced back into it by his much larger body.

"You could say that." He pressed his lips against my ear. "But I see much more."

My heart started to race. What was with me? How did I let this guy catch me so quickly? And why was he getting this reaction out of me? "And what do you mean by that?"

"I can see that you love to create destruction with that power of yours."

"You would be right about that." I admitted with a smile.

"And I can also see that you want ownership of this-" He ran his tongue across my neck, "-body."

I shuddered. I needed to get away before I was consumed by his presence.

"If I didn't like Kari so much I would probably enjoy this a little more. Cuz me and you are a lot alike Kasai…..More than you know."

Was this my chance? "Then let me go."

He chuckled in my hair. "No. Way."

"Just let me go. If we are so much alike then why not help me? You want to control Kurosaki's body right? Well we can figure out how."

"Nice try. I know my limits…and I know yours. She'll be here soon. I just have to keep you here until then and then I'll get to be the one that brings her back home." His voice softened. "Then maybe she'll forget what happened."

Forget what happened? Was he talking about what he did to her? Did he really like her? A hollow? I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"What?"

"And here I thought you were going to be interesting. Guess I was wrong. You are pathetic if you like that good for nothing girl."

He hissed and spun me around, his eyes glowing. "Fuck you."

"Maybe next time." I grinned and then kneed him in the groin. He slumped down allowing me enough time to get away from him. I threw open the door to the records room. In front of me were hundreds of scrolls. "Shit."

Pain exploded in my head as I was grabbed by my hair and thrown into a wall of scrolls. They spilled around me and I caught sight of one with the emblem I was looking for on it. I reached for it but was stopped by his foot crushing my hand. I knew he wouldn't be down long. "Come here!" He screamed picking me up by the throat. There was an intense anger in his eyes; an anger that I related to. He wanted to kill me so bad. I could see it, feel it in his grip…and it excited me. "You can't get away that easy."

At this moment I didn't want to. He was like me….so much like me. I just stared directly into his black eyes. "Well….you've got me….so what are you….going to do now?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't kill me. If he did…he was killing "her" too.

Confusion crossed his features. "I…..don't know."

The hawk's voice sounded in the darkness of the doorway. "Put the girl down." He stepped into the room.

"Or what?"

He smiled showing all of his teeth. The contrast of them against his dark skin was somewhat frightening. I watched silently as he pulled out his weapon. I hadn't seen the form of it before now. But it suddenly made sense as he held it up. It was a mighty crossbow; and it was pointed directly at me. "I'll kill her."

* * *

_**HAHAHAHA i got you again! Another cliffy! honestly I was going to write more but I'm tired and need to go to bed so I left you with that. Sorry! i know how much you hate cliff hangers and yet i keep giving them to you. i apologize okay. :) don't hurt me. anyways...hope you liked it. review if ya want to. i'd like to know what you think. :P**_


	41. Poison

**_Hello everyone. Yes I know it's been almost two months since my last update. And for that I do apologize. the last two months have been hell for me so unfortunately i could not get on here and update. I didn't have a laptop for starters but that's not what made my summer suck...anyways I apologize again for being a horrible author and hope you all forgive me. That being said...it's been awhile and I might be a little rusty. so if this chapter sucks...I am sorry! I will work hard to make the next one amazing! i already have it in the works but wanted to give you something while I am working on it. So hopefully you aren't too angry. Next chap will be way better! i promise! :D anyways...thanks to all my fans that have stuck with me this long. i love you guys! I've missed you terribly!

* * *

_**

**_Grimmjow_**

So that's what he wanted the sisters for. To use them as weapons against the soul society. Last time he just used the hogyoku to make us stronger. This time was different. He hadn't exactly planned it this way but it helped when Hikari ended up screwin the biggest enemy Aizen had. He was using Kurosaki's own fuckin girlfriend to take him down. Now, I was all for that orange haired fucker getting killed; In fact I wanted first dibs, but it was kinda fucked up that his girl was gonna be the one to do it. I had a feeling there was way more to his plans than he was letting on. I just hoped he left the kid out of them.

"It is taking longer than I would have thought." Aizen's voice sounded slightly irritated. He picked up his glass and sipped it. "She will be turning back before to long."

Kuutso nodded. "I'm sure they will be returning quite soon Aizen-sama."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the couch. "If they haven't run into Kurosaki." I muttered.

Aizen cocked his head to one side. "I didn't think of that."

"What?"

"Grimmjow, it has taken too long for their return. They may have run into trouble. I would like you to go to Soul Society and retrieve them….and the scroll."

I scowled. That was the last thing that I wanted to do right now. "But."

"I will be expect you to be hasty." He grinned. "I would really like my hands on that scroll and the girl."

As much as I wanted to ignore his request and go talk to the kid, There was no use arguing with him. He was still way stronger than me. I stood to leave and while gritting my teeth, muttered, "Yes Aizen-sama."

I started to walk down the hall when I heard Kuutso's voice. "Lord Aizen I have a question if I may?" The dark haired espada piped.

"You may speak."

"Well it's about Izuma-chan."

_Iz? What does that bastard want with her now?_

"Wouldn't it be better to have both of them fight on our side?" he continued.

"She's not strong enough." Aizen replied half heartedly.

"That is true as of now. But if I had a little more time with her I could make her as strong as Hikari-chan. She has everything going for her. If I use the same serum I might have similar, if not the same results with her."

Silence followed for a moment. "Yes, you may do as you wish Kuutso."

There was a hint of pleasure in his voice. "Thank you Aizen-sama."

I was still standing in the hallway when I heard his footsteps coming toward me.

"Oh Grimmjow, I thought you left." he smiled smugly.

I disregarded his remark. "Why do you want the kid?"

"I don't believe I have to tell you that." He replied and walked past me.

My hands clenched into fists. "If you lay one fuckin hand on her-"

He waved his hand. "You'll what? Kill me? Don't make me laugh Grimmjow. You've become to soft. But don't worry no one knows your little "attachment" to the human."

"Bastard!"

His laughter echoed down the hall. "You better get going Grimmjow. You don't want to keep Lord Aizen waiting."

"Tch." I let out a growl and turned around, preparing to go to the soul society. I would go get that damn bitch and his stupid fuckin scroll. _Then _I'd come back here and kick that bastards ass.

The moment I entered the Soul Society I could feel it. Kurosaki _was _here. And not only him, but his friends as well. I had just been joking about him being here. No wonder they hadn't come back. They were in a god damn battle. "Great. Just fuckin great."

* * *

_Kasai_

Bazah's gaze held fast. I knew he was bluffing. Aizen needed me. But he really didn't _look _like he was bluffing. Shit.

The hand around my throat tightened. "I don't believe you."

"Would you like to test me?" My dark skinned companion hissed.

I looked back into the "other" Kurosaki's eyes. They were glistening with anger. "It would be fuckin pointless to kill her. Yer boss wants her. Wouldn't you be in hot water if ya up and killed her?"

They were silent for a moment. "That's a chance I'm willing to take." He said and a whistle sounded. I blinked. In that moment I thought I was done for but when the impact of the arrow didn't go all the way through me and my feet were on the ground, I opened my eyes.

"Fuck-" dark blood spattered across my stomach, mixing with my own. He had spun around and took most of the arrow's velocity for me. He had….saved me. Why did he do that? I couldn't be seeing this right.

I stared wide eyed not believing what had just occurred. Kurosaki's yellow eyes pierced through me as he pulled away from me, arrow sticking out of him. The top half of the arrow jerked free from my flesh. I clutched my stomach to stop the bleeding. It was a deep wound, but not fatal. Or at least I hoped not. I looked back at the white male in front of me. He was turned from me looking back at Bazah.

He smirked at us. "Well, that was unexpected. But it doesn't matter. The poison will take care of you soon enough."

_So he poisoned the arrow huh? _it made sense. That's why my wound was so painful and why my once strong opponent was now staggering. "Why? Why did you do that?" I asked, much to kindly for my liking.

He glanced back at me. "I _hate _the fuckin rain."

_What? What does rain have to do with it?_

Before I could ask what he meant we heard a crash outside. "Roar! Zabimaru!"

Bazah's attention went to the smoky door. "What the hell?"

"Get the scroll!" Curtis' voice shouted to us through the flames. "I'll take care of this fucker."

"The hell you will!" his opponent replied.

Bazah cursed and ran out of the room. More crashing and cursing followed as more battles broke out between the shinigami and my counterparts.

So now it was just me. I looked down at the heap of scrolls at my feet. I knew it was there. I just had to find it again. _there. _I spotted the heaven emblem and crouched down to pick it up. Pain erupted in my side where the arrow had pierced it. I'd have to pay that bastard back for that.

I cringed when a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Sorry, I can't let you have that." I looked over my shoulder to see the white male pulling the arrow out of his stomach and toss it to the ground. He grabbed the scroll from me.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"No. If ya take it and leave….then it'll rain forever."

"What?" I asked confused.

He didn't give me an answer. Instead he staggered backwards and pulled his hair. "I won't fight ya this time. Just get it over with!" he fell to his knees, blood spurting all over the ground, and on some of the unfortunate scrolls that were laying around him. I watched as the color drained from his face, or should I say, reappeared on his face. His yellow eyes changed back into the brown ones of before. He panted and held onto his wound. "What…the…fuck?"

"I'll be taking that back." I said, trying to take the scroll from his hand.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down into him. I couldn't fight him off. I had lost to much blood and I knew my time was about up. She'd be here soon. I hissed when he made contact with my wound. "What happened? Did we fight?"

I laughed. "Yeah but don't worry, you didn't do this to me. That was the work of my friend out there. He would have killed me if your other half hadn't gotten in the way." had I gone mad? Why was I talking to him. I needed to get out of here!

"My other…" he let it register and then grabbed me tighter.

"Hey let go! And give me the fucking scroll!" I grabbed it and tried to get away from him. I could hear the battle taking place outside the room. From the sounds of it Ekit, Bazah and Curtis were way outnumbered. This wasn't going well at all. I stood up and headed to the door, my heart racing. I heard the loud, and familiar zipping sound coming from behind us. I kept walking. I had the damn scroll, my work was done. I just had to survive the poison long enough to get back to Hueco Mundo.

"Don't…go….Kari." the orange haired shinigami pleaded before collapsing in a pool of blood.

"I told ya Kurosaki. I'm not Kari." I spat. I turned to leave but the room started to spin. I couldn't walk, for my legs shaking so violently. Suddenly I felt myself falling and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

_give me back my body bitch! _

I heard footsteps coming closer to me. "You aint her now but ya will be soon." the blue haired espada snorted as he picked me up off the floor. "Unfortunately."

"Grimmjow?" I smiled. He had come to get us. To get me. "You're here?"

"Tch. Yeah. Since you guys can't do a damn thing right." He scoffed before giving Kurosaki's still form a once over. "Shit Kurosaki. You are pathetic."

His head lifted and anger flashed in his eyes. "Grimmjow!"

"That's my name." the espada laughed and started for the door.

The orange haired boy tried to stand, using his zanpakuto as support. "Put her down!"

Grimmjow kept walking. "Nah."

Using what little strength he had left He appeared in front of us. "I said. Put. Her. Down." He glared angrily. I had to admit that I liked his drive. If only he had been this much in the beginning. What a shame.

"Look at ya. Yer a mess. I aint fighting ya like that. Wait till your all patched up and if ya still want to take her from me, then we'll talk." He replied and kicked him in stomach.

He fell with a humph. "No…I…can't…let you leave."

"Tch..Just give it up." I felt the heat rise and fire met us at the door.

Ekit's warring howl rang out before he caught sight of us. "Yo Grimmjow! What are you doing here?"

"Getting ya the fuck outta here. Let's go."

Curtis hit a red haired man with his bone fist. "Why don't you just take her and get going. We'll be there shortly."

"Aizen wants you there now."

Curtis growled. "Fine!"

My eyes fluttered close and I gripped onto his sleeve. I wasn't going to last much longer.

_Shit….and I was just getting to like this job.

* * *

_

**_ so did this chapter suck as much as i thought? I don't know...let me know what you think...even if its bad let me have it! lol :) _**


	42. Memories

_**Hello everyone. :) Thanks for sticking with my story. I really appreciate you all very much. Everyone gets cookies for being awesome! ^^ it feels sooo good to be back. So here it is. Another Chapter of Longing. :D it may be a little short but I wrote it on my work break so be happy I love you guys enough to write today lol jk. i was going to anyways. hope you like it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Izuma**_

I sat, back against the wall, trying to make sense of things. If that could even be accomplished, I didn't really know. The sort-of-fight I had with Grimmjow had me unnerved. I had been sitting here for how long now?…minutes? Hours maybe? And I couldn't come up with anything. I was already having strange feelings about the girl that was now sharing my fate in this place. She seemed so familiar, yet not. It was like my mind was playing tricks on me. I kept thinking back to my dreams. That was how I remembered who Curtis was. Maybe that's where the answer lied. "Try to remember Iz. Come on….who is she?" I whispered, trying to put myself to sleep. _100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90, 89, 88.…87...86..85..84.…83.…..82.…81.…..81.…._

"_Stay here. And no matter what happens don't come out." An older, brown haired girl whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. _

"_But-" the little-girl-version of me hesitated. We both looked to the door when we heard a drunken yell coming from outside in the hall. _

"_No but's. You have to stay here and keep quiet. I'll be back for you I promise." she gave a weak smile before putting ear buds into my ears. "Remember don't come out and don't push stop until I come back. Ok?" _

_I nodded and she pushed a button, soft music filling my small ears. She closed her eyes before opening the closet door and shutting it firmly behind her. My body trembled with fear. For some reason I felt like the girl, whoever she was, wasn't coming back. _

_I looked around me. There was a blanket, a pillow, and a small "fake" lantern sitting next to me. this must have been a normal occurrence. I closed my eyes listening to the song the girl was playing for me. It was one of her favorites. _

"_When you call my name, it's like a little prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power. Just like a prayer I wanna take you there." My eyes stung from tears threatening to fall down my face. I didn't want to listen anymore. I pulled the headphones out and pressed my ear to the door so I could hear what was happening. I wanted to know that she was ok. She was doing this for _me_, for _my _sake. _

"_Why do you always hide from me? I thought you girls loved me." Curtis's drunk voice slurred. "You always disappear with her before I can give her a good night kiss…but that's ok…I can still give _you _one."_

"_Hmph." was the reply he got. _

_I hugged my knees, scared of what I would hear next but not wanting to put my headphones back on. _

"_You know….you are soo sexy when you try to protect your sister."_

Sister? _That girl…yeah it would make sense that she was my big sister. _

"_Why don't you just go back to the bar Jonathan? Why do you have to keep doing this?" Was my _sister's _muffled response. _

"_Because…" he hissed slamming her into something, I couldn't tell what because I was still hidden inside of the closet. "I am having _way _too much fun with you…_Kari_."_

_I fell backwards into the closet and my eyes snapped open. _

"Hikari…Kari. She's…my sister." I whispered unbelieving. And she was the one outside my house that night with the orange haired guy. That's why I thought she felt familiar. That's why Grimmjow was acting like that. She was my sister! But…why? So many questions raced through my mind. Who the hell were we? Why did we live with that fuckin child molester? Why didn't I live with her in Japan? And why was she here? What the fuck?

My head was spinning. It was just to much to take in. I was pissed and happy at the same time. I had a family…a real one. But they..they let me believe a lie….why?

"Izumaaaa-chaaaan!" Kuutso's sing song voice filled my ears. He was right outside my door unlatching it.

_Great. Not him again. _I shuddered. "What do you want?"

He smiled and stepped inside my room. "Well since the experiments went so well with Hikari-chan I got the approval to do some more tests on you."

"What?" I asked astonished. I thought I'd be done with his sick tests.

"We're going to have soooo much fun!" He was almost hopping up and down on his heels.

_What did he have in his tea this morning? Crack? _"Lovely." I muttered before he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hall.

I was dreading this. I couldn't forget the screams Hikar- no…my _sister _had been making this morning. I don't think one could ever forget painful howls such as those. We weren't even down the first corridor when we heard the zipping sound. "Back already huh?" Kuutso asked, stopping in his tracks.

I turned to look and saw who he was talking to. I should have sensed it, but was too preoccupied with my own thoughts to pay attention to anything around me. "what the.." Grimmjow was standing in the middle of the hall with my sister in his arms. She was clutching his jacket tightly, as if in pain. Why was she in pain? Her gasps told me she was.

Kuutso released my arm. "Where are the others?"

"Taking their sweet fuckin time." Grimmjow hissed before coming towards us.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked concerned.

He glanced my way and frowned, obviously not caring much for the girl in his arms, the girl holding on to him for dear life. My sister… "Bazah shot her."

Our mouths dropped open. "What? His arrows are poisonous! Why would he do such a thing?" Kuutso exclaimed.

"Fuck if I know."

The dark haired male narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, arms outstretched. "Give her to me."

Grimmjow moved to put her in the fanged espada's arms. "Gladly." He almost dropped a scroll in the process but caught it before it hit the floor.

"Which one is she right now?" Kuutso asked shifting her weight in his arms. She groaned and muttered Grimmjow's name.

_What did he mean by that? And why is she moaning his name? _

She's still the 'other' one but she's almost at her limit. She should be turning back into Hikari soon." Grimmjow stuffed the scroll in his pocket. "If she survives long enough."

"Yes. Remind me to _thank _Bazah for his bad aim."

"Oh by the way…she said something that should interest you."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what was that?"

"she said she could see Kari's memories. And told _me_, to tell _you_, that you better fuckin fix it before you bring her out again."

The scientist shrugged. "Well. I'll see what I can do." he looked back to me. "Sorry Izuma-chan. Looks like our play date will have to wait until later."

I closed my mouth, which had been hanging open this whole time, to swallow. "Ye-yeah. Whatever."

Grimmjow shifted from one foot to the other. "I'll take her back to her room."

"Yes…you do that." Was the only thing he said and sinido'd to his lab. I just stood where I was trying to make sense of everything. There was no way that was happening though.

"You alright kid?" his voice shook me out of my shock.

'Uh..yeah. I'm…good." _not. _

"You sure?"

I nodded. I wanted to know what was going on here. "Yeah. But What happened to my sister?"

His face went from concerned to confused. "What did you say?"

I swallowed. "What happened to my sister Grimmjow?"

"So you remembered." he sighed, walking back towards my room.

"I did. And I want to know what just happened. What were you guys talking about? There is only one Hikari right?"

"The experiments he did earlier…they changed her. She has two personalities now. One is the real her and the other is evil. Made for Aizen's personal play thing."

"Oh my god."

"Not that it matters now…It'd be a miracle if she makes it another hour."

I stopped walking. "What's wrong with her?"

"Did ya not hear me earlier? She was shot with a poision tipped arrow." he shrugged. "Guess she wasn't paying attention to where she was fighting."

"She'll make it though. Kuutso will save her."

"Maybe…maybe not."

His indifference was beginning to piss me off. "What the fuck is your problem Grimmjow? My sister could die and you are acting like a prick!"

My sudden outburst caught him off guard and he almost tripped over his own feet, trying to stop walking. I was met with his angry glare. "Ya wanna know what my problem is? Well let me make it simple for ya. I don't give a flyin fuck if she dies. She's made your life hell so sorry if her life means little to me. And if that makes me a prick then whatever. I was a dick before I met ya and guess what that didn't chang. So if ya don't like it, too fuckin bad!" He practically screamed in my face before turning around and stomping down the hall. "fuck this shit!"

"Are you really stomping off like a little girl throwing a fit?" _Wow…I did not just say that. What is wrong with me. _

He stopped in his tracks but didn't look at me. "Just stop Izuma. If you say one more thing I won't be able to control myself and I really don't want to hurt you."

My breath caught in my throat. This day just kept getting better. "I…I"

"Just forget it." his voice was still hard but the fight was out of it. "I got to get this stupid scroll to Aizen. You can find your own way back?"

"Ye-Yeah."

Without another word he disappeared down the hallway.

I called after him. His footsteps stopped for a moment. "Will you come back? I…I don't…I can't…do this without you."

"I don't know kid…." was all he said and left me alone with the empty white walls and my broken spirit. I really couldn't do this without him…and I had just fucked up. Big time.

* * *

**_So how was it? Iz finally remembered Kari but now Grimmy is mad at her. and where is Ichigo? and Will Kari be ok! Guess you'll have to find out next chapter! :) i'm so mean i know. but ya love me and ya know it. ^^_**


	43. Please read :

_**Hello everyone! So this is the point where I would like to consult with you. Here's the deal. I went into this planning on doing a sequel, but it ended up being that Longing is really really long. So at this point in time the story could go two ways and it's all up to you. I have given you pieces of Aizen's plan up until now. As of right now you know he wants Kari and Izuma, mainly Kari because of her ability to get revenge on Soul Society. But that's not all…you know that there are four elements right? Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. Well in Japanese philosophy there is a "fifth" element, "Void" or "Heaven" if you will. Now does anyone recall the scroll Aizen wanted Kari to retreive? Good well here's where the story can go two ways. **_

_**If you want a sequel then I will keep going with my current plans but if you want me to end it with Ichigo just whooping his ass and everyone lives happily ever after then I will do that instead, I don't know how but I promise I will try. **__**J I know this is kind of a dumb way to do things but I really didn't want to drag this out if everyone wants it to end. But I do promise if you want a sequel then it will be worth it! :D it would probably be shorter than Longing but you know Longing is well LONG hahahahha anyways I would like your thoughts on this. I want to make my readers keep there interest and enjoy my story. I don't want to bore anyone to tears or lose the plot I have going. So please help a sister out and let me know. I love you guys. You have kept me going through all the hard times in my life and I want to make it up to you with a kick ass story. Anyways….I will have a new update soon. So until then, have a great day! **_

_**Chelsea out! **_


	44. It just Keeps Getting Better

_**Hello everyone! First off I am so excited because i now have 200 reviews and that makes me happy! but the most important news i can give is this...The tribe has spoken! (a little old survivor humor hee hee) Drum roll please! *drums roll in back ground* Longing will be going on with a sequel! ^^ thank you everyone for your input. It was unanimous. Everyone wanted a sequel so you shall get one! :P And you get to see Aizen being Aizen and plotting away. Where does he come up with this stuff?. I mean seriously? Was he not loved enough or something? He just pisses me off! anyways enough of that. You all want to know how Ichigo is right? So I will stop with the theatrics. Here is the next chapter of Longing! Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ichigo**_

_I Want. My. Body._

_Have at it king._

He gave up without much of a fight this time. I was surprised until I came back in control of my body. Pain rushed through me like a bullet. I had never felt anything like this before. I was as if the blood inside me was on fire and my heart raced uncontrollably. I saw Kari's wounded body and asked her what happened. I was concerned that my hollow had done something unforgivable again. What she said shocked me. Our wounds were the same. Her own partner shot her.

I tried to get her to stay but she wouldn't listen. It wasn't the Kari I fell in love with. This monster was different. But it didn't change the fact that the real her was inside there somewhere, and that she was wounded too. Her pain was as visible as mine. When I saw Grimmjow I couldn't think straight. I ignored my pain and tried to take her back, but my efforts were useless. The last thing I saw before losing conciseness was Grimmjow's back carrying Kari away from me. I would kill him the next time I got the chance.

* * *

"Kurosaki! Where are you? Kurosaki!" A voice called to me. I couldn't move, or even open my eyes. "Oi! Strawberry!"

_Renji? That was his voice. Where am I? _I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't, or couldn't, form words. In fact, even breathing was posing a problem. Smoke filled my lungs with every shallow breath and I couldn't control the cough that began racking my wounded body.

"Ichigo!" I heard Renji's voice close to me, then felt myself being lifted off the ground. "I got ya buddy. I'll get you out of here."

"Ka-Kari." I whispered and fell back into darkness.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun?"

_Inoue?_

"Oi! Wake the hell up!"

"Hey! Shut up Renji! Can't you see he's still hurt! Baka!" SMACK!

"Calm down Rukia. He's just worried about Kurosaki."

_Rukia and E.J. too? What the hell?_

"Yeah. I'm just worried!..uh wait what?"

I heard many soft chuckles and cracked an eyelid open.

Orihime smiled warmly at me. "Hey he's waking up."

Renji's voice became slightly excited. "Way to go Orihime! You fixed him up good."

"Where…where am I?" I managed to ask.

"Back in 6th division barracks." Kisuke spoke up.

I struggled to sit up and placed a hand on my throbbing head. "What happened."

Uryuu looked at me stupidly. "You mean you don't know?"

"No. I mean. _He _took over….so…all I remember is fighting…..and then waking up with a hole in my stomach and a burning sensation." _And Grimmjow taking the love of my life away._

Orihime nodded. "Yeah, you were poisoned. It was hard to heal you. Actually you aren't even close to healed yet. I still have a lot of work to do."

"Thanks Inoue."

She smiled. "Don't mention it."

E.J. looked away from me to the garden. "You saw her right?"

My stomach fluttered. "Ye-yeah. I did…but…she wasn't…"

"She wasn't the Kari we know." He finished.

"Yeah."

Renji grunted. "Those bastards she was with were sure hard to beat too. I mean, we hardly did any damage to them and they destroyed the place. Fourth Division is working double time trying to save the ones they can."

"Was it that bad?" Did I even want to know?

Urahara nodded solemnly. "I haven't seen anything like that happen inside that kind of facility. The guards were trained and prepared for any attack, some of them were even shinigami, but they weren't prepared for that. The smoke made visibility close to zero, not to mention the fact that they were fighting in an inferno. I hate to say it Ichigo but if we hadn't been there at the time the whole place, including the main house and occupants would have been torched.

Damn it. All of that would have been Kari's fault…or whatever was inside of her. Damn it! Why was this happening! "She wasn't herself when she did those things." I whispered.

"So you say that she was someone else?" Uryu questioned. "If that was the case then it must mean that she was under the influence of some sort of experiment or does in fact have another personality lying dormant inside of her."

E.J.'s eyes widened. "What? Like Kurosaki's?"

My mouth dropped. "You saw that?"

"Yes. When we came across you and my sister fighting…only it wasn't you fighting with her. Actually…..it was neither of you fighting each other…it was very….surreal. I didn't know what to think…I'm still having trouble coming up with answers." He looked pale and his arms were shaking slightly. This was impacting him hard.

"E.J. are you-"

At that moment the door slid open and we were looking into the eyes of

Chojiro Sasakibe and five of his subordinates. The room felt like it was spinning again. When he spoke I was sure I was still dreaming. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are hereby under arrest until further notice by order of Captain Yamamoto."

_What? _"Wait. You're arresting me?"

He shundo'd behind me, lifting me to my feet. "Yes. We are taking you into custody." He replied calmly while shackling my arms behind my back. I struggled against him but it was useless. I could feel my spiritual pressure being sucked out of me. These had to be special handcuffs. They were going to keep me from escaping. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Everyone was on there feet in a split second, tension filling the air. Rukia held her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto. "What's the meaning of this! You can't just arrest Ichigo for no reason!"

"Yeah! What the hell are you doing!" Renji protested loudly.

"Rukia, Renji, don't make this any worse." Urahara placed his hand on Renji's shoulder.

"But they can't!"

"Rukia." I looked to the door to see Bakuya staring at us.

"Niisama!"

"Allow the men to take the substitute shinigami."

"Wait! I haven't done anything wrong!" I shouted, unable to comprehend what was happening.

They ignored my protests and pushed me towards the hallway but Orihime stood in front of the door, blocking their exit. "I can't let you take him."

I was surprised. "Orhime."

"Kurosaki-kun is still injured. He needs me to finish healing him." she held her gaze with the men and her look kind of frightened me for a second.

I heard the men behind me chuckle. "Well you see, that will be just fine, because we were ordered to take _all _of you into custody. We just needed to get him under control first."

Silence filled the room for a moment before a sudden and simultaneous, "WHAT!" sounded.

"We have heard of the damages inflicted upon the Sazuki-clans compound, caused by one Taylor Hikari. We are declining from our previous thoughts to invade Hueco Mundo to retrieve her. She has betrayed you all and attacked the Soul Society. We do not want a repeat of last time so we are taking all of you into custody until further notice. We don't want any of you to do anything reckless. We will handle all matters regarding Taylor-san from this point on."

His words took effect immediately. It was an uproar. Everyone began yelling and throwing punches at the guards, well mostly Renji and E.J., But I just hung my head and let them lead me into the hall. He might as well be signing Kari's death certificate. They weren't going after her…and neither were we.

_Yer fuckin pathetic. _

My eyes shot open. _what?_

_You heard me King. You're fuckin pathetic. You aren't even gonna put up a fight huh? Worthless. Ya didn't even have the balls to fight earlier. I had to save our asses back there. And where did that get me? Fuckin stabbed. _He spat.

_That was your fault. Besides, I'm the one still hurting for that…..and there's nothing I can do now. _

_Tch. What the fuck happened to ya?_

_What do you mean?_

_The King I remember, never gave up this easy. In fact, it made it that much more fun tryin to take over yer body. It's not even worth takin over in this state. _

_Shut the hell up. _I was tired of this shit.

_Fine. But don't blame me when Kari becomes a monster and it's your fault for giving up. _

That hit me hard. Shit, he was right. I _was _fuckin pathetic. When did I become such a pussy? My girlfriend was in mortal danger and at the moment I was being arrested. I needed to get my head out of my ass. _I won't let that happen. _

_Then do something._

I threw my head back and hit the guy behind me in the jaw while kicking his friend in the back of the head. Both men dropped and I spun around to see my friends about to go all out with their weapons drawn. I had gotten out of my hold but the cuffs were still on. I couldn't get them off and my spiritual pressure was draining rapidly.

_What am I going to do?_

"Binding spell 122." I turned around to see Bakuya in the doorway. His Kido spell binding everyone, including our captors. "That is enough. I will not have you destroying my property or causing harm to one another. Rukia, Urahara-san, Abari, and the rest of you, go with them and reflect on your actions behind bars."

"But Nii-sama." Rukia started, but his glare cut her off.

This was it. We were going to jail. I had imagined myself getting arrested for something much more enticing than this. At least if it was public intox I woulda had fun beforehand. This just sucked. And with these fuckin cuffs on my hands I wasn't going anywhere, even if I did finally have my drive back.

I grit my teeth as they led us to the waiting cells. _Fuck the Soul Society._

_

* * *

_

_**Back in Los Noches. **_

Grimmjow waited in the hall for Aizen's permission to enter. He could hear a heated discussion going on between Lord Aizen, Curtis, Bazah, and Ekit. Every once in a while he could hear Tosen make a comment, not that anyone listened to him. Curtis was getting his ass handed to him. Not only had Hikari gotten hurt in his care, but he failed the whole mission. Well, mostly. She did prove how destructive she could be. Bazah was also getting scolded for wounding her. He had made a risky bet and lost it.

If not for his foul mood, Grimmjow would have enjoyed this more. But right now he just rolled his eyes and waited impatiently for his turn. The more he stood out here, the more he thought about that damn kid. He couldn't wrap his mind around why he felt so strongly about her. How could he, an espada, fall so low as to have human emotions? It was Ridiculous.

"Did you even see the scroll?" Aizen's voice sounded into the hall. Normally a mouse couldn't even hear him speak out there, but it seemed he was a little touchy at the moment.

"Not exactly." Curtis started.

"Either you did, or you didn't. It's as simple as that."

"Well then, I didn't." the blonde admitted. "My apologies Aizen-sama."

"Just return to you duties, all of you. We have nothing further to discuss right now."

The espada all bowed. "Yes Aizen-sama."

Bazah almost hit Grimmjow on the way out. "Oh shit, Grimmjow. What are you doing out here?"

"Got business with Lord Aizen." The blue haired man grunted.

"Good luck. He's pissed man. I've never seen him this bent out of shape before."

"Maybe that's because you shot his favorite weapon." He retorted, pushing his way into the room.

"Yeah. Maybe." The fourth shrugged. "Oh thanks for helping out man. You saved our asses in the end."

He gave a snort before shutting the door. "I didn't do it for you. It was just orders."

Bazah withheld a smirk as the door clicked shut. "You're a dick as always Grimmjow."

Aizen ran his fingers through his hair. He did look a bit beside himself. "Grimmjow, what did you need?"

The espada walked up and threw the scroll onto the table. "Is this what you were lookin for Aizen-sama?"

The look in the man's eyes caught Grimmjow off guard. The way he was looking at the scroll was creepy. It was like he was looking at a lover, not a rolled up piece of paper. "Grimmjow, you surprise me. You have no idea how long I've wanted to hold this information in my hands." He said, picking up the scroll and stroking it gently.

"Why is this scroll so important to ya?"

"It holds all the wonders of the universe inside it." He replied, resting one hand on the table top.

"I'm not sure I follow ya."

The man smiled, though Tosen's expression remained stone like. "Oh my dear Grimmjow. You have so much to learn. I think I can let you in on a little secret since you have given me what I've most desired for."

Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck. "Uh..Ok. What's the secret?"

"I'm the one that gave Hikari-chan and Izuma-chan their powers."

The espada's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I was doing some experimenting with controlling elements and found two wonderful test subjects. Their mother and uncle. I wanted to be able to have a back up plan if the Hogyoku failed, which I didn't think it would, but I'm glad I prepared for plan B. I tweaked their DNA so that the element gene I implanted inside their bodies would mutate with their children's genes, thereby passing the trait on and hopefully making it stronger. I knew If I could do this then eventually I could find the one I needed to get my revenge on Soul Society and take my place as ruler of the three worlds."

"But what does that have to do with the scroll?"

"Are you familiar with the five elements Grimmjow?" He asked taking a drink from his tea cup.

"Aren't there four?" Man he was confused.

"There are actually five. The scroll I have in my hand contains all information about the "heaven" element. Someone that possess the power of this element could do untold things to time, space, and even humanity."

Grimmjow was starting to understand, and this little revelation was beginning to freak him out. Someone that could control time and space? That was crazy! But none of them had that kind of power. "But that woman and that kid don't control that element."

"No. But the trait is still in their DNA." He smiled.

"So what are you planning on doing? I mean that woman might be dying right now? What good is DNA then?"

The man looked sad for a moment, but regained his composure. "If Hikari-chan were to die, it would be a major loss. Her ablilities are outstanding and her split personality is quite interesting and beneficial. But as for the scroll, we would still have Izuma-chan. Maybe she wouldn't be so worthless after all." The lord got much pleasure from his espada's expression as his words sank in. It was amusing to see such a strong and malicious creature, get so rattled by a girl.

Grimmjow knew how he must look to Aizen, but he didn't care. He now understood full and well what Aizen had up his sleeve and if Hikari didn't make it, then Izuma would be in trouble. And he couldn't allow that. Something had to be done. He just didn't know what.

* * *

_**So how was it? Still good I hope? And yeah I know there isn't any Kari in this one. But she will be up next I promise. I am just really tired and can't write much more! :D anyways I hope you liked it. Aizen's plans make sense? I don't know? Tell me what you think with a review! I love to hear from my wonderful fans! You guys keep me going! Thanks so much! You all get brownies! ^^ oh and btw I know nothing about Kido and binding spells. I so just made that up so forgive me if it really does exist in bleach world and doesn't do what I said it did ^^ anyways that's all! chelsea out!**_


	45. Jail Break

_**Hello everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? Of course not lol anyways I just wanted to say one thing about this chapter. Kari is inside her mind…so I figured it would a similar experience to that of Ichigo in his inner world. So then I came to a place where I thought Kari's power is also similar to that of zanpakuto release forms, only with out the zanpakuto. That being said I came up with the beginning of this chapter. If you hate it I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I liked the idea so I went with it. It made sense to me but if it is stupid then forget you read that part and just remember the rest of the chapter ok? :D hopefully you all like this chapter. I know I liked writing it. Anyways enough talk. Here's the next chapter of Longing!

* * *

**_

_**Kari**_

It was hot. The heat swallowed me up as I lay there. The sand scratched at my skin. Wait. Sand?

I sat up. "Where am I?" I looked ahead of me. It was like I was in some weird dream. I was on a beach, that was obvious because I was staring right at a massive blue ocean, But there was something very off about it. The sand, that was still covering my legs, was red. I had never seen anything like that before. The waves lapped at the shore, taking some of the sand with it.

The only problem with that was, there was no wind around me. Strange….very strange.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I turned around and my mouth gaped open. Behind me was a huge volcano, smoke billowing out of it. That couldn't be good. I didn't know where I was or how I got there but it was looking bad.

"Is anyone here!" I shouted, my voice echoing off invisible walls. It was like I was encircled by some kind of huge mass. But all around me was open space. God this place was freaky. How the hell did I end up in a place like this? Oh yeah, that's right. I was replaced with "another" me. So the question of the hour would be…Was I dead?

No. If that were the case I'd be in the soul society. And this was not what Ichigo had described. No. I must be somewhere inside my mind. That had to be it. Why else would it be this fucked up? I shook my head and sat back down, running my hands through the blood red sand.

"It's not always that color you know."

I jumped up, startled by the sudden voice. I looked around but I couldn't see anything. There was no one around me, just the sand and the ocean.

"It's been changing a lot lately. You've changed too Kari."

"Who's there?" I asked the voice, fear creeping over my body.

"You know who I am. You just don't know it yet." the voice sighed. "It is strange to be seeing you this way though. I would have never imagined that this kind of thing could have happened."

"What are you talking about? Who the hell are you!"

"I have not a name, I have not had a need for one until now. You have used me many times and yet this is the first time we have ever spoken. In fact, I did not even know I could speak until now."

What the fuck? Was this guy on drugs? "Alright, enough with the bull shit riddles. I've had a really shitty day and I don't feel like fucking around with some weirdo in wonderland. Got it? So just cut the crap and show yourself!" I screamed.

I heard a rustle of movement and a breeze blew my hair around me. A breeze? Where had that come from? "As you wish." the invisible wall that had been around me suddenly glimmered and began turning the same blood red as the sand at my feet. I took a step backwards trying not to scream. The person that had been talking to me, wasn't a person at all. It was dragon.

"That's it. I'm dreaming.' I pinched myself, trying to wake up.

"It's not a dream." he insisted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh yeah? Then where are we?"

The dragon leaned it's head down closer to me. "We're inside your mind."

"Yeap. I knew it. I'm officially crazy now."

"you don't understand. Something has happened that has brought you inside of yourself. Someone else is controlling your body, and in doing so, controlling me."

"And who are you exactly?"

He snorted, a puff of smoke trailing from his snout. "Your power."

"My….power? You mean to tell me the source of my power is a fire breathing dragon that lives inside of my mind? I don't know who you think you're kidding buddy but I'm not buying that line of shit."

Suddenly the ground began shaking, causing the sand to shift around me. The blue ocean started bubbling while the sky turned a dark shade of purple. Everything I had just noted about this place was changing and I had no idea why. Sweat formed on my brow as the temperature climbed. I could feel myself beginning to panic.

"What's going on?" I asked my "power".

"You're…wounded." Was all he said before disappearing in front of my eyes.

What? I looked down and saw blood seeping from my chest. I screamed and tried to stop the bleeding. "Why are you doing this to me! I want to go back!"

It was then that a calm, yet saddened voice reached my ears. _"Kari." _

My eyes widened. _Ichigo? _that was his voice. But he sounded so far away. Where was he?

"_Don't….go….Kari." _His voice called out.

I could hear myself laugh and mock his pain. That was the last straw. No matter what I was going to take my body back. I wouldn't leave Ichigo. "Give me back my body bitch!" I yelled at sky, hoping, praying, that something would happen. I felt my heart beat fasten and the sky dimmed before coming back to its full intensity. She wasn't giving up that easy. But that was fine. I'd fight until I came back in control. I wouldn't lose.

* * *

I came back to life gasping for air. I say came back to life because it felt as though I had been dead the last four hours. I thought it would be better once I got my body back, but oh how wrong I was. I awoke clinging to Kuutso's arm. His normally creepy smirk completely gone from his face. He was strapping me down to the chair and trying to calm me down.

"I see you're back Hikari-chan."

"What the fuck is happening to me!" I groaned. The slow burn was spreading through me like wildfire. It wasn't like my power at all. My power was a surge of heat that felt…well…powerful. It wasn't painful at all. This…this was different. It was like I could feel the blood inside me exploding.

"You are feeling the effects of Bazah's released poison arrow attack. Lucky for you I have the antidote here in the lab." He said, pulling two syringes from one of his many drawers. One was empty and one had a yellow tint to it. It's label was blue with an arrow running through it. He stuck the empty one into my abdomen while pressing down on my wound.

"Here we go." he sank the needle deeper.

"Owe! Damn it! Cut it out!"

He ignored my protests and began extracting purple liquid from me.

"Ouch! Stop that! What are you doing!"

"I'm removing the poison from crucial areas. If it gets into your organs, they will begin failing one by one. I can't have that can I?"

"My organs?" I asked through clenched teeth. She had my body for four hours and she had managed to get us poisoned and have organ failure.

"Yes." he replied taking the syringe out and, without warning, plunging the antidote into my heart. I screamed bloody murder as the pain registered inside my head. "This poison destroys the bodies blood cells. Once enough of the poison reaches the organs they begin to decay and shut down. If they reach the heart, or the brain, there will be significant damage. If you didn't get this antidote within two days you would've been a goner. Even if you had extracted the poison."

I moaned as the pain began to ebb. The pounding in my chest decreased along with the burning sensation. I let my body relax into the chair. "So…I'll be alright?" I hated that I needed reassurance from this creeper but in all honesty I was scared. I had no idea what had been happening and all the sudden he tells me I could've died. I did not need this shit right now.

"I'm going to check on a few things but I think the worst is past us. Aizen-sama will be glad that you took to the treatment so quickly."

I cringed at the name. I hated that bastard. Almost as much as I hated Jonathan. I had to find a way out of this mess and quick. "Oh Joy."

"I'm going to see if your heart and other organs have been effected." He took out an instrument that looked like a portable x-ray machine, but I could see through muscle tissue. It freaked me out how advanced these monsters were. I laid there while he ran the object over my body. Once he got past the wound site and my abdomen he paused and gave a slight smirk. "Hmmmm. Looks like _it _wasn't effected at all."

_What?_

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

I let my back rest against the cold stone wall. Orihime's hand was pressed against my stomach, a purple liquid seeping from my body and into a puddle in her other hand.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, amazed that something like that was coming out of me.

"It's the poison Kurosaki-kun. I didn't get it all out earlier. You started to wake up so I stopped. And then…well you know." Her eyes looked troubled as she spoke. Something was wrong.

"Is he going to be ok?" E.J. asked from the cell beside us. He and Renji were chained to the wall with the same spiritual pressure neutralizers that I had. They just didn't have the liberty to be able to move around. Guess they put up to much of a fight.

Orihime bit her lip. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, slightly confused. Her powers had healed all of my previous injuries with no problem whatsoever.

"I mean…I am taking out all the poison but my abilities aren't healing the already damaged places. It looks like your organs are still functioning and the poison didn't reach your heart, but it seems like it's interfering with your brain and your lungs. That's why you were having trouble breathing when you woke up. It looks like you are breathing fine now. So hopefully the damage to them isn't substantial. But I don't know how it is effecting your mind. There may be more damage that I can't see so I really can't tell you much more. "

"My mind? It's effecting my mind!" I asked horrified.

_She's right king…I haven't been feeling to great since we got stabbed. _

Renji cleared his throat. "So what does that mean Orihime?"

"I don't know if Kurosaki-kun will be….okay….if the damaged organs get worse…well…." her eyes fell when her hands did. "That's all of it. I can't do anything else."

Silence fell on all of us. Even Rukia and Kisuke were quiet. Uuryu and Chad exchanged glances, while Orihime backed away from me. I sat there, mouth open, trying to take in what she was telling me. She had gotten the poison out but there was a chance that I may still die….if it keeps effecting the already damaged organs. Shit. This was bad. "Well. If I'm gonna die…it's not going to be while I'm rotting in this jail cell."

Everyone just stared at me. "Why are you looking at me like that for?" I glared at them. "I made a promise to E.J. and myself to get Kari and Iz back. And I never break my promises. I'm going to get them back and if I'm going to die…well it will have to wait until they are safe. That's all there is to it."

"I'm glad you feel that way Ichigo." Kiskuke grinned. "Because I was going to have to personally kick your ass if you gave up on us."

"Yeah." Renji chimed in. "Besides there's no way a little posion would take out a stubborn bastard like you."

"Geeze, Thanks Renji." I rolled my eyes.

E.J. smiled. "You know, you're alright Kurosaki. And I expect you to keep that promise. You better bring my sisters back."

Rukia nodded. "He will. I know it."

Orihime and Uuryu joined in. "And you have all of us to help you. Don't forget that."

Chad gave me a thumbs up, which meant he was ready to.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "Thanks guys. Now all we need to do is find a way out of this hell hole. The gaurds seem like some tough characters."

We all looked at Kisuke who shrugged his shoulders. "Why is everyone looking at me? I don't know how to get out of these cuffs. I'm not the one that made these." He lifted the cuffs in front of his face. A groan erupted from everyone. "What? I hope you all weren't relying on me getting us out of this mess." We all stared at him. "Sheesh. You put to much faith in me."

"Well anyone got any ideas?" I asked. Everyone shook there head. Perfect.

"Yoo hoo! Anyone here?" A very feminine and familiar voice called from the hallway.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto. What brings you here?" the guard asked.

"I just came to check up on the prisoners. My captain wanted me to give them his regards." Rangiku answered.

"Are you sure you didn't just come by to see me?" He teased. Man was he out of his mind? She wouldn't go for a guy like that.

"Oh you caught me. I thought it would be a perfect time for a rendezvous, what with the captain ordering me to come here and all." she laughed and lowered her voice. "I have the _perfect_ excuse."

We heard a chuckle and the chair move. I leaned over, trying to see out the door. "What are they doing?"

Rukia, whose cell was right in front of the door, covered her eyes. "You Don't want to know."

Before I could even respond to Rukia's comment a loud crash sounded outside the jail house. A cry echoed into the window. "Hisagi you asshole! Don't think you can run away from me!"

"Don't tell me you're still sore about me stealing that girl from you Izuru?" Hisagi laughed. It sounded like they were getting closer.

Kira wasn't laughing. "Raise your head, Wabisuke." Uh oh. That wasn't good. I wondered what his friend had done to get him that pissed off.

"Whoa now. Let's talk about this. No need to fight."

"We're past talking Hisagi!"

Another crash sounded and then, "Reap, Kazishini."

I stood up. "Those bakas are going to kill each other." I leaned onto the bars and shouted, "Hey guard! Maybe if you weren't busy fooling around you'd hear that fight out there! Somebody better stop them before they kill someone!"

I heard him grumble and run out the door. The fighting continued outside, this time the guard was joining in. He had his hands full with those two. Moments later Rangiku stood in the doorway, keys dangling from her hand. "Hey there Kurosaki. Long time no see." she said with a wink.

Now it all made sense. They had planned this all along. "Yeah. Great to see you Matsumoto."

"You look good Rangiku-chan!" Orhime buzzed.

"Thanks Hime! So do you! I love that top by the way." She said apprasing my ditzy friend.

"Oh this old thing…" Orihime waved a hand in front of her.

"Uh. We're still locked up ya know." Renji pointed out.

"Oh right. Sorry." Rangiku apologized and unlocked the doors. She pulled out another set of keys from her clevage and began unshackling us one by one.

"So whose idea was this Rangiku?" Rukia asked as her cuffs were released.

"Well Hisagi and I were talking to my captain about what happened and he said it didn't sit well with him. I asked if he would do anything and he said he wouldn't go so far as to say break you out of prison, but he wouldn't stop anyone else from doing so. I took that as permission to break you guys out. Hisagi got Kira in on it too so we made this plan. I'm actually surprised it worked so well." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well thank you for everything. And make sure you tell Hisagi and Izuru thanks too." I told her as we filed out of the jail and into the dark allies behind the barracks.

She smiled. "I will. They were happy to do it. Alright, make sure you don't get caught or this will all be for nothing." She whispered. "Oh and one more thing."

"yeah?"

"Good luck…Kurosaki."

I nodded and followed the group into the night.

* * *

We were out of jail. Step one accomplished. Now all we had to do was get back to The human world and open a gargenta to Hueco Mundo. That was all easier said than done. We were fugitives so getting a gateway to the human world was going to be tricky. Especially now.

"I suggest we find Shiba-san and see if she can find a gateway without being noticed. "Kisuke suggested.

"That won't be necessary." A cool voice spoke from the shadows.

We all turned around as Kuchiki Byakuya walked towards us. "Byakuya?"

"Captain?"

"Nii-sama?" all of our voices sounded at once.

"You may use the Kuchiki family's gateway to the human world. No one will suspect that you have left Soul Society and when they find out that you are gone, you will already be on your way to Hueco Mundo."

I squinted at him. "Why are you helping us?"

"I have stood by and let bad things happen for far to long. The law needs to be upheld, but there are times in which it is necessary for rules to be broken. This is one such case. It is about time I did something that makes sense to me."

"And what will you do if they find out you let us escape?" Renji asked.

"I let you escape? I don't know what you are talking about Abari. I have been home in bed since 10 o'clock." I didn't miss the small smirk on his lips as he said it.

We made our way back to his room and he opened the gateway. Eight hell butterflies were already waiting to escort us there. Before walking into the gate I turned around to face Byakuya. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Protect the one you love Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Right." I smiled and stepped through the gate. It seemed that everything was going our way after all. "Hold on Kari." I whispered as followed my friends down the tunnel. "I'm coming for you."

* * *

_**So I gave a little hint about next chapter. If any of you guess it (which I was probably way obvious) then cookies for you! **_

_**Everyone wanted a sequel and this is how it will play out from now on. I hope everyone still likes the story. I know this chapter may have sucked compared to my previous ones but it's a working progress and it's 2 in the morning. *sigh* I really need to write during the day sheesh! Anyways. Leave a review to let me know what you think! **_

_**Until next time! Chelsea out!**_


	46. Aizen's laugh

**_AN: Hiya! it's been awhile. I apologize. Work is kicking my butt. But hey, gotta make the money right ^^ Anyways thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews and adds. :) it makes my day to read them and know that you guys really like my story and keep wanting more. Thanks again! you guys rock! Ok so here is the next chapter of Longing. no Ichigo, but he'll be in the next one I promise! ^^ Ok hopefully you guys still like the story after this. if not...*cries* i just wanted to write this so i'm sorry if you hate it now. :( hopefully you don't. so i'll quit talking and you can read. :D

* * *

_**

_**Kari**_

I felt all the blood drain from my face_. He isn't saying what I think he is, is he? _"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that I can't do any more experiments on you. It's rather unfortunate. Your other self seemed to be having trouble. She could see your memories. I wanted to fix that problem but now it seems I cannot." He pouted and unhooked me from the chair.

"But _why_ can't you?" I didn't understand. He was speaking in riddles; or I thought he was at least. It could have just been my fatigue that had me confused.

"You aren't to quick my dear. I can't do anything else to you….at least experiment wise. If I did, _it _might be in danger. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

I ignored his obvious insult on my intelligence and focused on the last thing he had said. _It? _I looked down at my stomach, nausea sweeping over me in waves. Now I knew what _it _was. No. no way. Not now. How did that happen? Wait scratch that. I _knew_ how it happened but I couldn't believe it. "Wh- are you serious?"

He looked taken aback. "Why would I lie?"

Anger took over me then. If he knew that _before _he stuck that damn needle in my arm to turn me into a monster, I was going to burn him into ash. "You. You fuckin turned me into some crazy killer while you knew that!"

He looked like he was rethinking his decision to release me. "I didn't know that then. How could I? I just learned of it a moment ago."

I turned in the chair and poked him in the chest. "You better not be fuckin lying to me!"

His fangs showed when he smiled. "I speak truth and even if I was lying, what would you do?"

My eyes became slits, my voice taking on a serious tone. "I'd kill you and scatter your ashes in a pig pen."

A quiet chuckle escaped his throat. "I do believe I now understand what Aizen-sama and Curtis-san see in you. You are quite amusing Hikari-chan."

I cringed at the mention of that monsters name. "Don't fuckin tell me that. Jonathan can go fuck himself." I spat.

The dark haired man seemed to be enjoying our little exchange. "I hear the distaste in your voice."

"Che…you don't know that half of it. If what you're saying is true, and I really am…..pregnant, he better stay the fuck away from me." I wouldn't allow him near me. No. I would light his ass on fire for the second time. The one good thing that came out of my instincts being awakened, was the fact that I had gained more power, and now I would learn how to use it.

"I'll speak to Aizen-sama. He isn't as heartless as you may believe. It's the contrary actually. He wants your cooperation so I'm sure he wouldn't want you to lose your child. You might become….distraught." Darkness flickered in his eyes. "We wouldn't want that."

I still didn't quite believe him but what choice did I have? He wouldn't just make something like that up. And if it was true….then I was going to have one more thing to protect around here.

"By the way…that serum seemed to react quite nicely on you. Can you remember anything?" He seemed to want a change in topic. I didn't blame him. I wanted to talk about something else to. Anything to keep my mind of the present situation.

I shook my head no. it was true. I didn't know what my body did while I was trapped in my head. I just knew that I had met my powers and heard Ichigo's voice. That was it. Wait…Ichigo's voice? "Wait…I remember hearing Ich- I mean…Kurosaki Ichigo's voice."

The espada grinned. "Ah Yes…_him" _The way he said him made my skin crawl. "…well he ended up being at the place where Aizen sent you. From what I hear Bazah's arrow struck him too. He's probably not faring well."

The bile rose in the back of my throat. What! Ichigo was hit with the poison arrow too! Shit! Now what? I had told him that I didn't want him to come for me, but I guess I had been hoping he would….and now that I knew what position I was in, I wanted him to come even more. His, I can't believe I'm going to say this, child was in danger with every moment I was here. It was a miracle it had survived this long with all the shit that was happening. I made a mental note to remember the antidote. Just in case it was true. If it was….Ichigo could be dying. I knew Orihime would be there….but could she remove all the poison? My stomach did a summersault and I choked back a sob that was threatening to escape. There was no way Ichigo would die. Not like that.

"Did I say something troubling?" Kuutso laughed. "I apologize." He opened the door. Grimmjow was standing on the other side, his eyes wild and arms shaking.

"Why is he here?" I asked a little irked, but a little glad to see him. Why was that? I thought I still hated that blue haired bastard.

"I'm here to take you back to your room." He said, his voice seemingly relieved. "Can you walk?"

I tried to stand but my legs felt wobbly under me. He caught me by the arm before I fell. "Thanks."

"Tch." He lifted me into his strong arms. "She's fine right?" he asked, turning to Kuutso.

"She should be fine now. You needn't worry about her safety. Besides…I thought your tastes went younger?" there was a taunting intonation in his voice that neither Grimmjow or I missed.

The man grunted and kicked the door shut behind him. "Fuck off."

I remained quiet. I could tell he had a lot on his mind, and I had my own thoughts rushing through my head. We didn't need to speak. If we did what would we even talk about? I couldn't imagine just shooting shit with the espada. No. that would never work. so I didn't say anything until his grip tightened around me. "Um… owe." I responded sarcastically.

His blue eyes met mine. "Sorry."

"What's with you?"

He shifted me in his arms. "Are you really ok?"

My brows raised in surprise. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

His gaze left my face as he cleared his throat. "Well I…Aizen-sama said you might not make it."

"So why would that worry you?"

I could feel him inhaling sharply. "If that happened, he'd go after Iz."

I could tell from the pitch of his voice, the way he said her name, and how he held onto me tightly, that he had feelings for my sister. How that happened I would never know. But something inside me felt a tiny bit better about my situation. If he cared about Iz, then he would help her escape. If that happened I wouldn't have anything else to worry about…well besides the possible baby growing inside me. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know. I kinda yelled at her earlier. I was pissed and said some shit I shouldn'ta."

"What did you guys get into a fight over?" I asked, genuinely wanting to hear his answer.

"It was about you." He replied, keeping his eyes straight ahead. It was almost as if he was hesitating, not wanting to explain further.

"what about me?" I pushed.

"She. She remembers you."

Iz…remembers? "She does?" I couldn't keep the shock hidden on my face.

"Yeah. She said she remembers that you are her sister. I was carrying you back and she saw us. I told her I didn't care if you died."

"Was that true?"

He nodded. "I didn't give a fuck if you died. But now…with Iz's life and body hanging in the balance. I'd rather you just be alive."

So his concern was aimed more at my sister than me? That was fine. I'd take that. It was better than nothing. "Grimmjow. I think Iz will be in more danger now."

His jaw tightened. "Why do ya say that?"

I closed my eyes, my hand finding its' way to my stomach. "Kuutso said he wasn't going to experiment on me anymore. He said it would be ok, since he had another to run tests on. Iz. He wants to make Iz have another personality too."

He swallowed loudly. "So he's gonna do that shit to her again? But why would he? He has you. Why would he go after her?"

"Because….I'm pregnant."

I thought he was going to drop me. "You're shittin me."

"Well that's what Kuutso told me." I shrugged. I couldn't believe I was telling one of Ichigo's biggest enemies that I was pregnant. How stupid was I? Pretty fuckin stupid.

His eyes hardened. "Fuck."

"What?"

"Nothin." He said, unlatching the door to my room. He helped me onto the bed before looking me up and down, his eyes lingering on my abdomen. "Kurosaki's gonna flip."

I shut my eyes. "As long as he's alive I don't care what he says."

"Tch. Yeah….well I'll tell Iz you're alright. I got some shit I gotta clear up with her."

I nodded. "Ya know something. You're not so bad Grimmjow."

He snorted but I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied. "Guess yer not so bad either."

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Los Noches**_

Aizen couldn't stop the enormous grin that plastered his face when the scientist told him what he had found. This was perfect. No better than perfect. Nothing had ever gone so smoothly. Not only had his new found weapon survive, but she was with child. Her DNA would be passed down to her offspring. Not to mention the fact that its' father was none other than the substitute soul reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo. That made this all the more glorious. He had waited centuries for this, and now it was falling right in his lap. He couldn't have even planned it to happen this quickly or run this smoothly. His plan had been to use her to get the scroll, then run tests to see if she could be mated with an espada. If that didn't work he would have done the honors of fathering the child himself. Although that had been the plan that suited him most, this worked too.

In fact, causing Kurosaki Ichigo this much pain, kind of turned him on. It was the moment of calm before he crushed the ant beneath his shoe. The moment of pure ecstasy before collapsing in one's own joy. Kurosaki's pain made this all the more enjoyable. Not only did he manage to have his girlfriend turn on him, and cause him to get hit by a poisonous arrow, but he had his unborn child in his hands. Once he found that out he would be beside himself. Just picturing the oranger haired soul reapers face when he dealt the crushing blow, was enough pleasure for him. Yes. Aizen liked how this had turned out and he couldn't hide the hideous smile that took up his features. Anyone around him would have assumed the Lord had gone insane. They would be partly correct. It wasn't that the former Shinigami was insane, per say. He was just insanely happy. Happiness, that particular emotion didn't exist much in Aizen Sousake's heart, but as of this moment, it was overtaking him.

An eerie, and manic laugh reverberated through the room.

Kuutso didn't know what to think about his Lord's sudden outburst. "Aizen-sama?"

Aizen let his bursts of laughter fade before slicking his hair back and composing himself. "My apologies , I lost myself for a moment. After the girl has rested a bit, I would like to speak with her."

Kuutso bowed before exiting. "Yes my lord."

Although the dark laughs were now absent from the chambers, the moon cast an eerie glow across the ever present smile on the mans face. The smile that originated from none other than pain.

* * *

_**Ok so some of you might not like the idea of Kari being pregnant, but you wanted a sequel and this is how I achieve this. I promise it won't be cheesy. I'm really working hard on this story to make everything happen for a reason and for it to make sense. if you've paid attention, things from earlier chapters come up sometimes and that is my plan. Everything results in this so please bear with me. and if you don't like it anymore i apologize. This was where I was going and i hope you at least give me a chance to win you back over. :) that being said...let me know how you feel with a review..^^ or a pm. If anything is bothering you or doesn't make sense just let me know. i'll try my best to answer any questions or listen to what you have to say. **_

**_Until next time, _**

**_Chelsea Out! _**


	47. Unexpected Ally

_**Hey Everyone. It's great to be back! Sorry it took so long to update. I was kinda depressed about the last chapter of the Bleach manga and didn't know what to write. But anyways i got this chapter done. :) so happy! And I do have some news...Longing is almost over. I won't give you an exact chapter count down, due to the fact that some chapters are longer than others and it depends on how tired I am if the chapter has more in it. *sigh* but anyways...It will be ending soon. ^^ and I know that is kind of sad but I am writing a sequel so it shouldn't be that bad. :D also I will be so proud of myself for finsishing my first Bleach Fanfic! *does happy dance***_

_**oh another thing i thought i'd throw out there. So far Longing is 384 pages long in Microsoft Word. Isn't that Crazy! that's ALOT of pages! holy crap! anyways i'm done talking now. Here's the next chapter

* * *

**_

_**Izuma**_

I dragged the chair to the window. There was really nothing to see but I could pretend. In fact that's all I could do…was pretend. I could pretend that my sister wasn't dying, I could pretend that I wasn't in danger myself. I could pretend that my nightmares were false and that the monster from my past hadn't hurt me in the present. I could pretend that this was all a dream and I was back at home with a book on my chest and Aimi beating on the door telling me to get up. And I could pretend…that I didn't love him. That it didn't hurt to see him walking away. I could pretend that it didn't matter that he wasn't coming back. I could pretend….that this was all a lie. But in my heart I knew it wasn't; That this was not a dream and I was not going to wake up.

I sighed and brought my legs to my chest. I had been depending on Grimmjow's strength this whole time. He had made me feel…somewhat safe. Was that the reason for my feelings? No. It was because he listened to me. He defended me. He was angry at Kari because she had abandoned me. Grimmjow had a heart…he might not admit it but I knew he had one. How could he not? Why else would he hate my sister so much…if not because she hurt me?

But I guess it didn't matter now because I was on my own.

So What was I going to do? God. Why was I so weak. If I had even half of my sisters powers I could get myself out of here. But all I could do was blow shit around. To test my ability I raised my hand and let the coolness sweep over me. Before I knew it my palms itched and a gust of wind blew from them. I aimed at the table and lone chair across the room and sent them spiraling into the wall near the door. "Holy shit! Did I do that?" I looked down at my hands in disbelief. I could do it. I could get more powerful. I just needed practice.

A voice sounded outside the door. "You ok in there kid?"

My heart leapt. I knew it was wishful thinking. It couldn't be. He was still angry. He said he wasn't coming back. But I couldn't stop the thumping of my heart or the words that spilled out of my lips. "Grim…Grimmjow?"

"Nah it's the Easter Bunny." His gruff voice answered as he unlatched the door and came inside. His blue eyes were glued to mine, his arms folded across his chest as he stood unmoving.

My breath seemed to still in my chest as I tried to make a coherent sentence. "But…I um. I uh thought. I thought you said you weren't coming back?"

"Tch. I never fuckin said that." He replied walking briskly towards me. I was thrown off guard when his hand reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the chair and into his chest. "What I said was, that I didn't know."

"But you-" I was cut off by his mouth on mine. I moved backwards but his hands kept me close as our kiss continued.

He released me after a moment and ran his hand through his hair. "I know what I said Iz. And I came here to say forget it. I'm not leavin ya."

I couldn't stop myself from breathing a sigh of relief. I had been wanting to hear that for so long. "What about my sister? Is she ok?"

He gazed at the floor. "She's alright. She's actually more than alright."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She kinda got knocked up. That's why you're going to be in trouble."

If my jaw could hit the floor it would have. "You mean…she's…pregnant?"

"Well that's generally what knocked up means." He replied dryly.

"For real?" I asked, still not grasping the situation.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly. "Iz your fuckin sister is pregnant and you are in deep shit here. Why would I make shit like that up?"

"I. I don't know. It's just kinda sudden." not only had I just remembered that I had a sister today, but now I find out she's freaking pregnant. What else could possibly go wrong.

"I'm not making it up. We've got a big fuckin problem on our hands."

My heart hurt. If she was…then who was the father? Was she even here long enough for it to be one of those bastards? "Who's is it?"

"Huh?"

"Who's baby is it?" I repeated, more calmly.

"I get it. You're worried that they got to her. Well don't. it's that bastard Kurosaki's kid." He let his name roll off his tongue like venom.

"Kurosaki…." I remembered the night, not to long ago, when Kari was outside my house with a guy. Maybe that was him. "Does he have orange hair?"

His eyes opened with surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Educated guess." I shrugged. I could see his displeasure on his face. "You don't like him do you?"

"Tch…fuckin hate him is more like it. He's the reason I almost died and Aizen was defeated not too long ago."

A thought occurred to me. If she was having an enemy's baby wouldn't she be in a lot of danger? Wouldn't Aizen and Curtis hurt her? I had to help her. "We've got to get her out of here! Grimmjow you have to help me. We can't let her stay here, they'll hurt her and the baby!" My panic stricken voice caught him off guard.

He forced me to sit down. "Hold on a sec. she's ok. They aren't going to hurt her. They still need her."

"But if it's his-"

"That's why they won't hurt her. They'll use her as leverage. I'm not worried about her right now…they still need her to make their plans work." His fists tightened. "But they don't need you anymore."

"You don't think they'll…" My mouth dried and I couldn't bring myself to say 'kill me'.

"I don't know kid." He glanced at the door and then back at me. "But I won't let that happen. They won't lay a fuckin hand on you." I could see the muscles in his arms flex and his jaw tighten. That wasn't a good sign.

"Grimmjow…you don't have to protect me. If you stand up to them, they'll kill you."

His eyes flashed. "That doesn't fuckin matter. I came back here didn't I? I aint letting anything happen to ya."

"You sound like you have feelings for me." I smiled.

He frowned and turned away from me. "Tch…espada don't have feelings…but we do have some sense of morals. And this shit aint flying with me."

I found it rather hard to believe that he had no feelings. The fact that he was here meant that he had some sort of attachment to me, but for him to deny it still stung a little. "I see….so what do you plan on doing?"

"Not a fuckin clue. I'm still working on it." He leaned his head down so that his eyes were level with mine. "But first things first." He kissed me again, this time softer, his fingers tangling into my hair. I let myself be swept up in the moment and all my worries faded away. I was no longer thinking about anything other than Grimmjow's touch. "You've changed everything." He muttered into the side of my mouth. I had lost myself completely. it wasn't until our breathing became labored and he pulled away from me that I had even heard what he said.

"What?"

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud scream and an intense presence rise down the hall. "That was Hikari." He spoke her name almost softly as he rushed to the door. I was still frozen in place when he glanced back at me. "I'll be back. Promise." I watched his back as he disappeared out the door. If I would have known how this night was going to end, I would have kissed him longer.

* * *

_**Kari**_

I still couldn't feel my legs. Damn that Bazah! What the fuck was he thinking anyways? He could have freaking killed me! His own team mate. Not that these bastards had that kind of loyalty but still. How fuckin cruel. It was a wonder how Aizen could even keep Espada and Arrancar around. To me it seemed that they'd be more likely to just kill each other off for the hell of it. Some subordinates they were. I silently wished I'd see him in the hallway when I could walk. I'd blow a fireball through that cheeky face of his.

I sighed and rested a hand on my stomach. What good would that do? I'd probably just get myself in more trouble. And that was something I really didn't need right now, not with the life growing inside of me. I had to behave for its sake now, and not when I needed a plan of escape. I was going to get us out of here one way or another. If Ichigo didn't get to us first. Ichigo. Why did I have to think about him? That's right. I was having his baby. That is, if we survived this little ordeal. God I hoped we would. I was not ready to die, and I was not ready for Ichigo to die either. I would like to avoid that outcome at all costs. It was all Aizen's fault that bastard. He had planned to take us here, use us as weapons, split my personality, probably get us killed, and many other countless indecencies. I'm sure he had a huge track record.

I found myself becoming agitated. "Fuck Aizen." I huffed. "Fuck Jonathan, fuck Hueco Mundo, fuck everything!"

"I love it when you say my name," jonathan's silky voice floated over to me from the doorway. I hadn't even noticed his presence. "Even when spoken with such uncouth words."

"Bite me." I replied haughtily. He came closer, shutting the door behind him. With ever step he took towards me, the more uncomfortable I became. I couldn't feel my legs so how was I supposed to get away from him?

"Don't tempt me Hikari-chan. I just may take you up on your offer."

"Don't make me vomit. Come any closer and I'll put a hole through your chest." I hissed.

He laughed and closed the distance between him and my bed. "I don't believe you will. Because if I'm correct, and my assumptions are right, you don't have the strength right now."

He was calling my bluff. "Fuck you Jonathan. You stay away from me."

"what's the matter Kari? Afraid?" His teeth gleamed as his smiled widened.

"As. If."

He came closer and rested his hand against the headboard near my face. "I am glad you made it. I was worried that you would die."

"Yeah. Thanks for the concern." I replied sarcastically. He was too close and I could feel the anger swelling in my stomach.

"I really thought you had it under control. But I guess I was wrong. I let Bazah shoot you, and for that I'm sorry."

"Save it. You can take your apologies and shove them up your ass." the burning continued it's way up through my chest and a voice screamed in my head.

_Stop being so weak. You are fucking pathetic. _I placed the voice of that of my "other" self and ignored her insult.

_Shut up. I don't need you in my head. _

_Well that's too damn bad. I can't believe I have to share this body with someone so inept. _

_I can take care of myself so fuck you. "Get out of my head." _The last words were spoken out loud and I bit my lip.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Fighting with your inner demon Kari?"

I didn't say anything. I just looked away from him.

I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and turn me around. His sea blue eyes looked crazed as spoke. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. You don't know how dangerous I can be. You killed me once but I'm much, much to powerful for you to do so again. So I suggest you be a good little girl and speak when spoken too."

I glared daggers at him, my whole body lighting up. "I don't have to do _anything_ you say."

His hands made their way to the outsides of my arms, allowing no movement from me. "You don't seem to understand the pecking order around here my dear. The weak bow to the strong. You don't have the power to refuse me." His breath was hot on my neck as he leaned closer, brushing his lips against my skin.

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Make me then."

I didn't move, I couldn't. The side effects weren't wearing off yet. I just stared at him and moved my hand protectively in front of my stomach. My guess was that he had no idea about my current situation. I bet he'd just been walking by and wanted to hurt me. That sick demented fuck.

"That's what I thought." He hissed and pinned me against the mattress. "You're still weak from the poison. So why do you keep trying to fight?"

I head butted him in the jaw. "It's not in me to give up."

"You little bitch!" He slapped me hard across the face, the bone fragments on his knuckles slicing my cheek open.

The pain woke something up inside of me and two voices mingled together as one. "Get Off!"

"_Get off!"_

The next thing I knew the bed was on fire, along with Jonathan who was patting himself down. Curses were flying every which way as he fought with the flames engulfing his white clothing.

I shot out of the bed on wobbly legs. I didn't get far and crashed to the floor with a thud. He rushed at me and lifted me up off the ground, the flames now exterminated. "You think this changes anything? You set fires, that is all. What good is that when I break every bone in your body?"

My eyes widened in fear for the first time since his abrupt appearance in my room. "You wouldn't."

His hand wrapped around my neck and began cutting off my air. "I don't want to. It would be a shame to break such a beautiful body such as yours. But I will. I promise you that." The fire behind him just intensified his lustful and angry gaze.

My head began to pound and anger started to boil inside me again. I couldn't breath. I felt myself start to slip away and _her _voice answer his venomous words. "Go. To. Hell."

He grinned as the door was slammed open and Grimmjow appeared, his eyes lighting up as they fell across Jonathan choking me. "What the fuck ya think yer doing?" He cried, buzzing behind me.

"Just teaching her a lesson Tres, don't butt in. You are always getting in my way! You'll learn not to get involved, if I have to beat you to a pulp."

"Don't tempt me into a battle Curtis. I'll be so disappointed if ya can't keep yer promise." Grimmjow snatched me out of his arms and held me to his chest. "But I'm not here to fight ya. Didn't ya talk to Aizen-sama?"

Jonathan looked like he was about to beat the shit out of both of us. His normally calm expression completely gone and rage filling his features. "About what exactly? I have every right to do as I please with Hikari. If I want to teach her a lesson I can. I have the authority to do so."

Grimmjow's jaw clenched above me before he spoke. "Ya fuckin dumbass. Ya didn't talk to him. She's fuckin pregnant. Yer not allowed to do shit like that to her anymore. Aizen-sama needs her to be in perfect condition." I could feel the muscles in his arms tense as if he was preparing for battle.

"She…is….I did not know that." His eyes drifted to my face and I looked away, burying it in Grimmjow's chest. It made me sick to think that I was happy that he had come to rescue me. I was used to rescuing myself and if anyone would be rescuing me, it would be Ichigo. Not this blue haired bastard. But I took solace in the fact that he had come before anything really bad had happened.

"Well ya do now. So I suggest you get the fuck outta her room before ya cause any more damage."

The Espada sneered but turned on his heels. "This isn't over Grimmjow."

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Urahar's shop**_

Ichigo struggled to remain still. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and his breaths were coming out in short gasps. The poison was effecting his oxygen level, but only at certain times. He watched Urahara work from the corner of his eye, but he was also paying attention to the reatsu around him. If anyone from Soul Society caught on to their escape before they were in Hueco Mundo, they were toast.

Renji sighed and leaned against the counter top upstairs. "You think we'll make it before Gramps finds out we're gone?"

Rukia nodded. "Kisuke is good at this stuff. He'll get it done in no time."

The red head brushed his hand against her hari, tousling it. "Why don't you stay here Rukia?"

She shot him a look of disgust. "And miss out on all the fun? No way. I'm going. Kari is my friend."

He huffed and pushed away from the counter. "I just thought I'd give it a shot. Ya know I worry about you."

Rukia sighed. "I know Renji but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know." He eyed E.J. making his way up the stairs. "So what's with this guy Rukia? You got a thing going on with him?"

A blush formed across her cheeks. "Well…I don't know. He's funny, charming, and an all around good guy. I think I like him."

"You do know you're like 150 years older than him right?" He tried to hide his jealously but it didn't work out. She could see right through him.

"Jealous much?"

"Only a little." He admitted as the brown haired man greeted them. "Yo E.J. how's it coming down there?"

E.J. pinched the bridge of his nose. "The gargenta is almost ready but Ichigo….he's…he's not doing so good."

Renji's eyes clouded with worry. "He'll be fine. We are going to get them back and get the hell out. If we get into fights like last time, we'll take them on and have Ichigo find the girls. If he doesn't have to fight, maybe he'll actually heal up."

Rukia and E.J. nodded solemnly. Everyone knew that if it kept going on like this, Ichigo just might not make it back here alive. And if that happened, none of them would know what to do. He was the driving force that gave them all hope. He was a great man. He was…..irreplaceable. They couldn't do it with out him.

"He'll be fine." A voice echoed behind them. They spun around to see a looming figure in the doorway. "That Kurosaki doesn't know when to give up."

"Captain Zaraki?" Rukia's voice piped. "What are you doing here?"

The three companions waited for his reply. They were worried that Soul Society had found out after all.

The enormous man laughed, causing the room to shake slightly with the rumble from his chest. "I saw ya leaving and thought to myself, 'Kenpachi, these guys have a lot of guts. If they are leaving they must be going back to Hueco Mundo. And you know how much fun ya had there last time.' I had to come. Fightin's what I live for."

"Yeah we know." Renji smirked. "We'd appreciate the help."

Kenpachi grinned. "So….When do we leave?"

* * *

_**So how was it? Did I fail again? I did have a little bit of trouble with this chapter but the next one should be really good! The team finally goes to Hecuo Mundo and meets the Espada! It will be awesome! only thing is...poor Ichi! he can't use his Hollow mask! what's going to happen to him! Guess you'll find out later huh? ^^ i know i'm evil. Hee hee.**_

_**soooo leave me a review or a PM. I'd love to hear from you ^^ good or bad things. :D**_

_**until next time,**_

_**Chelsea out!**_


	48. Battle Looms

_**Hiya everyone out there in fanfic world! If you are reading this A/N then that means you've stuck with my story Longing and have read over 380 pages. GAH! That's a lot. I'm so proud. ^^ Anyways I thought I'd take time to give credit to all my reviewers and PM buddies, old and new. ^^ **_

_**This might take a few minutes…(to write anyways..probably only a few seconds to read *shrugs*) I have baked virtual brownies for all of you. *holds out pan of yummy looking brownies* Alrighty. In order of appearance…..Thanks goes to….**_

_**Fanficssuck *gives you two brownies for being first to review and for sticking with my story ^^***_

_**Hypnotic flames: *gives you a brownie.* Haven't talked to you In awhile. Hope you're doing ok. **__**J**_

_**BlackCatAngel: *gives you brownie***_

_**Shadowgouf: *gives you two brownies cuz I heart you***_

_**gnarley: *gives you brownie***_

_**Rachel Hyuuga: *gives you brownie***_

_**Miko Hayashi: *gives you a brownie***_

_**Siamra: *gives you a brownie***_

_**LovableMoutainpath: *gives you two brownies for longest reviews…although someone is catching up to you. ^^* Missed you and glad you are back! Love your reviews! **_

_**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo:*gives two brownies for reviewing every chapter and cuz you rock my sox!***_

_**Kitten 652: *gives you a brownie***_

_**Raining Sun: *gives you two brownies for helping with the release ideas***_

_**Carrotgirl5: *gives you two brownies for helping me with the release ideas too!***_

_**thecockmaster: *stares at you for a minute* Is this even a discussion? You def. don't get one of my brownies! *spits on you***_

_**La Pequena Escorpion: (origanily known as DanceErikaDance) *gives you two brownies cuz I freaking love our PM's! 3 ya girly!) **_

_**SesshamuroXme: *gives you brownie* **_

_**IzzyKirafan 125: *gives you brownie* thanks for the reviews buddy. **__**J**_

_**WWE-Little-angel: *gives you brownie***_

_**Holokrist: *gives you two brownies for letting me help ya out.*^^ Hope you're doing well. **_

_**Edme: *gives you brownie* here ya go! **_

_**JadeKurosaki; *gives you two brownies* you crack my shit up!**_

_**Bleachdude317: *gives you two brownies* ^^ thanks for the PM's. **_

_**And last but not least…:Mina Luriya: *gives you two brownies for boosting my ego so much that my head can't freaking fit in the doorway anymore* ^^**_

_**Oh *looks at all of you reading this* anonymous reviewers and readers get brownies too! Also the ones that favorited and added Longing to alerts you get brownies with sprinkles on top because that's how much I love you! ^^ ARIGATOU GOZIAMASU! *bows* you all have made this fic possible for encouraging me. **_

_**So now I will stop wasting your time and get on with the story. Here's the next chapter of Longing. Sorry it's a short one. Moving takes up WAY to much time! Anyways ENJOY! ^^

* * *

**_

_**Grimmjow **_

I didn't know why I was holding onto her so tight. I didn't know why I was so fuckin pissed at Curtis for threatening her. Whatever it was, it didn't really fuckin matter. I was already walking down the hallway towards Aizen's chambers. No sooner had I kicked Curtis out of Hikari's room, Kuutso shows up and says Aizen wants to see her. I really didn't want to hand her over to him for a second time that day. I knew how that had fuckin turned out.

"I'll take her." I huffed, pushing past him.

"Are you sure about that?"

I gave him a look that said, 'Go fuck yourself', before heading down the hall. Hikari was quiet. That in itself was odd. She hadn't been quiet for one second since being brought here. "What's wrong woman?"

"What _isn't _wrong?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm feelin that way too."

She looked up at me curiously. "You know something, you're not really how Ichigo drew you out to be. He said you were callous, arrogant, and despicable. That you just liked to fight and didn't give a shit about anything but yourself."

I laughed coldly. "What are ya talkin about? Kurosaki was right about everything he said."

She shook her head. "No he wasn't. You just stood up for me, protected me against Jonathan. Even though you don't like me, maybe hate me even. And this whole time you've been doing the same for Iz. So how can any of those things be true?"

"Don't let me fool ya. I'm just like he said. I love to fight and I'm damn good at it. I don't give a shit about anyone or anything, not even Aizen-sama, but when the kid is involved…I change. I….I just can't fuckin explain it." I sighed in frustration. "It's like I just have to protect her. I can't fight it. I'm always worried something's happening and it drives me fuckin crazy. And what sucks the most is that it's the only thing that fuckin makes sense to me anymore." Why was I even fucking talking about this? Especially with her. I didn't even fuckin like her that much.

Her green eyes intensified and she took a breath. "Sounds like you love her."

I stopped walking, stunned by her sudden statement. "Tch…Espada…don't _love_. We have no concept of love…there's no meaning to it…it's just a feeling we don't possess."

"You're so dense Grimmjow." She sighed.

"I can drop ya, ya know."

An airy chuckle escaped her throat. "You wouldn't dare drop a poor, defenseless, pregnant woman would you?"

I felt myself crack a smile. "I'm contemplatin it." I began walking again and found myself thinking about her situation. And about the damned father, that fuckin substitute shinigami. "So…Kurosaki's in for a surprise huh? I guess I can hold off killin him. The shock might do him in before I can even get a chance to anyways." I laughed.

"that's not funny."

"Sure it is. Yer just not seein the humor in it."

She didn't respond immediately. her eyes closed and every muscle in her body tensed as if she were in pain. "Even if he _does _make it here. He'll probably be In bad shape due to the poison. He might even die before I can tell him. And even if he _didn't_…_how _would I tell him." Her voice filled with sarcastic happiness. "'Hey honey! Thanks for fighting all these espada for me and coming here even though I left you crying on the street! Sorry for getting you poisoned! Are you ok? oh and guess what? I'm pregnant! Isn't that great! We're having a baby!'" She frowned and her voice returned to normal. Somehow I don't see how that would help anything."

I shrugged. "Ya never know." We were already standing outside Aizen's chambers. "Although you can talk to Aizen about it. He's really happy about your little bundle of joy."

She sneered. "Ha! Funny. Didn't know you were a comedian."

"It's my side job." I knocked on the door. I could hear his calm "enter" and opened the massive doors.

"Still unable to walk I see." Aizen's gaze drifted across the room and lingered on Hikari in my arms.

"Not at the moment. But my strength is returning quickly." She replied brashly.

His eyes filled with bemusement. "That's great news my dear. Now, I called you here because we have a few matters to discuss." Aizen motioned for me to set her on the couch. I did so and stood behind it, watching. I wouldn't leave until he told me to get the fuck out. "How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

I couldn't see her face but her head tilted to the side. "What game you playing _this _time, Aizen-_sama_?"

A faint smile cracked his hard features. "Game? I play no games, Hikari-chan. I only wish the best for you and your…child."

"That's what worries me." She muttered.

"That hurts me, it really does. Here I was thinking you'd be so happy for my protection and interest in you but I guess I was mistaken."

"You stole my sister, had me taken here, turned me into a monster, and almost got me killed. And now I'm supposed to be happy because you're going to "protect" me? Protect me from what?" Her voice seemed exhausted and she slumped forward on the couch.

Aizen glanced up at me before his eyes returned to her exasperated features. "All of that was necessary. I do nothing without a purpose. As for my protection, would you rather be further experimented on? It could harm both you and the child. I'm quite surprised it's lasted this long, what with being poisoned and in battles. I offer you protection from everything, even the battles about to take place here."

My eyesbrows furrowed together. Hikari must have been just as confused as I was because we both asked, "Battles?" at the same time.

Aizen just turned and walked towards the balcony. "It will only be a matter of time before they get here. I'm afraid I can't allow you to be harmed or taken when they do. That is why I sent for you. You are to remain here until the looming fights are over."

"Who is coming?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'd assume your _boyfriend _and his party of miscreants. That is, if he's still _alive_. I'd be surprised if he lasted this long, if he has he probably won't make it much longer."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "You bastard."

"I have offended you." His eyes flickered with pure amusement. "I apologize."

She sounded like she was struggling with herself because she groaned and lurched forward. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back against the couch. "Calm down woman. He's far too strong for you."

"For me maybe, but not for _her_." she replied almost hostile.

I let her words sink in. she was talking about her other personality. Was it possible that she could control when she came out? If so, she learned how to do it pretty damn fast. I didn't like the idea of that crazy thing running lose in Los Noches, not with Iz still in trouble and a possible shinigami outbreak. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Don't even think about bringin that bitch out. Do ya want Kurosaki to see _you_ or _her _when he gets here?"

She stopped struggling against my hand. "Sorry." she mumbled.

A sudden knock on the door caught me off guard and I let go of her for a moment. Aizen told Tousen to come in, at which the blind man obeyed and stood to the right of me.

"Have you any news?"

Tousne nodded. "Yes, Aizen-sama. A group of shinigami just entered Hueco Mundo via a gargenta just moments ago. Their whereabouts aren't known at this time but we are looking into it."

Aizen laughed, the room filling with the chilling echo. "What did I tell you Hikari-chan? They are already here. It won't be long before battles break out once again in these halls." Before he could say any more I was already to the door throwing it open. 'Where are you going Grimmjow?"

"I called dibs on Kurosaki. I gotta find him before those other bastards do." I replied, turning to exit and leaving a very angry Hikari behind.

* * *

_**Kari**_

I was trying my hardest to keep my composure. Aizen was one step away from having to wear a wig, because I was going to set his fucking hair on fire. And _Grimmjow _was back on my shit list too. Not only had he left me here with this freaking psychotic maniac, who had the biggest god complex ever, but he was going after Ichigo. Who the hell did he think he was anyways? Telling me not to let her out because I wouldn't want Ichigo to see me, then saunter off to dispose of him the moment he sets foot on Hueco Mundo soil. That blue haired menace was going to pay. Big time.

I sat across from Aizen, who was calmly sipping his tea. I glared at him, hatred rising up from the pit of my stomach. "You look pale, Would you like something to drink, something to eat maybe? Your child won't be healthy unless you provide it with the proper nourishment." He said, his voice laced with fake sincerity.

"I'm. fine. Thank you." I replied, my eyes still fixed on his as our staring contest continued. I could glare at him all day and not get tired. In fact I was trying to see if I could make him burst into flames just by concentrating hard enough. I had yet to accomplished that feat.

He took another sip and sat the porcielin cup on the table in front of him, before getting up and making his way to my side. "You know, I am trying to be accommodating here. The least you could do is respect me. Help and kindness is hard to come by in a palace such as this. Who would come to your rescue, If not I?" He trailed the back of his fingers down my cheek, letting them rest at my chin and I mentally vomited.

"If it is kindness you offer, I'm not interested. You're type of kindness comes with a price." I told him, moving my face away from his touch.

His smile faded and was replaced with a scowl. "I try to keep up this emotionless façade, but with you around it's hard to accomplish. You make me want to show my true feelings Hikari-chan. You and your little boyfriend have been the only ones to bring that out of me." He placed his hands on either side of me on the couch, his face was just inches from mine. "It amuses me. You amuse me."

I cut my eyes at him and mustered up what courage I had left in me. "I'm not here for your entertainment, Aizen-sama."

He grinned and that grin became a smile. A chuckled espaped the pearly white teeth and that chuckle expanded into a rumbling laugh that took over everything in the room. It sounded in my ears and filled my heart with dread. That kind of evil laughed only belonged to a mad man. _Hmph.. a mad man that may be the biggest genius of all time. _"You do not understand anything right now Hikari-chan. But in time you will." I shuddered at the devilish glint in his dirty, brown eyes. "All in good time."

* * *

**_I know I know, sucky ending and it was a short chap. Gomen! Gomen! I've just been soo freakin busy moving in and working it was hard to find time to write. But anyhoo, i hope you like it anyways...i mean come on. i know you're ready for the next chapter and for the "battles" that will be starting...although...i wonder if they'll be what you expect ^^ _**


	49. Truces and Bloodshed

_**Hello My lovely readers! So I have some great news! (well for me maybe, not necessarily for you) I got my internet hooked up today! *does happy dance* I'm so freaking stoked right now! It was torture…pure torture to not have it. I know, I know….I'm addicted. I've heard that before. But I will not let it rain on my parade. I'm freakin ecstatic! 8D**_

_**Anyways…about this chapter. First, it's a long one. Second, there are four POV's in it. They WILL be overlapping so the time frame will be overlapping as well. Hopefully it will not be confusing, but if it is I apologize ahead of time. It was the only way I could write it and get everything I wanted to put in it, in it. So anyways…if there is confusion just let me know so I can fix it, or explain it. Hopefully it goes over smoothly. ^^ **_

_**Oh and one more thing…I kinda screwed up the timeline of them escaping from soul society…it was supposed to be an all night thing I just didn't make it clear…so…yeah…everything happening in Hueco Mundo was kinda rushed and more time had passed then it seemed. You know since Ichigo was poisoned and arrested and all. Guess I jumped the gun on that one… So sorry about that…I suck at life sometimes…anyway...I'm done.**_

_**I know you guys were itching for some more action scenes. So here is my best shot at it. Hope you guys like it! ^-^ it may seem a bit rushed at first but it's just because I didn't want to take forever explaining every little minor detail. I know that is probably bad but hey! Cut me some slack here, I'm trying. XD alrighty I'll shut up now and let you read. Cuz I know you're dying to find out what will happen. So without further ado, Here's the next chapter of Longing. *sighs* wow..that was a long A/N. -_-'**_

* * *

_**Izuma**_

The air around me felt dense. Like a massive amount of pressure was pushing down on me. It was much like that of Grimmjow's presence. But somehow different. I didn't need anyone to tell me that it was bad. I could tell that all by myself. Something was going to happen, something big. I didn't know what it was, but it was coming. And I was powerless to stop it. Grimmjow had said that he was coming back for me, I would have to believe that he would. He would know what to do. As for me, all I could do right now was wait.

Sure it seemed like the cowardly thing to do. If I was the great heroine of a manga, I would burst through the door with my amazing wind powers and march down the hall, demanding a conference with Aizen. Once there I would challenge him, and of course he would accept and we would fight. As the mighty heroine I would hand his ass to him on a silver platter, escape this fortress with my sister, Grimmjow would be impressed and would leave with me back to the human world, and we would all live happily ever after.

But this was not a manga, and I was not a heroine. I was a kid, trapped in a hellish nightmare, waiting for my knight and shining armor. Well in this case, my Espada with shiny teeth. I guess in the end it was still a fairy tale. I was still waiting to be rescued. Now I knew how Repunzel felt waiting in that tower forever. Being the helpless girl sucked major ass. But I knew it couldn't be helped. I was dealing with creatures who possessed god-like powers. To them, I was a mere ant, easy to capture and much easier to squash. So what else could I do but sit here in my room?

I threw myself over the bed. "This blows." I muttered, staring at the white ceiling. I didn't even know if my sister was ok. She must be, I didn't hear anymore screaming. She was probably with Aizen by now. She was his favorite after all. I was just his pawn to lure her here. Not that I minded that, I would rather be left alone. He creped me out as much as Kuutso. But he didn't have shit on Jonathan. I shivered. Just thinking about him made me want to hurl. Maybe _he _was the reason Kari left me with "mom" and Amie. Maybe she thought if I remembered her, I would remember him. Could I really blame her? I would want her to forget him too.

"Come on Iz. Think happy thoughts." I sat up, taking a deep breath. I would get no where with a depressing attitude like that. I was going to be ok. I was going to get out of here. I would be home soon, curled up in bed, reading a book. Yes. Stay positive.

"IIIIIzuuuuuma-chaaaaan!"

Well there goes that thought.

Kuutso unlocked the door to my room and bounded in. "Now that that pesky man is gone, we can get back to our fun. What do you say about that?" He asked strolling across the room and pulling me up from the bed.

"I say go to hell." I replied, casting him a look that said 'back off'.

"We are in hell sweetheart." He smiled and threw me over his shoulder.

I hit him repeatedly in the back. "Put me down asshole!"

He tsk'd as he made his way towards the lab. "My, my, my, such dirty talk from such a pretty little mouth."

'I've got more where that came from scumbag!"

"I'd love to hear it." He laughed.

I continued my assault on his body until we were in the lab and he was strapping me down into that god forsaken chair. "Why do you want to do this so bad?" I screamed. "What difference does it make!"

He smiled, the snake-like fangs showing. "It makes the world of difference Izuma-chan. Believe me. When the battles begin, it will help if the reason for their being here, is fighting on our side. They won't know what to do, the little shinigami. They'll be shocked. It will be so much fun."

"Shinigami?"

"Yes. The ones that will be coming to rescue you and Hikari-chan."

My eyes widened and he clamped the last strap around across my shoulders. "they are coming here?"

"Oh yes. They will probably be here sooner than we think. That's why I wanted to waste no more time. You _will _be on our side once I'm through with you." He took out a black vile, the same one that had given me the fever and sharpened my ability to fight and use my power. But last time, it had a bluish tint to it.

"You gave that to her. You made her change." I cried, horrified.

"It worked perfectly. So it should do the same to you." He stuck the needle into my arm. "but don't worry, it will only burn for awhile." Cool laughter sounded in my ears as a siren blared. I didn't know what that meant; I didn't have time to wonder. He was right, it burned. Burned worse than the first time. I remembered Kari's howling, screams from yesterday. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to be lost inside of myself. I didn't want to fight against my rescuers. I didn't want to help my enemy's. I wouldn't! I refused! Grimmjow's words echoed in my head.

"_When they come after you, fight." _

Well Kuutso was coming after me, with this vile of mutation. I would do whatever I could to fight it off. It was already burning through my veins, my heart beat loudly in my chest as my head swirled. It was like a massive hangover times one hundred. What could I do against this! How could I get it out of me?

_Push it out. _A voice inside me said.

Yes. That's it! I pushed past the fiery agony and felt the overwhelming cold flow through me. I could do this. I could fight back. Instead of pushing the wind out of the palm of my hands as I normally would, I focused on the blood rushing through my veins. I screamed as pain exploded inside of me. Kuutso grinned like a mad man and I shut my eyes. I wouldn't let him win. I wouldn't let him take my humanity from me and turn me into a monster, a pawn in their army. No. "NO!" I yelled, my eyes snapped open and lifted myself up against my restraints. All the wind swept through my body, pushing the poison-mixed blood out of the entry site. I watched the black and red liquid ooze out of my arm and drip down onto the floor.

Kuutso rushed at me, his eyes confused. My chest heaved with weariness and my body ached. It felt as if I had run a thousand miles. My vision dimmed. I had used to much strength and I could feel the remnants of the serum still pulsing inside of me. I hoped it wasn't enough to change me. My eyes fluttered close as Kuusto yelled at me, asking me what I had done. The last thing I heard before giving into my fatigue was the door crash open and a fight beginning.

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

"Alright Kiddies, everything is ready." Urahara called down from his perch. "Remember, you can't just go rushing in there. There is no yellow brick road to follow. You have to make your own path or you won't even make it to Hueco Mundo."

"Save the speech, we've heard it before." Renji yelled up to him.

He shook his head, his eyes shadowed by his hat. "You've ruined my lesson Abari. You'll pay for that when you get back."

"yeah, I'm quaking. Let's just get on with this." He replied with a yawn.

Rukia smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up Renji!" She looked up at Urahara. "Sorry. Please continue."

"My speech was already ruined. You all know the rest anyways."

I groaned. "Just open the damn door!"

"Aliright, alright, keep your pants on." He mumbled. "Ready?"

Tessai nodded.

They pulled the lever and the Gargenta appeared before us. I stepped forward and looked behind me. There was a lot more of us entering this time. Rukia, Renji, E.J, Chad, Uryu, Kenpachi, and Orihime. We were all in this together. Although we already made Orhime promise to stay out of the fight. She was there solely to heal us. Nothing else. I smiled, even though it was becoming painful to do so. We had a good team. We would get Kari and Iz out of there. I knew it.

When Urahara gave the signal for us to advance, I was the first to run headlong into it. I didn't even stop to think. I just ran. But after a moment the pain hit me hard. My chest hurt like hell, each breath feeling like torture. I could almost feel my lungs shaking with the excursion. I sprinted ahead, ignoring the pain. Pain could wait. Kari and Iz couldn't. No matter how much my lungs burned or how fast my heart raced I wouldn't give up until they were safe in the human world. That much I could promise. That much I could do. I had to. I swore on my soul that I'd get them back.

My breaths were coming out more like gasps as we shunpo'd through the darkness, my reiastu forming the path. I glanced down as I sped along and noticed how choppy the it was. It had been like this once before, when I had come back from Hueco Mundo with Unohana-san. At that time I wasn't fully healed yet, I should be at full strength, reiastu wise, so why did it look like that?

"Ichigo. Wait up." Renji called behind me.

I slowed my pace, allowing him to catch up to me, and allowing a little more time for me to breath. "Sorry, Renji."

"You ok man? You don't look to good. You sound like you've had one to many cigarettes. Maybe you should-"

"Shut up!" I spat. "I'm fine."

E.J. caught up to us. "You don't look fine."

I glared at him. "We have to keep going. Come on! We don't have time for this shit!"

Kenpachi hollered. "He's right. I'm itchin' for a fight. The sooner the better."

Rukia snorted. "You don't even give a shit about Ichigo do you?"

"Well I don't want him to die, if that's what you're askin." he retorted.

"Oi! Shut the hell up! We can't go into this fighting with each other." It was the first smart thing I've heard Renji say in awhile. Everyone calmed down. 'We need a battle plan. Last time we split up right away, that worked alright but I think this time oughta be different. Let's stay together as long as possible and then split up. no matter what we got to make sure Ichigo get's to the girls."

E.J. spoke next. "Sounds good."

"E.J. once we split up, you'll stick with me. You haven't been there before so you'll need some help." Rukia said.

I lost focus on what was said after that. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart against my ribcage and the feel of my lungs trying to expand with every breath. All I could think about was getting to her. I kept replaying our moments together for the past months. Everything rushing by me like a bullet, filling me with the courage I needed to move forward. Her smile, her laugh, her touch, her eyes, and her voice….everything, hitting me at once.

_She turned to me, a small smile on her face. "Thanks…Kurosaki."_

"_I guess it's not that bad…you owning all of me." _

"_I meant what I said back there. I love you Ichigo."_

_"Hey. We don't have to do this. I mean if you're not ready…if you don't want to be with me…it's okay. We agreed on it before we began."_

_My eyes locked with hers, i could feel the desire flowing off of me and I'm sure she could too. "I don't know if I'm ready for this but I do know one thing."_

_"What's that?"_

_i leaned closer. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. You're the only one I want."_

_"You are nothing like that monster. I promise I won't flinch away from you. I know you….i love you. You aren't him and I know that." she cried. "You told me you loved every part of me….even the messed up and bad parts. No matter what you accepted me. Well that goes for me too. I love every part of you and if that includes him so be it. I accept all of you Ichigo…and you made a promise that you wouldn't run away. Well I won't either! So don't you dare ask me to!"_

_She turned to me, tears filling her eyes. "No…I can't risk it. Ichigo….I haven't been able to do anything to help her….but this…this I can do. I can protect her by going…I won't let her die because of my fear."_

_"Kari please don't do this. Don't do this…." I couldn't keep my voice or my hands from shaking._

_She closed her eyes and leaned into my body. "I love you Ichigo. But I'm going. I have to."_

I felt a sob trying to surface but I pushed past the memories, they could wait until all this was over. Besides, I could see the Gargenta opening up ahead. I pushed through it, everyone following behind me. We landed in the middle of a deserted hallway. It looked like the halls where I had fought Uliquiorra for the first time. That meant we had ended up on a higher level than last time. Well that was good luck. I'd have to remember to thank hat-and-clogs when I got home.

E.J. brushed the sweat from his forehead. "Well that was easy enough."

"Yeah. Here's where the fun part begins." Renji said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kenpachi grinned and headed down the hall.

"Oi! Where are you going?" I called.

He waved a hand. "I'm gonna find a good one to fight. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Baka." Rukia muttered.

"Well." I said, "Let's get going. The sooner we find Iz and Kari, the sooner we can leave."

We ran blindly through the white maze of hallways, searching out their riatsu. We hadn't even been there ten minutes before we felt a strong presence approaching. One we hadn't felt before. I stopped, Renji almost plowing into me. "Hey watch it!" I snapped, stepping forward.

"Sorry." He mumbled and followed me.

We passed a few more doors before we heard a siren. They must know we are here. We kept going, the sound of the siren fading. We heard a hiss and then we saw her. The owner of the spiritual pressure we had felt earlier. Her red hair flowed out and around her like flames in a fire, her matching eyes shown with fury. I noticed that she had a similar kind of mask that Grimmjow had, except this one was smaller in size and on the opposite side of his. She stood in the middle of the hall glaring at us. "So which of you has the guts to come fight me?" she asked.

I looked back at our group. Rukia grabbed E.J.'s hand. "Come on, we'll show this bitch who's boss!" She marched in front of us. "We'll fight you."

"Two against one? That hardly seems fair." She smirked.

"Yeah, well you're an Espada, and you don't play fair either." Rukia challenged. "Don't tell me you're scared of one little shinigami and her human friend?"

The Espada scoffed. "Hardly."

"Then let's get on with it." E.J. said, motioning for us to keep moving. I hadn't seen the Espada before and I had known the three that had come to the human world were probably in the top half. I was confident that Rukia and E.J. could hold their own, at least until I found Iz and Kari. Besides that, everyone had been working hard since the war to become stronger, so if we ever had to do this again, we would be ready. Everyone knew how to fight Espada now. We could win if we played our cards right.

Chad, Orihime, and Uruyu split off from us a few minutes later. We would need to split up and cover more ground. It was now down to me and Renji. I fought the bile that was trying to force it's way into my mouth. My lungs were ready to explode and sweat was pouring from my face. My legs were shaking but I kept running. Renji kept looking at me with a worried expression but I ignored him. He could worry all he wanted, it still didn't change anything. I was still infected with the poison and as long as I was running around it was probably still trying to work it's way through my body. But what choice did I have?

Suddenly a pink cero blasted through the wall in front of us and I was hit full force with a piece of plaster. I skidded backwards across the floor. "What the hell?"

Once the dust settled a figure emerged that caught me off guard. "Uliquiorra?"

Emotionless pink eyes greeted me. "Seems like you're mistaken. Kurosaki Ichigo. You killed Uliquiorra, I'm his sister, Chiara."

Renji leaned over to me. "Espada have siblings?"

I shrugged. "Guess so."

"Huh. Never woulda guessed."

"Are you two pieces of scum done talking to yourselves?"

Renji jumped up. "What did you call us?"

"I have no time for games, I want to fight you," she said pointing a long pale finger at me. "Kurosaki."

Renji shook his head. "Hell no. you're fight's with me. No one calls me scum and gets away with it." He pulled out Zabimaru. "Get going Ichigo. Find the girls and get them out. Leave us to the rest."

I nodded and stood up. I wasn't used to letting the others fight my battles. But I had come to accept the fact that at this moment, I was in no position to fight.

She moved forward. "Don't go to far, I'll be done with your loud mouth friend in a moment."

Renji let out a hyena like laugh. "You underestimate me. I'm the lieutenant of Divison 6 of the Gotei 13. My name is Abari Renji. And I'm going to be the scum that kicks your ass."

Her eyes shifted. "We'll see about that."

I heard the clashing of swords and Renji's whooping laughter and taunts as I sped down the hallway. After I was far enough away I stopped for a moment. I leaned against the wall, gasping for air. I couldn't get enough oxygen and began coughing violently. I covered my mouth with my hand and when I took it away it was stained red. "Shit."

_This is bad king. _

_You just now figured that out? _

_Smart ass. _He hissed_. It's getting darker in here, the sky is crackin and the old man disappeared an hour ago. I don't know where the fuck he went. _

_Great. Just fuckin great. _I began coughing again and he was silent until I stopped.

_King, We're running out of time. _

_I know! So just shut up for awhile. Let me think. _I pushed myself off the wall and started running again. _how do I find them? I know what Kari's spiritual pressure feels like, but I have no idea what Iz's feels like. I'm not good with that shit anyways. _

_You don't have to look for hers. Who would she most likely be with? _

I mentally kicked myself. He was right. I could find Iz by locating Grimmjow. And that was going to be fairly easy. Because I could feel his reiastu. It was still a long ways off but now I knew where to head to. I was in no shape to fight but I would if that meant getting the girls back. _And_ if it meant I got to kick that bastards ass.

I was getting closer. I felt his reiastu spike and heard a thunderous crash. "The hell?" I kept running, my sides and lungs protested but I kept pushing forward. I came up a hallway filled with door after door, and at the end of the hall was a massive doorway with a sign above it that said Laboratory. "Perfect." I muttered. I started for it but was startled when a body was hurled through a large hole in the wall. It landed a few feet in front of me. I looked down and saw nine inch fangs, reducing to the size of almost normal teeth. As the face of the snake, reduced back to the face of a human I instantly recognized him. He was one of the Espada that took Kari here. What the fuck was going on? I strode past the gurgling Espada and opened the door.

Grimmjow was unhooking a black haired girl from a chair, and hadn't even noticed my entrance. The girl, who had to be Kari's sister, was unconscious and groaning. I leaned against the door frame and watched as he lifted her up into his arms. He turned around and stopped mid-step as his eyes locked with mine. "Fuck, long time no see." A grin spread across his face. "Kurosaki."

* * *

_**Grimmjow**_

I had told Aizen I was going to find Kurosaki. That was mostly true. I _was _lookin for him. But as much as I wanted to fight him I had other shit to deal with first. Like getting Iz the fuck away from here. I headed to her room, a siren blasting in my ear. Damn. We knew they were here. We didn't need a damn siren to tell us that! My ears were probably bleeding.

I rounded the corner closing the distance between me and her, I had left her waiting and I knew she'd be there. I would just get her, find her someplace safe, and then kick Kurosaki's ass, for old times sake. I wouldn't kill em. I'd let him find Hikari. She deserved that much. But shit lets face it. He may be dead, or dying. I might not even get to fight him. Tch. I'd be fuckin pissed if I didn't get at least one swing at him.

I neared her door and saw that it was open. "Kid?" I looked inside and found it empty. There were only two Espada here that wanted something from the kid and Curtis was off pouting. So that left Kuutso. Oh he was going to fuckin get it. I stormed down the hallways until I came to his lab. I kicked the door in with such force that they hit the sides of the wall and swung close again.

Kuutso jumped, startled at my presence. He was standing over Iz's pale body. I could see the beads of sweat on her face and she was groaning, a pool of black dripping down her arm. I came forward but Kuutso blocked my way to her. "What do you think you are doing Grimmjow? If you haven't noticed the siren sounded. There are bigger problems for you to be worrying about."

I picked him up by his collar, anger boiling in my chest. "_You_ are the biggest problem I have right now!" I dropped him and headed for Iz.

"Grimmjow! I won't let you betray us!" He hissed. "I won't let you take the girl from here. She is ours. Not yours. If you want her, you'll have to fight me." He was now in front of me again, his hand on his zanpakuto.

"Don'tcha think yer being a little dramatic Kuutso?" I asked. "We both no I'll beat ya. So why bother tryin to stop me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I won't let you take her. You can't betray Aizen-sama."

I laughed, the thrill of the upcoming fight propelling me forward. "It's too late for that kinda talk….'you can't betray Aizen-sama'' I mocked" Cuz ya see," I moved to sweep my hand across Iz's hair. "I already have."

"Who do you think you are?" He yelled, pulling the weapon free. "You don't think you can posses any kind of feelings do you? I've already researched that Grimmjow. What you think you're feeling is fake. It's just a projection of _her _feelings on you. Nothing more. So if you insist on taking her I'll have to stop you."

"Be my fuckin guest." I called, stepping away from her. I didn't want her to get hit with anything.

I heard him whisper, "_Strangle_, _Hebi no Kiba." _and his face began to change. It took the shape of a snake and his bone fragment fangs, became nine inch real ones and the bone appeared on his head, stretching across it like a bandana. I had never seen his release but it made a lot of fuckin sense. He was a cold hearted snake. That was for fuckin sure.

I stepped back. 'Oi! Are you outta yer fuckin mind. Ya know what Aizen said about releasing inside the palace. For someone so keen on obeyin the rules, ya sure broke a big one."

"Silence!" He shouted, a snake's tongue slinking out of his mouth. "I will not listen to you anymore!" each word came out as a hiss.

I couldn't help it. I began laughing. "Are you fuckin kidding me? You sound as fuckin ridiculous as you look."

"I'm so glad I can amuse you." His overly large eyes bore into me. "Are you quite finished now?"

I stopped laughing and nodded. "Sorry, it just caught me guard. Where were we? Oh yeah, I was about to kick your ass, without using my release."

"If you think you can do it." His tongue licked the fangs protruding from his mouth.

I knew I could. I had become more stronger than last time. The six on my back had been replaced with a three. And here he was, number 8. I could take him with one arm, not that I would go there. "Come on then!"

Our swords clashed in a thunderous clap. "I've been wanting to fight you for a long time Grimmjow."

I blocked his attempted to slice my chest. "Oh yeah? What a coincidence." I kicked him backwards. "So have I!"

He laughed and mumbled something right before he blasted a green cero out of his mouth. I dodged the cero and rolled onto my side. I felt something grabbing my leg and twirling its way up it. I looked down and saw Kuutso's sword was now metal snake that he controlled. I struggled to get up, the snake wrapping itself around me. "You see Grimmjow, my release changes me, as well as my sword. It's like there are two of us battling you. Hebi no Kiba and I, make a great team. Although normally I would say that two against one isn't quite fair, I'll make an exception." He spoke the word 'strangle' again and the sword tightened it's grip on me.

I could feel the air pushing out of my lungs. "Fu-fuck." I stammered, trying to find a way out of this.

"What's wrong Grimmjow? Can't breath?" He laughed. "It's quite humorous really. I'm not even using half my strenght and it's enough to kill you in this form. Too bad you didn't use your release. Then at least it would have been a fair fight."

"Fuck you!" I cursed, gripping my sword with my right hand. I could use my release if I wanted to. I just didn't need to. I could beat him without it. If I could just turn Pantera a little. I twisted my wrist, the blade twisting with it. I began pushing it against the zanpakuto snake. With the pressure of it squeeze and the position of my blade, I could see a tiny crack forming. Kuutso was way to busy gloating and using what he thought was witty taunting. I would just have to take the pressure for a few more seconds.._There_! The crack expanded across the width of the sword and I used my strength to break through it.

It broke into two pieces and Kuutso cried out, jumping forward to catch his partner in his hand. I took the opportunity to shindo, slicing his torso with Pantera on the way. "Grimmjow….you…bastard." Blood pooled on the ground around his knees.

I crouched down, looking him in the now fading snake eyes, "I think you got a little too carried away in your gloating Kuutso. See, yer always in the lab doin experiments. Yer smarter than all the other Espada here, science wise, but fightin wise, ya aint got a lick of sense in ya. Maybe ya should went with them to the Soul Society after all."

He spit a wad of blood at me. I wiped it off my face and tried to control my anger. It took only a half a second of thought before I picked him up and threw him through the wall. I didn't want to see his ugly ass face anymore. I ran over to the chair, which was still intact and began undoing the bonds that held Iz there. She groaned and her eyes fluttered behind closed lids. She was unconscious but still alive. If that black serum on her arm was any indicatior, I'd say she would still be herself when she woke up. I hoped so anyway. I picked her up and turned to leave, but stopped before taking another step. Why hadn't I noticed him earlier? "Fuck, long time no see. Kurosaki."

He took a staggering step forward. "Grimmjow, you bastard. Put the girl down. Don't hurt her anymore."

"Are ya fuckin blind? I aint hurtin her. I'm helping her. Didn't cha see the fool outside?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, I did."

"Tch. I kicked his ass to get the kid outta here. Now get outta my way. I've got shit I gotta do."

He didn't move a muscle. Instead he planted his feet and raised his sword, his arms shaking. "I can't let you go Grimmjow. Give me Iz."

That's when I noticed it. He was breathing heavy like he'd just been in an hour long battle, his face was dripping with sweat and he was shaky. He had been poisoned along with Hikari. So this must be the effects that healer couldn't get out of him. "Yer in no shape to fight me Kurosaki. You've been poisoned by Bazah's arrow."

"You're right, but I still will. I've come this far to get them back. I can't just let you take her."

I grinned. It would be so easy to take him out right here and now. My hand itched to hold Pantera. Then I thought about Iz and Hikari. If Aizen wanted to, he could stop me no problem. Just because I got past Kuutso didn't mean shit. If I was going to get Iz out of here, I'd need his help, whether I liked it or not. "Listen Shinigami, I'm not going to fight you, I want to, but I won't."

He looked unconvinced, his hand still held the zanpakuto. "Why would you not fight me?"

I looked down at the girl in my arms, his gaze following mine. "Cuz, I want to get the kid outta here. To do that, I need your help, I'd be willing to call a truce."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Callin a truce to get her outta here?" He cried. " But you're the one that fucking brought her here!"

"I know that!" I snapped. "And I've fuckin regretted it every day she's been here. I'm not fuckin stupid. I know how this looks to you, and as much as I want to kill ya, I can't. cuz that'll mean I have to do this alone. And I don't think I can."

"Let's say I believe you." he said, dropping his hand at his side. "Let's say you're telling the truth and need my help. I'm not in the best shape to be fighting, you said so yourself."

I pushed passed him and started into the hall. "That's where he comes in." I looked at my orange haired enemy. "Can you hold her for a sec." He held out his hands and I reluctantly handed her over. I then walked over to Kuutso's form and bent over it. "Yo! I know you made an antidote to Bazah's release. Where'd ya put it."

His laugh was like a gurgle now, "Why should….I…tell you?"

"Cuz if you don't…I'll make sure you die." I hissed, pulling him up and sliding Pantera out, placing it along his throat. "Tell me where it is."

He choked and nodded. "Fine….fine…it's…in the top drawer….of my desk….it's…in a vile…a yellow…liquid. You…have…to stick..it..in his heart."

"Thanks doc." I muttered and dropped his head back down onto the floor. "Come on Kurosaki, I know how to get that shit outta yer system."

He stood motionless for a moment, no doubt letting everything that had just occurred to set in. He shook his head and followed me back into the lab.

I tore the drawer out of the desk and threw it top of it. I searched therough the viles. There was so many of them! I finally found it and brought it over to him. "Put her over there.' I said pointing to the chair.

He actually did what I said and looked at me warily. "Now what?"

I grinned manically. "Now the fun part."

He backed away. 'Hey what are you doing?"

I flicked the needle with my thumb and middle finger. "I'm fixin ya up."

He shook his head. "I can do it myself!"

"Then what fun would I have?" I asked. "Besides, you can't stab yourself in the heart with it." I said tackling him to the ground. He struggled to get away but was too slow of course because of the poison. It was easy to hold him down. 'Stop yer fuckin fussin and hold still."

"Get off of me!" He shouted. "Why can't you just stick me in the arm!"

"That aint how it works!" he hit me. "Damn it! Do I have to start callin ya by a girls name? Cuz ya sure are actin like one." I laughed trying to hold him still with one arm.

"Shut the fuck up up! I'm not actin like a girl!"

"Then stop fuckin struggling and let me do this!" I yelled.

He finally stopped moving long enough for me to plunge the needle into his chest. "FUUUCK!" he screamed and punched me right in the face.

I stumbled back and laughed. "Did it hurt?"

"yeah it fuckin hurt!" he cried leaping up.

"Oh stop your whining." I huffed, pickin Iz up in my arms. I could feel a riatsu coming near, and I didn't want to be here when it's owner showed up. "Come on. We gotta get out of here."

He seemed like he was rethinking his decision to team up with me. "How do I know I can I trust you?" He asked.

"Tch. The fuck you talking about? I just saved yer life. Ya owe me one."

His mouth popped open in shock. _Yep, I'd let him think about _that _for awhile._

* * *

_**Kari**_

Aizen pushed himself away from me. I sat up, my fists clenching, my knuckles turning white. I wasn't going to just sit here and listen to his crazy ramblings. "Who are you Aizen-sama? Who are you really?"

"Well now, isn't that an interesting question." His eyes lit up with excitement. "It isn't who I _am_, that matters Hikari-chan. It's who I will be. Once I get my hands on the power, everything will be mine. The human world, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, the spaces between, _All of it_, will be in the palm of my hand."

"Why go so far to attain them? Wasn't it enough to be a Captain in the 13 Court Guards? You had tons of power. You could do whatever you wanted, go wherever you wanted, and probably even do whoever you wanted. Wasn't it enough? Why do this? What could you possibly gain, if not more work? Ruling one kingdom is enough, why go for all of them?"

He smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear. I flinched away but he didn't seem offended. "Oh my dear, you don't see the big picture. There is so much more to power than that. I want to change everything you know and hold dear to your heart, and mold it into something much more entertaining."

"You are a sick, twisted man Aizen-sama. And you will be stopped."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to my ear. "I think not, Hikari-chan."

I swung my fist hard, but was surprised when it made contact with nothing but thin air. "How?"

"Don't seem so surprised." His voice called. I turned in the couch and saw him standing behind me, his hand sweeping through my hair. "I didn't become the ruler of this domain because of my good looks."

I fell backwards off the couch trying to get away from him. But instead of the hard floor I was expecting I was caught by his arms. "Put me down!" I shouted, not wanting any contact with the man whatsoever.

"As you wish." He set me back down on the couch and chuckled. "I wouldn't get so riled up if I were you. Who _knows _what the stress could do to the fetus."

I felt my stomach flip, and could almost see the color draining from my face. Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT! If I continued this I really could be damaging my baby. If anything happened to it, I would be beside myself. It was mine, a part of me, a part of Ichigo. I couldn't let something so pure and innocent get hurt because of my anger. I took a deep breath. I would play his game….for now. "You're right Aizen-sama. I'm quite fine now." I let the words fall from my voice like silk.

He sat, taking the tea cup in his hands once again. "I see you've taken my words into consideration."

"I have." I said, gritting my teeth before continuing. "I realize that there must be a joint effort involved if I want my baby to survive. I….accept your offer of protection…Aizen-sama."

His eyes smoldered like the coals in the fireplace behind him. "Somehow, I knew you would."

* * *

_**Throughout Hueco Mundo **_

Aizen sat across from Hikari, his eyes staring right through her. She had fallen into his plans quite nicely. Tousen came in twice to tell him of the fights that had begun to break out among the shinigami and the Espada. He smiled. As long as they didn't tear the place up to bad, it would be fine. It didn't even matter if they won or not. As long as the child remained intact, hope still bloomed inside the Lord's black heart.

* * *

E.J. was thrown through three walls before he landed outside on a balcony. Rukia ran to his side, helped him up and stared at the red haired Espada in front of them. She smiled wickedly. "So sorry, I had to do it. Aizen-sama wants us to take all of our fights outside."

Rukia scowled. "What's your name Espada?"

She frowned. "Well I guess I can tell you, since you probably won't untter another word after I'm through with you." She grabbed Rukia by the hem of her cloak and threw her ten stories down. She crashed into a garden with a loud thud, magically produced flowers flying into the air.

"Rukia!" E.J. cried, searching the place for a way down. "I'm coming!"

The red haired woman laughed. "Give it up _human_. She's probably dead."

Rukia coughed and stood up, a smile on her face. "It'll take much more than that to kill me."

"The name's Hinta Ada. Remember it well shinigami." The red head snarled and lunged for her. She pulled her blade from it's sheath. "Charge Leona!"

* * *

After a short feud in the hallway, Renji took the opportunity to jump through an open window. He recalled that it was much easier to fight _outside _the fortress than _inside _it. "Can you keep up Chiar-_chan_?" he mocked.

If she was enraged it didn't show. She just kept her pace following after the shinigami. "You've done my job well, Abari. I was suppose to keep it outside. Thank you for saving me the trouble of throwing you out."

"Don't mention it." He barked. "Now you ready to fight or not?"

"Aren't you a little too cocky for a soul reaper?" she asked, her hand gripping her zanpakuto.

"Me? Cocky? Che." he grinned and spun on his heals to face her. "I call it confidence."

"Whatever you call it," She replied, raising her sword, "It disgusts me."

Renji watched, prepared to call out bankai, as she cut her hand with the sword, the blood dripping across the blade. "Turn to stone, Kurage! "The blade glowed pale pink and her hair began to grow out. Wings sprouted from her back and she hissed.

Renji shunpo'd back a few feet. This was going to be tricky. With a release like that he'd have to be careful. If it was any indication of her powers, she could turn shit to stone. And he wouldn't be any use to Ichigo as a lawn ordainment.

* * *

_**So did I screw it up really bad? Hopefully not. ^^ So what did ya think about Ichigo teaming up with Grimmjow? I bet you saw that coming a mile away though…or maybe not? Maybe I threw you off last chapter when I said he was thinking about fighting him. :D let me know what ya think cuz I'm kinda nervous about how this chapter turned out. Hopefully it was better than I think. **_

_**So until next time, **_

_**Have a wonderful day! ^-^**_


	50. Sacrifices

_**Hey guys! How are you? I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. ^^ so here we are at chapter 50. Wow…chapter 50! XD anyways…Kari's POV is before Grimmjow and Ichigo teamed up…so although YOU know he's ok. SHE doesn't. so if there is confusion that should clear it up. So I won't waste anymore time except to say that Longing's ending is drawing closer. I would like to take a guess and say it will end in less than five chapters. ^^ But no worries. I will be working on the sequel after it ends. I would never dream of disappointing you guys! You've supported me so long and I really, really appreciate every single reader/reviewer I have. So Arigato! You have made my year better! here you go, the next chapter of Longing. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Kari**_

"Aizen-sama, there is something that requires your attention in the surveillance room." Tousen told him.

He looked up at me and nodded his head. "Would you care to join me, Hikari-chan?"

As much as I wanted to tell him to jump off a cliff, I felt myself nodding and trying to rise to my feet.

"Do you need assistance?" He asked, extending his hand to me.

I inwardly cringed as I placed my hand in his and let him help me up. "Thank you."

I took a few steps and felt secure enough to let go of his hand. He didn't seem upset about my sudden withdraw from him. I walked beside him through the corridors until we came to a metal door. Tousen opened it and I followed the two former shinigami into the room. Inside, I faced numerous screens, all filled with images of hallways and rooms.

"It seems Kuutso has taken Izuma." Aizen said, watching one monitor. "Send someone to retrieve her."

Tousen nodded and left us alone in the large room. Aizen's eyes ran over each of the screens, watching. I didn't know what exactly he was looking for but a flash of red caught my attention and my eyes flipped to the image. I recognized the Espada, although I had know idea what her name was. I watched her pick up a brown haired man. When he turned his face I could him clearly for a second before he was thrown through a wall. "E.J.!" I cried. _what are you doing here? _

"It seems they've brought you're brother with them. Does he have powers as well?"

"N- no." I stuttered, still shocked over the fact my brother was here.

"It was foolish on their part then." he smirked and turned his attention to another screen. I could see his face from the corner of my eye, and his smile was still present. A small chuckled erupted from the man and I openly stared at him.

"What's so funny?"

He didn't respond, he just kept looking at the monitor in front of him. I let my gaze drift to where he was looking. My eyes widened, my hand covering my mouth in an attempt to silence my scream. On the screen I could see Ichigo bent over in a hallway, his body shaking violently. He brought his hand away from his face and I could see the blood staining it. A soft whisper was all I could muster. If I was any louder I might lose it. "Ichigo."

"It seems that the poison is effecting him more than I thought." another laugh and my stomach notched. "I might not have to send anyone to dispose of him. He's already at his limit."

I watched him run out of the camera's view, his body still shuddering under the stress he was putting on it. He _was _pushing himself to the limit. At this rate, he really going to die. I sank to my knees, my breakfast threatening to spill out all over the floor. "Ichigo, why?"

Aizen lowered himself next to me, resting a hand on my back. "Are you feeling well?"

"No, I'm….sick."

"Well, that's to be expected at this point." He said, lifting me to my feet. "Come, I'll take you back to my room."

I followed him back in complete silence. My stomach lurched and tumbled as we came to the double doors. He opened them and I found my way to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and sank to the floor. Tears sprang into my eyes. Ichigo was here. But he was in so much pain. So much pain, because of me. He was in this mess because was a fool. I was so stubborn. I should have known to let him help from the beginning. Now, I may never see him again. Even if he did survive the poison, there's no way he'd survive an Espada attack. Especially if it was Grimmjow, or Jonathan. A tear fell from my eyes and landed on my lap, my hand resting on my stomach. "Mommy's sorry, she screwed up. If daddy dies, it's all her fault." Speaking to my unborn child dislodged all the anger and sadness inside my heart and without warning all the emotions broke through the dam that had been keeping them at bay. Tears clouded my vision, sobs racking my body. I felt like I was going to puke, cry, and drown inside myself at the same time. I ran my hands through my long wavy hair trying to calm myself. I wouldn't think about Ichigo right now. If I did, I'd lose myself. Right now, I just had to think about Iz, the baby and it's survival. I was going to get out of here no matter what. I stood, looking in the mirror, defiance in my reflection. "Don't worry little one," I said rubbing my stomach. "Mommy's going to get us the hell out of here."

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Had I really just teamed up with Grimmjow? My biggest enemy, aside from Aizen. Did I really just hand Iz over to him, and did he really just save my life? I watched after him as he walked down the hall.

"Oi, ya comin or what?" he called over his shoulder.

I shook my head to get shake the thoughts from it. "Yeah," If I had any chance of finding Kari I would have to just trust him. He seemed to want to get her sister out of here, badly. I wondered what had changed the dangerous Espada. I watched him holding her carefully, as though she would crumble in his arms. Could he? No, there was no way. Grimmjow didn't care about anyone but himself. But as I walked behind him, I couldn't help but feel that a major change had occurred in him, and the cause was lying unconscious in his arms.

I coughed again, it was like the poison was trying to come back up. Shit, it hurt. Worse than Grimmjow sticking that needle in my chest. Honestly I had been more worried about him killing me. I guess he really thought he needed me. That was fine. If it meant we weren't fighting then so be it. I'd fight him later, now we had a common goal. He looked behind him at me. "Hey, we got a problem."

"What is it?" I choked out between coughs.

"Don't you feel it?" He asked, annoyance crossing his face.

I raised my eyebrow. Now that he mentioned it, I did feel the rise of a spiritual pressure nearby. "Actually, yeah. Who-?"

He picked up the pace. "It's Curtis." He growled. "We gotta go, now."

I jogged to catch up with him. "Wait, Curtis? That's not a normal name."

"That's cuz he's not a normal Espada. He knew Iz and Hikari back in the human world."

Realization hit me and I tried to control my anger. "Jonathan." I said, my teeth grinding together.

"That's what Hikari calls him too." He replied.

"Kari, did he, did he do anything to her?" I asked, worried about his response.

He was quiet for awhile. "I really don't know. I got there after she started screaming, but I don't think he got to her, she set the place on fire. " His muscles tensed and his fingers dug into the sleeves of Iz's shirt. "But…I didn't get to Iz….I was gone." his tone was regretful. I didn't even know he could feel remorse or guilt.

"He's been after them for a long time." I said, not knowing what else to say really. "I'm going to make him pay for what's he's done."

Grimmjow laughed. "Yeah, I can see that happening now. Ya can't even lift your zanpakuto for more than a minute. You'd be fuckin crushed by his iron fist."

"Yeah well I can feel my strength returning. I'll be in perfect shape to fight soon."

He glanced over to me, the seriousness back in his eyes. "That's good Kurosaki, cuz we're gonna need it."

I felt a blast behind us. I turned around. No one was there but I could feel the dominating spiritual pressure coming closer, and it was angry. "Shit."

Iz's eyes fluttered open. "Grimmjow?"

He looked down at her. "Hey kid, you strong enough to stay awake?"

She nodded and he kneeled down on the ground. "Alright, then you're gonna have to climb on my back and hang on, got it?"

Again she nodded and carefully walked around him and put her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms under her legs, lifted her up and turned to me. "Get ready Kurosaki.'

"To what?"

He blasted a cero through the wall, exposing the outside of Los Noches. "To start running."

Jonathan was strong. I could tell that from meeting him in the human world, and considering he was the Primera Esapda…he was strong. Stronger than us right now. "Let's go." I replied and shunpo'd ahead of him.

* * *

_**Iz**_

When I opened my eyes I was in Grimmjow's arms. A sense of relief swept over me. I was no longer in Kuutso's lab, I didn't have to worry about turning into a monster. I looked up at him and he smiled. "Hey Kid, ya strong enough to stay awake?" I nodded. I was strong enough to do anything if he was with me. "Alright then you're gonna have to climb on my back and hang on got it?' I nodded yes and he knelt down, letting me walk behind him. Each step was a challenge but I managed it. I put my arms around his neck and felt myself being lifted by his strong hands. "Get ready Kurosaki."

Kurosaki? I turned my head to see a orange haired man standing there. I recognized him immediately. That was Kari's boyfriend. How did he get here? He looked at Grimmjow curiously. 'To what?"

Grimmjow let go of one of my legs and I held on as he blasted a red light out of his hand. The walls before us fell in a crash and he tuned to the orange haired man again. "To start running."

"Get's get going." he replied taking off at such speed he was nothing but a blur to my eyes.

Suddenly I was jolted forward. I grabbed onto Grimmjow tightly. We were flying through the air. Well, maybe not flying per say, but it felt like it. I could make out the orange bob in front of us and then he was beside me. Grimmjow called out to him. "Listen, we got to get the kid away from Curtis before he can do anything else. Once she's safe we can find Hikari."

"Kari." Kurosaki corrected.

"whatever." He snorted. "We just got to get her out first."

"Where's Kari Grimmjow?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "She's with Aizen."

Kurosaki's face fell and I pressed my cheek into the back of Grimmjow's neck. I knew what that meant. If my sister was with Aizen then it would be hard to get her out of there. "She's strong." I said weakly. "She'll find a way to get away from him."

Kurosaki looked surprised at my comment, maybe because it was coming from me, but he smiled. "You're right. She is strong."

I closed my eyes and held onto Grimmjow tightly. I didn't want him to leave me ever again. I knew he would come for me, but the fact that he was really here, carrying me away from my prison made my heart ache in my chest. I knew Curtis was coming. I could feel him. But as long as Grimmjow was here, I'd be safe. I just had to keep believing that he would protect me no matter what. Maybe….maybe…he cared after all.

* * *

_**Grimmjow**_

His spiritual pressure was gaining. He was closing in on us. My mind raced with the possibilities of what could happen if he caught up. I looked ahead at my orange haired enemy. Kurosaki wouldn't be able to fight yet. The antidote was still taking time to heal him. Iz felt heavy on my back. Since when was she heavy? She mumbled something and I glanced over my shoulder. Those dark pools looked at me, no…looked _through _me. Something in my chest hurt. If Curtis caught up with us, he'd take her from me. Why did that possibility hurt so much? That just brought up more questions I had been holding back until now. Like Why I was doing this in the first place? And Why was I helping the enemy? I should be fighting Kurosaki right now, not helping him. Why the fuck was I doing this? I fought back the choking sound coming from my throat. I was helping him because it would get the kid out of here.

"Grimmjow?" Her voice sounded like the wind blowing through my hair. Calm, and swift. It was like I was hearing it for the first time. This kid, why had I not seen it before? She had changed everything in me…and I could care less.

Hikari's words rang in my ears. _"It sounds like you love her."_

_Tch. What the fuck am I doing! _

"Are you ok?" Again her voice, like an angel sighing.

_I'm protecting Iz. That's all. I can't allow him to hurt her anymore. It doesn't mean I love her right? I''m an Espada. I don't love. I can't…. _

Kurosaki's yelled to me. "Oi! Come on! He's gaining!"

He snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt Curtis's rieatsu. He was right. It was close. He would be here in mere minutes. I felt myself hold onto her legs tighter. I wouldn't let him have her! He wouldn't take her from me! I stopped, pulling her over my shoulder and into my arms. "Kurosaki."

He stopped running and turned around, eyes wide with confusion. "What the hell? Now is not the time to be taking a break!"

Iz looked up at me, worry crossing her features. "Grimmjow…what's going on?"

I held her to me for a second, knowing what I was about to do would make her hate me forever. "Take her Kurosaki." I said, walking over to him.

He shifted his wieght from one foot to the other. "What? Why?"

"someone has to fight him. And you're in no fuckin shape to do it now."

They both looked at me like I was crazy. "What are saying?" Iz whispered. I set her down, letting her stand. Her legs wobbled but she held her ground, one hand holding onto my arm for balance.

I shook my head. "I gotta fight that bastard. It's the only way I know you'll be safe."

Kurosaki scowled. "You're fuckin nuts! You can't think you'll beat him! He's the Primera Espada! I haven't seen his release but I can feel how powerful he is. I know _you've _seen his strength. There's no fuckin way you'll win."

I looked down, my eyes lingering on Iz's before they snapped back up to meet his. "you don't think I don't fuckin know that? I know I can't beat him. I'm not goin to fight cuz I think I can win."

"Then….?"

"I'm buying ya some more time. You're the only one with the capability to get Iz outta here." I took a breath and stared at him. "I never thought I'd fuckin be sayin this, especially to you, but please Kurosaki, promise me you'll keep her safe."

"I…don't…know…" He began but saw my pleading expression. "I've already made that promise. I'll get her home. Don't worry about it."

Iz's face lit up with realization and she balled her fist before striking me in the chest, right above my hollow hole. "BAKA! Baka! Baka! No you can't do this! You said you'd get me out of here! You said _you'd _protect me. Not hand me off to _him_! I don't even know him! He may be my sister's boyfriend but I don't know him! Please don't do this Grimmjow!" tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I know what this means…I'm not fuckin stupid! I know you don't understand anything about feelings…and that you probably can't have the same feelings towards me…but I love you! I lo-"

I put a hand over her mouth. "You talk to much."

She bit my hand. I pulled it away from her. "And you're a fuckin jerk." she spat, turning her back to me. I could tell by the look on Kurosaki's face that she was crying. "You promised…"

I grabbed her and pulled her to me. I could feel her hot tears against my chest. "Sorry kid. This is the only way I _can _protect you." I whispered and pressed a pressure point on her neck, causing her to fall unconscious. I caught her before she fell to the ground. "I expect you to keep your promise Kurosaki."

He took her in his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's the only way" I replied, thinking back on Kuutso's words.

_"You don't think you can posses any kind of feelings do you? I've already researched that Grimmjow. What you think you're feeling is fake. It's just a projection of her feelings on you. Nothing more." _

It could be true. But even if it was i wouldn't take back my decision. I sighed and cracking my knuckles, continued. "Tch..and I was looking forward to fightin ya."

He looked like he was disappointed. "Yeah…me too. I wanted to kick your ass pretty bad."

"Yeah right. I woulda wiped the sand with ya." I faked a smile. I noticed a small smirk on his face and turned away from him. I didn't want him to see the pain on mine as I walked away. "Now, get the fuck outta here!" I yelled. "Go find Your girlfriend and protect that baby of yours."

"Sure…wait. Wha-?" I could hear his voice crack. "Ba…baby?"

_Oh yeah. He doesn't know yet. _I let out a small laugh. "Fuck, boy do ya got a surprised waiting on ya Kurosaki. Now fuckin leave. You've got my girl's life in your hands now. don't make me regret savin your ass." I turned to look at him. His face was pale and he looked like he didn't hear a word I had said. "Oi! Strawberry? Did ya hear me! Get yer ass movin!"

That woke him up. "Right." He muttered and spun around. I watched him leave, Iz's unconscious form in his arms. He shunpo'd away quickly until her face was nothing more than a fading memory. I couldn't even feel her reastu anymore.

_Good. He'll be a lot faster than me soon. He's healing quick that little bastard. _I looked across the sand, Curtis would be here in a few moments. I cracked my neck and sighed. _Well Grimmjow. This is it. _I didn't have to be an Espada anymore at least until I had to fight. I could let the pain, that had been welling up in my chest out. _I only have a few seconds before Curtis gets here anyway. What would it hurt? _I closed my eyes, her face flashing in front of them, and let the words I couldn't tell her slip from my lips. "I Can't fuckin believe ya got me sayin shit like this kid." _He's closer_. " But you were wrong. I do understand now. I do understand what feelings are." _Any moment now. _"Humans….do they feel this way before they do something so stupid?" I opened my eyes. Ready for this to be finally be real. "Iz. I couldn't understand before. But I do now…I do share your feelings…I…I love ya."

He shindo'd in front of me, eyes wild with hatred. "Grimmjow! I Didn't expect you to be waiting. Although I'm kinda glad." He chuckled, then narrowed his eyes, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "I've been wanting to kill you for a long time."

"Well then, I shouldn't keep you waiting princess. " I grinned and pulled my sword from my sash, my hand sweeping across it. "Grind Pantera!"

* * *

_**Outskirt of Los Noches**_

Renji jumped behind a boulder, waiting for his moment to strike. He needed a plan. A good plan. One that was fool proof, because if he made a mistake, it would be the end of him. He sighed, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to split up after all.

"Come out Shinigami! Fight me, if you dare! Or are you scared of being turned to a crumbling rock?"

He rested his head against the boulder. "Shit, Ichigo, if I don't make it out of this, I hope that you at least get your girl out of here." He slid hid hand down Zabimaru. He would do whatever it would take to give Ichigo the time he needed.

A rumbling voice sounded behind him. "God you're such a pussy Abari."

Renji spun around and saw Zaraki standing behind him. "Zaraki!"

"Keep your voice down fool," He hissed.

Renji nodded. "thought you went out to find a good fight?"

"Are ya stupid." The looming figure asked. "This is the best fight I've come across. This chick is bad news. She's a perfect opponent."

The red heads mouth fell open. "She can turn shit to stone!"

Zarki smiled. "That's why she's so fuckin interestin." he took a seat next to the lieutenant. "But I'll play it safe this time and make a plan. It's true I came to fight but I'd feel bad if I let Kurosaki down, I'd like another match with him someday. If I charge in and get turned to stone I wouldn't get that chance."

"Glad you're so concerned about Ichigo." Renji muttered sarcastically. He crept forward and looked across the sand. Chiara was still there, her wings flared out and her pink eyes blazing. "Damn, we'll have to find a weakness."

Zaraki kicked him so he fell out onto the ground in front of the rock.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" He screeched, staring at Chiara's advancing form.

"Ya said you needed to find her weakness." The man boomed. "So find it!"

"Asshole." Renji muttered grabbing Zabimaru and preparing to fight.

"So you've come out." she said, her voice unchanged. "Good, I hate hide and seek."

* * *

E.J. watched as Hinta charged at Rukia. Her release changing her, her long red hair shorting and her ears growing out like a lions. The small jawbone on the side of her face disappeared and the bone fragment reappeared around her neck. She growled and lunged at Rukia. Rukia barely had time to respond and stumbled backwards. At that moment, something inside him snapped. He knew she was capable of protecting herself but he couldn't stop himself. "Rukia!" He screamed and jumped of the side of the balcony. It wasn't logical thinking, but then again what was logical about him being in this other world and having powers? He did what his instincts told him to do, when he saw Hinta start changing. And his insticnts told him to jump.

Rukia saw him jump and a strangle cry escaped her throat. "E.J! No!"

Now he was falling through the air, the wind whistling in his ears. But he wasn't even concerned, because the ground was rushing to meet him, much sooner than he anticipated. In fact, it was if the ground was trying to find his feet again. Dirt rose up and engulfed him, cushioning his landing. "Rukia!" he yelled again, emerging from the dust and debris.

Hinta scoffed, ignoring his presence and continued her assault. But E.J. wouldn't be ignored. He threw up his hand, causing the ground around the Espada to raise and toss her across the landscape. "Get the hell up Espada!" He cursed, anger taking over his features. He strode over to her, why he felt no fear was an enigma. "I'm done with your shit!" He spat, glaring daggers his lion-like enemy. "You're fight's now with me."

* * *

**_So hopefully Grimmjow's part wasn't to cheesy. I tried to not make it sappy but still give off the right feelings. he's discovering that he does in fact love her. so...hopefully i didn't fail at this. *sighs* ok. so please let me know what you think with a review. ^^ they really make me happy and make me want to keep writing the story. so show me some love hmm. ^^ pretty please with a cherry on top. :D _**


	51. Turning Point

_**Hello everyone. ;) Sorry it took a bit for me to update. You see, I'm a dreamer…Like I have weird crazy ass dreams every night. (Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo ya know what I'm talkin about. XD ) And so I've been having dreams and they gave me plot ideas for other stories, so to get them out of my head I wrote them down so I could get in character for Longing. ^^ I will not let Longing suffer because of my sudden plot attack lol. **_

_**Before I forget, I forgot to leave a shout out to Carrotgirl5 and Raining sun for the lovely release ideas. ^^ so I am now. Thanks guys. You helped out a lot. :D oh and one more thing, since I can't message you back Neo Nova, thank you for the wonderful review. I would say more but this A/N is already very long. *Sighs* but your review was so kind and made me smile the rest of the night. So thank you. ^^ **_

_**Anyways I'll shut the hell up so you can get to reading. Enjoy the next chapter of Longing! :D**_

* * *

_**Kari**_

It was becoming harder and harder to remain still. The longer I sat quietly beside him, exchanging niceties, the more I wanted to swan dive off the balcony. Although that was no longer an option, I mentally cursed myself for even thinking such a thought, but I couldn't help it. The man just made my skin crawl. The way he looked at me was a mix between amusement and desire. Why someone of his position would be lusting after someone like me, especially a pregnant someone, was beyond me. Maybe I was looking at it all wrong, but that's what it felt like.

I continued my fidgeting, as I stared at the ceiling. This was a waiting game. I had to play my part until I got a good chance to escape. We kept getting reports back from Tousen and his little assistant. It seemed that fights were breaking out all over. My brother was now in a battle with the seventh Espada while Rukia watched, trying to recover from her previous attack.

Bazah had been spotted but disappeared from the camera's view. The pink eyed woman was fighting with a red haired man I'd never heard of before. There was another man I hadn't met with him. It was hard to listen to the reports. I was scared of hearing Ichigo's name mentioned as a casualty. Tousen was now talking about Kuutso. It seemed that he had been attacked.

"Kuutso has been injured badly, Aizen-sama. But he says it was Grimmjow, not the Kurosaki boy that did it."

My heart fluttered. _Grimmjow? He had kicked Kuutso's teeth in?_

"Where is he now?" Aizen asked, his voice shaking slightly with what had to be anger, or at the very least, frustration.

"He is currently in the desert with Izuma-chan and Kurosaki Ichigo. Curtis is in pursuit now."

I was in shock. I had thought the bastard had gone after my boyfriend to _kill _him, not _befriend _him. What could he be possibly thinking, betraying Aizen? He grabbed Iz, he took her from Kuutso and when he got in the way he kicked his ass. "He's switched sides." I whispered, hiding my happiness behind a blank stare.

A strong spiritual pressure suddenly billowed in from outside. "It seems that a battle is about to unfold between Curtis, and Grimmjow. Should I intervene?" Tousen asked.

Aizen's mouth was a hard line, then after a moment he spoke. "I have no use for an Espada that has feelings."

I couldn't hide the horror on my face. I whipped my head, my mouth hanging open, to look at him. "You can't be serious Aizen-sama? Isn't he one of your strongest-"

He put up a hand to silence me. "He is no longer needed. He has chosen his alliances. He can die by them."

My eyes fell. At least I knew my sister was out of the palace and Ichigo was alive….for now. But was Grimmjow really going to fight Jonathan? I had remembered the look on their faces when they had the standoff in my room. They were after blood. If they fought. One of them would die. And I knew which one wore the 1 on his cheek.

"Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama!" A voice called urgently outside the room. I recognized that voice. Why did I recognize it?

The lord beckoned him in. "What is it Ekit?"

"It's Kuutso sir, he says he gave Kurosaki Ichigo the antidote." The Espada explained. "He'll be fully recovered soon."

"Then we'll just have to take out his comrades before he does." He yawned. "Then we'll dispose of him when he's to heart broken to retaliate."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "No." My voice was barely above a whisper but it caught the attention of all those in the room. "No, I won't let you harm anyone else."

Aizen's smile returned with fervor. "I thought we had come to an understanding?"

I stood up quickly, eyes locking on him. "We had, but I cannot and will not allow anyone to die for me." A plan was forming in my head, one that came from a thought I had earlier. A way for everyone to get out of here. Even if that meant me staying. The pieces were falling into place and this was the only time it could work.

"Feeling the guilt are we?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

I balled my fists. "I've spent my life with guilt in my heart. This is nothing new, Aizen-sama."

"Then why stand up now, when we all could get along?"

Voice shaking, I answered, "Because, I can't let you kill the father of my child. If you do…." I backed up, opening the balcony door.

"What are you doing Hikari-chan?" Ekit asked taking a step towards me.

I held my hand up to stop his advance. "No! Don't come any closer!" I screamed, moving to the railing. "I have come to new terms Aizen-sama. It is obvious to me that you still want me around. I could be just a pawn to you and that is fine. It makes little difference. The fact is, that you need me alive." I climbed up on the railing, and turned around to face him.

Aizen was now standing, a look of shock on his face. I guess he hadn't been prepared for this kind of retaliation. "What do you think you are doing? Come down from there at once!"

"I refuse to let you murder him. If you lay one finger on Ichigo I will jump. I swear to god!" I made a point by balancing on one foot. "If you continue with your plans and kill them, I will end it right here, right now."

"You wouldn't dare." He said simply. "You couldn't bring yourself to destroy your child."

My eyes fell. I had to play a part. The part of a crazy woman. "There would be no point of either of us living if he died trying to protect us. we would be nothing without him! I love him! He is all I have left! And if our deaths put an end to your tyranny then I would die happily knowing I thwarted you and your sick and twisted plans." I spat. It was a blatant lie. There was no way I would sacrifice my child and throw myself over the balcony; but he didn't know that.

"You're serious?"

I nodded. " Wouldn't it be lovely to watch as your prize possession got splattered all over your palace floor?"

Aizen scoffed and Ekit took a step forward. "Please calm down, Hikari-chan. Come back inside."

"Not until I have Aizen-sama's word." I replied, my voice as hard as my eyes.

"What would you have me do? There isn't a way to stop what has already begun." I could see the anger in his eyes and mentally chuckled. Oh yes. Two could play at this game.

I took a breath and let the hot wind blow around me before I narrowed my eyes and for the first time made a demand. "Then you'll just have to find a way." I replied. "Won't you…Aizen-sama?"

* * *

_**Elsewhere Inside Los Noches**_

Bazah had been watching the trio for some time now, tracking their every movement. His hand was ready to grab his bow, but he wouldn't use his release quite yet. It would ruin his mood. This was what he enjoyed the most, stalking his prey. They had yet to see him or feel his spiritual pressure, that wasn't by coincidence. He had masked his riatsu and made sure he didn't give himself away. It would be embarrassing if he were found out prematurely. They wouldn't spot him…until he wanted them to.

Orhime had remained quiet since they entered Los Noches. She was sticking close to Uryu and kept her eyes on the floor. She didn't want to come back to this place but she felt that she had to. Even though Kari had snatched Ichigo out from under her, she had found her own place, at Uyru's side. She had found her happiness, and that was thanks to Kari. And she would be damned if anything happened to her.

Chad wasn't much of a talker to begin with but now he was really silent. He kept watching for anything suspicious out of the corner of his eye. He walked a few strides behind Orhime to make sure if there was an attack he could put up a good defense until she got her shield up. He'd let Uryu take care of the front. He had expected there to be a conflict before now, but as they kept walking nothing happened. There was no sounds, no smells, and no spiritual pressure that he could tell of. That was a bad sign, it either meant that the Espada had been called elsewhere or that one was already there and they didn't know it. He had a bad feeling about this.

Uryu held his hand out, causing the group to stop. Orihime's hand went to her chest and she looked around, a worried expression on her face. Uryu had been paying close attention to the atmosphere and had noticed something awhile back. Although the air was thick with many sudden spikes of spiritual pressure, there was always a calm spot a few meters behind them. He had waited until he was certain before he took action. "Orhime, activate your shield and go ahead of us. Find a place to hide and don't move until one of us comes for you."

Her eyes misted over. "I..I want to stay with you."

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"But even with your Quincy powers, you can still get hurt!" She insisted.

"Hime. Just do as I say. "He said sternly, then softly added, "Please, I'd rather _you _not get hurt."

She looked over to Chad, a pleading look in her eyes, but he just shrugged. "I agree with Uryu, Orihime. I would feel better if you were safe."

It was a useless battle and she knew it. She activated her shield and headed down the hall. Leaving a silent Chad and a concerned boyfriend behind her. If she were being honest, she wanted to stay with them because she didn't want to roam these halls by herself. She didn't want to remember that pang of loneliness and helplessness again. But she took a deep breath and ran forward. She decided she wasn't going to hide. She was going to keep going and find Kari. No matter what.

Uryu had been holding his breath until he saw her curvy frame disappear from his sight. He exhaled loudly and turned on his heals, staring straight at the calm spot. "I know you're there." He spoke calmly, his eyes hard and determined. If Chad was surprised he couldn't tell.

Bazah's eyebrow shot up. His prey had just gotten more interesting. He stepped out of the shadows of his hiding spot. "So, the hunter becomes the prey." He smiled. "I didn't give you enough credit."

* * *

_**Outside Los Noches**_

Grimmjow wasted no time. He jumped right into his release form. This wouldn't be like his fight with Kuutso. Unlike the scientist, Curtis had brute strength to back him up. Grimmjow would be the first to admit that he had wanted to kick Curtis's ass. The only thing was, he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to do that yet. But he had no choice, it had to be done.

"You'll regret this Grimmjow. "Curtis grinned.

"How so?" The other Espada asked.

"I'm going to cut you into so many pieces it would take a year to find them all."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Tch, yeah. I'll believe that when I see it."

"You won't be _seeing anything_ soon." he replied and lunged at him, bringing his fist down. Grimmjow dodged the attack and a rock took the hit intended for him. It broke into three pieces on impact.

_Damn_. Grimmjow jumped back and made a quick analysis. It was true he had seen Curtis fight before, but he'd never fought him himself, or when he was this angry. He wanted to get his hands on the girl bad. Well that was something Grimmjow just couldn't allow.

Curtis stepped to the side, his hand bringing out his zanpakuto. "Consider yourself lucky Grimmjow. I find you a big enough pain in my ass to use my release."

"Yeah I'm a lucky mother fucker."

Curtis scowled. "You don't seem afraid. That will change soon enough." He held the kantana up near his face with his boned hand. "Break their bones, Kurashaa." Dust flew into the air and Grimmjow took a step back. Curtis's spiritual pressure was almost suffocating but he had suspected as much. Curtis laughed and stepped out of the cloud of dirt and dust. His appearance had changed like Grimmjow knew it would. The bone fragment on his hand had completely encased his arm and he was clothed in a metal substance. He took a step and raised Kurashaa, which had lengthened and as white as his bone fragment arm. His whole aura had changed as well. He had started out as a mocking bastard that hadn't been serious about the fight. Now he was ready. Ready to kill.

Grimmjow shivered. It was the first time he had even thought he was going to lose a fight. It was game time now. They were both serious. "Well then, come on. I aint gonna wait on ya all day." He taunted, ready to spring into action.

"You are that excited to die? I figured you to be the stubborn type. But then again, that was before you fell for my little Izuma-chan."

"Don't say her name!" Grimmjow growled, charging and clashing swords with the stronger Espada.

"Touchy aren't you? Then let me ask you. How does it feel to know you will die here and I will catch up with your little shinigami friend?" He laughed and their zanpakuto's met again, this time causing a loud crash.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow let his anger get the better of him and he fought recklessly leaving his chest exposed for a brief second.

Curtis saw the opening and took the opportunity to punch Grimmjow in the chest. He landed on his back a hundred feet away. He had felt the bones break inside the thick white armor and knew Grimmjow was feeling it. "Heh, this was easier than I thought." he strode towards him. "I'm glad really. I am looking forward to taking back what's mine. I've waited a long time to get the girls back. And I won't be beaten by the likes of you!" He raised his foot to stomp the mans chest in.

Grimmjow rolled over in time and jumped up, bringing Pantera down onto the mans arm. "I'm not that easy to kill ya prick!"

He had expected to feel Pantera slice through muscle tissue. When it didn't he looked closely and saw that he had struck the mans bone fragment. _shit. _He retreated a few feet, his chest protesting. He could feel the broken ribs scrape against the inside of his flesh. No one had ever gotten through his armor. Curtis was strong. Much stronger than he had thought.

"No, I suppose not. Cockroaches are not easy to dispose of after all." He mused. "More fun for me. It will bring me great joy when I tell Izuma how I killed you. I can just see her face now." Another blow came from behind him but he blocked it easily. "It will probably crumple up like it did when I held her down. Fear is such a beautiful thing."

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow was tired of hearing his mouth. He wanted to fight, not talk. He shindo'd in front of him and struck Curtis in the chest. Blood spurted out and the man stumbled back.

"You'll have to do better than that." He disappeared and reappeared behind him and struck Grimmjow again, this time in the back. He cried out and shindo'd a safe distance away. "Tell me Grimmjow. What was your favorite part? The feel or her soft skin under yours? Or maybe the way her lip quivered with each thrust?"

"Fuck. You."

The battle was on again and Grimmow growled. The sonic boom from his released snarl made Curtis fall back. "Come now Grimmjow. Aren't you at least a little bit interested in what my favorite part was?"

Grimmjow hissed. "If ya say one more word about her, I'm gonna rip your tongue out."

"That would be quite the sight."

Their battle raged on. Each of them going all out in attempt to gain the upper hand. Grimmjow's Pantera was wavering though. It couldn't take the constant beatings of Kurashaa. Curtis's release was powerful. It was a dominating power, much like that of an alpha lion. Grimmjow was no match from the beginning. But…he had already known that. He was buying time after all. He had wounded Curtis but not enough for him to be in any danger and it only slowed him down a little. Grimmjow however, had several broken bones, a severed vertebra and numerous gashes through his armored skin. What was more, was that he was becoming tired. That was something he hadn't experienced since fighting Kurosaki. He knew he had to keep going, and with every remark Curtis threw at him, it made him that much more determined to give Kurosaki and Iz the time they needed.

Curtis continued his assault on his enemy. "What's wrong? Done playing already?"

Grimmjow spat a wad of blood on the ground. "Tch, I aint even near my limit yet."

"Hmmm. It seems I've underestimated your love for my angel. It is love right? I'm not sure myself because I can't feel anything." His teeth gleamed as he smiled broadly.

"I wouldn't expect a fucker like ya to." he replied, blocking a blow to the head. "Know what love is."

"It's a shame really," He brought Karashaa down again. "That she won't get to hear you say that."

"I aint dead yet."

Another strike, this time drawing blood from Grimmjow's torso. "Yes, but give me a few more minutes and you will be. Then I will retrieve Izuma and you won't be able to interrupt us anymore. Once you're gone, Hikari and Izuma will be mine."

"Ya think that, but ya don't know Kurosaki like I do. I may be nothing right now, but him, he's one crazy bastard and he'll make sure to kill ya before ya lay a hand on his woman, or the kid."

"You think so?"

He smiled. "I know so."

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

I tried to wrap my head around what he had just said. He had clearly said to find my girlfriend and take care of my baby. But…I had to be hearing that wrong. I had to…yet…why the hell would Grimmjow say something like that? If what he was saying was true…then…Kari…was pregnant. I shook my head trying to think of something else as I carried Iz away from the approaching battle, but it was useless. That little piece of information had now settled in my mind and I couldn't get it out.

"Shit." I muttered. Had I really gotten her pregnant? If I had, then I should be kickin myself in the ass. She was still in that hell hole and now she had something else to deal with. If Grimmjow knew…then Aizen did too. How had they found out? I didn't even know and I'm sure she hadn't known. She would have told me. Wouldn't she?

_She was poison'd remember. _My hollowed offered. He had been silent throughout our little exchange, I had almost forgotten about him completely.

_You're right. She was. That must be the reason why Grimmjow knew that freak had an antidote. _

_That's how they found out bout Kari's…._He paused for a moment and slowly continued. _Pregnancy. _I could hear the shock in his voice.

_Yeah, I'm shocked too. _

_What are ya gonna do king? Ya gotta get em outta there._

_I know. I fuckin know. _

Iz stirred in my arms and I glanced down. Her face was scrunched up as if she was angry. She probably was. By the show they put on back there, I'd say that she was in love with that damn Espada. How anyone could be in love with that jerk was beyond me.

A sudden spike in spiritual pressure rose up behind me. I paused momentarily, recognizing the release. It was Pantera. "So it's started huh?" I kept running, putting as many miles between us as I could. I needed to find a place to hide Iz and then find Kari. That's all I needed to think about right now. If I thought about that bastard risking his life for this kid, I might start double thinking my hate towards him.

Iz muttered something and then she bolted upright, hitting and cursing at me. It took most of my strength to pin her to me and keep running. I had known she'd be upset when she came too, but I wasn't expecting this uproar. I really didn't need this shit right now. Even though I knew that this would be hard. I hadn't seen any of this coming. Not me teaming up with Grimmjow, him protecting Iz, and defiantly not Kari being pregnant. What was that saying again? Expect the unexpected? Yeah. Well, I hadn't expected a damn thing.

* * *

_**Grimmjow**_

I didn't think fighting him would be this hard. Sure. him taunting the fuck outta me, helped at first. I always fought better when I was angry and wanted desperately enough to win. But he was different. I stood on two paws staring at him. I could feel every cut and every broken bone in my body but I never wavered. I couldn't afford to make that kind of mistake. I had to make this battle last. It's all I could do for the kid. If I could have, I woulda stayed with her. At least this way she didn't have to see me die.

Curtis stood a few feet in front of me. I could see the blood stained armor and smiled at the fact that I had wounded him. It wasn't fatal, but it was wound all the same. I would just have to hope that Kurosaki would heal up soon. I didn't know how much longer I could last. I took a step forward, Pantera vibrating in my hand. "What are ya waiting for?" I asked annoyed. It had been at least 30 seconds since his last attack.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. I thought this would have been more fun. I thought you would be more brash and throw some good come backs at me. That I expected out of you. But this baffles me."

"What are ya goin on about now?" This asshole never shut up. I swear he had done more talking than fighting.

"I see it in your eyes." He replied, still unmoving in his spot. "Up until now I thought you were fighting just to fight me. That you were "protecting" your little crush. But now I think I get it."

"Bout damn time." I muttered.

"You really are pathetic Grimmjow."

Huh? I was struck in the side of the head by that massive fist of his and I fell in a heap to the ground.

"You threw away everything for that human girl. You could have had your way with her and been done with it. But no, you had to go and get feelings. That was your first mistake." He was upon me in a split second, pinning me to the ground.

I had never felt the fear of dying before. I always went into battle thinking that if I died then it was no big deal. It meant my opponent was better than me and had deserved to win. I hadn't really given it much thought. But now, everything had changed and for the first time I was scared of being killed. Not because I feared death, I would embrace it. Iz's face flashed before my eyes. I realized death wasn't what I feared at all. I was scared of never seeing her face again. Of her living on without me. My chest ached but it was too late for those sentiments. They weren't mine to have to begin with. Those kind of feelings belonged to humans, and I would gladly give them back.

Another blow came, this time to my face and I felt my nose break with the impact. I would have felt it, if I wasn't so numb. The sudden pain in my chest hadn't gone away and I struggled to get him off of me. He was enjoying beating me to a pulp way to much. His Zanpakuto stabbed through my thigh. "Get the hell off!" I screamed.

I was met with laughter. "You've become so weak you're almost human. It makes me sick."

I felt my release draining and my armor disappeared along with my cat like ears and long hair. "You're face makes me sick." I hissed, taking a swing at him. It missed him completely and he laughed again. I had never felt so weak in my life. This guy was a monster. He wasn't exactly faster than me, but his strength took out my speed. I couldn't believe he had beaten me to this degree.

"It's like I'm fighting with a child. You've been amusing, to say the least my friend." I was lifted into the air. I had no fight left in me. I knew I had given him enough time to get the kid far enough away. Curtis's left hand held me up by my throat, but no hard enough to crush it. "It's time to end this game."

I grinned wildly despite my rising anxiety. "Mine may be finished, but yours won't be. I'll see you in hell mother fucker."

This enraged him and I watched as he lifted his blade and ran it through my chest. He dropped me and I hit the ground with a thud. "Do you always have to have the last word?" He asked, smiling and yanking the zanpakuto out of my heart.

"Yeah." I muttered as I lay there, clutching my chest. The coppery smell of blood hit my nose as it pooled around me. I could hardly breath and my heart was thumping erratically. Was this it? Was this what it felt like to die? To really die? I closed my eyes and tried not to think but the images of her kept flashing through my mind. The moments that in the final moments of my life i held dear.

~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~

**The first time I saw her. **

_"I'm a spirit huh?" I asked, a grin spreading across my face. I had her pegged down as a quiet mousy type. I was wrong. She was a spit fire. This was fun._

_"Aren't you?" she asked, her eyes watching my every movement._

_"Take a long look sweetheart….do I look like a human spirit to you?"_

_Her eyes did a sweep across my body, ending on the massive Jawbone on the side of my face. "I guess not."_

_"That's cuz I aint a fucking spirit."_

_She narrowed her eyes, challenging me. "What the hell are you then?"_

_I sighed. "You'll just have to wait and see."_

_She folded her arms. "Is that supposed to scare me?"_

_I leaned up. "Are you scared?"_

_Her eyes flashed with anger. "No."_

_I laughed. "You will be."_

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_"Haven't you heard?" I said pushing myself off the ledge. "Everyone's afraid of the big bad wolf."_

_Instead of a frightened expression I was met with a smirk. "Well...guess I'm not everyone."_

_**the first time I felt her defiance. **_

_"Why are you here anyway? Are you stalking me?"_

_I swung my legs over the sill and sat down, my back against the frame. "What if I am?"_

_She swirled her chair around. "Then I would say you need to get a life."_

**_The first time I wanted to help her. _**

_"I lied." She said breaking me from my thoughts._

_"Huh?"_

_"When I told you I wasn't scared. I lied….. I'm scared now."_

_I turned to look at her. "Listen…you don't have to worry about that ass hole trying to hurt you anymore. I'll deal with that scum bag."_

_"Why? Why are you helping me?"_

_I didn't know myself at the time. _

_"Don't get the wrong idea…I'm not helping ya. It's part of the job…besides I just don't agree with the whole kiddy rape thing. It really gets under my skin."_

_"I'm not-"_

_"A kid." I finished. "I know."_

**_The first time she kissed me. _**

_We were both still for a moment, our eyes locked and unmoving. But then she did something I wasn't expecting. She leaned up closer to me, the covers falling from her shoulders. I frowned but didn't back away from her. Looking at her now I couldn't believe how young she was. Her eyes were filled with a growing hunger…it was strange….like she was determined to do something…..and then I found her lips pressing against mine._

_I was completely shocked. My eyes widened and then I blinked, my mind didn't know what to do, but my body was responding without its help. I was kissing her back. What the fuck am I doing? I thought as I pulled her closer to me, knowing full well that if I didn't stop I'd be just as pathetic as the other bastards. But the way she was looking at me made me not want to. I kissed her hard, not holding back._

_I slid my hands under her shirt. Her skin felt hot and I remembered that she was sick. She wasn't in her right mind. She wouldn't really want this. I stopped. I pushed away from her, letting my desire smolder. "Kid…you don't know what you're doing."_

_"Yes I do." She insisted, her eyes were still full of a hunger I couldn't place._

_"No," I said covering her up. "You don't. You have a fever. You aren't thinking straight…. You'll forget about this in the morning."_

_"I don't want to forget about it."_

**_The first time I realized I wanted her. _**

_he really coulda killed you, the bastard."_

_She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Why would it even matter?"_

_"It'd fuck up Aizen's plans."_

_ "Aizen's plans this…Aizen's plans that. That's all I fucking hear around this shit-for-a-palace!" she yelled. "What I'd REALLY like to know is what the fuck his plans are! What the fuck is he really up to? I mean no one around here seems to know so why the hell keep fucking around with me? I'm a nobody! I had nobody and I was nobody so why the fuck am I here!"_

_I chuckled. the look on her face was priceless. I kind of likes seeing her riled up. "I think ya need to calm the fuck down and stop using big people words."_

_If looks could kill I'd be dead. "Fuck. You."_

_ "Ya'd like that wouldn't ya?"_

_Her mouth fell open. "Hell no!"_

_"Hmmmm. Guess you forgot after all." _

**_The first time I tried to let her escape. _**

_"Where are we going?" She asked as I lead her to the door._

_"You're gonna get the fuck outta here before anything else happens."_

_Her eyes widened in shock. "Wh-What?"_

_I flung the door open and looked down the hall. I could feel the strong spiritual pressures of Aizen, Jonathan, and someone else. They were getting closer. fuck. "Ya gotta run kid. Ya gotta get out of here."_

_"But…I don't know how to get back."_

_"Just leave that to me." I said preparing to open the gargenta. I could still feel their reiatsu's coming closer. "Fuck they're coming." I muttered as the black portal opened. I shoved her towards it._

_She turned around to look at me. "What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm gonna fight them." I replied quietly, turning around to stare down the hall._

_I suddenly felt two hands grip my arm. "I can't let you do that."_

_I spun around and grabbed her shoulders. "The fuck is wrong with you? I'm giving ya the chance to run! Now take it!" I looked at the portal, which was fading quickly. "Go!"_

_She shook her head. "I won't leave unless you come with me."_

_What the hell is this kid thinking? Why would I go with her? "No. You have to do this by yourself. I'll hold them off so you have a chance."_

_"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her eyes pleading._

_"I don't know….maybe it's cuz I can't watch ya suffer anymore…." _

_**The first and last time I had her. **_

_You know something….I didn't forget."_

_Forget what? "Whatcha goin on about now?" I opened one eye and looked at her. She was leaning on the bedpost._

_"you said I'd forget about kissing you….but I didn't. and I didn't forget that you stopped…again." she said taking a step._

_Why the fuck do ya have to keep bringing that shit up? I'm trying to fuckin forget about it damn it. "I don't know what your talkin about."_

_She folded her arms and squinted her eyes. "Don't act like you don't remember. I know you do."_

_"Tch…if I didn't know any better I'd think you had a thing for me." In truth I had a thing for her._

_Her face softened. "And what if I do?"_

_I laughed and sat up. "I'd say you are placing some crazy need for affection on me kid." she hated being called kid. That would shut her up._

_In half a second she had closed the distance between us. "How many times do I have to tell ya I'm not a kid damn it!"_

_Maybe not. I grinned. "At least one more time." I silently dared her to do something._

_Her eyes flashed. "I'm not a kid and I'll prove it."_

_I narrowed my eyes. "And how the fuck ya gonna do that?"_

_Before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine. My eyes widened in shock and My arms wrapped around her, my hands finding the zipper in the back of her dress and sliding it down to gain more access to her skin. All the while her tongue was flicking across my lips driving me mad. She ran her hands up my chest and pushed my jacket off of my shoulders. I let go of her long enough to slip it off and then ran my hands along her soft skin. Shit…_

_I stopped and pulled away from her. "What are ya doing?"_

_She just sat there all innocent looking and shrugged. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm proving my point."_

_I moved her off of my lap and got up from the couch. "Don't give me that bullshit." I grumbled. I was trying to cool down. Trying but failing. I leaned an arm against the wall next to the door. "Don't try to tell me you're just trying to prove a fuckin point. I know that's not why your doing this. So out with it."_

_I turned to face her. She was already just inches from my chest. "It's just a matter of time." she said._

_ "Until what?"_

_"He comes for me…Curtis….he was interrupted this time…but next time….I know it's going to happen…I guess I just wanted something else to picture….I thought I wasn't going to have a choice…he was going to take this from me…but then…I thought maybe…I had a choice after all."_

**_The first time I knew her feelings. _**

_"Hey Grimmjow?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Her voice was weak but I didn't miss her question. "Do I still smell like him?"_

_Does she have to keep breaking my non-existent heart every five seconds? Damn give a guy a fucking break! I made a point by taking a deep breath and smelling her hair. "Nope. You smell like that nasty ass lavender soap."_

_"Are you sure?" She must be really torn up about this. Just another reason I was going to kill that bastard!_

_"Yeah." I replied. "But if ya stay in my arms like this you'll end up smellin like me."_

_She looked up at me. "That's exactly what I want." she said planting a kiss on my neck._

_My eyebrow raised. "Is it now?"_

_"Yeah. I just want to forget." she answered, her eyes closing and her body slumping slightly._

_"You're to tired and beaten up for that right now kid."_

_"No I'm not." she said slowly. "Besides…if I fall asleep he'll be there in my dreams anyways…..I'd rather stay up…and…..be with….you…he'll just haunt me…in my nightmare…."_

_"Well if that happens you'll wake up and I'll be there to hold ya."_

_"But I don't…..want…that….to..." Her eyes fluttered and her head finally managed to rest all the way on my shoulder._

_"It's ok Iz. I've got ya. You can sleep." I said, lifting her up In my arms. I carried her into her room and laid her gently down on her bed. I thought about finding her pajama's but then shook it off. She said she thought she smelled like him. Well when she woke up she'd smell like me and wouldn't have to worry about it. I climbed into her bed on the other side and pulled her up to me, resting her head on my chest. She stirred and wrapped her leg around mine and threw her arm over my stomach. I trailed my hands up and down her back and arms. I laid awake all night like that. Holding her, touching her, making sure I was there if she needed me. But not once did she wake up. She didn't even talk in her sleep like she normally did. The only thing that happened as I laid there with her was her soft, sleep _

_**And the last time I would talk to her. **_

_"I'm buying ya some more time. You're the only one with the capability to get Iz outta here." I took a breath and stared at him. "I never thought I'd fuckin be sayin this, especially to you, but please Kurosaki, promise me you'll keep her safe."_

_"I…don't…know…" He began but saw my pleading expression. "I've already made that promise. I'll get her home. Don't worry about it."_

_Iz's face lit up with realization and she balled her fist before striking me in the chest, right above my hollow hole. "BAKA! Baka! Baka! No you can't do this! You said you'd get me out of here! You said you'dprotect me. Not hand me off to him! I don't even know him! He may be my sister's boyfriend but I don't know him! Please don't do this Grimmjow!" tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I know what this means…I'm not fuckin stupid! I know you don't understand anything about feelings…and that you probably can't have the same feelings towards me…but I love you! I lo-"_

_I put a hand over her mouth. "You talk to much."_

_She bit my hand. I pulled it away from her. "And you're a fuckin jerk." she spat, turning her back to me. I could tell by the look on Kurosaki's face that she was crying. "You promised…"_

_I grabbed her and pulled her to me. I could feel her hot tears against my chest. "Sorry kid. This is the only way I can protect you." I whispered and pressed a pressure point on her neck, causing her to fall unconscious. I caught her before she fell to the ground. _

~~~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~

All the moments i had taken for granted hit me in the face. But they brought me peace at the same time, knowing that the girl with the wide dark eyes, that saw through me, that changed me, would be safe. I took comfort in that.

"You keep holdin on huh? Is it because of your love for her? Rediculous. I'll put an end to your suffering traitor." He came over to me and I saw him rise his sword.

I snapped my eyes closed. I didn't want the last thing I saw to be that bastard. Iz's face popped up and I smiled sadly. "Sorry Iz." I whispered as he brought the blade down.

* * *

_**Izuma**_

My eyes fluttered open and I expected to see blue. But instead, a harsh orange found its way into my eyesight. My body protested as I sprung up alert and ready to fight. I had been fighting with Grimmjow a second ago, but now I was in the arms of another man and I didn't like what that meant.

"Put me down you asshole!" I shouted, finally realizing that it was Kurosaki that was carrying me across the desert. "I have to go back! I have to help him!" I hit him in the chest.

"Stop hitting me damn it! I'm not putting you down. I'm getting you out of here."

"But he needs me!" I cried. I didn't want to think about it but I knew….I knew that this was the end. He was no match for Curtis.

"He's a big boy, I think he can handle himself." he replied curtly.

"No, you don't understand. Curtis will Kill him!"

His eyes were hard but he didn't falter. "Where you listening to him back there? He knows he can't win. That's not why he's doing it."

"I know that! That's why I have to go back! He's doing this for me! I can't, I can't allow that to happen!" I panicked and tried to jump down but It was no use. I was glued in place by his strong arms. These arm, did they hold my sister this tightly? My sister…Grimmjow….it was too much. Everything was crashing down on me. Grimmjow was fighting and Kari was with Aizen. Could it even get any worse? Why even ask? I knew it could. And it was about to.

"You have to deal with it Iz. I'm getting you to safety. It's what your sister wants and it's what Grimmjow wants. You can't throw their feelings away so easily."

"No, I won't…I won't let him do this." I said, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"It's too late." He replied softly. "There's only one thing you can do now."

I looked up at him, my bangs flying wildly in my face. "What's that?"

"Hope, and pray that we all survive this." He whispered. I could tell that he wasn't just saying these words for my benefit. He was preaching to himself as well. I knew now that I wasn't the only one that was hurting. But I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. Everything was just as black as it had been this morning, when I was alone and my sister was dying. I didn't see how we were going to escape. But Kurosaki's words burned in my chest. Hope and pray. That's all I could do. I hoped Grimmjow would kick Curtis's ass and I prayed I would be able to wrap my arms around him again. That was a nice thought. To love and be loved by the man forever. It was a fairy tale that I was fond of, but one that I had no luck in achieving. I was born in the year of the rat, and my luck was such.

"They've both released now." My new protector whispered, his grip on me tightening.

I almost asked what he was talking about, but then I felt the two presences colliding again and again in the distance. They were angry, strong, like a violent thunderstorm, capable of creating a tornado. The way they soared over the desert and right into my soul scared me. It was if I could feel the turbulence all the from here. Minutes must have passed and they were still going at it. It was almost suffocating. I clung onto to Kurosaki's robe as my heart beat loudly in my chest. Somehow I knew it was almost over. That this whole ordeal was about to come to a close, whether it was all of us getting out alive, or Aizen killing the ones helping Kari and I, and keeping us here. Either option was possible at this point. But my heart would not allow hope of the former to come to pass. If there was no hope, there was no disappointment. Even with Kurosaki's words of comfort. Hoping and praying weren't worth shit now.

It was a sad truth that I would just have to accept. One that I wasn't quite prepared for. And when the presence I had been comforted by for the last month disappeared from around me, I hadn't yet braced myself for the impact. Kurosaki stopped in his tracks, his head swiveling back to look across the sand. Of course we couldn't see anything but the urge to look was impossible to ignore. The presence I had taken for granted had slipped away in a mere second, and I could only mutter one word before the pain hit me full force. "Grimmjow."

* * *

**_*cries* what have I done! I've killed Grimmy! *cries some more and hides from fangirls* GOMEN! GOMEN! but all is not lost! _**

**__****_ Also, I don't take suicide lightly. My uncle unfortuantly took his life Sept. 9 of this year. just so you know that I don't write that kind of thing for shits and giggles. It's a serious epidemic. But enough of the depressing things. _**So anyways I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. I may go back and change a few things, But I wanted to give you guys something before Thanksgiving since i took so freaking long to update. Anyways. How was it? Did i make Grimmjow to lovey dovey? If i did, I am sorry. That's one thing i thought about changing. BUT Idk. hopefully you still liked the chapter. I know i'm horrible. :( just help a sista out and leave a review? Even if it's to say you hate me. i'm prepared. ^^

**_Oh and for those of you that don't know. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was AWESOME! but that has nothing to do with the story. -_-' _**


	52. Everyone's Going Crazy

_**Hey everyone. Sorry about the wait. It's holiday season and I'm trying to find the time to shop, work, shovel snow, put up decorations, bake cookies, and write. In fact, I haven't even been keeping up with reading my favorite stories on here. SOOO if my updates are spread out that is the reason. I apologize for any inconvenience or unsatisfaction this may cause for my readers but I'm sure you understand. :D **_

_**Anyways there were a few questions regarding Grimmjow…yes…he is dead folks. I know it's awful! But there is a method to my madness. I promise…so please forgive me. Please? With a cherry on top? Ok enough talk. Here's the next chapter of Longing. (it may not be as good as the last one but bear with me.) Read and enjoy! ^^

* * *

**_

_**Izuma**_

"Grimmjow…..no." I whispered as my chest contracted violently. The emptiness hung in the air and I felt I might lose myself in it. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. He wasn't gone. He couldn't. he wouldn't. This was just another horrible nightmare! It had to be! If he was gone…what was the point of living anymore? "Put me down. Kurosaki." The calmness of my voice scared me. It shouldn't be calm. My heart was pounding so loudly I was afraid everyone in Hueco Mundo could hear it. "…it's gone….his presence…"

Kurosaki's eyes widened as he put me on the ground. "You…you felt that? You can feel spiritual pressure?"

"Of course I can feel it!" I screamed, panic slowly seeping through my body. "Why wouldn't I? His presence has always been there…it's how I found him…how I knew he was there! It comforted me all the time!" Tears welled up in my eyes and I hugged myself. "But….but…I can't feel it anymore." My eyes searched to horizon searching for any lingering sign of his aura. When I found none, my stomach lurched. "It's…gone..."

"We….We can't stay here. We have to go. If it's over, Jonathan will be coming for you." Kurosaki, said, his voice barely audible. He reached out for me but I turned my face.

"Let the bastard come."

He grunted before yelling, "Iz! Now is not the time to be standing around! Jonathan is dangerous. And Grimmjow… He's….he's gone….Iz…he….did it so you'd get away. I know this is hard for you, I know you're hurting…but we don't have time for this." I'm sure he hadn't meant to sound cold, but to me, it felt like he was brushing off my pain. That's when the cold swept over me. It surged through my veins and the wind spun up around me, encasing me inside it's clear barrier. Ichigo gasped and stepped back. "Iz! What-"

"Shut the fuck up Kurosaki!" I screamed. I couldn't control it anymore. My pain, my power, my thoughts. They all mingled together as one. His mouth snapped shut, his expression hard. "How the hell would you know how I'm feeling! You have no fucking idea how I feel. _I'm _not even sure how I feel! I'm pissed! I'm fuckin pissed off and sad, and depressed…and AH! I don't' fuckin know!" I looked away from him. "I was…I was just starting to think we'd get out of this together! I was just starting to feel like maybe he _did _love me. That maybe I _did _change him. But now….I…I don't know how or why this happened! I fuckin love him! But I didn't ask to love him! I didn't ask for him to sacrifice himself for me! What an asshole! He left..he left me. He promised me he wouldn't…but he did…and now…now I wish I would have just told him to piss off from the beginning!" My face was hot with anger, despite the icy cold wind that whipped around me. It howled like it was the audible pain in my chest. I didn't know if he could even hear me over it, but I had to get it out. I turned to face him again. "Maybe then he wouldn't have just thrown his fuckin life away for no god damn reason!"

Kurosaki stepped forward. "Iz."

"Stay back!" I warned. "I mean it!"

But he continued towards me, lifting his sword as a shield in front of him. I could see the wind ripping through his robe, beads of blood popping up on his exposed skin. He ignored the cuts and kept coming until he was inside the dome of wind. He threw his arms around me and I sank to my knees. "Iz..I'm sorry. That wasn't fair of me to say that. I know how you feel. I lost my mom when I was younger…I know that's different than this…situation…but you have to see that he didn't die without cause. He loved you Iz. He just wanted to protect you."

"I hate him!" I cried, refusing to let the tears escape my eyes.

"No you don't." He whispered into my hair. "You just think that you do."

"I do! He's so fuckin stupid! He…he…" I couldn't do it anymore. The tears were coming.

"It's ok….You can cry."

"Kurosaki…." I began but was cut off by the sobs that broke out from my throat. Everything I had been holding back, everything I had wanted to say, to feel, had burst out of me in that moment. My shoulders shook violently, while my heart felt like it was breaking in a million pieces. He was gone. He was really gone. My protector, my lover, he had given his life for me. I wouldn't be able to wrap my arms around him ever again, to kiss him, to bicker with him. He was gone and I knew it was going to happen. I knew it was his choice, and that I couldn't stop him. That he did it for me. But it hadn't made it feel any less horrible.

I wanted to die…I wanted to curl up in a ball and let the world fade away. If they found me and took me back to that hell hole and had their way with me, it wouldn't even matter. I would be numb. I wouldn't feel it anyways…I wondered if I would even be able to feel anything after this. I hoped not. A broken heart was the most painful thing I'd ever felt. I continued to cry in his arms, letting the pain wash around me. It hurt. It felt like a two ton truck had made itself home on my chest. But I knew I couldn't cry forever, now matter how much I wanted to. I would have to buck up.

The wind died down until all I could hear was the sound of my own broken breathing. "Iz. We have to go. Come on, I'll carry you."

I looked up into his soft brown eyes. Those eyes carried so much understanding, so much passion. Why hadn't I seen it before? I wasn't the only one scared of losing the one I loved. He was scared too, but he wasn't upset with me. He had been patient and understanding, letting me get all my emotions out. I would have to make it up to him.

I stood up, wiped the tears from my face, and after taking a deep breath replied. "Thanks Kurosaki, but when we find my sister, I want to be walking."

I was met with a small smile. "Ok then."

I made a promise to myself at that moment. I would mourn Grimmjow's death, that much was sure. But I would hold my head high and fight for my sister. Because she had risked it all, they all had, to bring me back. I wouldn't cry until we were all safe. I would make sure Aizen paid for what he had done to me, and the ones I loved. I just didn't know how to make that happen yet.

* * *

_**Kari**_

Aizen glared at me, his hands tightening. I had never seen him lose his temper, and quite honestly I was a bit afraid. I didn't know much about the man. Just that he was a sadistic, crazy, nut job, that wanted to rule the world, well…all three worlds. Other than that I didn't know how powerful he really was. I knew he had to be packing _something _in those robes of his. He couldn't control the crazy Espada and take down half the captains of Soul Society otherwise. At the moment, I was basically just making a gamble. He obviously needed me to carry out his plans, but what was I really worth? Would he obey my commands in fear of my bluff? I couldn't be sure. I still didn't know his plans. I just knew I was a piece of them. All I could do was keep up the charade and pray that I was valuable enough to him that he would cave into my demands.

His knuckles were turning white now, but after a moment his hands slackened at his side. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was calming down a bit, not that I was terrified or anything, just wary.

"Ekit." His voice was filled with untamed rage.

The Esapada nodded. "Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Can you do it?"

The man looked flustered. "You mean, use my release sir?"

Aizen kept his gaze on me while responding. "Yes."

Ekits mouth popped open. "On _all _of them?"

"If it's possible."

"You can't be thinking about giving into her demands!" Tousen interjected.

"Don't question me Tousen. I know what I'm doing! Now.." He said talking again to Ekit."Is it possible?"

"It may be possible…but…It would take some time, and…I haven't tried to stop more than one battle before."

What the hell where they talking about? How could Ekit stop battles?

Aizen turned to him. "Just try. We wouldn't want Hikari-chan to do anything….drastic. Now would we?"

He looked unsure but bowed. "I'll do my best Aizen-sama." He gave me a worried look. Was he _that _scared of me jumping to my death? What would that mean to an Epsada? Was I really that fuckin important? Ekit shifted his gaze unsteadily. I guess I was.

"Keep track of everything and report back to me, Tousen." Aizen commanded.

The men nodded and disappeared quickly, leaving me alone on the balcony with Aizen. "They are going to stop the fighting. So please come down off the ledge." He pleaded with me, holding out his hand.

I shook my head. "No. Not until I know they are all safe."

"You are being so unreasonable."

"Yeah, well I get it from my mother."

He smirked. "You have no idea how much that is true."

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut short when the sudden absence of spiritual pressure hit me. I looked back over my shoulder. Grimmjow had been fighting Jonathan, but now, it was only Jonathan's reiastu that I could feel. That could only mean one thing. "No." I whispered. I hadn't liked the man too much…but he had been helping my sister and if anyone could get her out of this mess it would be him…but by the feel of things…he was gone. And I didn't know how I felt about that.

"It seems like he lost the battle." Aizen said, leaning on the railing beside me. "Such a shame really. Before I sent him to kidnap your sister he was improving quite nicely. I should have sent someone else. But how was I to know he'd find human emotions and fall for the girl? Sure, it made it easier to get her to use her power, but now I've lost yet another promising Espa-" He was cut short by a spike of energy.

It was far away but I could still sense it. It was different from that of the Espada, or the soul reapers. It held a more concentrated power; Clean cut, clear. I could only be shocked when his eyes narrowed and he whispered my sisters name. that had come from my sister. I knew she had powers but I didn't think they would be this strong. Then I thought about it. She must have known…that Grimmjow…that he…And she must be freaking out. "Oh Iz."

"I guess she's found out how to use that power of hers. I hoped she would. She is a beautiful test subject. Not quite as impressive as yourself. But she does nicely."

"You didn't get enough love as a child." I muttered under my breath. How could anyone be this cruel? This….monstrous? I've never been so close to someone so disgusting in my whole life, aside from Jonathan of course. But Aizen was a close runner up. They would defiantly get the creepiest-child- stalker award. They would blow all the other pedo's out of the fuckin water. These fuckin bastards made my skin crawl. The only reason I was playing this game was to reinforce my family and friends safety. _That _was the only damn reason I was standing here with the worlds biggest dick head.

Suddenly he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Impossible."

"What is?" I asked, not really curious but wanting to fill the foreboding silence.

"It seems like Hinta is having trouble as well. Her spiritual pressure is dropping."

_Hinta? That's who E.J. is fighting. Does that mean he's winning? _

He seemed to look far off, searching for something I wasn't aware of. I strained my eyes to see if I could see anything, but was caught off guard by his hand around my wrist, yanking me off the railing and into arms. "Let go!" I screamed, elbowing him in the stomach.

He didn't even flinch. He wrapped one arm around my waist and held onto my hands with his free hand. "When one is trying to _threaten _one's own demise, one should not let their guard down." He hissed in my ear.

I struggled as he drug me back into the room. "Now, I've been rather accommodating, and this is the thanks I get? You threaten to jump off the balcony? I have to give it you though, you did get my attention." His grip on me tightened. "But I'm not amused anymore. You've made me stop all the fun. Everything was going according to plan…until you decided to get brave. Now you've made me look like a fool." His spiritual pressure surged up, coating me in its invisible blanket.

"_You've _made yourself look like a fool for misjudging me." I corrected.

He grinned into my hair. "You still have that fiery personality don't you? I'm glad you didn't just crumple under my touch. Any other person would have."

"I'm not some weakling." I spat, trying to get out of his grip.

"The only reason why you're standing right now is because I'm allowing it. If I wanted to, my very riatsu would force you to your knees."

So his spiritual pressure was greater than this even? It was already so strong I felt like I was losing my breath. I couldn't imagine it getting any stronger. "You…"

"Yes, even though you made me do something out of desperation I still want you alive. I want you…healthy. If I didn't….you would be dead by now."

My eyes widened, and I was caught off guard by a shoe hitting Aizen in the head. I snapped my head to the side to see Orihime standing defiantly in the doorway. The other shoe in her hand. Where the hell had she come from?

"Let Kari-chan go!" Her eyes sparkled with fear yet her body stood tall. It was as if her emotions were conflicted.

Aizen seemed rather surprised by her intrusion. And here I thought he knew _everything _that happened in his castle. _Guess not_, I smirked.

* * *

Orihime had hidden herself behind a pillar. She knew Kari was inside Aizen's room. She could feel it. She waited silently until she saw Tousen leave. She checked the corridor and crept quickly to the door. It was ajar and she peered through the crack. She could see the open balcony doors clearly. And saw Kari standing on the balcony railing. She kept herself quiet, as to not give herself away. Aizen was talking to her. Telling her to come down. What else was said, she couldn't hear. It wasn't until she saw him yank her down and drag her back inside that she moved. It wasn't like her mind thought up a plan. Her body had just reacted to what he had seen. Without warning she tore the shoe off her foot and threw it through the door. She knew it was stupid the moment she did it, but she couldn't stop herself. She was tired of being so weak, so she had acted without thinking.

"It's been awhile Orihime-chan." Aizen glared smoothly at her. Now she kind of wished she hadn't just hit one of the most powerful people in the world on the head with a shoe.

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

When Grimmjow's spirtiual pressure dissapeard I wasn't sure what to do. I had expected him to last longer and I hadn't expected Iz to wake up yet. So when he…lost…and Iz woke up, I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to do or say to the girl in front of me. She was a complete mess. She was experiencing some of the most difficult emotions and then some. How could I even begin to help her? I had even been in such a hurry to get to Kari that I had said some things that probably didn't help the situation at all. But when her power spiked I had to do what I could. I pushed through her barrier, ignoring all the cuts it was giving me, and held onto her.

All I could do was watch as she regained some kind of control of herself. Watching her breakdown was something I wasn't prepared for and now she was walking back towards Los Noches, head high and wind whipping around her.

"Uh, Iz. What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm going to get my sister."

I shunpo'd in front of her. "Wait wait wait. No. You are going to go someplace safe, and I will go get her."

She glared at me. "Listen Kurosaki. I'm going with you. And there's nothing you can do about it."

I shook my head. I had to admit she had a new presence about her. Earlier she was fearful, weak. But now her eyes were alit with determination. "Fine. But if things get rough, back off ok?"

She nodded. "Right."

She didn't want me to carry her but she reconsidered when I told her we'd get there faster if I did. She held onto me as I shunpo'd across the desert. I didn't have a plan of action quite yet. But I was getting there. We'd need a distraction. Something to throw Aizen off his game long enough for me to get Kari to safety. We were getting closer to Los Noches when the sand suddenly lurched up in front of us. I could hear a scream and a deep, almost crazed laugh coming from the other side.

"You thought you could get the upper hand huh? Well sorry to break it to ya sweetheart, but no one messes with a Taylor. We fuck yer shit up!"

Iz blinked and rubbed her head before her eyes widened in shock. "That voice…it's…my brothers."

I smiled. "So your remembered?"

She nodded. "Everything."

My heart clenched but I knew there was nothing I could do about her painful past right now. We just had to put those things on the back burner until we got everyone out of this mess. It seemed like E.J. was winning his battle, so I wouldn't worry about him. If I worried about all of them, I would probably fall apart. So I kept my gaze staright and thought up a plan. One that would saftely get my girlfriend…and my….possible baby out of there. Speaking of which. "Iz…I gotta ask you something."

"What is it?"

My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to find the words…or at least…say the words out loud. "Is..is it true that Kari…your sister...that…she's…that she's pregnant?"

"Yeah. She is." she replied bluntly. "But how do you know that?"

"Grimmjow told me." I said, the color draining from my face. It was true…Kari was pregnant…Holy Shit.

A dark look passed her features but then she nodded. "You're the dad right?"

I couldn't make an audible response so I just swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Do you love my sister?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, now recovering from the shock of truth.

"Well…I can't let my future niece or nephew be raised by someone that doesn't love it's mom."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Touche." she grinned. "Alright Kurosaki. I'll give it to ya. You're an ok guy. But the real test will be whether or not we can get them away from Aizen."

I sighed. "It won't be easy."

Her eyes darkened and she shook her head. "Nothing ever is."

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the Desert's of Hueco Mundo**_

Renji dodged the oncoming attack. "Damn it! What the hell!" he screamed, rolling onto his feet. "I can't get a good hit."

"I'm tired of all your running." Chiara called lazily. "Stand still so I can end this quickly."

"As if I would listen to you." He scoffed. _alright. It's now or never. _He thought, raising Zabimaru and shouting, "Bankai!"

The smoke cleared, showing a massive, skeletal snake coiled around Renji. He smirked at his opponent. "_Hihio Zabimaru_!" The zanpakuto reacted to its' masters commands and charged forward, picking a retreating, Chiara up and crashing her into the ground. "Who's running now bitch?" He howled.

A second later a sword shot up, piercing a fragment of Zambimaru. The penetrated fragment then grew heavy and began turning gray. "What the-"

Chiara stepped out from the wreckage and hit the object, causing it to crumble at her feet. Renji retracted the other pieces and backed away from her. "Now you've seen the kind of power I have. That is what will happen to you shortly." She rushed at him, Kurage in hand and lunged. Renji sidestepped but barely missed the blade hitting his shoulder. Just a fraction closer and his arm would have been stone. "Stand still!"

"Hell no!" He yelled and continued his defense. When she would strike he would counter it the best he could before distancing himself. But he lost track of her for one second. One second was all it took. She appeared behind him, blood spurting the ground.

Renji turned around. "Shi-"

Zaraki smiled viciously, blade in hand. It was smeared with blood. Chiara's blood. Chiara staggered forwards a step. Zaraki had cut clean through one wing and through her shoulder, effectively cutting off her left arm. She hisses and shindo'd far enough away from the two to heal. "Fools. I regenerate in my release state."

"Not if we keep cuttin' ya down!" Zaraki laughed.

Renji sighed. "Now's probably not the time to be mockin her. She turned Zabimaru to stone for shit's sake."

"Yeah. I saw that. Funny as hell. I have to thank ya though. You gave me a good show and a way to get at her. Good work Abari."

Renji didn't know whether to be offended or grateful for the comment. Zaraki never complimented anyone. "Uh…Thanks." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck. "So what now?"

"We cut her down." The giant said, eyes shining with bloodlust.

"After you." Renji waited for him to run forward. When he did, he followed behind, Zabimaru's snake head charging out in front of him.

A voice called out from the sand. "Enclose! Kakomu!"

They both jumped to strike at the still regenerating Chiara and was about to make contact when a blue force field shot between them. Zaraki stopped just inches from it, while Renji skidded right into to. "The fuck!" He yelped at the electric shock he received on impact.

Zaraki pulled him up off the ground. "What game is this Espada?"

Her eyes were filled with hate and she turned her head to look behind her. "I don't need your help."

A figure stepped up onto the sand dune. "I'm not helping you. I'm stopping you."

Anger flashed in her pink Iris's. "What?"

Ekit's eyes were shadowed. "Aizen-sama wishes to stop the fights."

Renji's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding me right?"

The side of his lip twitched. "No, why would I joke about such a serious matter?"

Zaraki stepped forward. "And why would that freak want to do such a thing?"

"To save Hikari-chan's life." Was all he said, before he disappeared with Chiara in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

E.J. wasn't putting up with anymore shit. He had spent his whole life blendiing into the back ground, doing what he was told. When his parents were alive they told him he could do anything, be anything. But then they died and he was left with a grandfather who only talked to him because he was the only heir to the family business. E.J. had tried to stop him from sending his sisters to live with his dad's best friend, but obviously he didn't fight hard enough. He was the reason his sisters where in this mess right now. If he had gotten to them sooner, or had talked to Grandfather before things got bad, maybe they wouldn't be so scarred, maybe they wouldn't have powers making their lives more complicated, maybe Iz would have been living a happy life with her "real" family. He failed as a brother. He didn't deserve to be called that.

E.J. blamed himself for it all. He knew Kari held that burden as well, but in reality it was him that was at fault. He knew it. He just had to own up to it. This was the only way he could prove himself worthy to be their brother. He stared at the Espada with unchallenged anger. He wouldn't let her beat him. He couldn't let her live and be a threat to his sisters or Rukia. He'd had enough his playboy attitude and approach to life. It was time for a change. He wasn't the same man anymore. He was strong. He had power. And it was high time he used them on someone other than Urahara-san.

He looked at Hinta, who was swinging her blade in a circular motion. She was preparing to fight. Well he could fight too. And he had been working on something that would end this damn fight in minutes.

"Where's your zanpakuto boy?" she asked. "I want to know what holds this much power!"

He laughed heartily. He might as well enjoy crushing this chick, and taking out all his frustrations on her. "I don't have a zanpakuto. I don't need one. My power lies within me."

Her eyes narrowed, "Impossible."

"Oh it's quite possible." He said, lifting his hand. The ground surged up where she was standing and knocked her on her ass. "I was born with this gift…not as flashy as that Leona ya got there." He smiled. "But it will get the job done nonetheless."

She jumped up, growls escaping her mouth. "What kind of trick is this?"

"It's no trick." E.J. laughed, causing the sand to shift around her. She again, fell to her knees. "What's wrong? Can't stand?"

Rukia watched speechless, as E.J. toyed with Hinta. It was like a switch had been flipped and he was completely different. His anger had turned him to vengeance, and his type of vengeance consisted of torture.

Hinta glared mercilessly. "Consume Leona!" she growled and rose up into the air, her zanpakuto rushing forward as giant feline teeth dug into his flesh. He jumped back, a wall of hardened sand rushing around him as a shield. Hinat hissed as her plan backfired and she shindo'd away. She hovered in the air. She figured he couldn't cause her to stay off balance if she wasn't on the ground. She would just fight in the air from now on.

"It will take more than that my dear." E.J. howled, using his power to raise the sand and encase her in it. He could hear the shocked intake of breath and could almost see the sweat beading on her brow. He had stunned her. Who knew that a power could come in so handy. She stuck at the sand with her cero but it would just move out of the way and reform itself around her. She screamed in frustration as attack after attack wasn't working against the sand, dirt, and rock surrounding her.

After a few minutes of listening to her struggle, he let the sand dissipate and watched her horrified expression. "How…how have you done this?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. But it's awesome huh?"

"You'll pay for making a mockery out of me!" She yelled, eyes and hair blazing. She came at him, full of curses and attacks. He dodged a few, took some others but it was all a part of his plan. Let her think she has the win and then surprise the shit out of her. E.J. had a new move, one that he could only use once in a battle. He needed the power of surprise on his side for it to work.

He stood back, calculating. It was like he was watching the stock marketers, bankers, and traders at work. Those hungry wolves out to make the best deals, screw the right people, and bring in the most money no matter how many lives they ruin. He had years of practice watching the best men fall. The Espada was no different. She was pissed, that much was certain. Her moves and attacks had been precise at the beginning, but now they were careless jabs. She was grasping at straws. Her anger and pride had blinded her to how powerful her opponent was, and to how weak and unorganized her attacks were becoming. "You'll pay for this! You will die for what you've done!"

She didn't even see his feral grin as his hand twitched at his side. She didn't noticed the way his fingers and thumb were moving in a circle, as if rolling something up. She didn't realize he was preparing his ultimate attack. If she had, she would have stopped rushing forward. She would have retreated. But she was too stubborn to pay attention to her surroundings. Oblivious, she pressed on, determined to end E.J.'s life quickly and move onto the next one.

But E.J. had other plans. He watched as she shindo'd towards him. His hand mimicked the motion he and Urahara had been practicing. It was almost ready. Just a few seconds longer. She was almost upon him, eyes lit with fury, and Leona going for the kill. In that moment her fate was sealed. E.J. raised his hand in one swift motion, a sword made out of crystallized sand springing into it. He stabbed the length of it through her chest as she bared down on him. He watched as her eyes glazed over and her mouth twitched in a painful expression. He yanked the sword out of her and let it fall to the ground. She writhed for a moment. "You…bastard." She spat, trying to pick up Leona and try again. "How…how? I had you!"

He raised up the ground under her. "You thought you could get the upper hand huh? Well sorry to break it to ya sweetheart, but no one messes with a Taylor. We fuck yer shit up!" He laughed and let the ground fall in a thunderous clap. "Now, you're gonna tell me where my sister is, Espada."

She coughed up a bit of blood. "Over my dead body."

E.J. smiled despite Rukia's horror at his reply. "That can be arranged."

* * *

_**Ok. So hopefully the lay out wasn't too confusing. I tried to make it work. I put Renji and E.J.'s battles last because you didn't know that Ekit was sent out yet. And Ichigo hears the end of E.J.'s battle. And Aizen knows Hinta is losing…sooooo with all that considered, I placed those battles last….ok. So what did you think? I know Orhime throwing a shoe at him was kinda dumb…but the thought just popped in my head and I thought it would be funny for him to be hit with a shoe. ^^ besides..it's only gonna help Kari out in the next chapter! Also what did you think about E.J's power? Cool right? Maybe not? *shrugs* I don't know. **_

_** Anyways. Read, review, and have a great day!**_

_**Until next time, **_

_**Chelsea Lynn**_


	53. Rumors

_**Hey everyone! How's it going? Good I hope! So has anyone read chapter 430 of Bleach? I'm so like WTF? What has happened to Bleach! I'm quite confused about what is going on but I will continue to read because bleach deserves my attention. SO! I will press on and keep on reading no matter how dumb or confusing it may be! Who's with me! *looks at all of you* anyone?**_

_**Ok…so about this chap. I have wanted to tell you all about what's going on back in the real world but it hadn't worked out. So now I will show you what has been going on while Ichigo and Co. have been gallivanting around Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Also I was reminded that I forgot Yachiru while writing the last few chapters. I will give you a reason for why she isn't with Kenny. He's also the one character I didn't get down well. So I will try to make it better. My apologies for the OOCness of him. He's not one of my favorite characters so I tend to forget things about him. **_

_**Anyways! Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

_**Karakura Town**_

Camera's flashed like lighting outside the Kurosaki Clinic. It had been like this for the past two days. News had spread through Japan that Gregory Taylor had come from America in search for his missing Grandchildren. When the reports started flooding in, it was said that Kurosaki Ichigo was involved in their disappearances, and now the Tokyo press had flooded Karakura.

Rumors spread like wild fire. First it was that the Japanese Mafia was involved and had kidnapped the teens. Next came the rumors that Ichigo and his friends were part of a notorious gang in the area and had taken the girls as an initiation. After that, came the theory that someone had taken them as a plot to get ransom from Taylor-san, and that Ichigo and his friends had gotten in the way and had been taken care of. None of the rumors panned out, and there were no bodies, so it left a lot of speculation.

The media had it's way of making everything way bigger than it was, and they were doing just that. It hadn't been this way when the teens went missing the year before, but in _that _case everyone involved knew what was going on. The owner of Taylor Corp. hadn't known a _thing _regarding Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or Aizen. All he saw was that his 14 year old granddaughter went missing, and soon after her brother and sister disappeared too, along with Ichigo and a few friends. To the public, this was the most shocking, and most publicized story of the year. And it wasn't like Isshin could go out there and tell everyone that it was ok, that they were all in another world and would be back shortly. Yeah, if he said that he'd be locked away in the looney bin. There was no way around it.

A photographer rapped on the window outside the living room. Ishhin drew the blinds and turned off all the lights. "Shit."

Yuzu patted him on the back. "It's ok."

Karin sighed and leaned against the kitchen door. "Ah, they just won't go away. Go kick their asses or something dad. You're acting like a wuss."

Yuzu glared at her. "Karin!"

"Don't say such mean things to your papa!" Isshin whined.

"It's true though. I might just go out there and show those reporters a thing or two." She rolled up the sleeves of her jacket.

"No, you'll stay in here." He had been putting up the crazy father routine all this time, but now he was in a more serious mood. "We have to keep away from them for now."

She opened her mouth to protest. "But Dad!"

"No. It's not up to you Karin. I know you're worried about your brother but we have to do our best to make up a good story. Taylor-san said he'd be coming by soon. We have to make sure he believes that Ichigo has nothing to do with the disappearances. I don't want my son getting arrested the moment he gets back."

Her eyes were shadowed. "If he gets back." She muttered before kicking the doorframe and leaving the room. Yuzu followed after her, eyes welling up with tears. Isshin couldn't be sure, but he thought she told Karin not to say such things.

He shook his head. "Misaki, what do I do? I can't help Ichigo where he is. I have to help him here, but I can't keep up this charade much longer." He sighed and peeked through the opening of two blinds. The crowd was still there, paper and pen in hand, waiting for him to come outside and say something. "Maybe I should at least put the rumors to rest." He took a deep breath and headed for the door.

He turned the handle and took a step out onto the cement stair. He was immediately bombarded by questions and camera flashes. "Sir, is it true that your son is a gang affiliate?"

"Well no he-" he was cut off as a camera flashed in his face, black dots drifting in front of his eyes.

"What is your son's relationship with the Taylor siblings?" A reporter with big breasts and glasses asked.

"Oh..They are-"

Before he could finish, another question was thrown his way. This time by a short man with a mustache. "Sir, what are your comments regarding the Japanese Mafia being involved with your sons disappearance?"

"Mafia?"

"Did you know anything about your son kidnapping Taylor Izuma, and Taylor Kari?"

"…"

"Kurosaki Isshin. This looks bad for your son. Do you have anything you would like to say regarding the situation at hand?"

Isshin balled up his fists. He wasn't getting a damn word in. This was the last straw. "Jesus Christ! Just shut up! You want to know what I have to say? Well I'll tell ya! Listen up ya damn blood suckers!" He snapped. "My son is _not _in a gang! Kari-chan is his _girlfriend _and he would _never _and I mean_ never _kidnap her! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! I don't know anything about the damn Mafia and I sure as hell don't care about what it looks like! My son isn't some delinquent!" He glared menacingly at the group in front of him. "Now…get the fuck off my lawn before I call the police!"

It had only taken a second of silence before the flashes started up again. He turned away from the stunned crowd and stormed back inside, the buzzing of questions following him as he slammed the door in their faces. Karin was waiting in the hallway, a small smile on her lips. "That was awesome dad."

"Thanks." He gave a weak smile and headed to the kitchen for a drink. He'd need one after that little spectacle.

* * *

_**Los Noches**_

Bazah was loving this. Not only had four eyes spotted him, but the giant looked like he could take a hit. He could even go as far to say this prey was pretty interesting. Much better than the soul reapers and guards back at the noble's house. He remembered four eyes from back then. If he recalled correctly, he used a bow too. But his was made up of reshi, while Bazah's was made of bone. There were two different forms of arrows Bazah used too. His released poisonous arrows…and the other ones. He couldn't wait for this fight. His hand was itching to pick up his bow and watch as an arrow obliterated the Quincy's chest.

Maybe he didn't have to wait long.

Ishida pushed up his glasses. "We've seen you before. You were at the raid."

"So you can see outta those glasses eh?"

Ishida kept his composure. "Is that supposed to be an insult? If it was, your calculations were quite off. I wouldn't get offended at a pathetic attempt like that."

This made the dark skinned man grin. "I knew you were sharp."

"Not as sharp as that hideous structure on your face." He replied, motioning at the beaked bone fragment on his nose. "But I'm sure you're the life of the party, what with your bottle opening abilities."

Chad didn't think it was a good idea to taunt the Espada but he remained silent, observing his enemy. When the man turned his head he could faintly make out the tip of a number on the back of his neck. It looked like the number 4. He knew this was going to get ugly. He would defiantly need _both _arms to go against this guy.

Bazah admired the kids courage. But courage got you nowhere when it came to hunting. The best thing to do when you're being hunted, is run and hide. If you fight the hunter, you better have something up your sleeve, or at least razor sharp teeth and a pair of claws. He narrowed his eyes. "What's your name Quincy?"

"Ishida, Uryu." he answered, an eyebrow raising slightly. "And yours?"

"You won't need to know my name. you'll be dead before you can even say it twice."

"You're all the same, Espada. Always thinking we'll die like ants under there shoe." He said, gathering reshi in the area. "You all mistake us for bugs. I have news for you though…" In one quick movement he formed his bow and released hundreds of shots towards his target. "We aren't bugs. And you can't rid yourselves of us that easily."

Chad nodded. His right arm already formed into the red and black Brazo Derecha de Gigante, while his left formed into the white and red Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.

Bazah laughed after dodging the onslaught of arrows. A few seemed to have hit him, but all that was visible when he came towards them, was ripped cloth. No blood, stained his white uniform. "That was pretty impressive. How many arrows can you shoot outta that thing?"

"1,200." Was all he said as he raised his Ginrei Kojaku.

"Hmm…Ishida-san was it? I guess you were right. I did underestimate you. The name's Havik Bazah. Remember it."

"Hawk huh? An appropriate name I suppose."

"I like it myself." Bazah smiled. "It suits my instincts to track my prey."

"Too bad your prey was tracking you this time ne?" The Quincy replied, his finger twitching to release more arrows.

"Heh, That's why I said you were interestin. No human or hollow can sense my presence. Even Arrancar can't sense me and some of my fellow Espada have a hard time as well. It's always a shock, A surprise and then the battle begins. This time I was the one shocked. Now that the surprise is over it's time to get down to business." He grabbed his katana. "_Poison them, Depredador." _

They watched as the zanpakuto took the shape of a massive cross bow. The beak bone fragment lifted off his face and took the shape of a glove on his right hand. He shot them an animated grin.

Ishida took a step backwards. "Chad! Watch out for the arrows! They're poisonous."

He grunted and gave a two word response. "I know."

They backed up a few feet, giving them enough room to dodge his attack. Uryu knew it wouldn't be easy. While he and Bazah fought long distance battles well, Chad was more of a direct, close range fighter. With the added factor of poisonous arrows, it just made the odds increase further. Without warning Bazah whispered something into his bow and three arrows whizzed through the air. Uryu dodged the two that came his way, and Chad ducked under the third. "Now Chad!" Uryu shouted.

Chad nodded and jumped up from the ground. He then charged at Bazah. "La Muerte!" An electrical charge flowed out of each finger and thumb of his left hand and hit Bazah right in the chest. It wouldn't be enough to destroy the Espada, but it was enough for him to fall backwards and succumb to the onslaught of Uryu's arrows. Chad retreated and rejoined Uryu behind a wall. Bazah had definantly been hit. He was groaning. "Huh, that was unexpected. The silent giant packs a punch. Who would have thought." He coughed.

Uyru sighed. "Well we got a good hit on him."

Chad nodded. "Yeah. La Muerte wasn't enough to kill him though."

"At least our attack worked. Unfortunantly it was a one shot deal. He'll expect it next time." Uryu huffed. "We'll have to think up another plan."

"Ishida-san! I'm a hunter remember?"

Uryu smiled and called out from his hiding place, bow in hand. "Yeah, but you said the best thing for a prey to do is run and hide."

"You're a good listener. But I was talkin about weak prey. You my friend are not weak. So come out. Let's end this so I can get back to my games."

"As you wish." He said, stepping out from the shadows and firing.

Bazah quickly moved out of the way and counter attacked. "Let's see you dodge that!"

He would have nicked Uryu with one, if not for Chad pushing him out of the way, and blocking the arrows penetration with his right arm. "Thanks."

"No Problem."

They faced their opponent and tried to come up with a plan. Bazah raised _Depredador_ as Uryu raised his Ginrei Kojaku. Somehow they would have to find a way to defeat him. They just needed a little more time.

A billow of smoke appeared in front of them and a forcefield shot out. Uryu and Chad remembered this technique. It was used on them back at the Suzuki Noble's house. It was a barrier that they couldn't break. The reason why Ichigo was poisoned and the reason why Kari was returned to Hueco Mundo. This barrier had prevented them from going any further. And just like it was back then, it was preventing them from attacking.

"Ekit! What do ya think you're doing?"

The Espada they had met before appeared next to Bazah, along with the pink eyed Ulquiorra look alike. He looked differnt from before. Now his brown hair had grown out, and the mask covered eye was now visible. "Aizen's orders."

"But it was just gettin fun!"

The pink eyed Espada rolled her eyes. "Save it Bazah. He stole me away from my battle too. Aizen wants the fighting to cease. So he sent Ekit to retrieve us. Let's not make a fuss of it."

Bazah scowled but reverted back into his old form. He glanced over and Uryu and Chad, who were staring at Ekit. "Hey! Don't you die anytime soon Ishida-san. I want to finish this battle!"

It was the last sound they heard before the three Espada disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

"Well...looks like it's back to the drawing board." Uryu huffed. "Let's go find Kari."

All he got was a silent nod and they headed down the hall. They were heading up a flight of stairs when they felt the sudden spike of Ichigo's spiritual pressure mixed with Aizen's. They looked at each other for a moment and quickened their pace. They knew how Ichigo was, so they wanted to make sure he didn't do anything reckless.

* * *

_**Outside Los Noches**_

E.J. lifted Hinta up off the ground by her throat. He hadn't even know he could do something like that. He was so full of adrenaline, he couldn't stop himself. He was drunk on his rage to end her life. He had to do it. It was the only thing that would fulfill his need to make up for his past weaknesses. He made the ground rise up and lay the crystal spear in his hand. "You don't have the guts." The seventh Espada spat, blood trickling out of her mouth.

E.J.'s arms trembled angerly. "Well we'll see about that." He raised the weapon and was about to drive it into her chest when he felt Rukia grab his shoulder.

"E.J. don't!" her voice was panicked, scared even.

He looked up at her, anger raging in his eyes. "And why the hell not! Did you get hit on the head too hard or something? She was trying to kill _you_! She tried to kill _me_! Why would I let her live huh?"

"She's too injured to be a threat right now….besides…killing in anger is different than killing for defense." Her voice was low and insecure. She knew how weak she sounded. But it didn't really matter now. She had been afraid of him. She had never seen that side of him before. That angry, aggressive, blood thirsty side. She didn't care to see it again.

He let the weapon drop at his side and he threw the injured Hinta down. "Fine. I'll let the monster live. Happy now?" he snapped.

Rukia recoiled from him, diverting her gaze from him to the ground.

He saw her withdraw and ran a shaking hand through his curly hair. "Sorry Rukia…I'm…not usually like this." he hated seeing the fear in her eyes. He hated that he was the cause of it. He had let power cloud his judgment. He'd try not to let that happen again.

"I know." she said hugging herself. She liked to think she wasn't afraid of anything. She looked death in the face every day. But seeing the anger and hate in his heart made her wary. What had happened to make him snap?

" I can't just let her get away with this." He paced back and forth on the sand while she looked on, unable to say anything. Hinta gurgled and cursed at them. He ignored the curses, despite his insane urge to kill her. "Maybe we should catch up with the others." He finally suggested.

He looked towards Los Noches. He could feel a strong presence radiating from it, and another heading towards it. It was omnious feeling. Rukia looked up and stiffened. "That's Ichigo's spiritual pressure. It feels like he's recovered. He may even be about to use his mask."

"Isn't that a good thing?" E.J. asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah, but how the hell did he recover? Orihime said he'd probably die."

"Does it matter anymore? Come on. If he's going to Los Noches we should too." He started running towards the palace, but she stopped him.

"Wait E.J. I have a better idea."

He spun around and stared at her dumbly. "What's better than helping him and getting my sister's back?"

"Unlike last time, we don't have someone here that can bring us back to the human world. Urahara stayed behind….I thold him I'd figure it out when we got here."

"We don't have a way back! What the hell!"

"Calm down! We have a way back!" She yelled, shocking him to silence. "Hinta will open a Gargenta for us. That will take us home."

He thought for a moment. "That's perfect. We'll just wait for them…but…will they be able to find us?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You are giving off a lot of spiritual pressure right now. It won't be a problem. We'll get closer and wait for them to find us. Then we make her open the gate."

E.J. smiled. His angry heart was calming minute by minute. He looked over at Rukia. She seemed to be relaxing more. He reached out his hand. She took and gave a small smile. "We'll do this together right?"

She squeezed his hand and replied, "Right."

* * *

Renji kicked a rock and watched it disspappear quickly under the moving sand. The wind had picked up drastically in the last few minutes causing the sand to shift and tumble like the waves in the ocean. It was almost like a tornado was approaching. Not that Renji was afraid of a tornado. He just hated wind. It took two hours to untangle his hair after the last bad storm hit in Seireitei.

Kenpachi was just as restless, if not more so, than Renji. He had come here looking for another epic battle. One that would be as great as that Yummy…or was Yammy..fellow. Now that was a good fight. It was his best fight yet, well besides his first fight with Kurosaki. And he wanted his damn rematch. The kid always ran off when he approached to ask him about it. Yachiru would just laugh and try to follow after him. She would be disappointed to see him not be able to finish a battle. And just when it was getting good.

"What now?" Renji yawned, resting Zambimaru's shiki form on the backside of his shoulder.

"Whatdaya mean what now? We head for that spiritual pressure. I'm not done fightin yet!"

"Still blood thirsty as ever eh?"

He stopped walking. "Blood thirsty? I say fight thirsty. There's a difference. There's nothing more exhilirating and challenging as a good battle."

Renji shrugged. "Yeah? I don't really see the difference."

He looked down at the man and frowned. "What's that? You said ya wanna fight me?"

Renji's mouth dropped open and he shook his head. "No! No way. I uh said…where's lieutenant Yachiru? She's always with you."

"Oh that." He continued walking towards Los Noches. "She was with me until we got to the candy shop. Said something about a Shinigami Women's Association emergency."

"_That _was more important than _this_?"

"She said it was the first time Captain Kuchiki has taken a nap in ten years." He shrugged.

Renji looked confused. "Why would that be important?"

"I think she said she was gonna braid his hair or some shit."

Renji inhaled sharply. "And you condone this behavior?"

He laughed. "Doesn't bother me any. I just wanna fight. If she wants to braid Captain Kuchiki's hair, that's her business."

Suddenly the ground quaked beneath them and they heard a roar as it slammed down. "Shit….sounds like E.J.'s gotten used to his powers."

"That kids got potential. I'll have to keep my eye on him."

The red head rolled his eyes. He was about to say something else when he felt Ichigo's reiastu spike. He was heading for Los Noches, and he was heading there quickly.

Kenpachi had already sensed it too and was grinning manically. "Looks like the bastard didn't die after all. Come on!" He disappeared in a flash step and Renji followed after him.

Renji didn't know how his friend healed so fast but he didn't really give a shit. All he knew is that he was heading towards Kari. And that meant, he was heading towards Aizen, which also meant it's where he and Kenpachi were heading. He had to say he didn't really want to see Aizen again. But he'd have to get over it. Ichigo would need his help. Aizen wouldn't just back down and let him have her. There was no freakin way. He'd have to prepare himself. Ichigo may not be able to do it alone.

* * *

_**Kari**_

"Orihime? What are you doing here?" I asked, still struggling in Aizen's grip.

Her eyes never left Aizen as she answered slowly. "I came to rescue you."

"You came to rescue her? Interesting. I would have assumed you would have stayed home for this trip. Considering our…._history_."

She shook her head violently. "I couldn't stay back and rest knowing Kari-chan was in danger."

One hand left my body as he laughed. "And what can you do Orihime-chan? You have no defense system, you lack battle experience, and your physical attributes aren't that of strength. You _do _have a gift, I give you that. But the power to reject time to heal, won't help you here…Unless," His body shifted behind me as I tried to get away but it was useless, he wrapped his arms around me again. "You want to play a game?" I shook my head. "No? How about you Inoue? Want to play a game with me?"

"What?" She asked meekly, the grip on her shoe loosening a bit.

"Let's see how long your shield lasts under my reiastu. I will slowly build it up. If you can withstand my spiritual pressure without the barrier breaking, I will let her go."

Her face crumpled up in an unpleasant way.

"You're fuckin nuts." I said, wriggling in his arms.

"To you it may seem that way, but to others, I'm a genius."

"And a narcissist." I muttered.

He laughed. "You can throw all the tasteless insults that you want at me, but it won't change your position." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. Those four words sent chills through my body. "_You'll still be mine_."

I blanched at the thought of being stuck here with the crazy lord. But I couldn't let my friends die. Even now I was watching as Orihime put up a barrier around herself. "I'll do it." She said, throwing the shoe down.

At the same moment Aizen's spiritual pressure struck out at her. She didn't waver. But my heart did. "Orihime no! Just get out of here!" I yelled. I had expected her to run away. To hide, to do_something_, do _anything_, but give in to his lunacy. Yet, here she was, trying to help me by putting herself in danger. I couldn't let that happen.

"I'm not leaving you Kari-chan. He will kill you if I do." she seemed frightened. not for her life, but for mine. "I can't let him kill you."

"He won't kill me Orhime. He needs me….he needs my powers. It's you that will be killed if you don't get the hell out of here."

I knew he was smiling behind me. The look in her eyes was enough to tell me that. "You might want to take her advice. It is true that I have no intentions of harming her, or her child."

Orihime's face was priceless. It crumpled up in a mix between shock, and confusion. It would have really been funny in other circumstances. But Now I just felt horrible. "Her child?" She looked at me. "You mean…you and Kurosaki-kun's?"

I couldn't even say it. I just nodded. I could just imagine the glee on Aizen's face right now. That bastard did that on purpose to get at her. He knew she used to be in love with Ichigo. Honestly…she could still be. Just because she was Uyru didn't mean she didn't still love Ichigo. I knew she cared about Uyru too, but you don't just turn feelings off. Aizen knew that. I elbowed him the best I could. "Do you have to fuckin tell _everyone _that walks in here my business?"

He chuckled. "My apologies. I wasn't thinking."

"Sure you weren't." I rolled my eyes. It was like fighting with a teacher, or a parent. No matter what, you always lost. Always. I turned my attention back to Orhime. She was just staring at me blankly. No wait, let me rephrase that. She was staring blankly at my stomach. You'd think that an alien was growing in it, the way everyone stared at it the moment they found out. A very unladylike growl escaped my throat as I tried to regain her attention. "Seriously Orihime! Go! Tell the others to get the hell out of here! He's letting them leave."

She looked at Aizen, anger and confusion in her eyes. "Is that true?"

He nodded, his spiritual pressure still surrounding her. She flinched a little as he put a little more of it on the shield. "Kari and I made a deal. I sent someone to stop the fighting."

She didn't seem to be processing things well. Her body language was saying one thing, while her eyes were saying something different. Her body wanted to leave, but her heart didn't. I could understand that. My heart wanted to leave but my mind didn't. I wanted everyone to get out of here alive. No matter what. "What are you waiting for? Go now! I'll be fine!"

"But…what about the baby?"

I wasn't prepared for that question. "I…um…I."

"Like I said earlier. I have no intentions of harming the child." he made a point of resting his hand on my stomach. I wanted to bite it off.

"But…why would you not harm it? It belongs to someone you hate." she asked in a very serious tone.

"You are very mistaken. You see…" He pulled me against him. "I don't hate Kurosaki Ichigo. I practically molded him into what he is today. He's an interesting experiment that I take joy in watching grow. This is no different. I hadn't expected this chain of events to happen but it's a pleasant surprise. No, Inoue, I don't hate Kurosaki Ichigo, and I certainly don't hate Kari-chan. So why would I want to destroy something that has so much potential? It would foolish to do so."

He wanted to experiment on my baby? He was crazier than I thought. The fire started rising in my veins again.

"Kurosaki-kun won't let you have them." there was something about her that was different. There was defiance in her voice, almost a certainty. She believed in what she was saying. "He'll never let you keep them. He's different than he was before. He was powerful back then. He came to rescue me. He fought Espada way stronger than him and won. He did that for me, for someone he only saw as a friend. Someone he didn't love. He's in love with Kari-chan. And he will defeat you to get her back. He'll find a way."

There was silence for a moment. Suddenly Aizen's riatsu lessened around her shield. We all knew she was telling the truth. We all knew Ichigo well enough to know that, without a doubt, he'd come after me. Even if he had the chance to get everyone out of here. I hung my head, "Leave Orhime. Find the others. Tell them I'm ok. Please. Just do this. I know what I'm doing."

"But?"

"No!" I yelled pleadingly. "Please! I don't want anyone else to die because of me. Please. Just find the others, and go back to the human world."

Her face scrunched up. She looked like she was about to protest but I let my eyes meet hers. I'm sure she could see the resolve in them. Her barrier came down and she turned to leave. "Fine. I'll go."

"Wait! One more thing."

"What is it?" she asked looking back at me.

"Don't tell Ichigo…about me being pregnant." Her mouth dropped open. "I don't want to give him more of a reason to come for me."

She shook her head. "Alright…I don't want to keep it from him…but I trust you. I'll leave now."

Aizen sighed as she left, closing the door behind us. "That was quite amusing. I was almost sad to see her leave. I haven't seen that side to her. She has changed."

I remembered how timid and sad looking she was when I first met her, vs. how she reacted just a few moments ago. Had she really gotten some courage over the past few months? "Yeah, I guess she has."

"Now…." He said, turning me around to face him. "What to do with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been playing a pretty dangerous game, don't you think?" He gave me an evil smirk that had me wanting to head for the hills. Could he be onto me?

I bit my lip. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb. I know what you were planning. I knew all along that you weren't going to jump. And I know why you don't want Kurosaki to know about your child. It's not _just _about him coming for you. You don't want him to know _period_."

"What?"

His eyes gleamed as he leaned down close to my face. "But don't worry. You'll have everything you need here. I'll take _good _care of you." My eyes widened as his lips made contact with mine.

At that moment the balcony doors swung open, accompanied by a deathly, cold tempest. "The hell you will!" An enraged, echoic voice yelled over the sound of the wind.

I turned my head to see a figure standing midair over the balcony, carrying a long black katana, and wearing a complete hollow mask over his face. Yellow eyes stared straight through me. Chills ran down my back, this time not because of the creeper who had just had the audacity to kiss me. It was those eyes. I _knew _those eyes. I _feared _those eyes. What the hell was going on?

Aizen grinned triumphantly and held me close to him. "Nice of you to join us. Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

_You don't have a plan do ya King?_

_Nope. _I replied honestly. I didn't have a plan. I was just kinda winging it at the moment.

_Do ya even know if she's in there?_

_Oh I know she's there. I can feel her._

_Well as long as ya can still feel I guess that works. _My hollowed chuckled. He was becoming more talkative now.

_You strong enough yet?_

_Ya kiddin me? I'm ready when you are…King._

_Right. _If I could use my hollowfication then we'd have better odds.

He snorted. _But don't think we're all chummy now just cuz I'm helpin' ya out. I still plan on takin over your body._

_Yeah yeah yeah. I know. Let's just do this. _

His voice was full of bloodlust. He wanted a fight. _Ya got it._

Iz held onto me tightly as I climbed higher in the air. We were coming closer. It was now or never. "Iz, listen. I'm about to…change into something. It might freak you out at first but it's going to help us get Kari back. "

"You're part hollow right?"

I looked down at her. "How did you know."

"Grimmjow mentioned it a few times."

"Of course he did." I muttered. His favorite past time was probably thinking up ways to destroy me. Well…I guess that didn't matter now….he was gone. I shook my head, ridding it of any unwelcome thoughts. We were coming up fast. A few more feet and we'd hit the stone face of the tower where Aizen was. I could faintly make out the balcony door. "alright. Here's the plan. Once I change I'll put you a floor below them. You'll use your wind power as distraction or however you see fit. We don't want them to know we have you right off the bat. So as you make your way there I'll go in through the balcony. Got it?"

She nodded. "Seems easy enough."

I raised my hand and brought my mask out, my whole appearance shifting beneath the girl I held.

Her eyes popped out when she saw my eyes. "Holy shit."

"Told you I'd change." Came my echoed voice.

"Does it hurt? When you change I mean?" she asked, averting her eyes.

I was long past feeling like shit when people did that. I knew I scared them. "No. It did the first time but now it just makes me stronger."

"Good. I guess I can trust you to take care of my sister then."

I set her down a story below the balcony. I could feel the spiritual pressure radiating off of Aizen above me. I could also sense Kari's. I had to get up there, quick. "Meet me up there. And don't get killed."

She smirked. "Yeah. Same goes for you." I watched her almost dissolve in a whirling wind that surrounded her and then traveled upward carrying me with it. I hovered above the balcony and heard a familiar voice I had never wanted to hear again. I could see them then, his arms around her, his face just centimeters from hers.

"Don't worry. You'll have everything you need here. I'll take _good _care of you." I watched as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. He kissed her. Aizen. That bastard! He just fuckin kissed my girlfriend. My pregnant girlfriend!

_I get King. He kissed her. Now. Let's go beat his ass. He just said he'd take __**good **__care of her. Ya know what that means dontcha? _

That's all it took and I lost it. "The hell you will!" I screamed and the balcony doors flew open with the wind surrounding me. He'd pay for that.

I watched him pull Kari to him in a protective manner. That just made me more angry. "Nice of you to join us, Kurosaki Ichigo."

His eyes met mine and they were smiling in amusment. I looked over at Kari, expecting her to try to run to me, but her eyes were fearful. I remembered whose eyes she probably thought she was looking at. "Kari." I took a step towards her.

She blinked and seemed to push away from him. She looked at me, but her eyes still shown with hesitation. "Ichigo? Is that really you?"

"Yes, I know it's a shock. But you'll just have to trust me." When I spoke she shrank away. Earlier I said it didn't bother me when people were scared. Well I was wrong. It hurt like hell that she was scared of my form. She had every right to be. These eyes were the ones that hurt her.

"What...What are you doing here?" she asked, coming out of the uncomfortable shock.

"I'm taking you home."

She shook her head and Aizen grinned. "Didn't you get the memo? Kari-chan is staying with me."

"The hell she is!" I yelled. I couldn't use Zengetsu this close to Kari. I would have to get him away from her to strike.

"Then try to take her from me. Come on. We don't have all day."

I moved forward, letting my mask disintegrate.

"Are you really letting down your guard Kurosaki?"

"No." I replied, eying him intently.

"Then why aren't you drawing Zengetsu?"

What? Was he trying to be funny? "Do you think I'm that stupid? You're to close to Kari. I wouldn't do anything to put them in danger."

"Hmmm." He said, pushing her behind him. She didn't even run away. I couldn't tell if she was still in shock, or thinking up a plan. Now I was hoping Iz would show up soon to bring Kari out of her funk. "Interesting."

"What is?"

"I've placed myself in front of her, yet you still are unmoving. Are you scheming away in that head of yours?"'

I wanted to punch him in the face, but his massive spiritual pressure stopped me from doing so. "Not really. It's like I said. I can't fight while she's so close. I won't put her in danger, not in her condition."

That seemed to catch her attention. "My condition? Are you talking about my "other" personality."

The hell? I peered past Aizen and met her gaze. "No, I'm talking about our...baby."

Her face paled and her jaw dropped.

"Heh." He looked over his shoulder. "All of your worries were for nothing Kari-chan. It seems he already knew."

"How...how..."

"Grimmjow told me." I answered. "But does it really matter. Now is not the time for this discussion. Why aren't you trying to run away? Don't you want to go home?"

She didn't speak for a moment, and I was surprised Aizen hadn't started our fight. He was actually letting us talk. I shouldn't be surprised though. He always seemed to be patient and observing.

"I...I just want you all to get out of here alive."

I wanted to reach out to her, grab her up in my arms and run away. But there was an obstacle in my way. And it wasn't budging.

A gust of wind blew the door open and I heard a shout. "Aizen you bastard! Let my sister go!"

"Iz!" Kari looked horrified as her sister burst through the door. She turned to me. "Why did you bring her back!"

"It was her decision." I replied, waiting for an opening to grab her. All I needed was a moment. A moment could get her far enough away to allow me to use Zengetsu. At least then we'd have a fighting chance.

Iz ran to my side and stared hatefully at Aizen, who just grinned. "I didn't expect to see you again Izuma-chan. After Grimmjow dissappeared I thought you'd go into hiding. It's what he died for after all.

"Shut up! Don't say anything about him!"

I shot her a look that said 'don't tell Aizen to shut up right now'.

"What a pity." He walked around Kari, circling her. "That all your plans are unraveling in front of you. All of your threats and all the careful descions you made, are all laying to waste."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I then looked at Kari. "What is he talking about?"

she looked at the floor before answer. "I just wanted you to be safe."I felt a strong pressure come up onto the balcony. Kari's eyes turned from upset to angry. I didn't have to look back to know who it was. "Jonathan?"

_Great. Now we have two obstacles in our way. _

My hand found its way to Zengetsu. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" He asked grinning. "I think we have a score to settle, don't we? Kurosaki."

I grit my teeth and looked over at Kari. Her hands were shaking and balling into fists. I hated seeing her like this. If I was going to save her, I was going to have to so something now. I would have to get over my fear of harming her. "That's right, we do. You hurt my girlfriend and her sister when they were young, you threatened and hurt them while here in Hueco Mundo, _and _you killed the man that saved my life. Yeah, I think we have a big fuckin score to settle."

"Well then...what are you waiting for?" He asked, drawing his zanpauto.

I turned to Kari. "Sorry Babe, looks like you'll have to wait a little longer. I got some trash I have to take out."

* * *

_**Ok. So I hope it was ok. After all..it's one in the morning. *sigh* Oh I hope the little thing about Yachiru was ok...or at least a little funny. :) **_

_**Also The end is in sight. I would say less than 3 chapters left! Then we can get to the sequel. :D **_

_**Until next time,**_

_****__**Have a wonderful week and Happy Holiday's!**_  


_**Chelsea Lynn**_


	54. Fire

_**I know. I know. It's been forever since I've updated and I left you with a big cliff hanger. For that I do apologize but I got caught up in the holidays and my cousin came back from her college so I didn't stay home to write. And then I started college again so I've been pulling out my hair. *sigh* But now I'm back and I have a new chapter for you. Actually I had originally planned to have this be the last chapter. But is taking me entirely to freakin long to write it all out. So instead of making you wait another freakin month I have split the chapter in half so you can read the first part while I finish the rest of it. There will also be an epilogue after the next chapter to make a transition to the sequel Heaven's Gate. **_

_**So now…about this chapter. Kari may seem…uh…dumb in this chapter but just realize she's been under a lot of stress lately lol. I'm so sorry for the long ass wait. I know I'm disappointing some of you but I really didn't want to write you a sucky chapter so I only wrote when I could get into it. D: But hopefully you'll forgive me, and forgive me for breaking down the last chapter into two parts. It will be ok though. You'll still like it….. Well I hope so at least :D Oh thanks goes out to 4master for helping get my butt in gear and helping me write a part of this chapter. I was stuck and he pushed me along. So thanks buddy! You really helped me out!**_

_**So I'll stop yackin now and let you read the second to the last real chapter of Longing. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**_

_**Karakura Town**_

Isshin sat across the table from the disgruntled, 65 year old American. He couldn't believe the owner of Taylor Corp. was actually in his home. Of course Ichigo had told him all the details regarding Kari's grandfather, and he hadn't cared for the man, but it was different now that he was here in Japan. He had shown up when he said he would and now he, along with two other men were seated at his kitchen table. Karin and Yuzu sat patiently beside their father. Karin refused to be left out of the discussion. Gregory pushed a hand threw his silver hair and leaned over to his advisor, who whispered something in his ear.

Isshin cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Taylor-san, but would you like anything to drink?"

The older man waved his hand. "No thank you. I'm not staying long. I've just come to discuss a few matters."

Isshin frowned. "Regarding the disappearances?"

The man's eyes hardened. "Among other things."

Isshin didn't like the way he looked down on him, or the fact that he was so cold towards people. How could this man be related to Kari? She was so much kinder than he was. "Then please continue."

"First I want to know about your son's involvement with my granddaughter."

"Ichigo and Kari have been dating for awhile. I'm not sure the exact time they started actually dating, but they've been friends for about two months. She comes over a lot and he spends most of his time with her."

"So the rumors are true then, that he has a relationship with her?"

"Yes, but he didn't kidnap her." This was just like talking to the damn reporters, only worse. Unlike those guys, he looked like he would kill a man for fun, not just for money.

"I don't believe he did. I talked to Kari before she disappeared. I sent money. I wasn't worried about Izuma's disappearance. I figured she had a spat with her siblings and ran away."

He scrunched up his forehead in surprise_. Did he not know about her memory loss? _

"I sent the money but hadn't received word from her after that. She had said she was going to look for her sister. She said she had good friends that were willing to help her. I don't think your son kidnapped her or that they are involved with gangs. I do however, believe that they are together and are looking for Izuma."

"I'm glad we are on the same page. That is what I've been trying to tell the media since they've shown up."

Gregory sighed. "Yes, those wolves won't listen to reason. But I assure you, they will leave your doorstep within the hour. I already had my associates make the appropriate phone calls."

"Thank you, Taylor-san." He bowed his head at the man for his help. He still didn't like the aura he was giving off, but if he was helping them, he'd still needed to show some gratitude.

"It's not a problem. It's troublesome for me as well. It may hit the news in America so I must put out the flames before the fire spreads any farther. I have many resources that are looking for them as well, It's just a matter of time before they turn up…..Now… I know you said your son is dating my granddaughter, so I think we should discuss the other matter at hand."

Isshin didn't like the sound of that. "What other matter?"

"I have given it much thought since I last spoke with Kari. It is true I didn't want responsibility of raising the girls. You could say I'm not a family oriented person. I'm married to my work you see, and having two adolescent girls in my care wasn't realistic. So I gave their god father and my son's best friend, Jonathan, sole custody of them. E.J. on the other hand, lived with me for awhile. He's the only heir to the company and I needed to teach him the family business. **B**ut when Jonathan unexpectedly died I had no choice but to take his sisters in. Kari and Izuma were a hand full. They weren't raised right. Too much like their mother." He took out a pack of cigarettes. "Mind if I smoke?"

Isshin just nodded, to transfixed on what the man was saying. Did he really not care about his flesh and blood? He even sounded like he didn't care about E.J. either. He was just using him as a pawn for the company's inheritance.

"Thank you." He lit one and inhaled deeply, releasing a puff a smoke across the table. Karin looked like she was about to punch him but Isshin rested a hand on her arm. Gregory continued, "Things got rough and E.J. wanted to leave with his sisters. I allowed it because he was an adult and I didn't want to be bothered with such troublesome things. I thought life would be simpler if he lived in Tokyo and was in charge of my company here. He's done a splendid job so far regarding profits and sales, but I had no knowledge of his sisters' activities. I was going to let this go, I really was. But now I see that my late son would be angry with me for allowing such behavior to occur. I've realized my grave mistake and now I must repent."

"I don't see what you are getting at." Isshin said after a moment.

"What I'm getting at, Kurosaki-san," He replied, putting out his still smoking cigarette, "Is that, when and if my grandchildren are located, I'm bringing them back to America to live with me."

* * *

_**Ichigo**_

I wouldn't let anything happen to them. I'd do what I could to protect them. I was growing stronger by the second. I'd just have to hold out until all my strength returned.

I looked over at Kari. She was staring at me, fear in her eyes. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. It fuckin hurt like hell. But there was nothing I could do about that now. I knew it was the mask that had scared her. She had been unprepared for it. That was my fault, but I had no choice! He had fuckin kissed her. And using my hollow was my only option for now. She knew it was me behind the mask. I'd just have to let her get over the sudden shock. I would leave her in Iz's hands.

I stared at Jonathan for a moment. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. I had been waiting so long to fuckin kill this bastard and now I had my chance. I wasn't going to waste it. He was as good as dead. I'd find a way to kill him, no matter what. I wasn't at full power but it didn't matter. He needed to be destroyed. That smirk needed to wiped from his face for eternity. I could no longer let the bastard live for the sins he committed against Kari and Iz.

_Ya know somethin? Ya've changed… Ya sound scary King. _

_Do I? I hadn't noticed. _It made sense though. I had to be leaving a pissed off aura behind me. I hadn't been this angry or frustrated in a long time.

_I almost get chills listening to ya. _He shuddered before chuckling.

_Don't say sick shit like that. _

_Like what? That angry King is much more fun than weak King? It's just a simple fact. The more aggressive you are, the more I like fightin with ya. The only thing that thrills me more, is takin over your body. But when you're talkin like that… _He laughed again invoking an eye roll from me.

Jonathan's gaze threatened to burn right through me. I had to put an end to this soon. _What do ya say Hollow? Ready to kill this prick? _I asked, activating my mask.

_What kind of fuckin question is that? _He grunted. _O' course I'm ready. I've been waiting all damn day for a good fight. Besides…the sooner we take him out, the sooner we take Kari home._

The way he said her name made me uneasy but I pushed the feeling away. That would have to wait. Right now we had more pressing matters. _Alright, let's do this. _Jonathan disappeared from the balcony.

"I'll be back Kari." I called behind me and followed him out into the desert. With every step I could feel the power surging through my veins. That was good. I would need it to win this fight. If one thing was certain, it was that this bastard would be difficult to take down. Once we were far enough away from the building I stopped walking. I was satisfied with this distance, and by the looks of things, he was too. His long strides had stopped, and he was now facing me, pure fascination in his gaze while hatred filled mine. "Ready to die Bastard!" I hissed, hand drawing Zengetsu.

The scumbag simply laughed and cocked his head to the side. "If you think that mask scares me, you're gravely mistaken. Although, I can tell you're more powerful than that worthless trash I fought earlier, even when you're not at full power. It looks like he was incredibly weak compared to you. At least he was at the time he died. And traitors don't die well by my hands."

It was obvious that he was talking about Grimmjow. And although he wasn't really my friend by any means, In this battle he had been my ally. He'd saved my life and helped me get Iz back. The fact that this shit head was pretty much spitting on his grave pissed me off. But I kept quiet as he continued.

"While I'm thrilled that you've gained enough power to fight me, I'm not thrilled in the least that you think you will win." He scowled before taking a step towards me. "You do know you can't win right?"

"Don't look down on me!" I shouted, trying to contain my growing anger.

"Ah, is that what you think I'm doin? On the contrary, I'm just stating a fact. You can't beat me, and when you don't Kari and Izuma will be where they belong." A smile fit for a predator fanned across his face. "With me."

That did it. Suppressing a growl, I shunpo'd behind him, ready to tear his back open. I hated to jump the gun and go for a less than noble blow, but at that time, I hardly cared about rules and honor. This bastard had the audacity to abuse Kari and Iz, and now he was fuckin gloating about it! The very thought of it made my stomach churn with disgust and I wanted to lash out twice as hard. He had to pay for his sins! I brought my blade down just to find out that he had moved out of the way.

"Damnit!"

"Heh. As if that could even hit me." He cackled behind me. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Before I could spin around, a cero was blasted into my back. It knocked me off balence, giving him a perfect opening. What the hell was wrong with me? Cursing, I shunpo'd again. This time flying forward with a frontal attack. Before our blades clashed a memory flashed in front of my eyes. It was the second fight I'd had with my hollow. I allowed a shit eating grin to creep upon my face as I increased my speed. He rushed at me, only to clash my sword against his; both in a dead lock.

He laughed again "What are you trying to prove? That you can hit my sword?"

It was possible. He didn't know my abilities. My smile reached my ears. I placed my hands on the black blade. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

A black explosion engulfed him. I retreated back, hoping that I had at least managed to hurt him. Slowly, but steadily, the dust and smoke steeled, revealing a somewhat busted up Jonathan.

"Well well well, This is a surprise. You're the first one who's actually managed to get through my armor. That overgrown house cat failed do even that when he fought me." He scoffed. "I had thought he'd give a better fight, but in the end he was very disappointing. His "fake" love got the better of him. Worthless piece of trash. Maybe you'll prove to be a better opponent."

My blood boiled as I heard him again disrespecting Grimmjow like that. At least Grimmjow had some kind of morals. My anger got the better of me, and I charged again. "Shut the fuck up!"

My sudden burst of speed caught him off guard, and i managed to slash his shoulder. The blood flowed freely form his new injury staining the ground black at his feet. He made no attempt to hide his pain and anger.

All the arrogance had disappeared form his voice now. His eyes took on a murderous glaze, burning holes into my body. His energy began to roll off him in waves, surpassing even mine. Doubt started to grip me, and i was seriously debating my chances of beating this guy. I shook off that thought. I knew that i didn't have any other choice; this fucker needed to die. He needed to get what he deserved for what he did to Kari.

"I guess play time is over. You've made me resort to using my release. Oh well. It just means you'll disappear from my sight sooner!"

"As if I'd die that easy!" I barked. Who did he think he was talking to? I'd never give up. No release would scare me.

"Just wait Kurosaki. Let's see who dies first. Break their bones, Kurashaa." Dust flew into the air and I jumped back. Jonathan's spiritual pressure spiked again and his laughter surrounded me as he stepped out of the cloud of dirt and dust. His appearance had changed drastically. The bone fragment on his hand had completely encased his arm and he was clothed in a metal substance. He smiled and raised Kurashaa, which had lengthened and as white as his bone fragment arm. "You see this Kurosaki? This is the power I hold! Now die by it!" He yelled, charging towards me.

I hated to admit it, but the sight of his release made me uneasy. There was something definitely odd about him, and the fact that he was currently charging at me was not helping the situation at all. I lacked any information about his abilities, and time was running out. When it came to my other opponents I'd had time to make observations. With him it was different. I let my emotions overtake me and now I was paying the price.

I had no idea what he was cable of. So now we were a double edged sword. Niether of us could really afford to assume anything. But now was not the time to be thinking about this. I had to take care of him and return to Kari. I didn't want to keep her waiting. Kurashaa shimmered in front of me, bringing me back to reality. I blocked his attack with Zangetsu and shunpo'd a safe distance away. Shit. I couldn't' make mistakes. I had to defeat him.

_Then get your mind in the game. _Came the all to familiar voice. _what's the point in 'avin me, if ya aint gonna use me? _

He was right. I needed to do this. I couldn't waste more time. I looked at Jonathan who was smirking and running a hand through his blonde hair. Those hands hurt Kari.

_Then do something about it._

I would. I would do something alright. I'd tear this fucker into a thousand pieces if I had to. I wanted him to die for what he had done. I would have been shocked at my lack of mercy but I knew in my heart there could be none for this monster. His sins were unforgivable. He'd atone for them one way or another.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted as his form blurred in front of me and his fist crashed into the side of my jaw, sending me flying. _Where the fuck had he come from? _I staggered backwards bracing myself with my zanpakuto. My mask shattered, and crumpled in pieces as it fell to the ground. His strength was immense, the punch told me that much. I was throw away like some rag doll, like a small stone on the ground, ready to be kicked away. It even caused me to lose my hollow mask. This was looking bad. My attacker looked down at me, an arrogant smirk creeping across his mouth. That smirk, I'd destroy it. Along with its master.

"What's the matter Kurosaki? Done already?"

"Hell no!" I threw him a glare as I brought my hand back to my face. I pulled on the mask once again. "I'm just beginning!"

I sent another Getsuga Tenshou his way but it was dodged like I threw a paper plane at him. What the? Did his release make him that much faster? I attacked again, this time showing up behind him in an attempt to take him by surprise and lash out against his back. Again I was blocked with his intense speed. Another blow to the face by his fist, had me tumbling towards the ground.

This is not what I had planned. I couldn't believe he was actually getting this many hits on me. I wasn't just some weakling! Yet here he was skipping around me like it was nothing. And there was another thing that was bothering me. I just couldn't' figure out why he hitting me with his fist, and not his zanpakuto. If he wanted to kill me, why not slash me and get it over with? What was his purpose in doing this? And his speed. It was amazing. How'd he get that fast?

"Whatcha thinking about Kurosaki? Why I'm so much faster than you?" His voice mocked me from above.

I hissed and held my ground. "Shut up!"

"Heh, It's pointless thinking about it. It's not something someone like you could figure out anyways."

First he insults my fighting and now he insults my intelligence. God he really needed to go down. I took a chance and bolted in his direction. Head on I could get a good stab at him if I could speed up a bit. But the closer I got the faster he seemed to be. The more I charged at him, the more he seemed to disappear from my view. He was always one step ahead of me, blocking my attacks, dodging me, striking me, mocking me. I could feel myself wavering as my mask began to break. And to top it all off, Zangetsu was starting to feel heavy.

_Wait. It's heavy? That's it. _I stood back and looked closely at his release. I could tell that most of his spiritual pressure was accumulating around his armored fist. _Had all his spiritual pressure gone to his arm? If so, was that why he was hitting me with it? Why hadn't I noticed before? All this time, I thought he was getting faster, getting stronger. But in reality….It was me that was getting slower! _I looked down at my hand, it shook slightly. _He's been sucking away my spiritual pressure with his fist! _

"Shit." I looked up at him, fearing for the first time that this opponent may be more than I could handle this time.

He charged at me, raising his fist to strike. I blocked it with Zangestu and moved away from him. I drew in a breath. "Don't fuckin touch me."

"Ah, it seems you've finally realized the power of my release." He laughed. "Bit by bit I'm draining your reiastu, Kurosaki. When there's none left, well," He grinned evilly. "I'll be draining your life instead."

* * *

_**Kari**_

_Wait. _

Ichigo pulled the hollow mask back on and strode toward Jonathan.

_Stop. _

Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I say anything? My words were lodged in my throat, unable to get out.

_Don't go Ichigo._

Why couldn't I end this madness? Why couldn't I reach for him? Was it because I was afraid? Was I scared of him, of those golden eyes that bore into me? No, it wasn't that. I knew it was him beneath that mask, but yet, I was rooted to my spot behind Aizen, behind our enemy, the enemy that had just kissed me.

"I'll be back Kari." Ichigo's distorted voice called back to me.

_No. Please. Please stop._

Damn it! I needed to pull myself together. He was getting farther and farther away with each step and Jonathan's grinning face made my heart lurch uncontrollably. Ichigo was going to fight him. He was going to fight him for me, for Iz, for Grimmjow, for…our child.

He'd found out after all. Now that it wasn't a secret, my chest hurt even more. Now he had more to worry about. Now he'd never leave quietly. I watched helplessly, willing my body to move, as they disappeared off the balcony. Their fight was beginning, without me even saying a word to him. I wanted to. I tried to. But the words never came. I was fuckin pathetic.

_I could've told you that._

_Not you again. _

_What? This is my body now too. _The "other" me laughed. Why could she be so carefree about this situation? It kind of pissed me off._….You know, if you can't handle this, we can switch. _

_Ha, yeah right. Like I'd let you take over my body. Besides…you need the syrum to come out. _

_You're wrong. _she sang happily. _I don't need the syrum anymore. I'm a part of your conscious now. I can come and go as I please._

The first thing I thought about was Ichigo's hollow. He had said he talked to him all the time. Was this going to be the same thing? Would she be able to take over my body like his hollow had that night? No. I wouldn't allow that!

_Listen….whatever your name is. _

_Kasai. _She interrupted.

_Ok..Kasai, I'm not giving my body to you. It's __**mine**__, not yours. _

_But by the looks of it, you can't even use it right. _

_Shut the fuck up! I'm trying! Just leave me alone!_

_Fine. But don't come crawling to me to help you out later. _

_Don't worry I won't!_

She remained silent and I heard a buzzing sound behind us. I turned to see Ekit, along with Bazah and Chiara. "What's the meaning of this Aizen-sama?" Ekit asked, his voice hovering close to hysteria.

"It seems Kurosaki wanted to disrupt my plans, yet again." He sighed. "And I was being so lenient today."

I had a come back to that. I had a good one, but I was still rendered speechless.

"I put a stop to the fighting, but now there's one right outside your doors." Ekit hissed throwing a fist toward the balcony.

"It can't be helped. I have intentions to wait this fight out. It should prove interesting. Besides, the others will be here shortly. I'm sure you are all eager to start where you left off."

Chiara rolled her eyes while Bazah grunted. A second later an arrow shot through the open doorway, slicing through Bazah's shoulder. He jumped back in shock. In that moment I heard a startled scream and panicked yelling outside in the hallway. "Get somewhere safe!"

"No! You need help!" It was Orihime and Ishida. Chad was probably with them. I couldn't' believe those two had come too. Who else was getting involved because of me? Who else was going to die because I failed!

Bazah laughed when the trio came into sight. "So eager to finish our match four eyes?"

"If it means killing you sooner, then yes." He spat. I had to admit, Uyru impressed and shocked me in that moment. Not only had he gotten a shot at Bazah, but he was talking back to him too. "So how about we save the battle talk and get down to business."

"Fine by me." He grinned, bringing out his bow.

I felt a sudden spike in the air outside and A red haired man burst through the wall, a tall burly guy that had a grin that made me want to pee my pants, with him. "Hey Ishida, why'd ya start the party without us?"

"My apologies Renji, I got impatient." He said. Friends of his? They were wearing robes like Ichigo's so my guess would be that they were Shinigami like Rukia. They had come here to? So now Ichigo's friends from soul society were here?

"It's not a problem if ya saved us some." He laughed and spotted Chiara. His face immediately changed into one of enjoyment. "Hey now princess, long time no see. Ready to get your ass handed to ya?"

Chiara sighed. "You scum never learn. You should stay down when you've been kicked."

The tall, scary looking man laughed. "The problem with that is, I don't recall me ever being kicked."

This set her off and she looked to Aizen for affirmation. He gave it in the form of a head nod. She head toward them as Chad and Ishida were already preparing their attack. "We'll win no matter what." Uyru shouted, to no one in particular.

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Bazah brought out his bow as everything around me went into slow motion. All I could see was a my friends, and strangers, taking up arms and fighting against these powerful monsters. They were going to rip this place apart.

I looked over at my sister who was glaring at Aizen. I could feel the spiritual pressure oozing off her. When had she become that powerful? She took a step towards us. Her icy gaze suddenly turning to me.

"What are you waiting for Kari? We're here to rescue you! You could be a little more excited."

_Shit. What's wrong with me? _I still couldn't find the words. I couldn't bring myself to mutter anything. When had I become so weak? Everyone around me was brimming with new power, new determination. Yet here I was, unable to speak, let alone use my power. What had happened to me? I had lost all my nerve. A few minutes ago my mind had been racing with plans of escape, plans of hope. I had lashed out at Aizen every opportunity I got. I was quick on my feet, and even quicker with my words. But now I was a mute. A worthless mute.

Many things happened that could have caused me to revert back into a child like state. My concerns about my child, And also the fact that that scum bag fuckin kissed me. There was also Ichigo….he had come here to save me, but he was wearing that mask…and those eyes…then there was the most troublesome thing….everyone was risking their lives for me. For a pitiful sham of a woman. I didn't deserve it. They didn't have to do that! I was willing to sacrifice myself to get them home safely. Why couldn't they see that! I would do anything to get Iz home, to make sure Ichigo would live to see another day, to make sure my brother could show my grandfather a thing or two. I just wanted them to make it out of here alive. That's all I ever wanted. So why were they here? Why did they have to fight? Why did they have to die?

"Kari!" I looked back at her. Her dark eyes furious and strong. "What's wrong?"

"She's in shock Izuma-chan. So much has happened in a moments time." I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I wasn't talking to you, Aizen-**sama**." She retorted. "I was talking to my sister."

"Regardless of who you were talking to, I answered your question."

Her gaze remained on me as she took a step forward. "Snap out of it Kari! This isn't you! What the hell are you doing? I remembered everything! How you tried so hard to save me. Why you sent me to Kito-san's. I know everything now. You don't have to try so hard! Everyone is here! Everyone is standing along side you! They are fighting with you! "

My eyes widened. _"Everyone is fighting with you." _With, not for. Why hadn't I seen it? She was right. It wasn't about me taking things on. Every since my parents died I took everything on my shoulders. I never asked for help, I sacrificed myself for Iz and E.J. I did everything on my own. I had felt that I didn't deserve love or devotion. I had never had anyone fight so hard for me. I didn't want anyone to fight for me. Not when I could win on my own, not when my powers brought them pain. Hikari was a lonely, yet powerful girl, who didn't need anyone's help. But Kari was a strong, smart woman, who had the power of friendship and love on her side. Even if I didn't have the element power in my genes, I still had the support of my friends, and the love of Ichigo. They were here to fight with me not just for me. I didn't need to stand back and watch as my friends perished in front of my eyes. I had the capability to stop it.

My hand flew instinctively to my stomach. _I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I have to do it. Mommy has to help her friends. _And with that last silent sentence I stepped away from Aizen's shadow and let the fire consume me.

* * *

**Izuma**

The way she was reacting to our intrusion baffled me. I had thought she'd jump at the chance to get away from Aizen, but instead, when I entered the room she was cowering _behind _the bastard, looking at Ichigo with fear in her eyes. Now I know why he was so worried. She must have some reason to fear the hollow inside him. Why else would she be so scared?

But at the same time I was confused. Even if she was scared, who was to be feared more? Her lover and the father of her child, or Aizen? To me that was as obvious as the grass being green. The way she was acting was unnatural. My memories were returning in full force and everything I remembered about her was different from this woman. The Kari in my memories had been strong and ruthless. She took charge of bad situations, taking them upon herself. Not fearing for her own safety, just mine. She had been determined. But this Kari, was acting like me. Like a weak, powerless, mouse. When had we switched places? Now I was the one using my power in attempt to save my sister. So why was she just standing there? What could possibly be going through her mind?

I could see the momentary twinge of pain on Ichigo's face when she shied away from him, and I could also see the resolve in his eyes when he chose to fight Curtis. The only thing that made me feel some kind of hope, was the fact that Ichigo had regained most of his strength, or so he had said. I believed him, because the presence around him was stronger than Grimmjow's. if it was stronger than his, maybe he had a shot of beating him. Maybe he would win, and maybe I could get Kari out of here. I knew if we worked together we could do it. But she wasn't really cooperating.

Even when other allies burst through the doors and walls, and even in the midst of two massive battles about to unfold in front of her very eyes, she still stood there like a deer in the headlights. Aizen's expression remained that of entertainment. He seemed to be delighted that things had turned out like this, I on the other hand, had had enough of this shit. It was time she woke up from her daze and came back the cold hard reality. If she didn't get with the program, there was a chance all of us were going to die. In the end, we still needed her power to get out of here.

"What are you waiting for Kari? We're here to rescue you! You could be a little more excited."

She looked at me, her eyes dull and uncertain. It was like a war was going on inside her head. "Kari! What's wrong?"

"She's in shock Izuma-chan. So much has happened in a moments time." He grinned at me and I wanted to punch him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Aizen-_sama_." I snapped, not caring that he was powerful enough to snap me in half. "I was talking to my sister."

"Regardless of who you were talking to, I answered your question."

I ignored the bastard and took a step towards her. "Snap out of it Kari! This isn't you! What the hell are you doing? I remembered everything! How you tried so hard to save me. Why you sent me to Kito-san's. I know everything now. You don't have to try so hard! Everyone is here! Everyone is standing along side you! They fighting with you! "

I watched in amazement as my words hit her. It seemed like everything clicked into place in her head. I could see her face change immediately. It was like watching someone remember the answer to a question their friend asked earlier. All you want to do is yell it once you've finally remembered what it was. That was the expression on her face. She had found her drive again. All I could say was it was about damn time. Any longer and I might have hit her. Aizen seemed to be surprised that my words reached her, but he did nothing as her limbs began to work again.

I watched as she stepped away from him and came to stand next to me, her hand resting on her stomach. She seemed to be thinking and before I knew it, her hand fell flaccid to her side. The atmosphere around her began to change. It was game time now.

"Thanks Iz. I needed that." She said, her eyes cutting over to look at me.

"Yeah, well someone had to snap you back to your senses." I gave her a small smile. My memories hadn't been back long, but it was long enough for me to know the real Kari. And this was her. She was back. I wished I had more time with her before now. I wished I hadn't lost my memory. But time can't reverse itself. I had to get over it. I was alive, and so was she. We had the power to stop the madness about to take place. We would do whatever it took to protect the people dearest to us. For her, it was her baby, Kurosaki, and her new found friends. For me, it was her and the memories I held dear to me. Together we'd fight. Side by side.

"We'll do this together." She whispered. She seemed to almost be in tune with my thoughts. "But you might want to stand back."

"Why?"

She just smiled. "It's about to get hot in here."

I did as she said and watched as flames began surfacing in the palms of her hands. I remembered when she had been passed out a couple days ago and the destruction the fire balls from her hands had been. I couldn't imagine the damage she could cause while being fully awake.

"Aizen. You made a mistake when you thought you could have me. The fact is you can't. I belong to only one person. And he's out there fighting." she said keeping her eyes on his. "So I'll do my best to fight in here. So prepare yourself."

He just looked at her. "You want to fight me? Come now? Let's discuss this." He smiled. "Just think about your child."

Her gaze turned cold as the flames rose. "I am!" She said, a stream of fire shooting across the space between them and heading right for Aizen's smug face.

* * *

_**E.J. and Rukia**_

E.J. was restless. He could feel the disturbance in the atmosphere. Rukia felt it too, and her gaze drifted back towards Los Noches. She knew Ichigo was about to fight, she'd recognize his hollowfied spiritual pressure anywhere.

"Shit. This is bad."

"We knew they were going to end up fighting." Rukia pointed out.

"Yeah, but my sisters are there. What if they get hurt in the cross fire?"

"Ichigo wouldn't let them, and I hate to say it, but Aizen probably wouldn't let them get hurt either."

"Yeah, he's one stand up guy." E.J. replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious E.J. If he needs them to fulfill his plans, he'd do anything to keep them alive. Now that he doesn't have his trusty device, he'll need their power to back up whatever diabolical plan he has in store."

"He sounds fuckin creepy."

"You have no idea. He betrayed the soul society and did horrible things right under our noses. He almost killed half the captains too. If Urahara and Ichigo hadn't stopped him who knows what would have happened."

E.J. rubbed his shoulder. "Kurosaki's that powerful? To take on someone like this Aizen guy, he'd have to be pretty strong."

Rukia looked up at him. "Ichigo went through encroachment to regain his shinigami powers, came to soul society right after, beat three of the strongest captains, achieved bankai in three days, and stopped the most power form of execution to save me. He's like nothing I've ever seen before."

He stared at her amazed face. "Should I be jealous?" he laughed.

"Hah, you're so funny." She replied with an eye roll.

"Well hey, the way you look when you talk about him makes me think you love the guy."

"Well, maybe at one time…there were feelings. But that was a long time ago. He has Kari now, and I…" She rubbed her arms." well I have….you."

He smiled. "Yeah, you're right. You do. And I'll do whatever I can help get us out of here." He kicked the Esapada lying on the ground. "And you're gonna help. Right?"

"Fuck. You." Hinta spat, still groaning and bleeding from her wounds.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass, but thanks for the offer." He taunted. He was about to say more when a small hand found itself around his arm.

"E.J." Rukia chimed, "Did you feel that?"

E.J. Turned his head to see her shocked face. Now that she said something, there was another spike somewhere inside the palace. "Yeah. I think."

"You don't recognize it?"

He felt it again and his mouth dropped open. "That's Kari!"

Rukia nodded. "She must be about to fight someone."

E.J's fists balled up and his eyes darkened, causing Rukia to shiver a little. "She better not die." He growled. "If she dies….I'll kill every last monster in that place."

By the look on his face, Rukia almost had no doubt he could do it. But now was not the right time to go charging into battle. They had to be the escape route. She just prayed that everyone would be able to escape or at the very least, be able to escape before E.J. did something stupid.

* * *

_**Well that's it for now. I hoped you liked it and again, Gomen for the very very VERY late update. Please don't beat me! I'll try to do better from now on! Next chapter will probably be longer and more exciting I just wanted to give you something to read while I tried to get it finished! I just couldn't let you go on much longer without anything! So anyways. Hope you still love me and that you'll leave a reivew so I know you're not angry at me. Until next time!**_

_**Chelsea Lynn**_


End file.
